


Возвращение к Истокам

by Reya_Dawnbringer, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Branding, Burns, Censorship, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Flogging, Fluff, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Le Petit Prince References, M/M, Memory Loss, Metaphysical Sex, Needles, Poetry, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Propaganda, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Psychological Torture, Single work, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Torture, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Whump, Wing Injury, mutual love and support, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 98,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Постканон. После недоАпокалипсиса проходит три года. В рядах оккультных и эфирных начинается разброд и шатание. Вельзевул и Гавриил должны усилить идеологическую обработку в своих отделах, изловить Кроули и Азирафаэля, сорвавших Апокалипсис, и подвергнуть их Наказанию — бесхитростные ангелы должны устрашиться, недоверчивые демоны — воспрять духом. Первым в очереди разобраться с предателями стоит Тот, Чья обида куда более личная.Помощь придет с неожиданной стороны, а все началось (как и закончится) в книжном магазине...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты M-E





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back to the Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797169) by [Mirach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach). 



> Примечания автора: Эта история с графичным описанием насилия, увечий и травм. Самые мрачные главы — 4, 6, 9, 15 и 16 (их можно проматывать), все постепенно выравнивается к 17 главе и становится веселее до самого конца.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1) Фанфик хронологически продолжает рождественскую работу «В болезни и здравии», но не обязательно является сиквелом (по крайней мере, здесь Кроули умеет лечить со своими оккультными силами, если приходится).  
> 2) Имена ОМП и ОЖП ангелов взяты автором из апокрифического сборника ангельских имен. Задкиэль — ангел свободы, щедрости и милосердия (иногда солнечного света), Амбриэль — ангел интеллекта и умственных способностей, Калиэль — ангел абсолютной истины.

Эта история началась, как и закончится, в книжном магазине. На двери табличка «Закрыто», но пусть вас это не тревожит — мы все равно заглянем внутрь, ведь дверь не заперта. Наверное, ее не следовало бы так оставлять: тут больше вопрос к владельцу, почему он оставил ее незапертой. Похоже, никто больше не следит за книжным магазином.

Мы входим внутрь, отсекая уличный шум — он остается за дверью, словно тут специально установлена система звукоизоляции. Это не так, но нам об этом неизвестно. В магазине пусто и безлюдно: повсюду только высокие книжные полки, заполненные многочисленными первоизданиями, редкими гримуарами и другим букинистическим антиквариатом.

Как странно, что входная дверь не заперта, еще раз отмечаем мы.

Современных книг почти не видно... постойте, они все-таки есть. Недалеко от входа расположилась целая серия книг для мальчиков. И есть еще книги по астрономии, энциклопедии по выращиванию домашних растений, шпионские новеллы и даже несколько романов Норы Робертс — эти придется поискать на стильной дизайнерской полке из гладкого черного дерева, запрятанной где-то в самой глубине книжного магазина. Вид этой полки разительно отличается от всех остальных.

Растения соревнуются с книгами по многочисленности, наперегонки занимая каждый свободный уголок пространства. Все они такие роскошные, что просто диву даешься, особенно если учесть, что здесь не хватает света да и условий для подобного хобби. Любой флорист скажет вам, что Crassula Ovata очень солнцелюбива и обязательно зачахнет в темноте, а здесь она прекрасно чувствует себя на верхней книжной полке, за полкомнаты от ближайшего окна.

Магазин становится жилым помещением неуловимо и очень постепенно. Наверное, точнее будет сказать, что личное пространство владельца простирается на весь магазин, не ограничиваясь зоной стеллажей. На маленькой кухоньке в задней части дома старинный чайный сервиз мирно сосуществует с очень современной и высокотехнологичной кофеваркой. В белой кружке с ангельскими крылышками — остывший чай, а в другой такой же, но черной — глоток кофе на донышке. На столе лежит свежая газета — сегодня ее еще никто не читал. Рядом с ней — перевернутая ваза с фруктами. На полу под столом поблескивает кроваво-красным бочком упавшее яблоко — оно покатилось со стола, когда фруктовница перевернулась.

Если шагнуть в сторону, становится видно лестницу, ведущую наверх. Кажется, об одну из книжных полок неподалеку ударилось что-то тяжелое, раз несколько книг вырваны со своего места и теперь лежат на полу, разбросанные в беспорядке: страницы смяты. Среди них покоится и разбитый горшок с марантой левконеурой (молитвенной травой, если кто-то не знает перевода). Стебли растения сломаны, почва из горшка тянется вверх по лестнице, как будто кто-то второпях наступил на него тяжелым сапогом, а мягкая земля впечаталась в подошву протектора.

Мы подходим ближе к лестнице. Отсюда слышны голоса, нарушающие тревожную тишину. Если подняться на пару ступеней выше, их можно услышать отчетливее.

— ...должен пойти с нами...

— ...ничего личного, и все об этом знают. Вы самое слабое звено, прощайте!..

— ...почему «один из нас»? Правильнее будет «один из вас»...

— ...логика. Нас больше в математическом выражении. Поэтому теперь мы выясним, кто из вас слабее...

Ступеньки скрипят под ногами. Нас заметили? Похоже, что нет, раз до сих пор не замолчали и продолжают говорить. Может быть, нам повезет еще раз, и никто не заметит, если мы осторожненько заглянем внутрь?

Но комната пуста. Там больше никого нет, только телевизор негромко бормочет, транслируя какое-то реалити-шоу во всю стену. На безлюдном острове колышутся пальмы.

Должно быть, это спальня владельца. 

Если осмотреться по сторонам, становится заметно, что недавно комнату перекрасили. Стены выглядят свежо и привлекательно, как будто только что сошли с фотографии агентства недвижимости — покупатель с деньгами задержал бы на ней свой взгляд, даже не сомневайтесь, разве что решил бы заменить кровать. Тут она широкая, двуспальная, с бесчисленным количеством подушек, которые выглядят довольно неуместно в сочетании с черными шелковыми простынями и мягким клетчатым покрывалом. Одна сторона кровати не убрана, а другая, напротив, поражает педантичной аккуратностью. Рядом с этой стороной расположился старинный ночной столик восемнадцатого века, больше похожий на музейный экспонат, чем на элемент интерьера, пригодный в быту. Лакированная поверхность пошла паутиной трещин, нарисованные на столешнице звезды выцвели и облупились; возможно, когда-то за ним показывали фокусы. Еще на нем стоит настольная лампа с бежевым абажуром, а рядышком с ней — высокая стопка книг, верхняя из которых открыта. По другую сторону кровати никакого столика нет, только сиротливо стоит пустая бутылка из-под вина.

Потенциальный покупатель, скорее всего, потянет носом воздух и насторожится — в спальне тревожно и странно пахнет серой и озоном. Неспокойный, несочетаемый запах.

Но пальму первенства странностей этого дома получает груда, лежащая где-то на полпути между кроватью и одним-единственным окошком. Шагнем поближе и остановимся ее рассмотреть. На полу целый ворох перьев; птица, которая сбросила их, должно быть, была огромной. Или, может быть, тут были целых две птицы: одна черная, другая белая. На полу в беспорядке разбросаны перья.

И перья эти в крови.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


	2. Бумажные розы

Кроули открывает глаза. Ему кажется, что он до сих падает в бездну, но это не так. В реальности он лежит на холодном и гладком полу, скользком и неприветливом, касаясь его оборванными крыльями.

Он заточен в глубокой шахте-ловушке из грубого бетона, которая уходит в бесконечность. Его пальцы хватаются за первое, до чего могут дотянуться, и трогают что-то мягкое, теплое и успокаивающее на ощупь, но успокоиться ему не дано. А еще он ловит чей-то взгляд. На него смотрят глаза: два желтых змеиных глаза с узкими вертикальными зрачками, напоминающими тонкое смертоносное лезвие. Вокруг него сотни крыльев, черных и белых, испещренных кровавыми линиями, похожими на царапины от когтей.

Защищаясь, он поднимает руку. Тут же вокруг него синхронно поднимаются сотни рук, как в каком-то страшном кино.

Тут везде зеркала.

Вместо пола и потолка здесь зеркала. На него смотрят бесчисленные лица собственных отражений. Лица, глаза, перья — им несть числа. Черные крылья цвета воронова крыла с опаловым блеском; белые крылья... Мягкие и пушистые, слегка потрепанные, как любимое одеяло, в которые так сладко завернуться и спать в холодный зимний день...

Крылья, обагренные кровью — их собственной кровью.

— Азирафаэль?..

В зеркалах открываются сотни голубых глаз, в которых плещется нежность, боль и смятение.

— Что тут... Где мы, Кроули?

Ангел тянет к нему руку, демон берет ее в свою.

Кроули открывает рот, чтобы сказать ему что-нибудь остроумное и ободряющее, но слова застревают в горле. Он делает еще одну попытку.

— Мы вместе, ангел, — шепчет он, и в его голосе не слышно уверенности и наигранной бравады. — Неважно, где мы... пока мы вместе.

Азирафаэль слабо улыбается, сосредоточившись на виде змеиных глаз, сияющих перед ним, как расплавленное золото. Он упивается золотым взглядом, как странник, который отправляется в дальний путь и догадывается, что, может быть, он в последний раз подносит к губам драгоценный напиток, а дальше его ждет только пустыня — и никто не знает, получится ли у него ее пересечь.

— Ты не знаешь.

— Не знаю, — признается Кроули. — На Ад не похоже, на Небеса тоже. Такое чувство, что тут кто-то воплощал в жизнь какие-то странные идеи дизайна интерьеров...

— Хм. Так и есть... а еще мы оба голые, — констатирует очевидный факт Азирафаэль и тут же краснеет.

В других обстоятельствах Кроули бы непременно восхитился. Он бы отдал должное и наготе, и румянцу своего ангела.

— Ну, сознательно мы с тобой в этом не участвовали, так что все вопросы к тому, кто именно нас раздел, — рассудительно говорит он, пытаясь не допустить паники в голосе. Они обнажены, это странно. Это вызывает в нем тревожное беспокойство, но не стеснительное беспокойство ангела, у которого есть «стандарты» и некий эталон, по которому он должен выглядеть пристойно даже перед лицом неминуемого развоплощения. Кроули беспокоит неизвестность, которая оформляется в вопрос: «Что Небеса и Ад собираются с нами сделать, черт побери?»

Азирафаэль не перестает стесняться, но довольно быстро переключается на другое. Он внимательно смотрит вверх, машет рукой и наблюдает за движущимися отражениями.

— Зеркала?.. А это что такое? — Он подносит запястье к глазам. — Ну надо же... Кандалы. Но нет цепей. Они больше похожи на браслеты… — Он щелкает пальцами. — Ах... все понятно. Вот такие кандалы...

— Что ты пытался сделать?

— Исцелить тебе крылья.

Кроули слабо улыбается, он тронут заботой ангела. Он тут же пробует сконцентрироваться на насущной проблеме с крыльями и заострить внимание на своих ощущениях, чутко прислушаться к себе. Результаты его не радуют.

— И правда. Чудеса тут не работают, крылья не прячутся.

Он осторожно касается сломанного белого махового пера совсем рядом с кровавой раной.

— Тебе очень больно? — Он кусает губы. — Я сморозил глупость?

— Нет, вовсе нет, мой дорогой, — ласково откликается Азирафаэль. — Ты беспокоишься, и это нормально. Впрочем, боюсь, что ты и сам уже знаешь ответ.

Он переводит взгляд на крылья своего друга. Кровь на черном практически не видна, но ангел видит, что черные крылья выглядят так же неважно, как и его собственные.

— Как мы сюда попали? — спрашивает он. — Что ты помнишь?

— Ничего. Последнее, что помню, это как ты бежишь ко мне наверх и кричишь: «Лети!» А потом появились они.

_Они появились утром._

_Холодным осенним утром, одним из таких, когда низкое солнце медленно согревает свежий воздух, наполненный ароматами чая, кофе и свежей сдобы, которую они купили два дня назад. Выпечка на кухне ангела не черствеет и остается такой же мягкой и пышной, как в тот день, когда они принесли ее из магазина._

_Азирафаэль открывает глаза гораздо раньше Кроули. Было время, когда ангел никогда не спал, потому что не видел особого очарования в том, чтобы позволить сознанию на несколько часов ускользнуть в пустоту и забвение. Но однажды все изменилось, и сон рядом с Кроули стал для него таким же желанным занятием, как совместные трапезы, музыка или прогулки — попробовав однажды, ангел сам сказал демону, что отныне все будет по-другому. С тех пор они засыпали вместе и просыпались вместе, и совместный сон становился не только телесной, но и духовной формой близости, хотя их оккультно-эфирные сущности вряд ли это осознавали._

_Больше всего Азирафаэлю нравилось просыпаться, пока Кроули еще спал. Ангел тихонько спускался вниз, готовил завтрак, брал с полки книгу и читал несколько страниц, а потом возвращался обратно, чтобы быть рядом, когда демон проснется. Если Азирафаэль просыпался особенно рано, то проводил на ногах несколько часов подряд, но никогда не забывал сварить кофе для Кроули, а горячая чашка на кухонном столике каждое утро дожидалась его появления._

_Иногда Кроули просыпался раньше, чем ангел успевал приготовить завтрак и вернуться к нему. Кроули вздрагивал и распахивал глаза от ощущения пустоты, но знакомые звуки, запахи и близость ангельского присутствия тут же успокаивали его. Он включал телевизор и смотрел какое-нибудь реалити-шоу, иногда одобрительно хмыкая с оттенком профессиональной гордости за свои изобретения. Например, именно он придумал программу «Поле Чудес» или всякие шоу в режиме реального времени._

_На телевизоре был начертан ангельский охранный глиф, означающий, что ничто демоническое не сможет пробиться извне и перехватить контроль над техникой или влезть в передачу. На всех дверях и окнах магазинчика также были начертаны ангельские и демонические печати-сигилы, защищающие своих обитателей от проникновения всех эфирных или оккультных существ, не принадлежащих к миру людей. Ангел высшего чина может сломать печать ангела чином ниже, но демонический глиф даже демона низшего ранга наверняка остановит его. Точно так же дело обстоит с демонами, пробующими пробиться сквозь ангельские охранные символы. После того как наши друзья придумали и взялись за двойную защиту магазинчика, Кроули впервые за долгие тысячи лет позволил себе расслабиться и почувствовать себя в безопасности._

_И сегодня было как раз такое ленивое тихое утро со знакомыми звуками, запахами, опустевшей половиной их общей постели и незримым присутствием Азирафаэля. Внизу засвистел чайник, по телевизору стали показывать шоу «Последний герой»..._

_И вдруг Кроули как будто обожгло — он почуял присутствие чужака. Грубый магический удар обрушился на охранные знаки и одним махом вышиб воздух из легких._

_Сила, атаковавшая их, была и ангельской и демонической одновременно._

_Внизу раздался тяжелый глухой удар, оглушительный грохот и характерный звук, как будто что-то упало и покатилось по полу. Откуда-то возник взъерошенный крылатый Азирафаэль с совершенно безумными глазами._

_— Лети! — бросившись к окну, крикнул он._

_Крылья Кроули всколыхнули воздух сами собой. Он знал, что если его ангел отступает, их недруг слишком силен, чтобы сражаться на равных._

_Но он промедлил, попробовал щелкнуть пальцами, как поступал всегда, доверяя инстинкту самосохранения._

_Время не остановилось — что-то помешало его чуду._

_Азирафаэль схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. Взмахнув крыльями, оба в ту же секунду оказались у открытого окна... но спастись не успели._

_Комната заполнилась перьями, глазами и мухами. Перед ними возникли шесть ослепительно-белых крыл архангела, сияющих, как злые неоновые огни; шесть слюдяных мушиных крылышек демона и жужжание роя навязчивых насекомых, и еще была их общая магия — мириады светящихся окошек в липкой паутине тьмы._

_Объединившиеся Архангел и Князь Преисподней обрушили на комнату всю свою невыразимую мощь, атаковав в своих истинных формах с расстояния 150 футов. Цель была прямо перед ними, цель была ясна — страницы книги на столике у кровати не шелохнулись, когда вихрь злых клинков просвистел в воздухе, метя в черные и белые крылья._

_Кроули и Азирафаэль едва успели прикрыть друг друга и отбить первую атаку, но следом пришла вторая волна, и они не устояли. Невозможная тяжесть обрушилась на них и лишила возможности двигаться._

_Потом была только темнота._

_А потом — зеркала._

— Помнишь рождественские ярмарки? — хрипловато спрашивает Кроули. Этот вопрос кажется тут настолько неуместным, что Азирафаэль удивленно моргает вместо ответа. Сотни отражений моргают вместе с ним.

— Конечно, помню... — никаких уточнений не требуется, хотя они побывали на сотнях рождественских ярмарок. — Помнишь, как мы покупали утиный гамбургер и конфитюр?

— И как я убедил тебя покататься со мной на карусели.

— Да, было дело. Сколько лет ты меня уговаривал?

— О, около сотни, если я правильно помню. Первый раз попробовал в Вене, в 1903-м, тогда изобрели первый телефон, и я впервые позвонил тебе, помнишь? Но про карусель я с тех пор спрашивал тебя всего пять раз.

— Двадцать раз подряд не в счет? Я в тот день согласился.

— Это не считается, день-то был всего один.

Азирафаэль смеется, но у него дрожат губы, и голос срывается в рыдание. Все его мысли только об одном, и они невыносимы.

— Я знаю, зачем ты это делаешь. Ты отвлекаешь меня, чтобы не думать о том, что мы оба здесь. Спасибо, мой дорогой... ты такой хороший...

Кроули фыркает.

— Знаешь что? Да. Да, я хороший. Но только для тебя одного.

— Я всегда это знал!..

— Но я не отвлекаю. Я просто... мы же всегда знали, что однажды это произойдет, и все же... у нас было так мало времени. Я просто хочу быть рядом, ни минуты не упустить, пока есть такая возможность...

— Три года, — горько шепчет Азирафаэль. — Три коротких года...

— Три чудесных года. — Кроули смотрит на него, и его змеиные глаза предательски блестят от непролитых слез. — Три года — это немало по меркам смертных. Может быть, поэтому каждый новый день запомнился так хорошо. И все же... ты прав, они прошли быстро. Даже слишком быстро.

— По меркам смертных? Почему ты...

— Потому что мы всегда знали, чем все закончится. Точно так же, как смертные знают, что они умрут. — Кроули закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть собственное отражение. — Когда ты бессмертен, ты можешь позволить себе игру в прятки, притворство и недосказанности. Можешь дрейфовать по течению, можешь действовать медленно. А потом, когда ты наконец во всем разбираешься, оказывается, что то, что у тебя есть, может закончиться в любой момент. Это... нечестно. — Его голос срывается.

— Ты выиграл для меня бумажную розу, — шепчет Азирафаэль. — На рождественской ярмарке, помнишь? Там был тир и призы... Не дешевые пластиковые игрушки, как везде... В том тире были бумажные розы.

— Я думал, в них всегда бумажные розы.

— Понимаю... — голос ангела еле слышен. — А помнишь, как ты мне ее принес?

Кроули снова открывает глаза.

— Ты сейчас пытаешься меня отвлечь?

— Я просто хочу наслаждаться беседой с тобой так долго, как только смогу, даже если у нас ничего больше не осталось, кроме воспоминаний. Было столько обедов в «Ритце», пикников, бумажные розы тоже... давай повспоминаем еще чуть-чуть?

Их руки ищут друг друга. Переплетаются пальцы, сотни рук соединяются в отражениях.

— Я заключил с тобой пари, что получу розу без всяких чудес, — говорит Кроули.

— Я помню, мой дорогой. Мы провели там целый час.

— И оказалось, что все было подстроено! У пневматического пистолета оказался кривой ствол!

— Конечно-конечно. Но пунш в соседнем шатре был восхитителен, надо отдать ему должное.

— Я в конце концов принес тебе розу без всяких чудес, честно и справедливо.

— Да, именно так... Ты принес ее и сказал: «В нашем мире есть и другие розы, но эта — особенная, потому что она твоя». Я даже не думал, что ты запомнишь «Маленького принца» наизусть, когда я подарил его тебе на Рождество...

— Ну уж нет, я бы никогда не стал глотать слона.

Азирафаэль улыбается, но как-то задумчиво.

— Там было две змеи. Одна из них — ядовитая.

— Ну и что с того?

— Ты бы смог?..

Кроули знает, о чем думает Азирафаэль. Его горло сжимается.

— Ангел, нет...

— Я должен знать. Змея помогла Маленькому принцу избавиться от тела, чтобы он мог вернуться к своей Розе.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Я... Я не смогу.

Азирафаэль улыбается.

— Хорошо, мой дорогой. У меня есть одна просьба. Запомни: чем бы тебя ни искушали, что бы ни предлагали, не делай этого, потому что моя роза со мной.

Кроули сглатывает.

— Не буду... — шепчет он.

По стене бегут трещины. Оба тут же обрывают разговор и смотрят туда, хватка рук становится отчаяннее. Трещины на зеркалах образуют дверь, которая начинает неторопливо открываться. Кроули все понимает и задыхается от шока и боли.

— Так-так... Кажется, это те два предателя, которые заставили Моего сына отречься от Меня? Сегодня чудесный день...


	3. Наблюдение

Кто-то целеустремленный быстро идет вниз по лестнице, его решительные шаги отдаются чеканным эхом. Лестница ведет в какое-то помещение, которое со стороны кажется заплесневелым подвалом, хотя вообще-то это студия с высоким стеклянным потолком. Похоже, что комната находится на дне очень глубокой шахты с бетонными стенами. По всему помещению разбросаны части самого разного устаревшего оборудования, соединенного спутанными кабелями. Тут тускло и темно, вразнобой мигают огоньки на консоли управления; несколько экранов испускают жуткий свет, заливающий темное пространство.

— Вельзевул! — доносится из-за двери решительный голос. Его владелец обозначает свое присутствии в студии раньше, чем появляется там сам.

Он произносит имя демона с откровенной брезгливостью, словно оно похоже на остатки липкой конфеты, которая застряла во рту и её нужно немедленно отлепить от зубов.

— Этого не было в нашем соглашении, помойная ты муха!

Обладатель голоса с негодованием врывается в комнату. От Гавриила исходят флюиды брезгливого презрения — такие бывают у человека, которому приходится иметь дело с людьми, находящимися настолько ниже его уровня, что любой разговор с ними тут же уронит его достоинство.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — улыбается Вельзевул, ковыряясь в ухе. Оттуда с громким жужжанием вылетает застрявшая муха.

Гавриил указывает на потолок, который также служит полом комнаты наверху. Прозрачное стекло позволяет видеть силуэты троих участников драмы. Обнаженные фигурки ангела и демона прижимаются к стене напротив проявившейся магической двери, их окровавленные крылья распростерты, как будто они пытаются защититься и прикрыть друг друга. Третий субъект в комнате, одетый в умопомрачительно дорогой костюм, очень напоминает высокооплачиваемого итальянского адвоката, который пошел на пляж и забыл нанести солнцезащитный крем на кожу. Внешность бывает обманчива.

— Вашего босса, — Гавриил понижает голос, как будто опасается, что тот, о ком он говорит, может его подслушать.

— Да ладно тебе, Гав. Он никого не слышит, не видит и не чувствует на всех слоях реальности, в любом из своих воплощений. Это специально зачарованное одностороннее зеркало, чтоб ты знал, — хихикает Вельзевул.

Гавриил оскорбленно приосанивается, делая вид, что не очень улавливает суть того, о чем ему говорит Вельзевул.

— Не то чтобы я его боялся или что-то в этом роде, но все же, что все это значит?..

— У тебя с ним какие-то проблемы? Сейчас он немного занят, но если вы с ним хотите что-то обсудить в приватной беседе, то я могу посмотреть, есть ли у него свободное место в расписании.

Гавриил свирепо смотрит на маленького демона.

— Ты отлично. Знаешь. Какая! У меня! Проблема!

В студии сверкает маленькая молния. Кажется, только что произошло короткое замыкание.

— Мне казалось, на Небесах нет никаких проблем.

Гавриил делает глубокий вдох и широко улыбается Князю Ада неискренней фальшивой улыбкой.

— Ни в коем случае. Если только проблемы с вашей толпой. И с людьми тоже. И с этими двумя. — Он снова показывает вверх.

— Читай, Гав. — Вельзевул обходит его по кругу. — Это черным по белому прописано в нашем контракте.

Князь Ада достает из кармана листок бумаги. От него слегка несет тухлыми яйцами, как и от всего, что оказывается на какое-то время в Аду, но почерк на нем аккуратный и разборчивый, а под ним нацарапаны два знака. Один из них потрескивает электричеством, другой переливается огнем.

— Обе стороны этого Контракта приходят к Соглашению, что Рай и его сторона предоставляют удерживающее оборудование, блокирующее силы как эфирных, так и оккультных существ. Ад и его сторона предоставляют квалифицированного палача и все необходимые инструменты для экзекуции, — зачитывает вслух Вельзевул. — У нас во всех девяти кругах не найдется никого искуснее Него.

Гавриил принимается в отчаянии расхаживать по комнате.

— Наш замысел должен поднять боевой дух обеих сторон и укрепить нашу идеологию. В итоге все получается контрпродуктивно! Боевой дух обеих сторон, конечно, поднимется, я в этом не сомневаюсь, но он обратится несколько в другую сторону! Ангелы очень тонко реагируют на моральную несправедливость в отношении своих, знаешь ли. Это очень опасная грань. Мы не можем ошибиться, акт расплаты должен выглядеть выверенно и сбалансированно.

— А зачем?

Гавриил усмехается.

— Как «зачем»? Все на видео должно выглядеть так, как будто мы караем ослушавшихся, забывших, на чьей они стороне! Не знаю, как для ваших, а моим нужна картинка с однозначной неотвратимостью наказания для предателя, а не очередной пресветлый мученик! В противном случае это будет выглядеть попустительством с нашей стороны, словно мы сдали вам своего и умыли руки. Люцифер здесь лишний, на его месте должен быть какой-то низший демон, который тоже хорош в своем ремесле...

— Послушай, что мне было делать?! — рявкает Вельзевул. — Мы повесили объявление о подработке, и Он прислал резюме! Как ты думаешь, что мы должны были сделать? Сказать Ему: «Спасибо за проявленный интерес и потраченное время, но извините, босс, мы уже нашли другого подходящего кандидата»? Что Он не слишком квалифицирован для этой работы? Что бы сделал ты, окажись на моем месте, если бы твоя Хозяйка подала такое заявление?

Гавриил пристально смотрит на Вельзевул и рой мух. Князь Ада закатывает глаза.

— Гав, я не хочу утверждать, что ты тупица, но ты все-таки не догоняешь. Большого дисбаланса сил здесь нет. Здесь есть обстоятельства непреодолимой силы. Если бы твоя Хозяйка прибыла сюда и тоже захотела поучаствовать в веселье, как думаешь, кто сумел бы ее остановить? Уж точно не я.

При упоминании Всевышней Архангел быстро справляется с неуверенностью.

— О да, конечно. Она бы точно появилась, если бы захотела... но в последнее время Она не проявляет особого интереса к тому, что тут происходит, и полагается на меня, чтобы справляться с мирскими заботами.

— А вот у Него есть личный интерез-з-з. — Вельзевул выдувает муху изо рта и ухмыляется. — З-з-забавно, как все обернулось.

— Ну, я думаю, видео получится отредактировать. Если мы используем какие-нибудь фильтры... размоем ему лицо...

— О, насчет этого не беспокойся. Конечно. Безопасность превыше всего. А если спросят, скажем всем, что нужна постобработка для GDPR-протокола, или что-то в этом роде. Было бы занятно, если бы выяснилось, что его придумал Кроули, хе-хе.

— Я рад, что ты меня понимаешь.

Вельзевул только ухмыляется.

— Значит, вы все уже наладили? Камеры установлены, крутятся и все такое?

— Конечно. Все работает, разве нет? — Гавриил с некоторым сомнением оглядывается по сторонам.

— Только вот этот штекер сюда не влез-з-зает!.. — Вельзевул ожесточенно пробует присоединить последний кабель к компьютеру.

— О Господи, дай сюда.

Гавриил некоторое время возится с ним. В конце концов, он с силой вставляет вилку в неправильную розетку — несколько искр выскакивают из соединения, но каким-то чудом все работает.

— Спасибо, Гаврик, — усмехается Вельзевул. — В следующий раз приноси с собой попкорн.

— Я не потребляю грубую материю.

— А кто сказал, что это для тебя?..

Между тем, вот что происходит по другую сторону одностороннего зеркала.

***

Глаза Кроули огромные и дикие. Золото плещется во всю радужку — две черные щели в глубинах Вселенной, застывшие в янтаре.

Глаза Азирафаэля спокойны и сосредоточены: зеркала не выдают ничего из того, о чем мог бы думать ангел.

Они стоят плечом к плечу, взявшись за руки, прикрывая друг друга крыльями. Но все это бесполезно, и попытка обречена на неудачу.

Потому что напротив них стоит Тот, Чья сила уступает только самой Всевышней. В его глазах бесконечная пустота, окаймленная всполохами адского пламени. Этот взгляд манит, засасывает прямо в жерло вулкана, выворачивает душу и пронизывает до костей, а негасимый огонь Ада сжирает все, что осталось, до хрустящей корочки.

— Я обещал тебе самые страшные муки, какие только можно себе представить, если ты все испортишь, не так ли, Кроули? — небрежно спрашивает Сатана, но в его голосе слышится опасный оттенок. Цепи звенят у его ног, извиваются и ждут приказа хозяина, как клубок домашних змей.

— Гм... — говорит Кроули, потому что у него очень богатое воображение.

— Не трогай его, — говорит Азирафаэль, потому что он Страж даже без Врат, которые нужно охранять.

Сатану забавляет его ответ.

— Или что? Что ты сделаешь, если я притронусь к нему, ангел?

Азирафаэль не отвечает. Он не знает, что тут можно сказать и как поступить. Если рассуждать логически, он не может сделать ничего такого, что имело бы значение, но он не может сказать это вслух перед Сатаной. А самое главное, он не может сказать это вслух перед Кроули, поэтому он ничего не говорит.

Сатана усмехается и делает шаг вперед.

Они вжимаются в стену. Отступать больше некуда.

— Как ты думаешь, — продолжает Сатана светским тоном, — каково это — получить своего собственного сына, своего наследника, для которого ты запланировал славное будущее; которому ты хотел подарить весь мир, чтобы он научился им править?.. Как ты думаешь, каково это, когда твой возлюбленный сын отрекается от тебя и заменяет тебя простым слабым смертным, потому что два некомпетентных идиота не могут делать свою работу должным образом и вмешиваются в замыслы, придуманные задолго до того, как был создан первый человек? — Он неторопливо подходит к ним все ближе и ближе: кажется, что его силуэт становится выше и выше с каждым шагом навстречу, а вкрадчивый голос теряет обманчивую мягкость, и теперь на смену ей приходит угроза.

— Как вы думаете, КАКОВО ЭТО?! — кричит Люцифер, склоняясь над ними, и за его человеческим подобием мелькает страшная фигура с массивными рогами, увенчанная огнем.

Требуется немедленный ответ, чтобы разбавить гнетущую тишину.

— Гм... Паршиво? — делает попытку Кроули. Ему трудно прикусить язык и промолчать в такой ситуации.

Тишина обостряется, как будто кто-то снимает с плеча арбалет, несущий в своей неподвижности острую смертоносную силу. Можно почувствовать напряжение тетивы. Можно практически разглядеть замерший палец на спусковом крючке. Арбалет взведен, но не стреляет, пока еще нет.

Сатана выпрямляется и выгибает бровь.

— Да, паршиво. Что-нибудь еще? — спрашивает он совсем как учитель, выманивающий нужный ответ из класса, которому не очень хочется отвечать на заданный вопрос. Оба чувствуют палец на спусковом крючке, прекрасно это понимают и потому не решаются говорить.

— Нет? Даже не догадываетесь? Ну, тогда я вам скажу. Это _больно_.

— Я начинаю понимать, к чему все идет, — бормочет Кроули, специально пытаясь завладеть вниманием Сатаны, чтобы не позволить ему сосредоточиться на Азирафаэле.

Прикосновение ангельской руки посылает Кроули предупреждение, но вместо того, чтобы огрызнуться, Сатана улыбается.

— Неужели я настолько предсказуем? Тогда давайте посмотрим на все это с другой стороны...

Цепи стремительным гадючьим броском вылетают у него из-под ног и смыкаются с кандалами на руках Кроули и Азирафаэля, разводят их руки в стороны и поднимают их к стене. Сопротивление бесполезно, оно безнадежно, как попытка остановить летящий поезд бумажной гирляндой. Пока что догадка Кроули верна.

Цепи впиваются в стену, надежно удерживая друзей на расстоянии нескольких шагов друг от друга.

— Все дело в свободе воли, не так ли, Кроули? — спрашивает Сатана. — Ты часто упоминал об этом в своих записках.

— Ого... Босс, вы что... на самом деле их читали?..

— Конечно. У меня было три долгих года, чтобы все обдумать. Поэтому я прочитал их все.

— Ах, да. Ну, в ней есть какой-то смысл, над которым можно поломать голову, если хочется... но лучше не надо. — Кроули удается кривовато ухмыльнуться. Ему нечего терять. По крайней мере, он так считает.

— Так, на чем я остановился? — Сатана явно задает риторический вопрос, словно лектор притихшему классу. — Ах, да. Свобода воли. Это исключительно интересная штука. В принципе, нам она не свойственна. Все, что делает демон, должно быть злом, а все, что делает ангел, должно быть добром. Но вы слишком долго пробыли среди смертных. Кое-чему научились у них, не так ли? Ты написал, что все дело в выборе и создании правильных условий для принятия решения. Так что я собираюсь это сделать. Я собираюсь дать вам выбор.

Кроули настороженно наблюдает за ним.

— Вообще-то меня это даже устраивает, — продолжает Сатана. — Мне нравится полностью сосредотачиваться на одной задаче за раз. И ты был прав, это будет больно. Но кому из вас? Этот выбор за вами. Итак, решайте, кого из вас двоих я должен покарать?

И Кроули понимает, что ему есть что терять.

— Меня, — тут же отвечает он, глядя Сатане прямо в глаза, словно бросая ему вызов. — Я провалил доставку Антихриста. Это все моя вина!

— Меня! — выпаливает Азирафаэль с ноткой паники в голосе, поскольку он тоже понимает, что поставлено на карту.

— Ангел, нет! — Кроули пытается вывернуться из пут и посмотреть на него. — Это я с самого начала хотел предотвратить Апокалипсис! — он твердо смотрит на Сатану. — Послушайте, босс, это я уломал и подбил ангела на все это! Он согласился и следовал за мной до конца, таков был мой план с самого начала!..

— Нет, это был мой план! — умоляет Азирафаэль. — Я пробудил в его сердце любовь к миру, чтобы, когда конец будет близок, он не смог отказаться от него и остался на моей стороне! Без меня он никогда бы не захотел предотвратить Апокалипсис!

В глубине души Кроули знает, что Азирафаэль прав. Ему было бы наплевать на мир, который должен был закончиться Армагеддоном, если бы с ним рядом все эти шесть тысяч лет не было дружелюбного ангела. Все получилось случайно, непостижимо, и никакого специального плана ни у кого из них не было.

— Чушь собачья! — кричит он, надеясь, что Азирафаэль не обидится. — Ты ничего не планировал! Ты не виноват, что сразу мне понравился!

А Сатана просто слушает их с нечитаемым выражением на лице и лишь переводит свой огненный взгляд с одного на другого.

Азирафаэль смотрит в его горящие глаза, по-прежнему не глядя на Кроули.

— Дело не в вине, — тихо говорит он. — Дело в выборе. Свой выбор я сделал. Теперь сделай свой.

— Азирафаэль, нет! — умоляет Кроули. — Ты не знаешь, во что ввязываешься! Я смогу это вынести! Я справлюсь с этим лучше, чем ты! Я Пал, я демон!.. Я все это видел!.. Я не боюсь!..

Азирафаэль не смотрит на него. И не сводит глаз с Сатаны.

— Нет, нет, нет! — Кроули в отчаянии пытается доказать свою правоту. — Не трогай его! Я сделал свой выбор! Выбери меня!..

Наконец, Сатана обращает к нему свой огненный взгляд. Владыка Преисподней делает шаг вперед и приподнимает Кроули за подбородок; глядит ему в глаза, сосредоточив на нем все свое внимание. Глаза Люцифера — два океана кипящей серы на дне бездонной пропасти.

— Твой друг оказался убедительнее, мой дорогой, — шепчет ему Сатана.

И между ними снова падает звонкая тишина, словно кто-то только что до упора взвел арбалетный курок.

Цепи увлекают Азирафаэля на середину. Растягивают в стороны его руки, вьются и распахивают его белоснежные израненные крылья во всю длину.

Палец отпускает курок, и стрела летит Кроули прямо в живот, нанося ему смертельную рану.

Имя этой стрелы — Вина.


	4. Магдалинские прогулки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Магдалинские прогулки — стихотворение Оскара Уайлда.

_Облачков белых в небе проносится вдаль череда,_

_Покрывают поля снова марта цветы золотые..._

Азирафаэль осознает всю тяжесть и неудобство своего положения, когда цепи начинают растягивать в стороны его крылья и руки. В плечевых суставах нарастает напряжение, ноги едва касаются земли, и стоять неудобно, неестественно вывернутые крылья болят... но именно нагота причиняет ему наибольший дискомфорт. Она вынуждает ангела чувствовать себя слабым, беспомощным и неполноценным — так бывает в странных тяжелых снах, которые иногда снятся людям. Очутившись в таком сне, ты чаще всего оказываешься в каком-то многолюдном месте, и в какой-то момент вдруг со стыдом понимаешь, что вся одежда исчезла. Едва ли стоит винить в этом себя, но ангелу кажется, что это как раз похожий давящий сон, в котором он раздет, потому что покорно отдается в лапы бывшему отцу Адама.

_...Под ногою нарциссы, и лиственниц кисти густые…_

Все в порядке, пытается убедить он себя. Все будет хорошо. Они с Кроули всегда выходили сухими из воды. Никогда не сдавались, с честью находили выход из любых ситуаций. Иногда получалось не сразу — но дорогу осилит идущий. В конце концов, терпение — это добродетель. И стойкость — добродетель. Будет больно, но придется потерпеть, это малая плата за то, чтобы избавить Кроули от страданий.

_...Чуть качнулись от лапок снующего рядом дрозда..._

Огорчает лишь то, что он снова не чувствует своей благодати. Он ангел, чья эфирная сущность заперта в уязвимом и слабом человеческом теле, отлученная, отрезанная от нее. Чувствовать свою уязвимость очень неприятно, но ничего не поделаешь.

_Бриз на крыльях своих утром тонкий несёт аромат,_

_Аромат свежих листьев, и трав, и земли из-под плуга..._

Руки в кандалах вытягиваются еще выше, плечевые мышцы напрягаются сильнее, мешая стоять. По лицу струится пот. О вежливом разговоре, похоже, не может быть и речи, поэтому он ничего не говорит.

_...Птицы рады Весну встретить песней — она их подруга,_

_Скачут с ветки на ветку, в деревьях дрожащих кружат..._

Перед внутренним взором ангела солнечная весна в Оксфорде почти 150 лет назад. Стихи помогают не смотреть на огненную плеть, которую Сатана держит в руке.

_...Наполняет леса гул весны, и журчанье, и свист..._

Он не смотрит на плеть. Он не думает об огоньках пламени, перебегающих с цепи на цепь. Он не хочет знать, что на каждом из звеньев адского хлыста — острый шип. Конечно, он не собирается представлять, как каждый удар будет ощущаться на его обнаженной коже...

_На колючем кустарнике роза зарделась бутоном..._

— Слегка разомнемся, — говорит Сатана, обращаясь к Кроули, словно профессор, читающий лекцию для студенческой аудитории. — Это очень действенный способ, чтобы высказать друг другу все накопившиеся разочарования.

— Нгк, — отвечает Кроули.

_...роза зарделась бутоном..._

Азирафаэль слышит все это и стискивает зубы. Он знает, что бывший босс Кроули не знает жалости. Его бесполезно молить о пощаде. Но, может быть, если у него получится удерживать внимание Сатаны на себе достаточно долго, ему в конце концов это наскучит? Терпение никогда не было добродетелью Люцифера. Может быть, когда все его накопившиеся разочарования выплеснутся наружу, он потеряет интерес к пыткам и боли? Азирафаэль собирается с духом и изо всех ангельских сил сосредотачивается на поэзии, надеясь, что она поможет ему все это пережить.

_...Крокус — пламя луны, задрожавшее светом бездонным..._

Плеть свистит в воздухе.

Вспышка ослепительной боли пронзает тело, словно белое марево. Все мысли вылетают из головы. Как это неизящно! Как грубо!.. Азирафаэль стряхивает боль с себя, как прошлогодние налоговые отчеты в корзину для бумаг.

_...опоясан кольцом, где сверкает звездой аметист..._

Второй удар раскаленной плети огнем лижет его бок. Ангел стискивает зубы и думает о чеках налоговой инспекции, которые тоже пора выкинуть.

_...А платан той сосне..._

Плеть свистит в воздухе, вгрызаясь в мягкую плоть. Тело дергается, но он не издает ни звука. Он чувствует, как что-то мокрое бежит по пояснице.

_...что-то хочет любовно шепнуть..._

Воспоминание о колледже Магдалины осыпается осколками витража. Он идет по зеленой тропинке посреди благословенной оксфордской весны. Каждый новый удар огненной плети разбивает иллюзию на цветные стеклышки с острыми гранями.

_...шелестя и смеясь, и взлетая зелёной мантильей..._

Трава в парке рядом с колледжем Магдалины пахнет кровью.

_...Тёмный вырез дупла вяза радугой вдруг осветили..._

Новая боль жгуче вспыхивает под веками. Никуда не девается старая. Она громоздится все выше и выше, как Вавилонская башня.

_...яркий вяхиря зоб..._

Перед глазами Азирафаэля плывут темные пятна. Если бы не цепи и кандалы на запястьях, он бы уже не стоял на ногах.

_...и его серебристая грудь..._

Он не издает ни звука. Он не хочет, чтобы Кроули слышал, как ему больно.

_...Как же сладостна жизнь! Хотя знаю, конец недалёк..._

Кроули... наблюдает за ним.

_...Вскоре громом и градом зима принесёт нам бураны..._

О Боже, Кроули же и правда здесь... Бедный мальчик, представить невозможно, что он сейчас чувствует.

Хлыст снова свистит и падает вниз, вгрызаясь в растерзанную спину. Азирафаэля пронзает чувство вины. Он не может вспомнить следующую строфу. Он может думать только о Кроули, которого Люцифер вынудил беспомощно смотреть на все это.

Ангел забывается и стонет от боли при следующем ударе — и тут же ненавидит себя за свою слабость. Кроули, должно быть, услышал! Он кусает губы, удерживая в горле крик.

Плеть снова хлещет в воздухе, опускаясь на спину жестоким укусом. Он так сильно кусает губу, что та начинает кровоточить, но это помогает, и он не издает ни звука. Соберись, хватит себя жалеть, какой эгоизм!.. Кроули сейчас хуже во сто крат!.. Ангел пробует представить себе, каково бы ему было, если бы они поменялись местами — и понимает, что получил лучшую часть сделки. Он не смог бы смотреть, как Кроули причиняют боль. Он вызвался спасти его и получил, что хотел. А Кроули — нет.

Струйки пота ползут по лицу, смешиваясь с кровью из искусанных губ. Ангел украдкой пытается повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, где же Кроули, чтобы ободряюще взглянуть ему в глаза и показать, как ему жаль, но тело не слушается. Кроули нигде не видно, спереди его нет, значит, он стоит прямо за его спиной. Вероятно, он там нарочно — оттуда лучше всего видно, как его ангела полосуют в клочья.

Плечи Азирафаэля вздрагивают — он пытается подавить всхлип.

Хлыст свистит, рассекая воздух. Цепи с шипами рвут припухшие рубцы, полосуют свежие раны, нанесенные предыдущими ударами. Белая пелена чистого пламени вновь застилает глаза, на спине расцветает огонь, кровь струится из глубоких порезов. И откуда-то из глубины горла вырывается постыдный крик. Он прокатывается через разомкнутые окровавленные губы, бьется и затихает отчаянным болезненным эхом между зеркалами...

Он ненавидит себя за свою слабость. Он должен молчать.

Думая о том, что же заставило его нарушить молчание — собственная ли боль, или чувство глубокой жалости к Кроули, который все видит, но ничем не может ему помочь,— Азирафаэль слышит сдавленный всхлип позади себя, и это наполняет его сердце невыразимой скорбью.

Он зажмуривает мокрые глаза и стискивает зубы, чтобы больше не издать ни звука. Ни писка. Ни слова мольбы, ни малейшей просьбы о милосердии. Больше никогда, пока он помнит себя в этом теле. Он должен держаться ради Кроули. Боль воет снаружи, свистит в ушах, разрывает его изнутри — он загоняет ее внутрь под сердце; туда, где Кроули не увидит, насколько она велика. Люцифер сказал, что это только разминка. О Господи, он и впрямь непростительно размяк.

Ты же сам этого хотел, напоминает он себе. Уж лучше пусть он пытает тебя, чем дорвется до Кроули. Если бы Кроули не пришлось смотреть, все было бы тип-топ. Но другого пути нет — ты должен быть сильным.

_Быть сильным. Быть..._

Свистящий удар вновь глубоко рассекает спину. Ангел выгибается в нестерпимой муке, из последних сил глотая свой крик. Боль разделывает его тело, клокочет и кипит, готовая вырваться воплем из горла, как пар из кипящего чайника. Все же он успевает удержать себя и вовремя закусить ее на выдохе. Он рвано дышит, судорожно сглатывает обжигающий свинцовый комок, который проваливается прямо в желудок.

_...сильным..._

Он зажмуривается изо всех сил и опять пытается призвать в сознание солнечные блики, тропинку, воспоминания об оксфордской весне. Неважно, что он не может вспомнить, что там было дальше в стихотворении. Он может начать его сначала.

_...Облачков белых... в небе.. проносится... вдаль... череда..._

Сейчас боль ворочается внутри него, напоминая тяжелые шары. Не думая, он хватает ртом воздух, глотает спазмы один за другим. Он не думает о себе, он больше не думает о Кроули. Он знает, что сломается, если вспомнит его. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на буквах, складывающихся в знакомые слова, и повторяет их снова и снова. Сколько времени уже прошло?.. Сколько часов, дней, месяцев?..

_...Крокус — пламя луны, задрожавшее светом бездонным,_

_Опоясан кольцом, где сверкает звездой аметист..._

Проглоченная боль заполняет его внутренности, давит на них, как свинцовый шар. Шутка не удалась... _упала, как свинцовый шар..._ откуда взялось это нелепое выражение?

Парк перед колледжем Магдалины неуловимо сменяется другим знакомым садом. Может быть, в нем тогда тоже была весна, кто знает? Ведь весна — это метафора всех новых начинаний.

Он слышит голос Сатаны, который обращается к Кроули, но не понимает ни слова. Слова сливаются в невнятный гул, их смысл ускользает от него, кровь молотом стучит в висках — он словно тонет в расплавленном металле.

Но затем Кроули отвечает что-то короткое, резкое, односложное. Боже Всевышняя, как же он любит слушать этот голос!

_А платан той сосне что-то хочет любовно шепнуть,_

_Шелестя и смеясь, и взлетая зелёной мантильей..._

А потом плеть хлещет его по крыльям.

Его спина выгибается в агонии. Крылья судорожно бьются, готовые вывернуться из суставов, но их цепко удерживают зачарованные путы. Боль клокочет в горле, грозит выплеснуться через рот, отдавая желчью.

_...Под ногами нарциссы..._

Он ломается, словно цветок под ногой.

Он больше не может.

Сквозь кровавый туман он представляет свою боль в виде нейтронной звезды. Она переливается и пульсирует у него на языке, скрываясь за истерзанными губами. Ангел сжимает ее в челюстях, чувствуя ее биение. Если она аннигилирует, то только вместе с ним. Такие звезды когда-то создавал Кроули.

_...кисти густые чуть качнулись..._

_от лапок снующего рядом..._

_...снующего рядом..._

_...снующего..._

_...рядом..._

Хлыст падает снова и снова, смазывая удары в один жуткий нескончаемый миг, длящийся целую вечность. Ангел бьется в нестерпимой муке.

_...Бриз на крыльях своих... утром тонкий... несёт... аромат..._

Звезда во рту расширяется, цепляет колючками нервы, связки, сухожилия; переливается в сосудах, бежит по сердцу, переплетается и тянется далеко в кончики крыльев и пальцы ног. Он сам становится звездой, автономной центростремительной структурой, которую разгоняет ударами нечеловеческая центробежная сила. Звезда мерцает, пульсирует болью в ритме его дико бьющегося сердца, кровь брызгает фонтанчиками из ран с каждым новым ударом. Сознание угасает, возвращается, затухает снова; ангел полуобморочно думает, что теперь точно похож на пирог с расплавленным шоколадом, приготовленный в жерле вулкана.

Удивительно, но ему становится чуточку легче. Боль больше не пытается пробиться наружу сквозь окровавленные губы. Она тяжко кружит голову, заполняет его до краев, притупляется... и, наконец, как свинцовый шарик, тянет его за собой вниз. Он безвольно обвисает в кандалах, даже не замечая, как слабое человеческое тело отключается и предает его.

Голова Азирафаэля бессильно клонится на грудь. Сквозь кровавый туман он видит невесомые белые перья из собственных истерзанных крыльев у своих ног... В полузабытьи он отмечает про себя, что он почти выдержал, он молодец. Кроули не станет волноваться — у ангела больше нет сил кричать.

Но потом боль находит другой коварный способ выплеснуться наружу — Азирафаэль чувствует, как на глаза неожиданно наворачиваются горячие слезы. Они чертят по щекам стремительные дорожки, щиплют искусанные губы, капают вниз и вдребезги разбиваются звездочками на окровавленных перьях, припорошивших бесчисленные зеркала...

_...Вот и жавронок быстро взлетел... из тиши... луговой..._

Его крылья вздрагивают с каждым ударом, но цепи, удерживающие их растянутыми, крепко держат в жестоком захвате.

Азирафаэль считает, что Сатана играет нечестно. Он метит ангельские крылья его же собственной кровью — они больше не белые. Он теряет перья, теряет их нетронутую чистоту... точно так же, как недавно потерял свою ангельскую сущность, когда его пленили и отлучили от благодати...

Он всхлипывает и глотает слезы — он никчемный ангел, ни на что не способный; неспособный ни перед чем устоять, неспособный быть сильным и облегчить задачу Кроули...

_...Разорвав сеть росы, и тончайшую... нить... паутины..._

Слезы продолжают капать — горячие, горькие.

***

Какое-то время Кроули держался. Он слишком хорошо понимал, что ему нельзя подарить Люциферу новый повод для истязаний Азирафаэля: если бы его бывший босс увидел, что лучшему демону Ада невыносимо смотреть на экзекуцию, потому что он переживает за ангела, у Сатаны могли бы возникнуть идеи и пострашнее порки. Кроули ни в коем случае не собирался этого допустить, поэтому он сделал безразличное лицо и даже немного расслабился в цепях, всем своим телом и видом намекая бывшему боссу: «Видишь? Мне это совершенно безразлично, ни о ком я не забочусь, и вообще делайте что хотите, потому что мне на вас наплевать».

Выдержка Кроули изменила ему через пять или шесть секунд после того, как Сатана взялся за хлыст. В Аду об этом хлысте ходили легенды. Некоторые утверждали, что это был не просто хлыст, а настоящая живая сущность (по слухам, какой-то несчастный низший демон, которому не повезло оказаться в ненужном месте в ненужное время и которого Люцифер поймал и заключил в ловушку, придав ей облик плети). Некоторые перешептывались, что рукоять хлыста выточена из ангельской кости, а шипы на концах трех цепей — из острых зубов Цербера. Любой, кто имел (не)удовольствие познакомиться с плетью поближе, впоследствии вспоминал свой опыт и с ужасом и содроганием говорил, что это чертовски больно... чертовски, чертовски больно, черт возьми...

_О ангел... о ангел... о ангел..._

Все эти отрывочные сведения и слухи вихрем пронеслись у Кроули в голове, когда Сатана взялся за плеть и вновь обратился к нему.

— Слегка разомнемся, — сказал он. — Это очень действенный способ, чтобы высказать друг другу все накопившиеся разочарования.

И Кроули осенило — Сатана знал обо всем. Конечно, он знал. Неслучайным было его место рядом с Люцифером, и даже особая тональность голоса Сатаны — выражаясь метафорически, Кроули сидел в ложе, и перед ним разворачивалось представление, которое Сатана выдумал и предназначил сыграть только для него одного.

— Нгк, — хмыкнул Кроули.

Люцифер отвернулся от него и вновь повернулся к беззащитному ангелу. В его взгляде затанцевал опасный огонек.

Сердце Кроули упало — он понял, что наихудшие предположения начинают сбываться и становиться явью.

Вот ублюдок бессердечный! Адский кровавый бык! Минотавр недоделанный!.. Что по-настоящему нужно Люциферу, зачем ему весь этот пафос и драма? Для чего он вынудил его смотреть на то, как мучается ангел?.. А Небеса тоже хороши!.. Кроули зашипел и начал яростно извиваться в цепях, прикидывая, получится ли у его змеиной формы обмануть наложенные чары, если попытаться сменить воплощение. Но кандалы крепко держали его запястья и не позволяли провернуть ничего такого.

Он замер, услышав первый щелчок хлыста — и словно в замедленной съемке увидел, как огненные цепи соприкасаются с обнаженной кожей. Первый же их удар рассек ее, как спелую вишню, и из глубокого пореза брызнул алый сок. Только это был не сок.

Кроули стиснул зубы.

_о ангел... о ангел... о ангел..._

Второй удар. Еще сильнее, чем первый. Азирафаэль не издал ни звука. Кроули видел, как под этим хлыстом древние могучие демоны выли от боли. Демоны Ада... но не его ангел. Странная смесь любви, сострадания, гордости и вины захлестнула непокорное сердце Кроули.

_о ангел..._

Хлыст продолжал свистеть в воздухе, осыпая ангела страшными ударами. Азирафаэль молчал.

Кроули хотелось зажмурить глаза и заткнуть уши. Он не мог смотреть на то, как Сатана пытает его ангела; он не хотел видеть, как его спину насилует адский хлыст, превращая нежную кожу в бесформенный кусок израненного мяса. Он не хотел... но ему нужно было делать вид, как будто ничего не происходит; как будто перед ним не случается ничего из ряда вон выходящего; как будто ему все равно, все равно, все равно...

Он не мог отвести взгляда. Он моргал при каждом ударе хлыста, но не закрывал глаза. Он пристально наблюдал за горделивой стойкостью Азирафаэля, считая каждую упавшую каплю его крови, отмечая каждую невольную дрожь, которая пробегала по его распростертому телу. Он не мог отвести взгляда, он чувствовал себя обязанным наблюдать. Это было единственное, чем он мог помочь, выразив свое сострадание; единственный способ пропустить весь этот ужас через себя и опосредованно получить свою долю наказания.

Кровь струйками бежала из ран по изгибам тела Азирафаэля, собиралась в ложбинку ниже талии, стекала вниз по бедрам и пояснице... Это было так неправильно, так неуместно, а еще затрагивало что-то очень-очень личное — Сатана мог видеть все то же самое, но на это у него не было никакого морального права. Владыка Преисподней не должен был видеть его ангела вот таким.

Все это было отвратительно, изощренно и мучительно больно. Каждый новый удар снова и снова располосовывал сердце Кроули. Его переполняли ужасающие, поистине змеиные злоба и ярость, и он отчаянно хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь, потому что его бездействие было страшнее смерти... но он не мог. Все и сразу, слишком много всего... У него дрожали руки, он не мог заставить себя вздохнуть полной грудью. Отчаянно колотилось сердце — точь-в-точь как птица, которая в исступлении бьется, пытаясь вырваться из тесной клетки.

Он весь обратился в слух, ловя малейшие изменения в дыхании Азирафаэля. Свист плети ускорился, снизил тональность и загудел в ушах, напоминая рев огня. Так гудело адское пламя. Он видел его в огоньках, бегущих по цепям; видел оранжевое зарево, которое взметнулось в окнах и облизало древние страницы... Пламя танцевало на плети, танцевало в глазах Люцифера, танцевало в книжном магазине... и реальность разошлась надвое, и Кроули ощутил себя в двух местах одновременно. Перед ним горел книжный магазин, а он стоял в самом его сердце, беспомощный, отчаявшийся, потерявший Азирафаэля...

И тут он услышал крик. Душераздирающий крик, наполненный болью и невыразимой тоской.

Горящий магазин исчез, но другой кошмар остался. Это кричал Азирафаэль! Его бесконечно отважный ангел, которому нестерпимо больно!.. О, как же Кроули жалел, что не смог его переубедить, не сумел переговорить!.. Ангел, должно быть, уже пожалел о содеянном и сам раскаивается в своем благородном порыве, который завел его так далеко и безвозвратно... Ему нельзя было давать возможность вызываться добровольцем вместо Кроули. Он слишком поздно это понял.

Арбалетная стрела шевельнулась, и Кроули всхлипнул, переполненный ужасающим чувством вины.

Он не увидел, как Сатана бросил на него взгляд и улыбнулся.

Эхо крика отражалось от зеркал, звенело в голове. Кроули с ужасом ожидал услышать новый, обмирая от невозможности помочь, отвлечь, спасти... но пытка длилась, а ангел молчал. Жестокая плеть свистела в воздухе, рассекая плоть; в воздух взлетали мелкие брызги крови, но больше ангел не проронил ни звука.

Колени Азирафаэля подогнулись, но он все еще был в сознании и даже слабо шевельнул головой. Кроули задрожал, гадая, хорошо это или плохо — или, скорее, плохо это, или еще хуже. Какая-то часть его сознания отметила этот поворот головы как невероятно трогательный и смелый жест неповиновения своему мучителю. Кроули хотел бы быть таким же стойким и упрямым, но чувствовал себя только невероятно испуганным, маленьким и беспомощным.

_О ангел... ангел мой... ах, Азирафаэль!.._

Внезапно он снова ощутил на себе бездонный взгляд Сатаны, в котором плясали всполохи адского пламени.

— Смотри, как чудесно! — Сатана улыбнулся ему, как будто говорил о прекрасной игре в крокет. — Очень медитативно, не правда ли? — Он протянул ему плеть, обагренную кровью Азирафаэля, и повелительно спросил:

— Хочешь ударить?

Кроули застыл. Он смотрел на рукоять, не понимая вопроса. Конечно, это какая-то очередная извращенная шутка.

— Да или нет? — требовательно вопросил Люцифер, ожидал ответа.

— Нет! — бросил Кроули, внутренне содрогаясь от одной этой мысли.

Сатана пожал плечами.

— Ты жалок, Кроули. Придется все делать самому, как всегда.

За ужасную долю секунды до того, как плеть упала в следующий раз, он понял, куда метит Сатана. Он хотел закричать, предупредить... но не смог, слова застряли в горле.

О, белые крылья Азирафаэля!.. Под его чуткими пальцами они вздрагивали и замирали от наслаждения. Кроули запоминал наизусть все тайные чувствительные места, разведывал, ласкал их и гладил, вжимаясь ладонями в нежную белизну... теперь же ангельские крылья были обагрены кровью, они сотрясались и дрожали от боли, а хлыст Сатаны не останавливался ни на миг и продолжал вершить свое черное дело, ломая, выдирая, полосуя, круша...

Кроули наблюдал, как вырванные перья мягко и спокойно взлетают за плетью вверх, по инерции рассекая воздух. Они падали, словно в замедленной съемке, как лепестки вишни весной. Как большие мягкие снежинки в один из немногих тихих зимних дней, когда за окном ленивой лавиной движется снег, а снежинки танцуют в воздухе и шепчут прохожим свои волшебные тайные сказки. Есть что-то врожденно грациозное в замедленном падении пера. Ангельские перья, парящие на ветру, обладают еще большим изяществом: наблюдая за их полетом, любому мудрецу удалось бы постигнуть дзен... Но эти перья, изломанные и окровавленные, дрейфовали в бесконечном пространстве между зеркал, как снег на бойне.

Кроули не принял плеть из рук Сатаны, и теперь ему оставалось лишь гадать, что бы с ними стало, если бы он сказал «да». Из патовых ситуаций выхода быть не может — это была ловушка, расставленная специально для того, чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя еще более виноватым. Он знал, что любое его решение в итоге обернется против него... Но может быть... если бы он принял хлыст... может быть ему бы удалось хитростью пощадить Азирафаэля и хотя бы немного облегчить его страдания?

_О ангел... ангел мой…_

В изобретательности Люциферу не откажешь — какая эффективная стратегия подавления воли!..

Он не мог протянуть руку за хлыстом. Он знал, что не осмелится. Он не сможет заставить себя причинить боль своему ангелу.

Но теперь Азирафаэля истязал сам Сатана, и это было намного хуже. Может быть, если бы Кроули переломил себя и согласился, то мог бы наносить удары медленнее, дать Азирафаэлю хоть какую-то передышку... Теперь же он не получит никакой... Ангел безвольно висел в кандалах, а его крылья продолжали дрожать и подергиваться от жестоких ударов.

Педантичностью Люцифер мог поспорить даже со Всевышней: он начал бить с основания и теперь методично продвигался к кончикам крыльев. Удар влево, удар вправо, снова влево, и снова вправо, вырывая и ломая поврежденные перья, пока на них не осталось ни единого белого пятна. Кроули надеялся, что на этом все и закончится, он считал каждый дюйм этого медленного, мучительного продвижения...

***

Кроули не дышит — он замечает дрожащую искорку. Маленький блик отраженного света падает на землю, точно дождевая капля глубокой ночью. В ней отражается свет из окна одного книжного магазина...

_О... о ангел..._

Это слезинка.

Азирафаэль плачет.

Кроули хочется вырвать проклятый хлыст из рук Сатаны и развеять его в пыль до молекул и атомов. Он не прочь сделать что-нибудь гадкое и с самим Сатаной. Воображение — забавная штука, которая может сделать невозможное ярким, как кинофильм. Но все это потом — сначала ему нужно обнять и утешить своего ангела, исцелить и зацеловать его каждую ужасную рану. Это было бы чудесно... если бы и его не отлучили от возможности творить чудеса. Большое спасибо тебе, воображение, теперь он тоже плачет.

Ломается последнее невредимое перо. Плеть делает паузу.

Неужели все кончено? Губы Кроули складываются в слова, которые он все это время твердит про себя, но так и не произносит вслух.

_Достаточно. Пожалуйста, хватит._

Хлыст опускается снова. Ангел роняет слезы.

_Прошу, пощадите!.._

Снова удар! Ничего не кончено.

Хлыст снова подбирается к лопаткам. Должно быть, крыльям, лишенным перьев наживо, и так уже очень больно, а теперь эта боль становится еще резче, еще нестерпимей...

Все тело Азирафаэля дрожит, как осиновый лист. Слез больше нет, остались только болезненные вздохи: едва уловимые тихие стоны на выдохе, почти неразличимые сквозь свист хлыста и звон цепей. Кроули кажется, что каждый стон Азирафаэля втыкает булавку ему в сердце.

Такое ощущение, что прошли века. Это даже хуже, чем весь гребаный четырнадцатый век. Это даже хуже, чем весь гребаный четырнадцатый век, закольцованный и прожитый трижды. Ангел больше не стонет и не дрожит — кажется, он все-таки теряет сознание.

Люцифер опускает плеть, смотрит на Кроули и улыбается:

— Изумительно, не правда ли? Надеюсь, вы двое провели время так же невероятно, как и я. А теперь мне пора, надо идти проверить всех остальных, Зло не спит, Ад не дремлет... Ты прекрасно знаешь наши порядки. Поскучайте тут без меня, я ненадолго и скоро вернусь.

Он идет к двери в стене и, перед тем как скрыться за ней, небрежно щелкает пальцами. Цепи исчезают, и Кроули летит наземь, не чуя под собой ног. Впрочем, ему удается сравнительно удачно приземлиться на четвереньки.

Азирафаэль просто падает вниз лицом в лужу собственной крови. Потревоженные его падением, облачка легких перышек взмывают над ним невесомыми пушинками одуванчика. Это было бы даже красиво... если бы не было так жутко. Они разлетаются по всему помещению и парят в зеркалах как снежинки, гонимые потоками воздуха.

Кроули бросается к нему, широко раскрыв безумные, дикие глаза.

— Азирафаэль!..

Ангел не отвечает.


	5. Обмен опытом

В Аду снова протекли трубы. Кто-то из толпы требовал сантехника, но в наши дни в Преисподней никто не относится к такому всерьез, и сантехник все никак не находился. Где-то заключили пари, что и не найдется, кому-то откусили руку. Был обычный рабочий день, потому неудивительно, что подавляющее большинство людей и нелюдей активно тусовалось в коридорах, создавая движуху. Многие демоны из самых глубин Ада вообще прибыли на экскурсию специально ради нового видео и толпились у экранов в ожидании, разноголосо выражая свое неудовольствие: трансляция по обыкновению запаздывала, и ее ждали с нетерпением. Кто-то из толпы предложил отправить всех неместных домой, за этим сразу же последовал новый взрыв негодования. Демоны всех видов, сортов, калибров, опасности и свежести толпились в коридорах и наотрез отказывались возвращаться. Некоторые из них ползали по стенам. А некоторые их лизали.

Ровнехонько посреди коридора стоял невысокий коренастый демон с желтоватой кожей. На голове у него гордо восседала саламандра. Остальные присутствующие натыкались на них и нервно пробовали обойти. Получился затор, толпа нервничала и время от времени разражалась всплесками язвительных замечаний, но никто не осмеливался приказать этому демону и его фамилиару отойти в сторонку, чтобы не мешать окружающим.

Вскоре движение в коридорах замедлилось. На стенах подвала по всему периметру внезапно ожили и зажглись экраны и телевизоры из разных периодов человеческой истории, примерно плюс-минус последних пяти десятилетий — никто точно не считал), окатив присутствующих фейерверками искр.

—З-з-значит, эта з-з-зверская штука теперь работает? — более или менее одновременно прозвучало из каждого динамика, по крайней мере, из большинства целых.

Коренастый демон с саламандрой присмотрел себе местечко перед новеньким плазменным экраном с трещиной в углу. Изображение Вельзевул мелькнуло на мониторе и снова застыло, сменившись статикой.

— ...з-з-замечательно, Мать вашу з-з-за ногу!.. А сейчас как? Окей. Итак, все слушайте сюда.

Изображение Вельзевул наконец выровнялось, и звук синхронизировался с картинкой, хотя громкость можно было бы выкрутить посильнее — объявление было произнесено самым обычным голосом.

— Итак. Мы были ужасно з-з-заняты в последнее время. Все из вас з-з-знают, из-за кого. Предатели за все з-з-заплатят, и сейчас вы это увидите своими собственными глаз-з-зами. Наш босс нелюбез-з-зно согласился показ-з-зать всем класс — где бы птички ни летали, в когти к ястребу попали... Вот они, птички! Встречаем!

Снова раздался треск каких-то помех, и фокус сместился с лица Вельзевул на комнату с зеркальными стенами, где в этот момент как раз находились Люцифер, Кроули и Азирафаэль.

Два предателя и Владыка Преисподней стояли лицом к лицу. Шоу обещало быть крайне захватывающим и интересным.

Разумеется, все молниеносно и единогласно решили, что предатель Кроули снова вышел сухим из воды, потому что все видели, что он сумел обустроиться с комфортом в таких обстоятельствах да еще и в первом ряду.

Шоу продолжалось. Чтобы получить лучший ракурс происходящего, камера время от времени меняла угол обзора по команде Вельзевул, но техника была старовата и не спасала от помех и зависаний, и тогда толпы раззадореных демонов раз за разом улюлюкали, свистели и топали ногами, сотрясая адские коридоры от переизбытка чувств. Затем изображение улеглось и стало более-менее устойчивым, если только кто-то из операторов не забывался и не закрывал камеру пальцем. Мелкие помехи тоже никуда не делись, но это было уже некритично. Судя по всему, однообразное шоу собиралось растянуться на несколько часов, поэтому, чтобы избежать скуки, Владыки Ада иногда меняли ракурс или пользовались фотообъективом, чтобы время от времени увеличивать происходящее на экране, но толпы демонов были весьма довольны передачей и больше ни на что не жаловались.

Саламандру шоу не впечатлило. Демоны помоложе болели за Сатану и обоих друзей и даже делали ставки, но фамилиары на их головах наблюдали за творящимся в зеркальной комнате с профессиональным интересом, время от времени отпуская комментарии в сторону парня с черно-белым гримом на лице или в сторону демона с аксолотлем рядом с ним. Саламандра подумала, что аксолотль был симпатичнее и интереснее, чем это шоу — может быть, из-за классовой солидарности амфибий. А может быть, потому что он был новичком с очень наивным выражением морды.

Первая часть шоу, похоже, подходила к концу. Все видели, что ангел больше не выдержит.

— Кроу-ли! Кроу-ли! — ликование толпы сотрясает стены. Ангел был на разогреве, но вот теперь-то они точно позабавятся.

Но вместо того, чтобы задать хорошую взбучку и Кроули, Сатана хлопнул дверью и просто ушел.

В коридорах у экранов воцаряется недовольная тишина. Демоны ждут, не вернется ли Владыка Преисподней.

— Дилетантство, — усмехается саламандра.

Аксолотль оглядывается на нее.

— Не знаю. Мне это показалось весьма впечатляющим, — медленно произносит он.

Сатана все не возвращается. Саламандра фыркает.

— Да. Внушительный кнут. Каждый любитель произведет неизгладимое впечатление, если возьмет его в руки. Но где же хороший вкус? Мы наблюдаем соседство грубой физической силы и зачарованного инструмента, который делает за палача всю основную работу. Это не тонко... жаль.

Демон с аксолотлем на голове делает осторожный шажочек в сторону, стараясь для своего же блага не быть замеченным в обществе кого-то, кто так нелицеприятно отзывается о боссе.

— На его месте, — продолжает саламандра, — стоило бы начать с длинной острой иглы. Никто даже не задумывается о том, как много всего можно сделать с помощью простой иглы.

— Я бы начал с топора, — ворчит демон с черно-белой татуировкой на лице.

Хозяин саламандры картинно закатывает глаза и фыркает.

— Прошу, ни слова больше. В топоре изящества, как у булыжника. Сказали же, можно причинить столько же боли иглой, сколько он своим вычурным хлыстом.

— Не знаю, — с сомнением откликается демон с татуировкой. — Я слышал, что плеть как-то заколдована, и эти чары должны десятикратно усиливать причиненную боль.

Саламандра задумывается.

— До меня доходили слухи о пятикратном... Ладно, возьмем две иглы.

— Байки из склепа это все, — присоединяется к их разговору демоница с богомолом на голове. — Ангел крикнул только раз. Держу пари, я смогла бы заставить его вопить куда громче.

Демон с саламандрой на голове изгибает бровь.

— Ты сморозила фигню. Скольких ангелов ты замучила? Если бы у всех вас был хотя бы какой-то практический опыт, вы бы определили, что он дошел до той стадии, когда слишком устаешь, чтобы кричать... в самом конце. Он просто дотянул до этого состояния, экономя силы, я должен отдать ему должное. Если судить по внешнему виду, я бы не сказал, что он такой крутой.

— А скольких ангелов замучил ты сам, умник?

— Спасибо, что спросила. Троих.

— Что-о-о?

Несколько демонов оборачиваются и с интересом наблюдают за саламандрой и ее владельцем.

— Вы ведь не Герцог Масдур из седьмого круга? — с уважением спрашивает один из них.

— Он самый. Спроси еще раз, — криво усмехается демон с саламандрой.

— Вы запытали трех ангелов до развоплощения?! — демон с черно-белым лицом, кажется, не может до конца в это поверить.

— Ну да. Во время Великой Войны. Большинство из вас тогда еще даже не Пали.

— Как вы это провернули?

— Как? Если очень вкратце, двоих я развоплотил, одному помог Пасть.

— Ого. Так вы думаете, что этот ангел-предатель тоже может Пасть?

— С помощью этой техники? Вряд ли.

— Коллеги, я должен согласиться с методом босса, — медленно и нехотя произносит аксолотль. — Мы обсуждаем шоу, а не саму пытку. Сколько крови он потеряет, если ты начнешь тыкать его своими иголками? Может быть, ты действительно сможешь причинить ему больше страданий, но наглядная картинка важнее. Мы хотим крови.

— Мы все хотим крови Кроули, — рычит кто-то из заднего ряда. — Босс никогда не трогал Кроули!

— Да, для этой задачи одних игл недостаточно, — все-таки уступает демон с саламандрой. — Если хотите море крови, то без вариантов. Нужно использовать что-то еще. Бескровные пытки погубят любое шоу...

— Кро-ви!.. Кроу-ли!..

— Да получите вы своего Кроули, заткнитесь, наконец! Я говорю, что если бы можно было сопоставить сходные повреждения и измерить боль от них, уверен, иголками я смог бы справиться не хуже.

— Почему же вы тогда не попробовали податься на шоу? Владыки Ада искали палача, недавно давали объявления... — говорит демон с раскрашенным лицом.

Богомол на голове демоницы небрежно поднимает глаза от своего интересного занятия — он пробует подкрасться поближе к аксолотлю, чтобы цапнуть его за голову, пока тот не замечает.

— Да, точно, герцог, почему вы не подавали заявление?

— Подавал, можно сказать, я ради этого проделал весь путь от седьмого круга. Но, похоже, опыт и квалификация — это не совсем то, что может помочь найти хорошую работу в наши дни.

— Тебе бы все равно отказали и при другом раскладе. Я вот тоже подавался, — с гордостью говорит черно-белый.

Саламандра фыркает.

— Со своим топором? Не смеши...

— Хочешь опробовать его на себе?..

— Меня больше интересует, почему Он не тронул Кроули, — рычит демоница с богомолом. — Не могли бы вы поделиться с нами своим опытом?

Герцог Масдур почесывает подбородок и задумчиво смотрит на экран. Передача продолжается, но большинство демонов потеряли к ней всякий интерес после того, как стало ясно, что Сатана не вернется. Без него у пленников скучновато. Масдур внимательно наблюдает за двумя фигурками на экране, и демоны вокруг него тоже замолкают один за другим и почтительно следят за его взглядом.

***

Кроули сидит на полу, баюкая неподвижное тело Азирафаэля. Черные крылья текуче стелются по стеклянному полу, как мягкое одеяло, в которое он уложил ангела лицом вниз, чтобы ничто не касалось его изуродованной спины и изувеченных крыльев. Он держит его голову у себя на коленях и гладит растрепанные пушистые волосы осторожными и нежными прикосновениями, словно держит в ладонях что-то невыразимо хрупкое и драгоценное. На щеках демона блестят полоски слез, но он их не замечает. Он не пытается пробудить Азирафаэля — ангел как никто заслуживает передышки и забвения, а вместе с ними и избавления от ужасной боли. Чем дольше он пробудет в отключке, тем лучше.

Кроули всхлипывает. Он знает, что за ними наверняка наблюдают, но ему все равно.

И вот краткий миг покоя неумолимо подходит к концу: Азирафаэль слабо стонет, по телу пробегает судорога.

— Ангел... — выдыхает Кроули, склонившись над ним, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо.

Веки Азирафаэля трепещут и приоткрываются, являя опустевший голубой взгляд, затуманенный болью. Израненное тело в колыбели черных крыльев тут же напрягается, дыхание тоже неровное: вдох сквозь стиснутые зубы, выдох со стоном.

Кроули касается его щеки прохладной рукой.

— Азирафаэль... Любимый...

Азирафаэль реагирует на голос — он медленно приподнимает взгляд и задерживает его на лице Кроули.

— К... К.. роули... — еле слышно шепчет он. Его голос так неровен, так тонок, что больше похож на тихий вздох сожаления.

Кроули нежно гладит его по щеке.

— Я здесь. Я с тобой.

Но Азирафаэль бессильно опускает глаза и всхлипывает. — П-прости...

Кроули искренне озадачен.

— Ты... извиняешься?!

Азирафаэль только качает головой. Еще один судорожный всхлип крадет его слова. Он весь дрожит от боли.

— Тише, тише, — успокаивает его Кроули. — Почему ты извиняешься, перестань, не надо!.. Ты ни в чем не виноват, ты слышишь?.. Ты мой славный, ты мой отважный ангел, ты мой герой... — Кроули наперебой осыпает ангела всеми на свете эпитетами мужества и стойкости, которые помнит. Обычно люди так успокаивают малышей; он тоже готов пуститься во все филологические изыски на свете, если есть вероятность, что это поможет стереть виноватое выражение с бледного ангельского лица.

Азирафаэль избегает встречаться с ним взглядом.

— П-прости меня... ты не должен был... видеть все это... — он сглатывает, подавляя стон. — Прости... я... в-вызвался... был эгоистом... не хотел... видеть, как тебе больно...

У Кроули каменеет лицо.

— Ты называешь это эгоизмом?! Нгк! Ангел, ты это серьезно?! Ты совершил подвиг, самопожертвование и теперь говоришь мне, что это эгоизм?! Даже не говори мне, не вздумай, не смей так думать, ты слышишь?! — У него начинают дрожать руки, но он очень осторожен, чтобы случайно не потревожить Азирафаэля у себя на коленях.

— Но я же прав... — с сожалением шепчет ангел. — Посмотри на себя. Тебе больно до сих пор. На тебе лица нет...

— О, ради кого бы то ни было, Азирафаэль!..

— Ради Бога.

Кроули тут же теряет нить рассуждений.

— А?

— Ради Бога... — со стоном объясняет Азирафаэль. — «Кто бы то ни был» может быть Ее антиподом...

— Ой, — тут же осекается Кроули, но его выражение лица теплеет. — Пусть так, ради Бога... К сожалению, Всевышняя нас не видит, не слышит... и вряд ли войдет в наше положение.

Азирафаэль сокрушенно вздыхает, а Кроули пытается вернуться к своей первоначальной мысли. Что он там собрался сказать? Ах, да.

— Ради Бога, Азирафаэль! Конечно, мне страшно! Ты бы тоже себе места не находил, если бы меня высекли плетью на твоих глазах! Но знаешь, в чем разница? Если бы я лежал перед тобой в луже собственной крови, я бы и думать забыл о том, что беспокоюсь о тебе. Меня бы размазало от жалости к себе, и я бы позволил тебе баловать меня без всяких угрызений совести! Видишь, как все просто? Мы разделили бы одинаковое количество боли на двоих, но один из нас не позволил бы чувству вины выедать себя изнутри. И так было бы, если бы ты уступил моей просьбе занять твое место, альтруистичный и милосердный ты персонаж из своей Нечестивой Библии!

Азирафаэль слабо улыбается уголком рта. Упоминание Нечестивых Библий его радует.

— Кроме того, — Кроули открывает свой главный козырь, который он приберег напоследок, — когда ты беспокоишься за меня, ты заставляешь меня волноваться за тебя. Это замкнутый круг, понимаешь?

Азирафаэль обдумывает это. Он измучен и сейчас не в лучшей форме, чтобы мыслить логически, и оттого без лишних возражений принимает точку зрения Кроули.

— Я... Я попробую… — шепчет он. — Не думать о тебе. Не уверен, что смогу, это трудно сделать...

— Я знаю... — Кроули гладит его по волосам. — Я знаю.

— Но я не хочу... размазываться от жалости. В конце концов, было не так уж и страшно... — поморщившись, он немного отодвигается, чтобы взглянуть в зеркала на свои крылья, и невольно вздрагивает, когда видит их плачевное состояние.

— Конечно, ангел, — говорит Кроули тем тоном, который он использует, когда Азирафаэль ему врет, и они оба об этом знают, но демон притворяется, что ему поверил.

Азирафаэль закрывает глаза и позволяет Кроули погладить себя по волосам. Лицо напряжено, зубы стиснуты, иногда дрожь пробегает по его крыльям, тело напрягается.

— Ты здорово держался!.. — говорит Кроули вдруг охрипшим голосом. — Ты не сдался и не доставил ему удовольствия увидеть твою слабость. Ты должен собой гордиться...

Азирафаэль смотрит на него с недоумением.

— Я думал о тебе. И все равно не сдержался и все-таки крикнул... Я слабый, никчемный ангел...

— Слабый?! Никчемный?! Ангел, ты... — Кроули потрясенно качает головой. — Ты можешь сделать что-то настолько невероятно смелое и счесть это никчемным? Ты молчал, потому что думал обо мне?..

— Я читал себе стихи... — шепчет Азирафаэль упавшим голосом — воспоминания о крике свежи, как раны на спине. Он помнит, как Кроули всхлипнул.

Кроули склоняется над ним и благоговейно целует в щеку.

— Поверь мне. Я демон, я многое повидал. Ты держался с изумительной стойкостью, любой бы сказал о тебе то же самое.

Азирафаэль прячет лицо на коленях Кроули. По истерзанным крыльям снова пробегает дрожь, он стискивает зубы.

— Я ничего особенно стойкого в себе не чувствовал, — шепчет он, когда волна боли утихает.

— Не думаю, что в такие моменты это вообще возможно почувствовать, — вздыхает Кроули. — Но можно увидеть со стороны. Именно поэтому я сейчас и рассказываю тебе об этом, понял? Не нужно недооценивать себя. Гордись собой, ангел.

Азирафаэль дрожит и прячет лицо.

— Он ведь сейчас придет снова, правда? Я думал, что смогу удержать Его от того, чтобы причинить тебе боль, но это так нелепо... А Он придет снова...

Кроули не отвечает и продолжает гладить белокурые волосы. Когда он наконец заговаривает, в его голосе проскальзывают металлические нотки.

— Если у нас снова будет выбор, я запрещаю тебе вызываться вперед, ясно? Должно быть ясно, но с тобой никогда ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Теперь моя очередь. Иначе я буду очень сильно волноваться и страдать, и в этом будешь виноват ты, и только ты. Ты же этого не хочешь?

Азирафаэль вздрагивает, и голос Кроули смягчается.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, поверь мне. Главное — не смотри. Читай про себя стихи, придумай еще что-нибудь... Люцифер нарочно играет с нами. Он знает, как мы дороги друг другу, поэтому у него есть план сломать нас обоих. Пожалуйста, побудь сильным и стойким ради меня, прошу тебя, Азирафаэль...

Как лицемерно просить Азирафаэля сделать что-то, на что сам он не способен!.. Кроули — трус, он об этом знает. А Азирафаэль сильнее, чем кажется, просто он сам в это не верит.

Их руки сплетаются. Кроули пожимает пальцы ангела и слегка прижимает его к себе, успокаивая. Азирафаэль наконец поворачивает голову и смотрит на него тоскливыми глазами.

— Нам не выбраться отсюда, да?

Кроули скрежещет зубами.

— Может быть, не сегодня и не завтра — он пока что не наигрался. Но в конце концов, должен же представиться случай? Попробуем увидеть его и понять, что это он. И, если повезет, воспользоваться. Договорились?

Азирафаэлю очень хочется верить в то, что все будет хорошо. Он позволяет напускной уверенности Кроули убаюкать свою бдительность.

— Да будет так, — шепчет он, цепляясь за руку Кроули. Боль поднимается и спадает, как прилив. — Я люблю тебя, — торопливо выдыхает он — ему нужно успеть сказать об этом на всякий случай, если вдруг случится что-нибудь страшное и у него не будет другого шанса.

***

Герцог Масдур наконец качает головой.

— Пока не знаю. Посмотрим, что будет дальше. Может быть, для Кроули он придумал что-то особенное.


	6. Колыбельная

Время мало что значит, потому что здесь его нельзя измерить. Секунды скачут туда-сюда между зеркалами, а часы тянутся бесконечно или наоборот бегут слишком быстро, как им заблагорассудится. Время измеряется только болезненным дыханием и успокаивающим шепотом, едва слышными стонами и нежностью прикосновений.

Когда дверь открывается снова, обоим кажется, что еще слишком рано.

У Сатаны не хватает совести как-нибудь зловеще и устрашающе обставить свое неожиданное появление. Он непринужденно заходит к ним в своем дорогом костюме, как корпоративный служащий, собирающийся на работу утром в начале рабочей недели.

Кроули садится прямее, но не хочет отпускать Азирафаэля, лежащего на черных крыльях.

Азирафаэль приподнимается сам. Его ведет в сторону, но он хватается за Кроули и с его помощью садится, удерживая равновесие. Свежим ранам нужен покой, они еще не начали затягиваться, но время отдыха уже истекло. На зеркала снова капает кровь, ангел прячет боль за стиснутыми зубами и спокойно и ровно поднимает глаза, встречая взгляд Сатаны.

«Мой отважный ангел...» — печально думает Кроули. Азирафаэля хорошо бы отправить куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы защитить от жестокого будущего... Кроули криво ухмыляется, встает на ноги и делает два шага навстречу.

— Моя очередь.

Сатана насмешливо улыбается.

— Как ты нетерпелив, мой дорогой. Боюсь тебя разочаровывать, но я с ним еще не закончил.

По мановению руки цепи набрасываются на Кроули и тянут его обратно к стене, в ненавистное беспомощное положение, а Азирафаэля увлекают вперед в центр зала. За ним тянется кровавый след; крылья волочатся по полу. Ангел дрожит, но не сопротивляется, а цепи снова обвивают крылья и растягивают их во всю длину.

Кроули, в свою очередь, в ужасе замирает на несколько секунд, а затем начинает яростно извиваться в цепях. Он выкручивает и сгибает руки под невозможными углами, пытаясь освободиться от пут.

— ДА ПОШЕЛ ТЫ! — орет он. — Пошел ты, пошел ты, пошел ты! Ты боишься, что ли? Да, ты, должно быть, боишься, что тебя будут дразнить за то, что ты ужасный отец! Это я был рядом с твоим ребенком, когда он рос, а ты — нет! Ну, технически это был не твой ребенок, но я-то думал, что твой! Я пел ему колыбельные!.. Я каждый день был с ним рядом, пока он не вырос!.. А где все это время был ты?! Где ты был эти одиннадцать лет?! Не надейся, что он будет слушаться тебя, потому что у него твои гены или что-то в этом роде — боюсь тебя разочаровывать, это так не работает!..

Сатана спокойно поворачивает голову к Кроули. Его взглядом можно заморозить адское пламя (и даже всю Преисподнюю) на девять кругов в глубину.

— ЗАКРОЙ. РОТ.

Кроули безумно щерится ему в лицо, чувствуя, что у него наконец-то появился шанс перетянуть внимание с ангела на себя.

— Закрыть?! Не хочу! Хочу прочитать тебе лекцию о воспитании детей! Надо было сделать это давным-давно, может быть, тогда ты сыграл бы роль отца как надо, а не закончил ее полным провалом!

Азирафаэль стонет.

— Кроули...

Люцифер оставляет его и подходит к беспомощному демону, его демоническая форма проступает сквозь человеческое обличье, рогатая корона пылает адским огнем.

Кроули облизывает пересохшие губы. Мысли разбегаются под угрожающим взглядом Сатаны, как стадо оленей после выстрела, но он отважно берет себя в руки и продолжает гнуть свою линию.

— Индивидуальный подход — вот самая правильная стратегия! Нужно с первого дня относиться к своему ребенку как к личности, и неважно, есть у тебя опыт или нет!.. Вот отправная точка в воспитании!

— Я не давал тебе слова, — ледяным тоном произносит Сатана.

«Вовремя же ты спохватился заткнуть мне рот», — насмешливо думает Кроули, потому что трудно придумать, что ответить, когда воплощенное олицетворение зла смотрит тебе прямо в душу.

Он бы высказал Сатане и это, но Люцифер хватает его за подбородок и впивается пальцами в губы. Когти на них увеличиваются, превращаясь в острые крючья; они растут, пронзая кожу и плоть.

Кроули мычит от боли — его губы плотно зашиты отросшими когтями Сатаны. Тот обрывает их рост небрежным чудом и вытаскивает из кармана маленькую пилочку для ногтей, чтобы привести в порядок маникюр.

Кроули барахтается в цепях. Кровь из проткнутых губ стекает по подбородку, слезы текут по щекам.

Сатана тщательно полирует свои острые ногти и приветливо кивает Азирафаэлю.

— Небольшая заминка. Теперь, когда все улажено, на чем мы с вами остановились? Ах да, я же не закончил.

Цепи разворачивают ангела, чтобы на сей раз он оказался лицом к лицу с Кроули.

Азирафаэль поднимает глаза и потрясенно ахает при виде проколотых, окровавленных губ своего друга, но тут же смотрит выше, прямо ему в глаза: взгляд Кроули перехватывает ангельский взгляд, уводя его прочь от жестокого зрелища, окуная в водовороты теплого золота. Две пары глаз встречаются взглядами посередине, и слова больше не нужны. Ангел и демон чувствуют свой страх друг за друга. Взаимопомощь. Печаль. Поддержку. Они всегда друг за друга. Уголки губ чуть приподнимаются, смягчая горе, сглаживая беспомощность. Я здесь, я рядом. Я с тобой.

Кроули больше не сопротивляется. Он знает, что это бесполезно, поэтому просто молчит и удерживает взгляд Азирафаэля — так гораздо легче. Это единственный способ, которым он может поддержать ангела, позволяя своим глазам говорить громче, чем сказали бы зашитые губы. Но это также налагает ответственность и жесткий самоконтроль. Он не может дать Азирафаэлю понять, как безумно боится за него; не может показать, что каждая капля упавшей крови прожигает его сердце не хуже расплавленной лавы из жерла вулкана. Он проводит языком по сатанинским крючьям во рту, разодранный рот саднит и тут же заново наполняется кровью. Кроули был бы рад отвлечься на свою боль, но у него не выходит. Его неудобства смехотворны по сравнению с тем испытанием, которое предстоит Азирафаэлю. Жаль, что он не может впитать его боль, как губка, и забрать всю ее себе... Азирафаэль печально улыбается — он все понимает.

Для Азирафаэля не существует иной реальности, кроме этих золотых глаз. Даже поэзия проигрывает с возможностью увидеть любовь во взгляде и послать глазами собственную через пространство, которое их разделяет. Но где-то в глубине ангельского сознания зарождается и дрожит крохотная мысль, свернувшаяся в клубок, как маленький испуганный зверек. Все может оборваться в любой момент. Может стать больно. Может стать нестерпимо. Это плохо. Все и так болит, и обязательно будет болеть еще хуже. Что это? Непонятно... Он улавливает какое-то движение на своей стороне и вздрагивает, предвосхищая новые мучения. Что заставило его насторожиться? Может быть, дуновение тепла, доносящееся оттуда? Он туда не смотрит. Он продолжает смотреть на Кроули.

Кто-то нежно и очень осторожно, приглаживает его крылья, совсем как Кроули когда-то. Но эта ласка обманчива и совсем не похожа на прикосновение его демона. Азирафаэль сжимается и испуганно замирает. В карающей руке, наносящей раны, не может быть истинной нежности... Это какое-то новое издевательство. Рука Люцифера легко касается перьев, проводит от кончика одного крыла и через спину доводит до кончика другого.

Азирафаэль тяжело дышит, в ушах шумит кровь. И откуда-то слева от него продолжает идти волна жара, как от костра или открытой печи.

Обласкав кончик правого крыла, Сатана возвращается обратно, продолжая движение по внутренней стороне. Там перья все еще в основном белые. Он проводит ногтем по груди Азирафаэля, оставляя тонкую царапину.

Когда Сатана проходит перед ним, связь с взглядом Кроули на мгновение прерывается. Азирафаэль ничего не может с собой поделать и бросает взгляд в сторону, чтобы посмотреть, откуда исходит жар. Лучше бы он не смотрел.

Сатана обходит его по кругу, как стервятник вокруг своей жертвы. Азирафаэль вскидывает отчаянный взгляд и тут же натыкается на взгляд Кроули. Все понятно без слов, Кроули тоже это видел. Пламя отражается в расширенных змеиных глазах.

Пламя горящей печи с несколькими раскаленными до оранжево-желтого свечения клеймами.

Вот почему они ждут. Заклеймить ангела с помощью чуда — это совсем не то же самое, как сделать это по-настоящему.

Азирафаэль начинает молиться. «О Господи, Господи, Господи...» — тщетно взывает он. Нет на свете других слов, способных передать его отчаянную мольбу.

Но Она не отвечает.

А Кроули не может ответить.

— Мы закончили только одну сторону холста, — говорит Сатана, обращаясь к Кроули. — Было бы непрофессионально оставить все как есть, тебе не кажется?

Вот почему они стоят лицом к лицу друг к другу — это специально, чтобы Кроули мог все видеть. Танцующее пламя печи отражается в его яростных слезах.

Азирафаэль собирает всю свою решимость и вкладывает всю нежность в свой взгляд, пробуя убедить Кроули, что он может испить эту чашу до дна и стойко принять все, что его ожидает. Он даже умудряется убедить себя, что, кажется, выстоит и перед этим испытанием... Ему хватает решимости как раз настолько, чтобы безропотно принять свою участь и примириться с неизбежным...

...как тут же невыносимый жар касается его груди.

Тело сотрясается от безумного, страшного рывка боли.

Где-то в глубине горла зарождается нечеловеческий крик, который не удержать, как бы ни пробовал. Он вырывается из него, как вода сквозь трещину в плотине. Его швыряет в нее с головой, несет по волнам, поток ломает и крошит стену...

Забыв о том, кто он, где он и с кем он, ангел бьется в цепях; в зеркальном зале пахнет горелой плотью.

Голосовые связки этого тела не могут выразить, как безумно оно болит. Невыносимая мука нарастает и длится; кажется, проходит несколько дней, хотя вряд ли прошло больше минуты. Агония бездонна, мучительна, всеобъемлюща; ангел не в силах обуздать ужасную боль и кричит, кричит не переставая.

Кроули разрывается изнутри от ужасного вопля. Его мысли застыли в ужасе, глаза прикованы к дымку, вьющемуся над раскаленным железом.

Наконец Люцифер отнимает ужасное клеймо от ангельской груди. Свечение потускнело до темно-красного, на нежной коже отпечатался отвратительный бурый ожог, к железу прилипли кусочки обугленной плоти. Кроули становится дурно. Он сглатывает подступившую к горлу желчь.

Крик Азирафаэля обрывается судорожными нервными всхлипами. Кроули отмирает, мысли возвращаются обрывками. Первая, самая нелепая — о том, что он под страхом развоплощения отныне не возьмет в рот ничего жареного. Вторая мысль заставляет взгляд еще раз метнуться к отвратительной форме сатанинской сигиллы.

_Враг рода человеческого._

Все ясно. Сатана заклеймит ангела всеми титулами, которые отказался принять Адам... Есть еще какие-то другие мысли, но они не могут оформиться в полноценные вопросы. Слова путаются, спотыкаются друг о друга, мешают и карабкаются прочь из головы, их затмевает имя несчастного Азирафаэля. Кроули охватывает безумный ужас, когда он глядит в расфокусированные голубые глаза. Ангел и демон обмениваются лихорадочно блестящими взглядами. В них безмолвная молитва друг к другу и друг за друга.

Ее прерывает сверкающее клеймо, прижатое к животу Азирафаэля.

_Разрушитель царств._

Шипение жира не слышно сквозь душераздирающий крик, который выворачивает внутренности ангела наизнанку.

Азирафаэль не может дышать, не может думать, не может воспринимать ничего, кроме боли, все его тело содрогается от ее волн. Он идет на дно и тонет под ними. Только когда последняя волна проходит над ним, и железо отрывается от плоти, он может подняться на поверхность, глотая ртом воздух.

Глаза Кроули. Устойчивая точка в безумном водовороте. Кроули что-то говорил раньше... пока мог говорить. Придумать что-нибудь... читать стихи... Про весну?.. Была строчка про весну. Ангел не может ее вспомнить. Его захлестывает паника. Неужели он забыл?.. Он лихорадочно вспоминает в уме любое стихотворение, любую простую рифму. Он слышит шаги Сатаны, тот приближается слева. Кроули пел колыбельные... Ангел чувствует лучистое тепло клеймящего железа.

_Розочка в кружочке,_

_В кармашках — цветочки..._

Горящий знак прижимается к внутренней стороне его бедра, и он кричит в агонии.

_Ангел Бездны._

_Прах, прах, прах..._

_Всем нам увы и ах..._

«Это о чуме...» — полуобморочно думает он. Вокруг кожных нарывов-«розочек» образуются красные пятна. Больные носили цветы в карманах, чтобы перебить запах гниющей плоти. После смерти тела испепеляли... Ангел и демон ходили среди них, исцеляя до изнеможения, но разве можно закидать камнями океан, чтобы осушить его до дна? Прокаженных было слишком много, а их с Кроули — слишком мало... он снова ищет золотые глаза, но ничего не видит. Он еще что-то говорил...

Боль снова хлещет и ревет в нем и вокруг него, молниеносно врываясь в тело на сгибе локтя.

_Великий зверь, имя которому дракон._

Он кричит и корчится, забыв обо всем на свете, безвольно обвисает в цепях, изо всех сил пытаясь продраться сквозь кровавую муть и поднять глаза. Глаза Кроули смотрят с отчаянием и болью... Прости, прости... Кроули пел Уорлоку песенки... вспомнить любую песенку...

_— Джонни, Джонни?_

_— Что, папа?_

Простенькая детская песенка...

_— Ешь конфеты?_

_— Нет, папа._

В ней совсем нет ничего зловещего...

_— Ты уверен?_

_— Нет, папа._

_— Рот открой свой?_

_— Ха-ха-ха!_

Он смотрит на несчастный рот Кроули и всхлипывает.

Сатана немедленно прижимает новое клеймо. Рыдание переходит в нечеловеческий визг.

_Князь мира сего._

Безбрежная боль затапливает его, как океан. Ему все труднее и труднее выплыть на поверхность, сохранить ясность сознания. Боль — как Великий Потоп; как поднимающаяся вода в Месопотамии, она не щадит никого и поглощает города, мужчин, женщин, детей... Их раздувшиеся тела плавают на волнах....

_Смотреть... на Кроули..._

Кроули недавно что-то сказал Сатане... что-то важное. Азирафаэлю нужно вспомнить... удержаться на волнах... спасательный круг. Что же это было? О чем они говорили?

_Отец лжи._

Ангел хрипит и дергается в путах.

Кроули плачет навзрыд, не таясь. Яростные слезы капают с лица, перемешиваясь с кровью из проколотых губ, как красное вино. Они когда-то любили пить его вместе... и говорили... в чем же было дело... дело... в дельфинах?.. Нет, что-то про индивидуальный подход. Право на собственное мнение.

Ура, он вспомнил!.. Нужно вспоминать дальше, уцепиться за этот разговор, пока на него не накатит очередная волна боли...

_Порождение Сатаны._

Страшная боль длится вечно. Он ослеп и отупел, и не понимает, кричит ли вообще.

Личность. Индивидуальность. Кроули относился так ко всем. Так он общался с ним с самого начала. Как с личностью. Другие ангелы никогда не считали его личностью. Кроули считал. Милый, милый Кроули...

_Владыка тьмы._

Связки сейчас порвутся, они не выдерживают этой муки, голос охрип от крика. Это не голос, это вой раненого зверя... Он просто хочет, чтобы боль прекратилась. Больше не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо больше...

Он слышит, как Сатана разговаривает с Кроули, говорит ему что-то, что перекликается с его мыслями. Он заставляет себя сосредоточиться.

— Пожалуй, не надо больше, — говорит Люцифер. — Он хочет, чтобы боль прекратилась. Но... при одном условии...

...последнее клеймо. Ты сам пометишь его клеймом Аспида, и мы на этом закончим. В противном случае я готов провести его через все эти муки еще раз. У него еще есть крылья. Там осталось место для титулов моего сына, они ему больше не нужны. Итак, каков твой выбор?.. Ах, прости, ты же не можешь говорить. Тогда кивни… — говорит Сатана и кладет перед Кроули последнее клеймо со знакомым символом извивающейся змеи.

На мгновение измученный ангельский разум проясняется. О, как же хочется, чтобы боль прекратилась наконец... Но этот способ не подходит и не подойдет никогда — ведь если Сатана сломает Кроули, заставив друга причинить ему боль... то в Кроули может угаснуть искра добра. Светлое начало в душе демона Преисподней, пробужденное ангелом, дороже Азирафаэлю, чем его собственное тело.

Он тяжко приподнимает голову — это усилие стоит ему всех оставшихся сил.

Кроули смотрит на своего драгоценного ангела остановившимся взглядом. Тело Азирафаэля испещряют ужасные ожоги, он со своим отличным воображением представляет себе во всех подробностях, как мучительно они болят. Укусить Азирафаэля раскаленным железом, чтобы спасти... Он представляет жар и тяжесть металла в своей руке; представляет тошнотворное шипение клейма, вплавляющегося под кожу и прожигающего податливое тело. Он не может, не может, он трус... Но он должен это сделать... Кроули каменеет изнутри и чувствует, что у него больше не осталось слез... и тут их взгляды пересекаются.

— Не смей... — еле слышно хрипит Азирафаэль. — Не трогай...

Кроули сотрясают рыдания. Он закрывает глаза и покорно опускает голову, признавая свое поражение. Клеймо Аспида горит перед ним в темноте сквозь зажмуренные веки.

Проходит мгновение напряженной тишины. Кроули наконец открывает глаза и смотрит на Люцифера; медленно поворачивает голову из стороны в сторону.

_Нет._

Тень улыбки скользит по губам Азирафаэля. И все начинается снова. Он умирает.

Душераздирающий вопль шевелит окровавленные перья на земле и сотрясает зеркала до трещин, когда Сатана принимается педантично выжигать клейма на изувеченных крыльях.

На поверхность больше не всплывешь. Боль стремительно тащит Азирафаэля на дно, в свои острые челюсти, разделывая и перемалывая острейшими зубами, напрочь стирая сознание, силы и волю. Он бьется в конвульсиях и кричит, кричит, кричит, сам не осознавая этого. Он не замечает момента, когда крики становятся все слабее и тише и наконец измученно затихают совсем в нестерпимо громкой тишине. Он помнит только адскую боль, блеск металла и какие-то невнятные обрывки мыслей; он безмолвно умоляет отпустить его и позволить ему уйти из этого мира. Он молит Всевышнюю сжалиться и остановить это безумие. Он зовет на помощь Кроули... но Кроули не может его спасти...

***

— Знаете, — задумчиво говорит герцог Масдур небольшой группке почитателей, собравшейся вокруг него. — Мне кажется, я начинаю понимать.

Некоторые демоны вокруг них радуются каждый раз, когда раздается пронзительный вопль, другие одобрительно ворчат, когда ангел всхлипывает и удерживается от крика, третьи тяготятся и непонимающе смотрят на невредимого Кроули, наказание которого до сих пор не укладывалось в существующую парадигму.

Масдур пристально наблюдает за Кроули всякий раз, когда камеры в зеркальном зале ловят его лицо крупным планом.

— Я думаю... — наконец-то медленно произносит он, словно вынося вердикт суда присяжных, — я думаю, что Сатана все-таки пытает его. Понаблюдайте за его лицом. Оно выглядит так, будто его самого пытают. Как будто ему дали какой-то яд — он явно испытывает боль, пока босс развлекается с ангелом.

Демоны вокруг него согласно кивают — вполне возможно, что так оно и есть. Вполне правдоподобное объяснение.


	7. Цензура

В комнате с белым потолком и такими же стенами светло и уютно. Тут есть три маленькие белые камеры и три рабочих штатива. Над прозрачным полом летает маленький дрон с четвертой камерой. Пол комнаты стеклянный и такой прозрачный, что придает обстановке иллюзию зависания в воздухе. Если лечь на живот и посмотреть вниз, то можно увидеть помещение на этаж ниже, только помните, что без подготовки туда лучше не смотреть, потому что у вас может сразу же закружиться голова — комната снизу больше похожа на бездонную шахту, в которой все предметы и люди повторяются через одинаково равные промежутки. Это похоже на какой-то хитрый трюк с зеркалами. В дальнем конце комнаты стоит офисный стол с белым эргономичным креслом, в котором сидит очень озабоченный архангел Гавриил в баснословно дорогих наушниках.

Он рассеянно прихлопывает невесть откуда взявшуюся муху и зажимает комбинацию клавиш на гладком современном ноутбуке. Открывается программа для редактирования. Архангел запускает фрагмент аудиозаписи, вслушивается и неодобрительно хмурится.

Когда новая муха принимается жужжать у него под носом, он наконец поднимает голову. Вельзевул открывает дверь и нерешительно смотрит за порог. Рой адских мух залетает в двери и начинает весело играть друг с другом в догонялки. Гавриил раздраженно откладывает наушники в сторону — работать в такой обстановке все равно невозможно.

Вельзевул меряет взглядом прозрачный пол, потом делает осторожный шажочек на стекло и заходит в архангельский офис.

— Я занят! — протестует Гавриил, хмуро глядя на экран.

Вельзевул закатывает глаза.

— З-з-занят? Вз-з-заимно. — Они, не сговариваясь, бросают взгляд себе под ноги — новая сцена из зеркальной комнаты до боли напоминает «Пьету» Микеланджело. — По эту сторону двери тоже не все з-з-замечательно и гладко, да?

— Я бы удивился, если бы было гладко. Ваш босс капитально все усложняет.

— З-з-знаю, з-з-знаю. Он решил устроить импровиз-з-зацию... — вздыхает Вельзевул, садится за нетронутый стол Гавриила (на столешнице тут же появляются желтоватые пятна неопознанного происхождения) и сокрушенно трет переносицу. — Они все требуют крови Кроули... а босс решил сломать его из-з-знутри... Все эти его игры с соз-з-знанием...

— Эффективные игры, если так посмотреть, — ухмыляется Гавриил. — Довели Кроули до слез!.. Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу плачущего демона.

Вельзевул усмехается.

— З-з-замолчи. Он не демон... а так. Нечто среднее.

— Может и не демон, но...

— З-з-запрещаю думать об играх раз-з-зума! — угрожающе шипит Вельзевул, наклоняясь к архангелу. Тот шутливо поднимает руки и наигранно улыбается.

— Зачем мне это?

Вельзевул закатывает глаза.

— Игры раз-з-зума эффективны, спору нет, но моя толпа Сниз-з-зу их не оценит и не поймет. Они хотят крови.

— Азирафаэля им было мало?

— Они его почти не з-з-замечают. Они ждут Кроули и его наказ-з-зания. С ними становится все сложнее сладить... все вз-з-зволнованы и очень з-з-злы. Все идет з-з-закономерно, но прямо противоположно тому, чего мы собирались достичь.

— Не мы, а ты. Меня это не интересует. Можете хоть сожрать друг друга заживо, мне все равно.

— Уже жрут.

— Это ваше право.

— Похоже, тебя все устраивает и все з-з-здорово, да? — сардонически тянет Вельзевул. — Ничего такого, з-з-запись хоть в эфир, да? Или все же нужна ценз-з-зура?

Гавриил сжимает кулаки. В воздухе пахнет озоном.

— Из-з-зумительно, — усмехается Вельзевул. — З-з-заметно, что у вас тоже проблемы. Надеюсь, это не та странная идея насчет милосердия?

— Подхватили бы, если бы отдел цензуры показывал все, как есть. Я пока работаю над этим.

— У вас есть отдел ценз-з-зуры? Из-з-зумительно. А где последняя серия? У нас же был договор на прямую трансляцию?

Гавриил ерзает на стуле, отгоняя особенно наглую муху.

— Не с вашим боссом проводить прямую трансляцию... Мы решили снять сериал. И резать материал на серии по полчаса, ну максимум час. У меня еще есть около часа неразобранной записи — кстати, большое спасибо.

Вельзевул с интересом склоняется над экраном ноутбука.

— О, эта часть мне понравилась.

— Мы не можем пропустить ее Наверх.

— Почему?

— Потому что ваш проклятый босс использует свой знаменитый хлыст, по которому его не узнает разве что смертный. Все остальные, особенно кто умеет гуглить изображения или что-то слышал об этом артефакте Преисподней, узнают по нему Сатану, не отходя от экрана. И это выльется, как я уже говорил, в крупный оккультно-эфирный скандал... — Гавриил о чем-то раздумывает. — С лицом проще, я могу наложить маску GDPR, а придумай такую же вескую причину, чтобы размыть инструменты пытки?

— Э-э-э... а что, если подвергнуть ценз-з-зуре кровь и сказать, что рейтинг сериала PG-13?

Вельзевул определенно выставляет его дураком.

— Спасибо за предложение, — говорит он ледяным тоном. — Если все дело в крови, то давай я просто пересниму «Звуки музыки», у них будет тот же эффект, а мороки меньше.

— Ну ничего, думаю, ты что-нибудь придумаешь... — ухмыляется Князь Преисподней.

Гавриил пропускает эти слова мимо ушей. Он что-то сосредоточенно обдумывает и барабанит пальцами по столу.

— Послушай, — наконец задумчиво говорит он. — У тебя случайно не найдется демона, который бы согласился попозировать с обычным хлыстом на хромакей?

— Хммм... ты хочешь отснять его в своем маленьком пропагандистском ролике вместо Сатаны?

— Ну да.

— Поищу, но тогда ваша контора будет платить нашей гонорар. Введет мораторий на несанкционированные деяния Темной стороны, и все такое. И аванс вперед.

— Тьфу на тебя. Но ты не прочь побыть его агентом и получить свой процент от сделки, я так это понимаю?

— Ну конечно. 98% от сделки, если точнее.

Гавриил смотрит на сцену на экране, поставленную на паузу, и вздыхает.

— Уговор. Что пойдет в счет аванса? Какую помощь предоставить? Техническую поддержку?

— Сантехническую.

— Что, опять?!

Вельзевул пожимает плечами.

— Не опять, а снова. Демона-палача я найду, у меня есть один на примете. Почините нам трубы, пока я пишу контракт.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно! — Гавриил продолжает смотреть на экран, с облегчением думая о том, что теперь ему не придется иметь дело с человеческими айтишниками из студии мультипликации, а потом стирать им память.

— И еще к одному вопросу о ценз-з-зуре...

Гавриил приподнимает голову.

— Да?

— Ты не мог бы послать кого-нибудь прибраться? Я снимаю Сниз-з-зу, и становится трудно получить хорошую картинку через кровь и перья на полу.

— Разберитесь с Люцифером сами. Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в его игры.

— Окей. Ладно. Раз-з-зберемся, — Вельзевул вздыхает и медленно встает, но почему-то не торопится уходить.

Гавриил вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Что-то еще?

Вельзевул закатывает глаза.

— Да... Нет. Просто были мысли, что все это мне понравится гораз-з-здо больше. А тебе?

— Если тебе от этого станет легче — не то чтобы я хотел, чтобы тебе стало легче, свят-свят! — мне было бы очень любопытно целиком взглянуть на куски с участием Азирафаэля, только вот у меня даже времени нет как следует посмотреть. Сапожник без сапог, министр без портфеля... или как там еще говорят? Такова судьба всех, облеченных властью.

— В жопу тебе и власть, и судьбу, и портфель, и министра. Стоп... Глянь на идиота Кроули!..

***

По зеркальному пространству стелется тяжелый удушливый запах горелых перьев. Ангел бессознательно лежит в колыбели из черных крыльев, тяжело привалившись к Кроули. На его теле не осталось ни единого живого места — даже покой не может подарить ему забвение и спасение от боли: спину и внешнюю сторону крыльев расчертили глубокие раны, остальные части тела и изнанка крыльев испещрены глубокими ожогами — тут дважды восемь титулов Антихриста, восемь на теле, восемь на крыльях. Азирафаэль дрейфует между бытием и небытием, он то теряет сознание, то на короткий миг приходит в себя и судорожно вздыхает; его голубые глаза полуоткрыты, расфокусированы и лихорадочно блестят. По телу пробегает дрожь.

Кроули гладит его по волосам и мычит ему мелодию струнного квинтета Шуберта. Он не может поговорить со своим ангелом; не может успокоить его: выныривая из мимолетного забвения, он, никого не узнавая, затравленно смотрит по сторонам, и его глаза приобретают пугливое дикое выражение. Он поскуливает, всхлипывает и пытается свернуться в клубок, но неосторожное движение заставляет дремлющую боль вспыхнуть новым яростным пламенем. Кроули боится поцеловать его, потому что может легко зацепить острыми когтями, которые до сих пор (по немилости Сатаны) торчат у него из зашитого наживо рта.

Так что Кроули поет ему, как может (хотя с закрытым ртом получается не очень), а мыслями витает где-то далеко. Перед ним снова горит и рушится книжный магазин, посреди которого раскаленной огненной тварью извивается Аспид, последнее клеймо Сатаны... Кроули слышит осуждающие голоса, обвиняющие его в том, что это он не пощадил Азирафаэля. Шестнадцать за одно... шестнадцать за одно...

«Замолчите! Замолчите!..» — всхлипывает он.

Ангельские глаза тут же снова становятся осмысленными, но чужими, дикими и испуганными. Кроули может догадаться, что за образы проносятся в голове Азирафаэля. Вот Сатана в своем черном адвокатском костюме, протягивающий пылающее клеймо к обнаженной груди, к крыльям...

Если бы он согласился, то сейчас перед внутренним взором ангела стоял бы он сам. Шестнадцать ожогов за один. Спасение от бессмысленной жестокости такой ценой... может быть, оно бы того стоило?..

Азирафаэль в бреду поднимает дрожащую руку, пытаясь защититься. Ожог на внутренней стороне локтя сочится кровью пополам с желтоватой сукровицей. Ангел издает протяжный стон, у него снова закатываются глаза.

Кроули в отчаянии запрокидывает голову, но крику не удается разомкнуть его губ. Он опускает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Довольно! Он в ярости тянется к одному из когтей в своих губах и дергает изо всех сил. Пальцами эти адские крючья не разорвать, он уже пробовал, это бесполезно. Раскусить тоже не выходит, когти не поддаются. Но они острые по краям, — значит, поддастся плоть... если потянуть... достаточно... сильно...

Он стискивает зубы, тянет за острый коготь и дышит сквозь боль. Он этого заслуживает. Шестнадцать за один...

Наконец, проклятый маникюр разрезает губы и остается в руке. У Кроули перемазанный кровью джокерский рот и болезненная рана на губах. У него дрожат руки, но он не останавливается и сразу же тянет за другой коготь. И так пять раз.

Пять окровавленных когтей падают на пол, он провожает последний взглядом и только тогда осмеливается взглянуть в зеркала. Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы зрение сфокусировалось. Он бледен и тяжело дышит, как будто пробежал марафон или пешком поднялся по лестнице в свой пентхаус. На него смотрят заплаканные змеиные глаза — можно даже не отпираться и хотя бы себе не врать: он оплакивал Азирафаэля в течение последних нескольких часов (или сколько там прошло с тех пор, как Сатана ушел). А теперь еще и губы разорваны в клочья, как какие-то чертовы кровавые кисточки. Особенно ужасно выглядит нижняя, прорезанные мышцы не держатся на лице и свисают с него, обнажая зубы, как будто он напялил на себя отвратительную маску на Хэллоуин. Он Ктулху! Замечательно, блин. Если его в таком виде увидит ангел, ему будут сниться кошмары.

Азирафаэль всхлипывает от боли, и Кроули немедленно забывает о своем отражении.

— Азиааэль, — зовет он изодранным ртом, морщась, потому что звук «ф» теперь ему не удается. К счастью, в другом имени его друга нет губных согласных.

— Ангел... — это гораздо проще.

Но Азирафаэль только тяжко вздыхает и снова отключается.

Кроули стискивает зубы. Надо что-то придумать. Нужно как-то прорваться за барьер, блокирующий чудеса. Тогда Кроули сможет исцелить своего друга. Судя по всем повреждениям, ангелу потребуется не меньше сотни чудес, и он не остановится, пока не исцелит все раны Азирафаэля до последней царапины; он готов на все ради того, чтобы ангелу полегчало, он будет вливать в него столько чудес, пока оккультная сила не иссякнет в нем самом. Кроули впивается пальцами в серебряные браслеты кандалов на руках. Они жесткие и неподатливые, однозначно намекающие на то, что не будет никаких чудес ни для него, ни для ангела...

Взгляд снова падает на зеркальный пол — между разорванными губами видно зубы. Они острее человеческих, и это наводит его на мысль...

***

— Черт побери! — Гавриил потрясенно вскакивает со своего места, сбросив дорогие наушники со стола, и щелкает пальцами одновременно с Вельзевул. Воздух трещит от электрических разрядов.

Опустив головы, они молча наблюдают, как Кроули корчится от удара током.

— Хо-хо... Ну и псих... Никто не догадался бы, что у него хватит духу откусить себе большой палец, чтобы снять путы... Гав, попкорн был бы сейчас очень кстати... — потрясенно бормочет Вельзевул.

В комнате с зеркалами бьют молнии, тело содрогается от электрических разрядов, но они постепенно стихают и перестают отзываться болезненно. Кроули переводит дух и снова подносит руку ко рту, сжимает ее в кулак и выставляет вперед средний палец.

Гавриил упреждающе поднимает руку, но Вельзевул жестом останавливает его и ухмыляется.

— Смотри, что сейчас будет!..

Кроули удивлен, что больше не происходит ничего необычного. Он быстро засовывает в рот кончик большого пальца и кусает изо всех сил.

Палец остается целым.

Он кусает еще сильнее, потом вынимает руку изо рта и недоверчиво осматривает нее. На ней нет и следа острых зубов.

— И что же это за чудо? — Гавриилу правда интересно.

— Неуязвимости, — самодовольно откликается Вельзевул. — Теперь у него неранимые руки.

— О! Хорошая мысль, — признает Гавриил. Если бы он не был так впечатлен дерзким ходом Кроули, который чуть было опять не спутал все их планы, он бы никогда не стал хвалить Вельзевул вслух.

— Хорошая. Долгосрочное и пролонгированное воздействие гораздо удобнее, чем ваши жалкие браслетики.

— Не расслабляйся, уверен, что скоро он придумает что-нибудь другое. Кстати, о браслетах — с какой стати ангел и демон не прикованы цепями?

— Потому что Он велел этого не делать, — ледяным тоном отвечает Вельзевул.

Гавриил болезненно морщится.

— Дело палача повиноваться, а не отдавать приказы.

— Ну, Гаврик, не каждый босс повинуется подчиненным и выполняет то, что они хотят… — Вельзевул выдувает муху изо рта и поворачивается к двери, чтобы наконец уйти.

***

— Кроули? — Вздох, слабый, как взмах крыла бабочки, касается лица. Рыдания тут же стихают.

— Ангел!..

Наконец-то очнувшийся Азирафаэль окидывает его лихорадочно блестящим взглядом. Ангел настороже.

— К-Кроули... Т-твой бедный рот...

Кроули поспешно прикрывает его рукой. Когда он пытается заговорить, с рассеченных губ капает кровавая слюна. Здорово, просто потрясающе.

— П-пыасти... я не хотеы...

— Все терпимо... — Азирафаэль в изнеможении смотрит ему в глаза. Он слишком ослаб, все его силы уходят на противостояние боли.

Кроули смотрит ему в глаза, прикрывая несчастный рот рукой. У Азирафаэля печально-ласковый взгляд, но Кроули различает в нем твердость. Ангел протягивает руку и касается руки Кроули у рта, отнимает ее от лица и кладет себе на макушку, чтобы демон мог погладить кудрявые белые мягкие волосы.

— П-пыасти… — еще раз шепчет Кроули. Предательские губы отказываются соединиться, вместо этого посылая пронизывающий укол боли в мозг. Кроули пробует не морщиться.

Азирафаэль не замечает, так как движение руки отзывается слишком остро — он сражается с волной боли, которая грозит захлестнуть его с головой и снова надолго погрузить в оцепенение. Он крепко зажмуривается и рвано дышит, дожидаясь, пока боль утихнет, и снова смотрит на Кроули, цепляясь за его золотой взгляд. Он — словно точка фокусировки для фотоаппарата, вокруг которой вся остальная картинка тоже обретает резкость.

— А ты... п-почему... сейчас... извиняешься? — еле слышно шепчет он.

— Шешнадцать за один.. — выдыхает Кроули сквозь зубы, прежде чем успевает остановиться.

Азирафаэль молчит и непонимающе смотрит на него.

Кроули скрипит зубами.

— Он дал не выаор... Я мо ы ео останоиить. Я только доэн бы са заклейить тея... тода он оставиы бы тея ы акое... не так жаль, пыасти...

Многие слова тут звучат неразборчиво, рот снова заливает кровь, Кроули отплевывается и кашляет.

Но Азирафаэль, наконец, сам понимает, что к чему.

— О Боже… — он говорит это так мягко, так любяще, с такой внутренней стойкостью, что слова проливаются бальзамом на израненную душу Кроули. — Я... не мог допустить... чтобы он... заставил тебя это сделать... — тихо говорит он. — Нельзя... не ты... — в его словах слышится определенный акцент, выделяющий скрытый смысл, который требует разъяснений. Но ангел слишком слаб, чтобы все объяснять. Однако он готов говорить подробнее — просто ждет, когда отвращение к себе покинет глаза Кроули.

Это сложнее, чем кажется. Кроули вскидывает их с робкой надеждой, но она тут же гаснет, потому что трудно не вспоминать о друге в бреду от боли, умоляющем Кроули спасти его и прекратить пытку. Даже если ангел сейчас не помнит, о чем молил его в те ужасные мгновения, это не значит, что невыносимая сцена бесследно изгладилась из памяти Кроули.

Глаза Азирафаэля безмолвно одобряют, поддерживают, ведут его за собой. Их взгляд, затуманенный болью, не утратил нежности, мягкости и внутренней силы. Кроули не нанес жестокий удар, он не сломался перед Сатаной, его душа чиста, и Азирафаэль благодарен ему за это.

Наконец, робкая надежда не гаснет, но на смену ей снова приходят слезы. Слезы облегчения, не муки.

— Спасибо тебе… — шепчет Азирафаэль и прикрывает глаза. Ему снова плохо, его трясет, снова начинают кровоточить раны, и кровь просачивается в перья Кроули. Дыхание становится прерывистым, каждый вздох превращается в негромкий стон где-то на выдохе между горлом и губами.

Азирафаэль хватается за руку отчаянно крепко, но не причиняя боли. Кроули смотрит на сомкнутые руки и переплетенные пальцы. Кандалы на запястьях наносят ему глубокое личное оскорбление. Даже собственная рука предала его, когда он хотел избавиться от пальца, чтобы снять браслет... Он бы отдал все пальцы, все на свете бы отдал, чтобы исцелить своего ангела и сбежать с ним отсюда. Можно было бы остановить время и куда-нибудь телепортироваться, или что-то в этом роде... Кроули хочет геройски спасти Азирафаэля, найти лазейку, хоть что-нибудь придумать... но чувствует свою полнейшую беспомощность. Все, что ему остается, это сидеть с ним рядом, отвлекать его разговорами, гладить по волосам... и даже это он не может сделать должным образом.

Кроули чувствует себя бесполезным.

— ‘Онишь ‘Ену? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает он, когда ему кажется, что его бедному другу вновь становится капельку легче.

В глазах ангела стоит такая тоска, что у Кроули екает сердце.

— ’Онишь, как ‘ы ели торт Захер? — он борется с этим словом, чтобы голос не дрожал. Азирафаэль слушает, и Кроули видит, как его знакомые черты, сведенные болью, немного смягчаются, поэтому он продолжает говорить. Он говорит, не обращая внимания на измочаленные губы, периодически сбивающие его на приступы кашля с кровью. Он знает, что за ними следят, но ему все равно.

Время здесь мало что значит, но теперь его можно измерить словами. Кроули рассказывает ангелу о тортиках, которые они пробовали вместе; о концертах, на которых они бывали; он говорит о книгах Азирафаэля и о своих растениях, о завтраках в постели и о вечерних посиделках с вином ночи напролет, о поцелуях...

Кроули меряет время воспоминаниями, приближая обоих к очередному неумолимому визиту их мучителя.


	8. Идеология и пропаганда

Задкиэль стоит посреди пустынного райского холла и смотрит на большой плоский экран, свисающий откуда-то с потолка (или с небес — в зависимости откуда посмотреть). Неподалеку на просмотр расположились еще двое эфирных небожителей. Со своего места Задкиэлю отлично видно бескрайнее райское пространство, кое-где перемежающееся висящими мониторами и мелкими группками зрителей, которые подходят и перемещаются от экрана к экрану. Около некоторых экранов пока что нет вообще ни одного ангела — наверное, все дело в размахе и масштабности. В Раю живут миллионы эфирных существ, каждое из которых знает, кто несет ответственность за недоАпокалипсис — в последнее время по горнему миру ходят упорные слухи о Наказании, поэтому неудивительно, что на экране появляется Азирафаэль и тот демон, с которым они братались.

Сначала идет нарезка кадров из военного аэропорта Тэдфилд, благодаря которым все сочувствующие и причастные получают возможность освежить в памяти недавние значимые исторические события, а, кроме них, еще и получить подсказку насчет того, за что именно будут карать изменников. Камера проезжает по стройным рядам безупречных ангелов в полной боевой готовности, ожидающих призывного сигнала архангельских труб. Все как один готовы ринуться в бой, чтобы искоренить зло Преисподней раз и навсегда — конечно, воодушевляющие кадры этого исторического момента обязательно стоили того, чтобы их задокументировать, — но затем камера сдвигается, и в кадре появляются Азирафаэль и его закадычный друг-демон, которые прикрываются Антихристом, размахивают руками и открыто подвергают сомнению авторитет высшего начальства, непостижимость Замыслов, а также власть Архангелов. Затем следует совершенно провокаторский выстрел из допотопного мушкета, похожего больше на духовой инструмент, который ждал своего звездного часа и был до поры до времени спрятан в кладовке вместе с отполированным оружием и стильной униформой. Все предельно ясно.

Затем монтаж показывает несколько фотографий ангела и демона, на которых они вместе едят человеческую пищу в различных человеческих зданиях с разной причудливой архитектурой. Для того, кто никогда не был на Земле, оказывается довольно трудно соотнести эпохи постройки и время встреч, но кажется, ангел и демон все же неплохо проводят время: они то стоят бок о бок у утиного пруда, то вместе сидят в каком-то странном транспортном средстве... Все это просто немыслимо!

Картинка снова меняется: следующий кадр переносит зрителя в комнату, где Азирафаэль и Кроули с кандалами на запястьях ждут своей экзекуции. Кадр выхватывает поврежденные крылья, человеческая одежда на обоих исчезла совсем. Камера наплывает сверху, являя технику «Взгляд Всемогущей» — если так снимать, можно получить полную иллюзию божественного взгляда на сцену, придав ей трагизма и внушительности. Снизу бежит полоска рекламы о приобретении чудодейственных райских облигаций. Снова смена кадра, и наше внимание привлечено одной уже знакомой нам эфирной личностью в хорошо подогнанном лиловом костюме.

— Ангел Восточных Врат, Начало Азирафаэль! — торжественно провозглашает архангел Гавриил. — Тебе вменяют в вину, что ты из личных эгоистических соображений вмешался в Великий План и предотвратил Последнюю битву между Небесами и Преисподней! Ты также обвиняешься в дезертирстве и братании с врагом. Признаешь ли ты свою вину?

Азирафаэль смотрит серьезно и строго.

— Дело не в вине, — тихо говорит ангел. — Дело в выборе. Свой выбор я сделал...

Гавриил качает головой и нравоучительно смотрит с экрана, теперь обращаясь ко всей эфирной аудитории небожителей.

— Ангелы не могут делать выбор, Азирафаэль. Выбор — это удел смертных; оставь его им. Наш путь был дан нам неизменным, поэтому мы должны безупречно следовать ему, а не сбиваться на неверную дорожку. Ты зашел слишком далеко, позволив демону, лелеющему коварный план, манипулировать тобой.

— Нет, это был мой план! — с отчаянием восклицает Азирафаэль, упрямо не желающий дарить признание и авторство хитроумного плана демону, чтобы тот получил награду за не причитающиеся ему труды. — Я пробудил в его сердце любовь к миру, чтобы, когда конец будет близок, он не смог отказаться от него и был на моей стороне! Без меня он никогда бы не захотел предотвратить Апокалипсис!

— Это серьезный проступок, Азирафаэль... — вздыхает Гавриил, нарочито опечаленный тем, как далеко их собрат зашел в своем отступничестве от Великого Замысла. — Даже без него ты заслуживаешь наказания исключительной строгости. Твое чистосердечное признание в содеянном, впрочем, не отменяет полного отсутствия раскаяния в своих поступках. — Он снова смотрит прямо в камеру. — Не то чтобы покаяние ангела могло что-то изменить. Людям дается время согрешить и покаяться между рождением и смертью, но мы не рождаемся и не умираем. В посмертии для человеческих душ нет покаяния, есть лишь расплата за прегрешения, и для нас, эфирных существ, это также справедливо. Ты приговариваешься к высшей мере наказания, Азирафаэль, и отныне Небеса убирают длань эфирной защиты, которую все это время простирали над тобой. Дабы осуществился приговор, ты будешь отдан демонам, ибо ты братался с ними... Вероятно, тебя ожидает та же участь, что постигает и людских грешников, а твое наказание будет соизмеримым людскому, и ты будешь наказан так же, как наказываются неправедные человеческие души, которые грешат и не каются... Пусть же твоя судьба и твое Наказание послужит предостережением всем нашим братьям и сестрам и убережет их от Лукавого.

Гавриил тяжко вздыхает и щелкает пальцами. Цепи опутывают Азирафаэля, вытаскивают его на середину комнаты, обвивают и разворачивают его крылья. Архангел поворачивается, чтобы уйти... и в этот момент в зеркальную комнату входит демон.

Задкиэль вздрагивает и ежится, потому что демон выглядит просто отвратительно: он одет в какие-то грязные лохмотья, от них даже через экран доносится запах серы и нечистот. Кожа у него нездорового желтоватого оттенка, глаза ярко-черные, с тонкими золотистыми ободками по краям радужки. Не забыт и фамилиар-саламандра, она восседает на голове, как гротескная шляпа. Демон поигрывает плетью с кожаной ручкой и тремя шипастыми цепями на конце.

Когда первый удар плети рассекает обнаженную спину Азирафаэля, Задкиэля передергивает — ему очень тяжело и неловко смотреть на то, как это происходит. Знание, что Азирафаэль виноват, раз сбился с истинного пути и теперь заслуживает Наказания, не очень-то помогает сдержать сострадание к собрату и бывшему командиру. Чтобы не смотреть на истязание, он поднимает глаза на двух других ангелов-зрителей рядом с собой. На их бесстрастных лицах не отражается никаких эмоций, поэтому он не показывает свои, хотя все это вызывает в нем чувство глубокого противоречия. Наказание кажется ему несоизмеримым... неправильным. Он помнит Азирафаэля еще с тех времен, когда сражался во взводе под его началом, и что-то просто не сходится. Задкиэль прислушивается к себе и понимает, что не может до конца уверовать в то, что Азирафаэль — предатель.

***

Великая Война случилась задолго до того, как изобрели время, поэтому они понятия не имели, как долго уже идут бои. Тогда не было ни дней, ни месяцев, ни возвращения на круги своя, а небесная гармония надолго сменилась лязгом мечей

Белое знамя Михаил указывало путь, ангелы шли за ним по улицам, скользким от золотой крови. Михаил ушла далеко в авангард, ее штандарт сиял и звал за собой далеким бледным огнем, указывая им направление. Тьму разгонял пламенеющий меч их командира. Владелица знамени была стратегом и разведывала путь, владелец меча строил планы и предлагал выходы из сложившихся ситуаций. Задкиэль доверял владельцу меча — тот берег взводных, как мог. Конечно, не обходилось без травм и ранений, как и на любой войне, но невосполнимых потерь в их взводе пока что не было. Судя по положению дел в других взводах, такое случалось нечасто.

Великая Война началась с противостояния, когда сначала ангелы восстали против ангелов. После Падения Владыки Ада приказали Падшим, сменившим белые крылья на черные, вернуться из Ада, чтобы помочь довершить неправедные дела. Задкиэль решил тогда, что сражаться против Падших, сменивших облик, стало намного легче. Азирафаэль думал иначе. Казалось, для него не имело значения, что Падшие — больше не ангелы, а навечно проклятые порождения тьмы.

Они шли и шли, но вскоре улицу перегородили баррикады отряда демонов, за которыми те поджидали наступления ангельских сил. Азирафаэль жестом приказал своему взводу подождать неподалеку и подошел к баррикаде один.

— Э-э, привет всем, — сказал он. — Позовите, пожалуйста, сюда вашего командира на переговоры?

Демоны начали издеваться над ним.

— Сам заходи, если хочешь, — поддразнили они, демонстративно поигрывая оружием.

— Честно сказать, я бы предпочел поговорить на нейтральной территории... Нет? Ну, раз так, то я просто поговорю со всеми вами, если вы не возражаете. Видите ли, моему отряду нужно продвигаться вперед, и боюсь, ваша баррикада стоит у нас на пути. Если вы станете защищать ее, завяжется бой с пренеприятнейшими последствиями для обеих сторон... все сложится крайне неприятно для всех нас, поверьте. Я хотел бы спросить — не могли бы вы пропустить нас вперед, пожалуйста? Мы были бы очень благодарны, и никто не пострадает.

Некоторое время демоны смотрели на него с недоверием и недоумением, потом разразились грубым смехом.

Подобный ответ не удивил ангелов из взвода Азирафаэля — к грубостям и зубоскальству демонов все уже привыкли. Светлые скорее удивились бы, если бы Темные позволили им беспрепятственно пройти. Стоит сказать, что их командир никогда не прекращал своих попыток достучаться до демонов, даже несмотря на то, что просьбы и предостережения никогда не срабатывали. Иногда в отряде шутили между собой по этому поводу — Азирафаэль, слыша их обсуждения и веселье, тоже улыбался и только пожимал плечами, будто говоря: «У меня глупый старомодный подход, ничего не могу с собой поделать...» Правда, когда весть о методике их командира расползлась на другие взводы и кто-то из другого взвода попробовал пошутить на его счет, все насмешки были моментально пресечены в зародыше. В конце концов, благодаря Азирафаэлю в их взводе до сих пор обходилось без развоплощений и смертоубийств, а еще без переходов на сторону Врага — к сожалению, за время Великой Войны такие случаи бывали нередки в ангельском войске.

Задкиэль вспомнил о времени, когда он сам начал сомневаться, может Люцифер (который тогда еще не Пал) был отчасти прав насчет Мироздания? Он везде искал ответ на вопрос, правда ли, что место ангелов, возлюбленных детей Всемогущей, скоро займут люди... и мучился, не зная ответа.

Однажды, во время одного из переходов, к нему присоединился Азирафаэль — Задкиэль как-то увидел, что тот смотрит на него, и улыбнулся ему сквозь строй, желая приободрить. У них завязалась непринужденная беседа, во время которой светлому показалось, что командир взволнован не меньше его самого, такое нетерпеливое беспокойство было написано на его открытом и выразительном лице. Конечно же, Азирафаэль знал, кто он и как его зовут, он помнил имя каждого ангела в своем взводе. Они обсуждали Божий Замысел и наперебой делились друг с другом своей радостью, любопытством и беспокойством насчет людей. Тот разговор с командиром определенно пошел ему на пользу — Задкиэль успокоился и больше не задавал Всевышней вопросов, на которые не мог получить ответа.

Азирафаэль вернулся с неудачных переговоров печальный и раздосадованный — демоны на баррикаде отказались пропустить их отряд вперед. Ангелы под его началом и словом не обмолвились о тщетности попытки, хотя в общем-то она была очевидной.

— Ну и ладно, — сказал он дрогнувшим голосом. — Боюсь, другого выхода у нас нет, так что берегите себя и своих товарищей... — Он сделал глубокий вдох и скомандовал: — В атаку!

Они атаковали, ведомые пылающим мечом. Ожесточенно сражаясь, они, наконец, прорвали строй демонов и прорвались через баррикаду. Демоны в беспорядке отступили, а переливчатый сигнал трубы возвестил о скором прибытии эфирного подкрепления.

Задкиэль был готов броситься во тьму, чтобы преследовать отступающих демонов, но Азирафаэль остановил его. Весь взвод тоже остался рядом с командиром, немного смущаясь заминкой. Подоспело подкрепление, и Азирафаэль, строго наказав всем оставаться на месте, пошел встречать командира.

Задкиэль краем уха услышал их разговор.

— ...ну и трус! Они отступили, а вы тут расслабились!

— Боюсь, не могу с тобой согласиться. Они уже отступили, а мы захватили эту часть города! Сначала нужно укрепить свои позиции, и тут это сделать удобнее, потому что здесь они гораздо лучше защищены!

— Демонов нужно каленым железом выжигать, Азирафаэль!.. Особенно, когда они сами дают тебе эту возможность!

— Боюсь, их отступление может оказаться ловушкой.

— О да, я и сам вижу, что боишься, — пренебрежительно сказал другой командир, пропустив мимо ушей часть про ловушку. — Неважно, что ты там бормочешь, у нас нет времени спорить. Оставайся здесь, если хочешь, я принимаю командование над твоим взводом. Ангелы, за мной!

Никто из взвода Азирафаэля не двинулся с места. Второй взвод бросился вслед за своим командиром.

— О Господи, — вздохнул Азирафаэль. — Ну и ладушки. Не могли бы вы помочь мне починить и укрепить баррикаду?

Все молча принялись за работу, но не успели до конца закончить начатое, как услышали далекие крики и звон оружия. Азирафаэль не ошибся — второй взвод угодил в ловушку.

Командир на мгновение прикрыл глаза, — он показался Задкиэлю ужасно усталым, — затем открыл их и встряхнулся.

— Прикрываем отступление! — воскликнул он и бросился вперед, высоко воздев пламенеющий меч.

Два ангела из другого взвода были убиты в засаде, трое попали в плен, остальным повезло благополучно добраться до баррикады.

Азирафаэль вернулся на баррикаду последним, подволакивая ногу, на которой была глубокая рана. Золотистая кровь капала на землю. Он кое-как доковылял до своих, и там в кругу ангелов у него подкосились ноги. Задкиэль поддержал его, не давая упасть, совсем так же, как сделал его обожаемый командир, уберегший его от падения несколько раньше. Ангел передал его на руки другим воинам, а сам остался наверху отбивать демоническую атаку, чтобы дать Азирафаэлю передохнуть после схватки с демонами. К тому со всех ног бросился ангел-целитель. Баррикада, которую защищали уже два взвода, пока что держалась, первую волну наступления они отбили.

— Проклятые демоны, — проворчал вернувшийся Задкиэль, бросив взгляд на ногу командира и увидев, насколько глубока его рана.

— Я не полностью уверен насчет этого, — проговорил Азирафаэль, стиснув зубы, когда целитель поднял его ногу.

Задкиэль растерянно заморгал.

— Насчет чего?..

— Насчет проклятых... ай!.. демонов!.. Не уверен, что Всевышняя прокляла их на веки веков...

— Но они же Пали...

— Да, такова была Ее воля. Как и все другие события, все они случаются потому, что Она так решила. Ой!.. Нет, не волнуйся, мой дорогой, ты прекрасно справляешься с исцелением, ты лучший целитель нашего взвода, о котором я мог только мечтать... Всемогущая делает все это с определенной целью, я об этом. Все это — часть Непостижимого замысла. Может быть, он придуман Ею ради людей... Я не знаю. Но наказывать демонов навечно — это просто жестоко... я не уверен, что Ее истинный замысел был таков. Я чувствую, что это не так...

***

Сейчас Задкиэль отчетливо вспоминает этот момент, наблюдая за тем, как Азирафаэлю причиняют боль. Его пытает демон, вполне возможно, один из тех, против которых они сражались. Однако именно Архангел с их стороны позволил ему поднять руку на своего эфирного собрата. Азирафаэля наказывают за то, что он братался с демоном и посмел бросить вызов Великому плану.

Он помнит, как Азирафаэля отчитали за трусость и обвинили в гибели и пленении ангелов из отряда другого командира, Сандальфона. Сандальфон сказал тогда, что все случилось из-за Азирафаэля, потому что тот не присоединился к нему со своим отрядом. Азирафаэль ничего не сказал архангелу Михаил, промолчали и ангелы из его взвода.

Теперь Задкиэль снова молчит. Он чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, но не делает этого — за шесть тысяч лет он привык делать только то, что ему говорят, и быть хорошим ангелом. Он хочет быть хорошим ангелом, потому что все еще чувствует ужас оттого, как близко он подошел к краю пропасти, отделяющей его от Падения. Молчание тяготит его, он хочет заступиться, но боится заговорить.

Шоу заканчивается уведомлением о следующем новом эпизоде через 24 земных часа — экраны уплывают обратно в облака, Задкиэль оглядывается по сторонам: лица ангелов, которые он видит в райском холле, остаются непроницаемо бесстрастными, как и его собственное лицо. Но он все равно кое-что придумал — в сознании уже оформляется одна любопытная идея.

Он прикрывает глаза и отчетливо вспоминает знак отличия своего взвода — золотой пламенеющий меч. Вызвав его в реальность в виде значка, он прикрепляет его к своей куртке.

Он носит значок не снимая — и наконец видит, что на форме других ангелов тоже начинают появляться значки. Он насчитывает все больше и больше пламенеющих мечей. Их владельцы не общаются между собой и избегают смотреть друг другу в глаза, но с каждой новой серией шоу их тянет друг к другу все сильнее и сильнее, а на каждом просмотре они раз за разом оказываются рядом друг с другом.


	9. Возвращайся назад

На этот раз Сатана действительно стучится, прежде чем войти. Раньше Кроули бы решил, что это довольно неуместная шутка, но последние часы напрочь отбили в нем любую охоту шутить. Он смотрит вверх и угрожающе шипит, когда дверь приоткрывается, выдержав небольшую паузу.

Сатана обозревает открывшуюся перед собой картину и улыбается.

— Неужели? Наконец-то ты выглядишь как настоящий демон. Как истинный демон над своей павшей жертвой...

Его слова жалят Кроули где-то глубоко внутри — он понимает, что Сатана прав. Вид у него, действительно, не лучший — прямо сказать, довольно отвратительный, как у бешеной змеи, если бы змеи болели бешенством. Нижняя губа свисает клочьями, обнажая острый оскал, с ощеренных зубов капает слюна вперемешку с кровью. Кроули шипит, склонившись над ангелом в защитном жесте.

Азирафаэль или дремлет, или без сознания, а может быть, просто слишком измучен, чтобы открыть глаза.

Легкая ироничная улыбка играет на губах Сатаны.

— Вот это да. Как трогательно. А что, если я скажу тебе, что теперь у тебя есть выбор?

Кроули немедленно перестает шипеть и недоверчиво смотрит на Сатану, не желая выпускать ангела из своих объятий.

Сатана выжидательно поднимает брови, предвкушая ответ.

Тогда Кроули кивает и осторожно приподнимает Азирафаэля, чтобы высвободить из-под него свои крылья.

Азирафаэль стонет, и Кроули ободряюще сжимает ему руку на прощанье. Затем решительно встает и оставляет его позади — все это выглядит как отличная фэнтези-иллюстрация с демоном, потревоженным после кровавого пиршества и готовым к бою с новым противником. Но все художники могут отложить в сторону свои стилусы — никакой драки не будет.

— Да, — говорит он. — Беи меня. — Он пытается очень четко произнести букву «М», не желая давать повода для насмешек и неверного толкования.

Сатана посмеивается. Его все это ужасно забавляет. Снова появляются цепи и смыкаются с кандалами, они заставляют Кроули поднять руки. Не сопротивляясь, он сам идет к середине зала, они подгоняют его в этом направлении.

Поэтому, когда цепи внезапно тянут его в другую сторону, он теряет равновесие. Цепи дергают его назад и тащат обратно к стене. Сердце словно обдает кипятком; на лице страх и растерянность, он все еще не может поверить и отказывается принять другой возможный вариант, который заключается в том, что Сатана...

— Мне все с вами ясно. Это случилось бы, если бы я сказал тебе, что у тебя есть выбор. Жаль, что любой выбор — это иллюзия... У тебя его нет.

_... обманул его._

Кроули застывает на месте, не в силах пошевелиться, не в силах думать.

Он видит, как Азирафаэль открывает глаза и растерянно озирается, почувствовав, что Кроули исчез. Ангел резко вздыхает, его глаза наполняются страхом. Затем цепи начинают тащить его волоком по полу, даже не давая подняться. Волдыри ожогов лопаются, сочатся кровью и желтоватой сукровицей, ангел слабо вскрикивает и негромко стонет, его глаза суматошно обшаривают пространство, пока наконец он не улавливает присутствие Кроули. После этого ангел расслабленно и успокоенно закрывает глаза, как будто знает, что раз Кроули здесь, то этого хватит.

Кроули, напротив, чувствует, что этого совершенно недостаточно, но он ничего не может поделать. Он не сопротивляется, не говорит. В этом нет никакого смысла. Он беспомощен, а Азирафаэль и так очень слаб, и ему так больно...

Появляются новые цепи, обвивающие ноги и крылья ангела и удерживающие их, в то время как путы прижимают его руки к полу. Руки и ноги широко разведены в стороны, как будто Азирафаэль будет лепить снежных ангелов из опавших перьев. Его тело дрожит, грудь беспорядочно вздымается.

Словно прочитав мысли Кроули, Сатана поворачивается к нему.

— Что мы будем делать? Я рад, что ты спросил, — ухмыляется он. — Раньше мы едва касались поверхности. Но теперь пойдем глубже.

Кроули не нравится значение слова «мы». Его очень настораживает слово «глубже». И до ужаса пугает длинный тонкий стилет, который Сатана держит в руке.

Люцифер начинает с ладоней, вспарывая кожу. Кандалы приподнимают руки ангела над землей, и лезвие пронзает плоть до самой рукояти. Клинок поворачивается в ране и медленно выскальзывает, скользкий от крови.

В голове Кроули тут же всплывает воспоминание.

_«Должно быть, больно... Что же он такое сказал, что все на него так ополчились?»_

_«Будьте добры друг к другу...»_

_«Как гуманно...»_

Снова и снова острое лезвие проникает в плоть и движется под кожей. Ладони, предплечья, плечи... потом наступает черед ступней и ног...

Кроули больше не может этого выносить. Он закрывает глаза... и снова распахивает их, ненавидя себя всеми фибрами души, потому что так нельзя; потому что он жалкий трус: нельзя, нельзя отводить взгляд в то время, как единственное дорогое ему существо во всей Вселенной бьется в агонии...

Азирафаэль корчится, как бабочка на иголке, его крылья извиваются в конвульсиях, но кричать уже нет сил. Он всхлипывает, стонет и слабо умоляет, даже не понимая, что он говорит. Он зовет Кроули. Он зовет Всевышнюю.

— Хватит! Не надо! — кричит Кроули. — Я сделаю, что угодно! Что угодно!

Сатана улыбается.

— Терпение, мой дорогой. Я подойду к тебе через минуту. Пока же позволь мне закончить то, что я начал...

Кроули бессильно сжимает кулаки. Не будь у него зачарованы руки, он бы до крови расцарапал ладони.

— Не надо, — всхлипывает он.

Сатана с довольной улыбкой поворачивается к распятому Азирафаэлю, опускается на колени рядом с ангелом и пробегает пальцами по вспоротому телу, любуясь своей работой.

И вот он осторожно берет одно предплечье в обе руки и поворачивает. Тошнотворный щелчок отзывается криком Кроули и дрожащим стоном Азирафаэля.

Сатана переходит к другой руке.

Кроули наконец зажмуривает глаза — у него больше нет сил смотреть на этот кромешный ужас. Но он не может заткнуть себе уши, чтобы не слышать щелчки и треск. И дрожащие стоны, которые становятся все тише и тише.

Этому нет конца. Тошнотворно-липкое время течет, как кровь, потом оно сворачивается и застывает, как засохшая краска.

Наконец больше не слышно звуков ломающихся костей. Он осмеливается снова открыть глаза, но ничего не видит, потому что ослеп от слез. Когда взгляд немного проясняется, он не смотрит вниз, ему невыносимо видеть залитый кровью пол прямо перед собой. Вместо этого Кроули смотрит вверх и прямо, глядя на дробящиеся отражения в зеркалах. Ангел тихо лежит на полу — кажется, что он сейчас вознесется на Небеса, только помедлит мгновение и заберет с собой Кроули. Позади него сияет нимб лучистого солнца, от которого по зеркалам бегут извилистые лучики-дорожки между маленьких пушистых облачков. Все его тело усыпано розами... но если присмотреться, становится видно, что розы на теле — это глубокие кинжальные раны, из которых медленно сочится кровь, которая вытекает из тела вместе с жизнью, а руки и ноги ангела вывернуты под неестественными углами...

Кроули смотрит на лужу крови, в которой играет яркий ослепительный блик, и самоубийственно переводит взгляд на этот теплый источник света — его тянет к нему как мотылька, который не в силах устоять перед магией обжигающе-горячей лампы. За Азирафаэлем стоит жаровня, совсем такая же, как раньше, в огне ждет своего часа последнее клеймо. Кроули не нужно присматриваться, чтобы понять, что это за знак.

Сатана пристально наблюдает за ним.

Наконец, Кроули переводит взгляд на распростертого ангела прямо перед собой. Азирафаэль кажется как будто меньше... и нет, ему не вознестись на небеса. Он похож на маленькую птичку, которая разбилась о стекло и в муке упала на землю. Он бредит, его глаза лихорадочно блестят и ничего не видят. Кроули подозревает, что только жестокое чудо Сатаны удерживает его от потери сознания и избавления от боли. Он смотрит на беспомощно раскинутые крылья на полу, они ободраны до мяса, все в ожогах и страшных ранах... но пока не перебитые.

Кроули невыносима мысль о том, что Сатана перебьет его ангелу крылья.

— Согласен... — сломлено шепчет он, не слыша своего голоса. — Я это сделаю...

Следующее, что он помнит, это то, как он держит тяжелое клеймо за рукоять и даже на отлете чувствует лучистое тепло раскаленного металла в своей руке. Змейка светится ярко-оранжевым.

— Сюда. — Сатана указывает на грудь Азирафаэля, прямо на то место, где находится его сердце. — Не трусь.

_О Боже Всевышняя... о Азирафаэль... о ангел, ради Бога, прости меня, прости..._

Он подносит клеймо. Бледные волоски на груди Азирафаэля трещат и вспыхивают еще до того, как Аспид касается кожи. Ангел распахивает глаза.

Кроули хочется выронить клеймо, отбросить его прочь, как ядовитого скорпиона, который вероломно ужалил того, кого он так сильно любит. Но Сатана перехватывает его руку и прижимает к сердцу Азирафаэля, удерживая своей недрогнувшей рукой. От обгоревшей плоти поднимается дымок, но Азирафаэль не издает ни звука. Остановившийся взгляд его голубых глаз пронзает Кроули сердце. Сатана ослабляет свою хватку и отнимает клеймо только тогда, когда у ангела закатываются глаза. Металл выпадает из безвольной руки Кроули и с шипением падает в лужу крови.

Он не помнит, как Сатана оставляет их наедине. Он обнаруживает, что стоит на коленях перед распятым Азирафаэлем на скользком кровавом полу. Белые обгоревшие перья липнут к ногам, как будто кто-то пытался обжарить курицу, но бросил эту затею, остановившись на полпути. Куда-то исчезли и клеймо, и жаровня, Кроули отчаянно хочет поверить в то, что весь тот ужас, через который они прошли, был только игрой его воображения... может быть, все это только кошмар, который ему привиделся в страшном сне. Он никогда не причинит боли своему ангелу...

Но потом он переводит взгляд и видит обуглившуюся плоть и фигурно обожженную кожу на груди Азирафаэля прямо над сердцем. Сердитая змея свернулась колечками, впиваясь в сердце того, кто любит его больше спасенного мира, сильнее жизни...

Кроули нет прощения — это деяние его собственных рук. Укус змеи... Это его метка.

Он кричит и падает навзничь на холодное стекло, как будто хочет спрятаться от Азирафаэля. Но от самого себя сбежать невозможно.

Словно отзываясь на его отчаянный крик, рядом раздается тихий, еле слышный стон. Кроули немедленно берет себя в руки.

— Азирафаэль? — не осмеливаясь поверить, шепчет он, осторожно склоняясь над ангелом.

Нет ответа. Дыхание со свистом вырывается из потрескавшихся губ, но больше нет никаких признаков того, что Азирафаэль услышал.

Кроули едва уловимо дотрагивается до его щеки, боясь неловко коснуться и ранить сильнее.

— О, ангел... прости меня... Сможешь ли ты хоть когда-нибудь за это простить...

Ответа нет.

— Ангел, прости меня, прости...

Но Азирафаэль не может ответить и остается тих и недвижим. Повреждения, нанесенные его телу, слишком ужасны и практически несовместимы с жизнью. Он не может прийти в сознание.

Не будь эгоистом, одергивает себя Кроули. Дай ему покой. Пусть он не чувствует ничего, так проще, так легче... Но он продолжает молчаливо окликать Азирафаэля по имени, все еще надеясь увидеть его взгляд, увидеть прощение в его глазах. Но что, если отныне ему нет и не будет прощения? Что, если теперь ангел будет презирать его... или, еще хуже, бояться?.. Он же демон. Несчастный Азирафаэль ошибался, когда говорил о том, что в глубине души Кроули чуточку хороший — в нем нет ничего хорошего, он демон, он исчадие Ада, которому чуждо милосердие и сострадание. Нестерпимый жар адского клейма над сердцем ангела бесследно погасил искорку добра в его душе...

И все же он не может оторваться от ангела, все еще надеясь, что тот услышит. Он надеется, что Азирафаэль все еще здесь, даже если отныне Кроули навечно проклят в его глазах.

— Пожалуйста, ангел, ответь!.. Подай знак! Услышь, меня, пожалуйста...

Дрожь пробегает по телу Азирафаэля, и Кроули задерживает дыхание, ожидая, что веки дрогнут, что с губ сорвется хотя бы слово...

Но вместо этого слова с губ Азирафаэля срывается мягкий вздох. Очень длинный, мучительно длинный вздох...

А дальше тишина.

Кроули замирает, прислушиваясь изо всех сил. Сердце не бьется.

— Нет! Ангел! Нет-нет-нет-нет!.. Не уходи!.. Не бросай меня, ты слышишь?.. Прошу, умоляю, вернись!..

Но Азирафаэля тут больше нет.

Кроули запрокидывает голову. Страшный молчаливый крик рвется из него, когтями царапая горло. Темная сущность пытается пробиться наружу, но застревает в горле, сведенном спазмами. Этот крик беззвучен и ужасен, он стелется душераздирающей пеленой горя, проливается внутрь, затапливая душу; разум рушится, как полки с горящими книгами. Кроули окутывает тьма.

В нестерпимой муке он корчится над изломанным бездыханным телом своего друга, сжимает его в объятиях.

— Господи Боже... Для чего Ты нас оставила? — слышится ему его собственный голос, неверящий, отчаянный, охрипший от невыразимой тоски и невозможности повернуть время вспять.

И из темноты ему отвечает другой голос, вкрадчивый, полный тьмы и ее вечного проклятия:

— Она не услышит тебя, мой дорогой. Возвращайся назад...

Он рычит и вскидывается раненым зверем, шипит, бросается на Сатану, изо всех сил пытаясь обратиться в змея, но жестокие путы блокируют чудеса и не позволяют вернуть истинную форму. Неважно, все сейчас неважно — Кроули понимает, что в нем навсегда ушло что-то прежнее, он чувствует необратимую перемену внутри себя.

Он в одиночестве лежит на холодном полу. Больше нет ни крови, ни перьев, ни тела — только сотни отражений смотрят на него из зеркал, молчаливо обвиняя его и вынося ему приговор.

— Азирафаэль... — потрясенно шепчет он, но слова разлетаются на тысячи осколков, отскакивая от пола к потолку, насмехаясь над ним; навечно впиваясь под кожу, в самое сердце.

Ответа нет.


	10. Наблюдение

C лестницы можно услышать негромкие шаги, но Гавриил отрывается от компьютера только тогда, когда до него доносится звук открывающейся двери.

Вельзевул содрогается при виде неиллюзорной бездны, которая иронично распахивается под ногами прямо за дверью офиса эфирных сил, но решительности Князю Ада не занимать — не мешкая, демон входит к Гавриилу и взмахивает рукой прямо на входе. Пара гладких серебряных браслетов летит через все помещение и звонко приземляется на столе перед архангелом. Отголосок удара пощечиной разносится по комнате.

Гавриил морщится, криво вздергивает брови и мгновение смотрит на кандалы.

— Вы даже не представляете, каких дел наворотили. Все это будет ужасно трудно зацензурить, ты понимаешь? Я только сейчас заканчиваю вторую часть — это кромешный ужас какой-то. Послушай, поговори, наконец, с вашим боссом. Я даже готов сам написать ему сценарий. Я даже уже начал, составил список, давайте наконец...

— Ты что... посмотрел? — Вельзевул смотрит на него без своего привычного высокомерия.

— Да, не смог удержаться. Трудно не... — Гавриил кивает на пол: в зеркальной клетке на этаж ниже, забившись в угол, потерянно сидит один очень одинокий взъерошенный демон с окаменевшим выражением лица. — Ты можешь себе представить, как невыразимо сложно будет _собирать все обратно_?

— Ты посмотрел... прямо в прямом эфире?..

— ...В смысле, посмотрел? Не совсем так, как предполагалось, у меня на это времени нет!.. К твоему сведению, меня ждут несколько часов сырой записи, которые еще нужно отредактировать и обработать. Одним глазом смотрю, другим редактирую... ищу по ходу дела годный материал, там местами попадаются полезные куски. Мне еще надоест это до чертиков, когда придется клеить чистовой монатаж... так что...

— З-з-зашибись. Не бери в голову.— Вельзевул поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Гавриил снова поворачивается к экрану, но тут же вскидывает глаза и пристально смотрит демону вслед.

— Зачем Владыкам Ада об этом спрашивать?

Вельзевул останавливается перед дверью и фыркает в ответ. Мухи Князя Ада раздраженно жужжат.

— Не з-з-зачем.

Гавриил улыбается дежурной покровительственной улыбкой — он обычно одаривает такой своих подчиненных, о которых обязан заботиться на правах старшего. Не сказать, что в ней много искреннего интереса, зато есть намек на непреклонные лидерские качества своего владельца.

— Ты знаешь, что если тебя что-то беспокоит, всегда можно поговорить со мной...

Вельзевул закатывает глаза.

— Отвали, Гав.

Гавриил довольно лыбится, даже не особенно скрывая свое облегчение:

— Если тебе удалось воспрянуть духом, я очень рад!

Вельзевул выбегает прочь, не удостоив его ответом; рой мух летит за демоном вниз по лестнице.

***

На Небесах после второй серии Наказания надолго воцаряется тишина: если бы ангелы умели спать и видеть сны, страшные картины с пыткой сожжения азирафаэлевых крыльев еще долго мучили бы их в кошмарах. Гуманное эфирное руководство внимательно зацензурило и размыло пыточные инструменты, а также особенно страшные ожоги, но ангелы все равно все увидели и могли попробовать представить себе, каково это, когда к нежным крыльям прижимается докрасна раскаленный металл, горячий настолько, что занимаются и тлеют соседние перья... так было шестнадцать раз. И в каждой минуте шоу слышалась скрытая угроза и невысказанный подтекст: вот что бывает с ослушавшимися воли Небес, если они попадаются в лапы демонов. Не будьте самонадеянными, не делайте глупостей и не лишайте себя эфирной защиты, как это необдуманно сделал Азирафаэль.

— Это безотказный и совершенно чудесный идеологический прием! — позже обрадованно сообщит Михаил Гавриилу. — То, что нужно, чтобы держать их в узде, если у кого-то из них возникнут странные идеи.

Но Михаил не берет в расчет, что маленьких значков с пылающими мечами с каждым днем становится все больше и больше. В Раю нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы носить знаки принадлежности к своему взводу на верхней одежде — для многих ангелов участие в Великой Войне стало самой важной вехой астрального бытия, потому что некие два существа заранее позаботились о том, чтобы никаких Войн — ни Великих, ни Малых — в Раю и Аду больше не началось.

Пока что пламенеющих мечей все равно немного. Их совершенно точно меньше, чем серебряных роз, золотых стрел и других знаков отличия. Есть и другие известные взводы, и другие более распространенные эмблемы, и даже случается, что нельзя отличить одних от других. Выясняется, что кто-то из пламенеющих мечей работает в архивах Небесной Канцелярии, поэтому он втайне начинает читать отчеты Азирафаэля, скопившиеся за несколько последних десятилетий: там их бывший командир пишет о времени, которое провел на Земле, — а потом начинает тайно переправлять и распространять их в своем кругу. Каждый отчет написан стройным каллиграфическим почерком, иногда это тексты, напечатанные на машинке — ангел-архивист почти уверен, что большинство из них никогда никто не читал, они просто лежали на своих местах.

Пламенеющие мечи хотят во всем разобраться. У них нет причин сомневаться в том, что Азирафаэль был жестоко наказан. Они не подвергают сомнению факт того, что Азирафаэль предал их, когда сблизился с демоном и пошел против Великого Плана — все это они услышали из его собственных уст в программе по экрану. Но каждый из них знал Азирафаэля лично, пусть и тысячи лет назад, — и это заставляет их задуматься, почему же он так поступил: Начало Азирафаэль, их командир, которого они знали, не сделал бы ничего подобного без имеющейся у него на то веской причины.

Они не знают, чего ищут и что хотят найти. Строки, которые Азирафаэль написал давным-давно, подсвечены красноватыми отблесками раскаленного металла... а когда ангелы втайне обмениваются стопками отчетов и тайными посланиями, у каждого перед глазами стоит жестокая сцена с лучистым железом, прижатым к дрожащим крыльям. У ангелов его взвода недостаточно опыта, чтобы понять, как устроена жизнь на Земле среди людей, но они продолжают искать ответы на вопросы, которые не дают им покоя. Они ищут — и вместо ответов находят кое-что еще.

Они находят восхищение Азирафаэля человечеством.

Он удивительно описывает людей, с которыми встречался и на которых иногда оказывал (либо не оказывал) свое влияние. Сюда же относятся и маленькие чудеса, за которые он иногда получал выговоры; несанкционированные крупные чудеса, на которые у него не было права, но которые он все же совершал. Он легко мог спасти напуганного до смерти ребенка в каком-то темном переулке или старую леди, о которой никто не мог позаботиться, потому что ее родственники жили слишком далеко...

Им требуется немного больше времени, чтобы научиться распознавать и другой вид чудес, о котором Азирафаэль иногда упоминает в своих отчетах характерным извиняющимся тоном. Эти чудеса всегда направлены на него самого и, в основном, заключаются в том, чтобы сделать их командира неотличимым от людей. Например, у него чудесным образом появляется бутылка старого вина, из которой он наполняет два бокала (упомянут коллекционный винтаж, но никто из ангелов в точности не знает, что это такое). Описано чудо, потраченное на восстановление старинной музыкальной пластинки, чтобы она снова оживила концерт молодого Моцарта, на котором Азирафаэлю однажды посчастливилось побывать. Сотворен медовый пирог, совсем такой же восхитительный, как тот, который делали в трактире под Прагой в 1850 году. Зачарована хрупкая старинная статуэтка — она уже много лет пребывает в неизменном состоянии... Все это о вещах, которые не имеют цены для ангела.

Иногда отчеты бывают длиннее обычного, и за тщательно продуманными словами и ровными строчками сквозит одиночество. Он пишет о даме, которая владеет кофейней через дорогу, и о том, что старший из ее детей некоторое время болел, но сейчас все в порядке, и все дети чувствуют себя хорошо. Он пишет о новой книге стихов и о том, как люди умеют зарифмовывать слова для выражения эмоций. Он пишет о театральной пьесе, посвященной какому-то историческому событию, которая почему-то кажется ему более трогательной, чем само событие, свидетелем которого он когда-то был. Он пишет о множестве мелких незначительных подробностей и дел, которые складываются в причудливый витраж, создавая калейдоскоп радостей и горестей человечества. Во всем этом довольно непросто разобраться, но это чтение увлекает и завораживает.

Однако, к сожалению, ангелы не могут найти ничего полезного, что могло бы помочь им разобраться в причинах поступка их командира. По крайней мере, пока что время еще не пришло.

***

— Маловероятно, что его отравили, — говорит демоница с богомолом Масдуру. — Никакой яд так не действует.

Масдур с неохотой соглашается с ней. У них с фамилиаром-саламандрой появляется неприятное чувство, что репутация экспертов по пыткам утекает у них между пальцев.

Последняя часть оказалась немного неровной, и от этого шоу Люцифера сложно было смотреть беспристрастно. Не то чтобы Масдур не смотрел, по крайней мере, не смотрел не из-за ангела, Сатана проделал большую работу с его человеческой оболочкой, конечно, все получилось немного поспешно и беспорядочно, но все же вполне удовлетворительно для большинства демонов, чей вкус в пытках не был таким притязательным, как у Масдура.

Но наблюдать за Кроули было... странно. Любимчика Люцифера невозможно было оставить без экранного времени, раз уж сам Сатана выбрал его в качестве приглашенной звезды, однако его реакции и выражение лица настолько не вписывались в окружающую обстановку, что не признать этого было просто невозможно. Поэтому оператор сосредоточился в основном на мучениях ангела и заодно на трансляции обстоятельного пыточного мастер-класса от Сатаны, который слету получил свою внушительную долю поклонников. Судя по качественно отснятым крупным планам, с такими материалами можно было бы вести уроки в адской школе палачей, но иногда камера захватывала и Кроули на заднем плане — и когда он попадался в кадр, демоны не знали, что тут теперь сказать. Кто-то смущался. Где-то раздалось несколько одобрительных возгласов — большей частью от тех, кто ненавидел Кроули и снова представлял его на месте ангела. Некоторые хмурились и скрежетали зубами, завидуя, что Сатана оказывает такую честь этому ничтожному смехотворному демону, которого надо было еще в первую очередь на клочки покромсать. И еще были те немногие (включая и Масдура), которые смотрели не на дрожащие руки и не на раскаленное клеймо на ангельской груди, а на лицо Кроули. Они были странно озадачены и даже потрясены: казалось, что-то было глубоко не так на каком-то темном тайном запретном уровне, но они не могли понять причину. И, когда серия закончилась, все они снова собрались в кружок, обступили Масдура и потребовали немедленно все объяснить.

Масдур задумчиво поскреб подбородок.

— Похоже, такова была цель Его Темнейшества с самого начала, — сказал он, стараясь говорить уверенно, хотя уверенности в нем было не больше, чем у всех остальных. — Давайте посмотрим, что будет дальше. Я чувствую, что скоро пойму.

Демон с черно-белым лицом усмехнулся в ответ на эти слова, но снова повернулся к экрану, приковавшему всеобщее внимание. В чертогах Ада было необычайно тихо. Тишину нарушали лишь обычные фоновые звуки капающих труб и рычание Церберов, и в этой странной тишине Кроули кричал, рыдал и звал Азирафаэля, который, как всем стало ясно, не выдержал пыток и развоплотился. Это было отвратительно, потому что коснулось чего-то глубоко внутри каждого из присутствующих, и никто не знал, что это вообще такое было и почему ощущалось так непривычно и странно.

Половина шоу закончилась, смотреть особенно не на что. Тело ангела исчезло, кровь и перья тоже убрали, пол помыли, так что теперь ничто не напоминает о разыгравшейся кровавой драме, а камера может получить хороший обзор сидящего Кроули. Он забился в угол и ничего не делает: он скорбно сложил свои черные крылья, которые пропитались кровью ангела, обхватил себя за плечи и смотрит на середину комнаты невидящим взглядом.

— Да уж, яда нет, — соглашается Масдур с девой и ее богомолом. — Может быть, босс навел на него морок, иллюзию или даже искушение. Странный метод, очень непривычный для него... Не могу дождаться, когда Кроули хорошенько замучают и сделают с ним что-нибудь предсказуемое. Например, можно заставить его закричать в определенное время...

Несколько голосов по обе стороны от него одобрительно гудят в знак согласия. Хорошая настоящая пытка — вот что Аду нужно. А не вся эта тягомотная тоскливая странность, заставляющая демонов чувствовать внутри себя всякие непривычные вещи, как будто у них живот прихватило.

— Герцог Масдур!..

Демон и саламандра немедленно поворачиваются вместе со всей маленькой экспертной группой, собравшейся вокруг них.

— Лорд Вельзевул?

Если Владыки Ада обращаются к тебе публично — это либо очень плохо, либо очень хорошо. Эксперт по пыткам надеется на второе и чувствует, что его репутация снова неуловимо растет.

— Я ищу тебя по поводу работы.

— А-а-а... Вы вынесли решение и нашли мою демонстрацию удовлетворительной?

Масдур благоразумно держит за зубами рассказ о том, как Владыки Преисподней устроили ему целых два собеседования в комнате с зелеными стенами, где он должен был продемонстрировать все свои умения и навыки (чтобы не давать повода для насмешек, если из этой затеи ничего не выйдет и если его не выберут в палачи). Они с саламандрой условились пока что никому о собеседованиях не говорить, но на просмотре постарались и обстоятельно распотрошили два манекена прямо на глазах Вельзевул. Немножко огорчало то, что нельзя было применять фантазию и приходилось действовать только по плану, но ему показали запись предыдущего сеанса Сатаны, который развлекался со своей жертвой, и сказали, что Масдур должен повторить все то же самое — можно в своем стиле, но как можно ближе.

— Вполне. Поздравляю, герцог, ты доказал, что можешь неплохо справиться с этим делом.

Масдур позволяет себе довольно улыбнуться, но все это явно неспроста, и его немного беспокоит.

— Мне будет позволено проявить творческий подход, или снова действовать по бумажке?

— Прояви столько подхода, сколько влезет. Его Низость берет перерыв. Он пожелал передать, чтобы кто-нибудь дал людям и нелюдям то, чего они все так долго ждали, и позабавился с Кроули от его лица.

Масдур сияет. Вот его звездный час! Наконец-то будет изысканная настоящая пытка.

— Я непременно дам им именно то, чего они так ждут.

Радостные возгласы вокруг них с саламандрой стремительно поднимают ему настроение. Все очень и очень хорошо. Настолько замечательно, что он уже почти готов забыть то странное выражение на лице Кроули.


	11. Точка зрения

Тут слишком громко и слишком ярко, и от этого никуда не деться: больно стоять, больно смотреть и слушать. Бесконечная белоснежная пустота давит и заставляет чувствовать себя крохотным и уязвимым. Кто-то кричит на него, но он ничего не видит: безжалостные лучи настойчиво бьют в лицо, лезут под сомкнутые веки; из-за нестерпимо настырного света голова гудит как колокол, и ни слова не разобрать, потому что слова — это просто мешанина бессмысленных, случайных звуков, собранных вместе, словно бусины ожерелья, нанизанного трехлетним ребенком. Любое движение, звук или жест причиняют ему неудобство. Судя по недовольному тону голосов, он должен что-то сделать, но не может понять, что и как — мысли спутаны, он не помнит, где он, кто он и что случилось накануне.

Его грубо толкают вперед. Он падает, но в то же время остается на месте. Кажется, у него снова есть глаза, чтобы видеть, и уши, чтобы слышать, и тело ощущается... ну, по крайней мере, снова ощущается, как когда-то давно: кожа вновь чувствует толчки и прикосновения. А еще начинают возвращаться телесные воспоминания. Он помнит боль, страшную и невыносимую. Он должен спрятаться от безжалостного света и осуждающих бессердечных голосов, попытаться спрятаться от них, спастись, убежать, убежать, убежать!..

— Держите его, черт возьми! — неистово орет Гавриил.

Сандальфон борется с новым человеческим телом Азирафаэля, непредсказуемым и удивительно сильным в своем беспамятстве, и, наконец, одолевает его, удерживая за руки в болезненном захвате, блокирует движения и пригибает к земле. Тот, не вполне синхронизировав реакции тела, ангельского сознания и памяти, жалобно хнычет.

Гавриил склоняется над ним.

— Эй! Азирафаэль? Ты уже там? Ты меня слышишь?

Азирафаэль загнанно дышит, Гавриил расценивает это как «нет».

Бумажная волокита, связанная с развоплощением физического тела ангела, может быть очень неприятной. Но истинная, первоначальная цель, которая затерялась среди всей этой бюрократической волокиты со справками и документами, все же несколько иная. Передышка ментально необходима эфирным созданиям. После развоплощения у ангельской сущности появляется возможность прибегнуть к своей бессмертной истинной форме и в ней же примириться с утратой физического тела, особенно если разделение было насильственным (потому что для некоторых ангелов это тяжело — такой перерыв помогает эфирной сущности полностью осознать, что она, наконец, свободна от своего старого тела). Ангел может спокойно обдумать свои действия и принять причину развоплощения, чтобы утрата не ощущалась так остро, а через некоторое время, когда все устаканится, спокойно получить новое тело. Однако переселять ангельскую сущность в новое тело сразу же после развоплощения очень не рекомендуется, иначе можно усугубить ментальную нестабильность и получить излишнюю эмоциональность вкупе с разбалансированной психикой, то есть, устроить полный разброд и шатание в пределах одной личности. Гавриил никогда раньше не сталкивался с такими ситуациями, и ему наверняка неизвестно, на что это будет похоже, но теперь выдается отличный шанс проверить это эмпирически, на практике. Он пошел на риск, подозревая, что что-то пойдет не так — и теперь его гипотеза подтверждена в полном объеме.

Несмотря на то, что пленный ангел в новом теле больше не вырывается, Сандальфон по-прежнему держит его бульдожьей хваткой. Азирафаэль закрывает ладонями лицо и начинает горько плакать, как ребенок, громко, беспомощно, умоляюще.

— Фу ты, как неловко, — бормочет Гавриил. — Ну же, возьми себя в руки, Азирафаэль, у нас времени в обрез. Сандальфон, ты можешь заставить его расправить крылья?

Кто-то продолжает говорить с ним, требуя ответа. Он не знает, чего они хотят. Кто-то тянет его за руки — это неприятно. Кто-то с силой дергает его и тормошит. Он хотел бы повиноваться, но не знает, чего от него хотят, и не знает, как это сделать. Он продолжает судорожно всхлипывать, не в силах сдержать слез.

— У меня вообще нет времени на эти сопли и слюни!.. — рычит Гавриил. — Дай мне его руки, сам успокоится, когда все поймет. Быстрее!

— Разве тут не нужен ключ?

— Нет, они запираются автоматически. Ключ нужен, чтобы их открыть.

Куда-то девается тяжесть, прижимающая его к земле. Однако его не оставляют в покое и тут же тянут за руки вверх. Смыкаясь вокруг запястий, щелкает холодный металл. Он приносит с собой уже знакомую тяжесть, ощущение отлученности от небесной силы и ужасную выученную беспомощность. Азирафаэль в ужасе вскрикивает, пытаясь сбросить их, как кот, которому на голову нахлобучили ведро, потом отступает и безрезультатно машет руками, но все бесполезно: серебристый металл никуда не исчезает и остается. Ангела трясет, он всхлипывает, и, внезапно вспомнив, как пользоваться пальцами, пытается разломать серебристые кандалы, содрав их с рук. У него не выходит, получается только кожу содрать, на вновь созданных запястьях уже алеют неглубокие ссадины. Дыхание пленного сбивается, глаза стекленеют...

Гавриил вспоминает заклинание Вельзевул и быстро повторяет его на случай, если вдруг этому блаженному взбредет в голову сделать что-то неразумное.

Но пленный продолжает всхлипывать и по-прежнему пытается бестолково избавиться от оков. Он плачет навзрыд, беспомощно и горько. Гавриил съеживается в своем эргономичном кресле.

— Сандальфон, одна просьба.

Сандальфон мгновение медлит и принимает отсутствие четких указаний как указание к тому, что у него получается лучше всего, так что по-простому наносит пленному сокрушительный удар в живот... и, кажется, это мгновенно срабатывает — по крайней мере, обезумевший Азирафаэль больше не предпринимает попыток освободиться от пут. Он съеживается на месте, его судорожные всхлипы становятся тише. Его все еще трясет от рыданий, но, по крайней мере, он уже не так громко плачет взахлеб. Гавриил вздыхает, устало трет виски и пока что согласен хотя бы на это.

— Сандальфон, будь любезен. Доставь его туда, где ему следует быть, хорошо? И все ему объясни. Отведи его через второй коридор по четвертой лестнице, они помечены как закрытые для обслуживания. Я буду дальше разбираться с видео, не могу терять с вами время...

Когда Сандальфон и его подопечный возвращаются обратно, Гавриил уже сидит за своим белым столом, вырезая в редакторе кусочки видеозаписи. Азирафаэль подавлен и немножечко побит для профилактики, не очень сильно — свежие синяки просматриваются всего в нескольких местах.

Гавриил одобрительно кивает и указывает на простой стул в центре комнаты. Сандальфон толкает на него пленника, для надежности примотав его кисти веревкой к подлокотникам.

— Спасибо, — говорит Гавриил Сандальфону. — Отпускаю тебя.

Он остается наедине с воссозданным телом Азирафаэля. Похоже, ангел еще не совсем пришел в себя после развоплощения и не очень хорошо освоился в новом теле: он сейчас ведет себя, как дошкольник, который одевается в спешке и делает это намеренно неправильно. Хотя это странно, потому что это тело должно быть ему знакомо — оно выглядит точно так же, как и предыдущее. Как же иначе? Ведь нельзя менять внешность актера ровно на середине шоу, это плохо сказывается на рейтингах. Азирафаэль не думает о рейтингах и своей роли, его бьет крупная дрожь, он не отзывается, разглядывая стол Гавриила. Тот начинает нервничать — он не привык, чтобы подчиненные его игнорировали.

— Отмирай, Азирафаэль! — говорит он. — У нас полно работы!

Азирафаэль молчит, поэтому Гавриил без лишних слов разворачивает ближайшую камеру, меняет в ней пару настроек и направляет ее прямо на ангела, чтобы сделать более объемный отцентрированный снимок.

Пленный ангел вздрагивает и ежится, внезапно осознав, что он ни во что не одет перед камерой. Он пытается прикрыться, но со своими привязанными руками терпит неудачу.

Гавриил закатывает глаза. Очень жаль, но приходится признать, что Азирафаэль отуземился до безобразия. В обнаженном теле, которое используется ангелом, не должно быть ничего чувственного, неприличного или наводящего на скабрезные размышления. В наготе также не должно быть ничего постыдного, ведь одежда для ангелов — не необходимость, а простое следование земному дресс-коду, моде и ее тенденциям, чтобы не выделяться среди людей, все это прописано в инструкции, данной Архангелам. Конечно, намеренно появляться перед другими раздетым — это моветон и никто так не делает, но заключенным не дают возможности быть модными, это тоже должно быть понятно...

Через некоторое время пленный оставляет тщетные попытки прикрыть свою наготу. Его глаза бегают по комнате, изучая записывающее оборудование, но пока что он не понимает, зачем это все.

А потом он смотрит вниз — и все сразу становится ясно.

Он снова там, пойманный в ловушку между зеркалами, страдающий, истекающий кровью, горящий. Боль безбрежна, как океан, он молит об освобождении, но оно не приходит. Каждый прожитый миг только продлевает агонию. Чей-то знакомый голос говорит с ним сквозь мглу и кровавый туман, слова странно невнятны, но приносят с собой тени воспоминаний о знакомых местах и удовольствиях прошлого. На него смотрят странно-знакомые золотистые глаза: их мягкий взгляд медом льется в его душу, окутывает ее уютной близостью, где можно вдвоем отгородиться от жестокого мира. Спрятаться от всех с кем-нибудь... очень... близким...

— Кроули!..

Гавриил раздраженно отрывается от компьютера, но Азирафаэль по-прежнему не обращает на него внимания. Он смотрит вниз под ноги, наклоняясь вперед, насколько позволяют путы.

Кроули — его точка опоры. Так было всегда. С Кроули он может быть самим собой. Он — Азирафаэль. Все встает на свои места, кусочки мозаики складываются в четкий паззл. Горячие слезы катятся из-под век, ангел зажмуривается изо всех сил, но тут же снова распахивает глаза, потому что он уже практически все осознал: он — Азирафаэль, и это его новое тело. Он развоплотился, потому что, к несчастью, тело, подаренное ему Адамом, утратило жизнеспособность, не выдержав страшных травм. Его истинная сущность больше не могла удержаться внутри, так что его забрали в Рай и там выдали новое тело. Оно совсем такое же, как старое, даже кажется слегка потрепанным, но все же гораздо сильнее и выносливее предыдущего. Хорошее, крепкое тело. Азирафаэль выдыхает. Он немного успокоился — он боялся, что больше никогда не вернется назад.

Он-то здесь, получивший передышку со своим новым телом, и пока что в относительной безопасности... а Кроули — в этой жуткой зеркальной пыточной комнате прямо под ним. Азирафаэль кивает ему, пробует окликнуть через прозрачный пол, пытается заставить его посмотреть... но Кроули не смотрит. Он выглядит ужасно, его бедный, милый мальчик... Эти разодранные бедные губы... и этот безжизненный взгляд в глазах....

Последний кусочек мозаики встает на свое место.

Азирафаэль задыхается, вспоминая глаза Кроули: в них мед и темнота, и танцующий огонь... Даже воплощение спустя ему не забыть демонические кольца Аспида, вплавившиеся наживо прямо над сердцем, когда Кроули укусил его... когда Кроули сделал ему больно.

Он смотрит себе на грудь. На ней нет ни единого следа ожогов, кожа там пока что гладкая и безупречно-чистая, но сердце глухо ноет оттого, что теперь он знает, Кроули... не устоял, и это знание слишком остро и свежо, чтобы стойко его вынести. Эфирная сущность Азирафаэля сама собой отдаляется от выданного тела, время сгущается, свиваясь в струйки водоворота, который затягивает его с головой...

— Ради Бога, Азирафаэль!— доносится откуда-то голос Гавриила. — Возьми себя в руки уже!

Он стискивает зубы и действительно берет себя в руки, сводя воедино душу, разум и тело, подавляя воспоминание о лучистом тепле и сигилле Аспида, впившемся в его сущность до самого сердца, и оставшегося там даже воплощение спустя. Пускай только Гавриил не считает, что Азирафаэль усмирил бушующие чувства по его приказу... Пленник окидывает архангела многозначительным взглядом и молчит.

— Вот так-то лучше, — произносит Гавриил, довольный тем, что его больше не игнорируют.

— Иди на хер, Гавриил, — отчетливо произносит Азирафаэль и снова переводит взгляд на тоскующего Кроули, больше не удостаивая взглядом Архангела. Ругань и обзывания могут помочь немного облегчить раздрай в душе, это еще одна маленькая житейская хитрость из его прошлой жизни вместе с Кроули, которой тот его научил... кажется, год назад. Это было весело... Но сейчас от ругательств мало толку, да и все остальные лингвистические приемы не помогут исправить положение. Ситуация кажется тупиковой и безнадежной, совсем как взгляд демона в комнате внизу. Ничто больше не имеет значения.

Азирафаэль прерывисто вздыхает, чувствуя накатившую страшную усталость — рядом с ним бьет маленькая молния, от которой мышцы немедленно сводит судорогой. Ангел отлично помнит о мучительной боли даже воплощение спустя и напоминает себе, что это тело еще не утратило своей целостности, поэтому нужно быть осторожнее... впрочем, впадать в панику тоже пока рано. Если сравнить попытку Гавриила дисциплинировать его и призвать к порядку и собранности со всем, через что ему уже пришлось пройти, то она кажется ему несерьезной и смехотворной. Впрочем, Гавриил не ставит цели причинить ему боль, он лишь посылает ему намек, что это новое невредимое тело снова может быть искалечено до такой степени, что его опять придется сменить на новое. И еще раз. И бесчисленное множество раз...

Не обращая внимания на молнию, он не сводит глаз с Кроули, отчетливо вспоминая времена, когда Гавриил запугивал его и угрожал. Сейчас все эти методы воспитания вообще не имеют никакого значения. А ведь когда-то Азирафаэлю было не все равно, что Гавриил и все другие ангелы думали о нем. Но сейчас все иначе — тот, за кого ангел волнуется сильнее всего, находится в комнате прямо под ним, так мучительно близко... по другую сторону зеркала...

Так... понятно. Значит, изнутри видно только непрозрачное зеркало наверху на потолке и зеркало внизу на полу... а ощущение падения в какую-то бесконечную шахту лифта — наверное, просто жуткий побочный эффект?.. Но разгаданная правда еще более жуткая, как и мысль о том, что Гавриил все это время наблюдал и даже записывал все на видео... Азирафаэлю становится дурно.

Еще хуже то, что он не может подать Кроули никакого знака. Демон сидит всего в нескольких шагах от него самого, думая, что развоплощенного Азирафаэля поймали в новую ловушку на небесах, что ему больше не выдадут новое тело...

_Что Принц не сможет вернуться к своей Розе._

Ангел должен еще раз хорошенько поразмыслить над тем, что же означает такое быстрое получение нового тела — Азирафаэль и не рассчитывал на подобную милость, все это затеяно не просто так и точно не по доброте душевной. Положа руку на сердце, все это удивительно и довольно тревожно, однако сейчас все его мысли заняты Кроули. Кроули явно горюет о нем, бедняжка... Азирафаэль содрогается и снова наяву проходит через миг отвратительного воспоминания о нестерпимой боли, прожигающей грудь, — теперь оно связано с рукой Кроули, причиняющей ему боль. Ангел понимает, что Кроули не хотел этого, что у него просто не было другого выбора. Кажется, в Кроули что-то сломалось, когда он был вынужден это сделать — и сейчас думать обо всем этом едва ли не больнее, чем чувствовать наяву.

— Похоже, ты жалеешь, что пошел против своего начальства, верно, Азирафаэль? — спрашивает Гавриил, прерывая его размышления.

Азирафаэль не считает реплику достойной ответа или хотя бы взгляда.

Архангел хмуро наблюдает за ним и снова начинает закипать — статическое электричество потрескивает в воздухе. Затем он садится и достает из кармана прозрачный смартфон, дважды стучит по экрану и прикладывает его к уху.

— Все готово, — говорит он через мгновение.

— Да, — отвечает он на что-то сказанное на другом конце провода. — Какое-то время провозились, но недолго. Все уладилось, когда я вошел. Да. Более или менее, осмелюсь сказать.

Он слушает с минуту, потом закатывает глаза и молча убирает телефон. Бросив полный отвращения взгляд на Азирафаэля, он возвращается к работе.

Для Азирафаэля это всего лишь белый шум. Единственное живое существо, которое для него важно, находится в комнате внизу. Когда внизу открывается дверь, сердце ангела замирает, потому что Люцифер может напугать так, как не напугает даже сотня Гавриилов. Он только что прошел сквозь безжалостные руки Сатаны и лучше всех знает, что тот может навредить Кроули... однако, к нему входит не Сатана.

Азирафаэль перестает контролировать реакции тела и весь обращается в слух, наблюдая за демоном, вошедшим к Кроули в зеркальную комнату. У него на голове фамилиар-саламандра, и оба совсем не выглядят дружелюбными. Новый демон смотрит на Кроули, как стервятник на падаль: если судить по его хищному интересу, который он совсем не стесняется проявлять, Кроули вполне может стать его добычей.

— О Боже... — шепчет Азирафаэль, подмечая деловитость, с которой демон приковывает Кроули цепью посреди комнаты. Пленник вообще не сопротивляется. Кроули — боец так себе, он никогда не умел хорошо драться, но и палач не похож на чемпиона ММA. У Кроули был бы шанс против него, но похоже, он попросту сдался.

Даже демон с саламандрой понимает, что со стороны все это выглядит довольно неловко, но потом он смотрит куда-то себе под ноги и ухмыляется. Наверняка где-то там должна быть установлена камера для записи, быстро думает Азирафаэль: становится неважно, в каком непотребном виде его только что отсняли и продемонстрировали всем сонмам ангелов в Раю, но кровь закипает от мысли, что тысячи демонов сейчас увидят его чудесного Кроули и его уязвимость.

А вот палачу нахождение с апатичной жертвой, похоже, только придает уверенности в себе. Он жестом фокусника предъявляет камере две очень острые иглы, каждую около фута длиной.

Когда первая игла впивается под кожу, Кроули дергается — так работает безусловный рефлекс человеческого тела, мгновенно отзывающегося реакцией на боль, но пленнику как будто все равно — его взгляд остается таким же пустым и полностью незаинтересованным в том, что вообще происходит с ним и вокруг него.

Демон и саламандра пока тоже не проявляют никаких эмоций. Они наблюдают за реакцией Кроули с почти медицинским интересом. Затем вторая игла присоединяется к первой всего в миллиметре друг от друга. Кроули крупно вздрагивает, когда острия движутся, прошивая кожу насквозь, пронзая самые чувствительные места его тела...

Азирафаэль стискивает зубы, когда видит яростную дрожь, пробегающую по телу Кроули. Демон-палач на удивление хорошо знает анатомию, он, должно быть, прошивает иглами самые крупные нервные узлы, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию... Азирафаэль ловит безжизненный взгляд Кроули и жалеет, что не следил за его глазами с самого начала: Кроули выглядит сломленным... и даже благодарным за эту боль.

«О, мой дорогой, неужели тебе настолько больно? — печально думает Азирафаэль. — Неужели тебе так невыносимо, что ты предпочел бы любые истязания, только чтобы отвлечься от боли, которую мое развоплощение причинило твоей душе?..»

Гавриил отрывается от компьютера, слыша тихий всхлип. Подавшись вперед, Азирафаэль смотрит вниз, себе под ноги; у него дрожат губы. Гавриил включает запись и позволяет себе понаблюдать, как Азирафаэль снова позорится перед камерой. Что-то из этого точно получится.

Спустя некоторое время, иглам на смену приходят какие-то сложные металлические инструменты, которые палач настраивает со скрупулезной точностью. По сравнению с этим способом, методы Сатаны выглядят грубыми и дилетантскими. На этот раз повсюду кровь, целые реки крови — но Кроули стоически переносит истязания. Он дрожит, его тело покрыто холодным потом. Он ужасно страдает — Азирафаэль может сказать, лишь мельком взглянув на его напряженное тело, потому что сам знает, каково это. Но Кроули не произносит ни звука, он словно бы смирился со своей участью и как будто даже рад новым мучительствам — он словно чувствует, что все это заслужил.

Азирафаэль сердито всхлипывает, потому что он отлично знает, что Кроули опять ошибается. Кроули ни в чем не виноват — виноват он сам. Демона погубили ангельский эгоизм и его горячее желание совершить что-нибудь героическое. Азирафаэль надеялся, что сможет уберечь Кроули от боли, и потерпел неудачу. Он надеялся, что сможет избавить себя от необходимости смотреть, как Кроули мучают, и снова не угадал. Он ничего не достиг, абсолютно ничего, и ушел первым, не устояв перед пытками...

Кроули... Кроули был так добр к нему, пытаясь в самый страшный час успокоить, отвлечь и развеселить, он рассказывал истории, когда Сатане становилось скучно и он уходил... Только все это было напрасно — все, чего добился Азирафаэль, так это того, что Кроули все равно пытают по приказу Ада, теперь он остался один, он серьезно ранен, и некому успокоить и отвлечь от мрачных мыслей его самого. Ангел добился только, что его демон поверил в то, что Азирафаэль развоплотился, и теперь они никогда больше не увидятся...

То, что Кроули не выдержал и заключил сделку с Люцифером, чтобы заклеймить ангела своей собственной рукой и этим положить конец его мучениям, тоже не характеризует ангела с лучшей стороны. Кроули принял непростое решение... но это его сломало. Азирафаэль чувствует себя виноватым — надо было лучше скрывать свою боль, надо было быть сильнее.

_«Когда ты беспокоишься за меня, ты заставляешь меня волноваться за тебя. Это замкнутый круг, понимаешь?»_

Все так и есть, это правда, только вот беспокойство и волнения за другого — не единственное, что стоит перед ними на пути. Все их решения, выборы и действия свиваются в бесконечную спираль вины друг перед другом, из которой нет выхода. Ангел не хотел смотреть, как страдает Кроули, а теперь ему поневоле приходится смотреть, как ему больно внутри и снаружи, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.

Гавриил с интересом наблюдает за Азирафаэлем — тот от волнения раскачивается взад-вперед, словно на грани очередной панической атаки, однако удерживается оттого, чтобы снова впасть в то невменяемое состояние, в котором оказался сразу после того, как его светлую сущность насильно заключили в новое человеческое тело. Он снова хлюпает носом и роняет слезы, но уже не плачет навзрыд, как это делают человеческие младенцы — однажды Гавриил это видел, когда возвещал о рождении Иисуса.

— Азирафаэль, — окликает он, пробуя забросить удочку, чтобы ангел поднял на него глаза и получилось несколько хороших кадров. — Скажи пару слов, что ты думаешь о себе как об ангеле?

— Полный провал, — всхлипывает Азирафаэль, не думая и не отдавая отчета в том, кто его об этом спрашивает. Слова просто слетают с его губ. — Я жалкий неудачник... Я плохой... я просто ужасный ангел...

— Я тоже так думаю, — согласно кивает Гаврил и улыбается своей ослепительной зубастой улыбкой.


	12. Очная ставка

Масдур чувствует горечь разочарования на языке. Они с саламандрой знают, что весь Ад наблюдает за ними в прямом эфире, но Наказание, которое начиналось так интересно, оборачивается полным провалом. Не такого они ждали, поэтому у них отпадает всякое желание демонстрировать любовно выпестованные приемы и навыки пыточного дела. И провал особенно обиден, ведь Масдур ни на минуточку не сомневается в своей компетенции. Они с фамилиаром считывают мельчайшие реакции тела и знают, что их приемы эффективны, ведь, чтобы усовершенствовать их до недосягаемых высот, им вдвоем пришлось потратить тысячелетия.

Все началось с тех трех ангелов еще во время Великой Войны. Тогда все в Аду действовали по наитию, в этом не было ничего постыдного или неловкого, потому что все они с чего-то начинали, все были любителями. Демон и саламандра сразу поняли, что обрели свою истинную страсть. С тех самых пор они старались посвящать ей все свободное время — и всех своих врагов.

Масдура завораживали тела людей. Он любил воображать себя ученым и исследователем (и даже в чем-то художником) и доказал это. Когда на Земле наступили Темные Века, он, прихватив с собой фамилиара, отпросился в командировку, где потратил пару столетий, оперируя и препарируя тела, иногда даже не гнушаясь выкапывать мертвых на кладбищах. Он исследовал боль во всех ее проявлениях, выясняя, как люди воспринимают ее, и какими способами ее получается вызвать эффективнее всего. Масдур разработал и создал свои собственные инструменты для вивисекции и пыток и провел скрупулезные полевые испытания, чтобы понять, как еще можно улучшить результаты. В погоне за знаниями он даже обзавелся полезными знакомствами среди людей и поступил в ученики к самым изобретательным и образованным медицинским деятелям своего времени. Масдур лелеял и преумножал знания, добытые им о теле человека: он прошел долгий путь, сохраняя и оттачивая свое мастерство, захватившее его демоническую душу. Ему-то он и отдался со всей демонической страстью после тех трех ангелов, с которых он начинал свои исследования. Они вспоминались ему с нежностью, а память бережно хранила каждый крик и стон.

Именно поэтому он с таким нетерпением ждал своего звездного часа: он знал, что из всех демонов Преисподней только Кроули мог бы по достоинству оценить виртуозность его ремесла — ведь в конце концов, именно Кроули изобрел испанскую инквизицию!..

Однако, пока что все его представления о собственном выступлении на месте Сатаны идут прахом — все пошло совсем не так, как он себе представлял. Например, на теле Кроули есть зачарованные места, к которым не подобраться, в них ограничения на уязвимость наложены и Владыками Ада, и самим пленником. Впрочем, можно обойтись и без них, возможностей все равно море. Например, у Кроули неуязвимы кисти рук, и это вызывает разочарование, потому что там много чувствительных нервных окончаний, особенно под ногтями — хорошо еще, что у Вельзевул получилось напомнить об этом, иначе все вышло бы еще более неловко. У человеческой формы есть еще одно уязвимое место: это гениталии, с ними тоже можно интересно позабавиться на более позднем этапе, но ни Кроули, ни пленный ангел не прилагали усилий для их воплощения.

Через некоторое время, испробовав практически весь свой накопленный запас знаний и арсенал пыток, Масдур может точно сказать, что ошибка вкралась не в методы работы. Что-то не то происходит с самим Кроули.

Его тело реагирует именно так, как должно, все признаки налицо: оно воспринимает боль, как тело самого обычного смертного, это уже выяснено и понятно. Все рефлексы и реакции в норме. Оно отзывается, как положено... но на стадии передачи сигнала в мозг что-то сбоит и идет не так, блокирует передачу импульса на самой последней ступеньке нервной системы, а болевой сигнал теряется в какой-то другой невидимой боли, овладевшей сначала разумом, а за ним и телом подопытного. Но это только гипотеза, потому что Масдур не видит никакой очевидной причины, почему все не работает привычным образом — он тщательно осмотрел каждую часть тела Кроули (и даже не по одному разу!) еще на этапе использования игл. Единственное очевидное повреждение нанесено губам, разодранным в лохмотья, но это простая физическая травма, которая не принесет большого вреда даже обычному смертному, поэтому она никак не может объяснить возникшего феномена.

Иногда даже начинает казаться, что Кроули встречает боль с облегчением. Масдур знает об этой психологической реакции пленных, у него на этот случай припасено несколько занятных трюков в рукаве... но ни один из них не срабатывает так, как нужно.

Масдуру приходится сделать паузу, чтобы подумать, что ему делать дальше. Он еще раз перебирает оставшиеся у него варианты. Ясно, что тело Кроули уже на пределе и скоро не выдержит. Масдур сейчас в опасной близости от того, чтобы сломать в нем тягу к жизни, которая обычно присутствует в каждом живом существе. Пытки можно было бы растянуть на более долгий срок, если бы не приходилось идти на компромиссы ради зрителей, но некоторые из самых болезненных техник очень трудно воспроизвести для наблюдающих в прямом эфире, поэтому их пришлось объединить с некоторыми менее болезненными, но более эффектными.

Он видит, что человеческое тело находится на грани своих возможностей, но заключенный в нем Кроули стойко держится и ломаться не намерен. От него не дождешься мольбы или криков, которых с нетерпением ждут все демоны. Он более стоек, чем белокурый ангел, умоляющий прекратить боль. Масдуру очень нравится момент, когда жертва, сталкиваясь с запредельной болью, которую едва ли может вынести, забывается и начинает молить о пощаде, однако Кроули уже сломлен, и сломлен не им — он был сломлен задолго до того, как Масдур прикоснулся к нему. Это непривычно и очень странно, это совсем не похоже на все способы морального унижения пленных, поэтому полнейшее равнодушие жертвы к собственной участи выбивает из колеи даже палача со стажем. Саламандра тоже недовольна заминкой и фиаско хозяина, они-то думали, что смогут преодолеть барьер с помощью некоторых интересных инструментов собственного производства, но, по-видимому, с Кроули это так не работает.

— Что, черт возьми, Он с тобой сделал? — недовольно шелестит она.

Кроули не отвечает.

Масдур глубоко вздыхает, еще раз задумчиво оглядывается на распростертое тело перед собой. Он знает, когда необходимо признать поражение. Правда, Вельзевул приказала идти до конца, и Масдур заранее спланировал финал, чтобы порадовать публику, зная, что в этот момент эффектное шоу будет более уместно, чем все разговоры о технике и тонкости. Например, колесование, это всеобщий фаворит, оно никогда не подводит и никого не разочаровывает.

Но, если не хочется до конца утратить свой авторитет мастера по пыткам, такой финал все же придется свернуть: Масдур знает наперед, что эффективного расчленения Кроули у него не получится, и что на этот раз их всех ждет разочарование. Что бы он ни придумал, любая из попыток будет выглядеть смешно и жалко (даже глупо, если проявить ослиное упорство и еще раз безуспешно попытаться). Демон смотрит вниз, где, как он знает, находится камера, и еле уловимо отрицательно качает головой. Он пытается донести до Владык Ада, что добровольно признает свое поражение, тем самым снимая с себя ответственность за происходящее — по крайней мере, к нему с их стороны не возникнет вопросов, на это хочется надеяться.

C зажатой иглой в руке Масдур снова подходит к жертве и наносит ему один-единственный стремительный укол в основание черепа. Жизнь гаснет в медовых глазах словно по щелчку выключателя: истинная сущность демона рассталась с телом еще до того, как Кроули успел осознать, что вообще произошло.

Масдур задумчиво смотрит на него, а затем поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но отчего-то медлит и поднимает взгляд к зеркальному потолку. У него возникает странное ощущение, будто он услышал какой-то странный подозрительный отзвук, но в пыточной камере стоит полная тишина. Он видит только саламандру и свое отражение, размноженное в бесчисленных зеркалах. Это был даже не отзвук, а чувство, которое можно ощутить кожей, похожее на отчаянный, леденящий душу молчаливый крик... Масдур встряхивается и окончательно выходит из комнаты.

Он не горит особым желанием возвращаться в Ад, хотя нужно было бы спуститься по лестнице в комнату звукозаписи и отчитаться Лорду Вельзевул. Впрочем, Владыки Ада все равно все видели, и весь Ад тоже. От двери есть также лестница, ведущая наверх, но Масдур не задается вопросом, куда она ведет и зачем она вообще — о таком лучше не знать, когда оказываешься в подобном месте, поэтому они с фамилиаром просто идут дальше по плохо освещенному коридору и проходят мимо дверей, ведущих в странную зеленую комнату, где им недавно устраивали прослушивание на роль. На душе скребут кошки — Масдур жалеет, что роль палача не отдали кому-то другому.

Он толкает двойные двери, которыми заканчивается коридор, и входит в вестибюль здания, направляясь к эскалатору. Его шаги звонким эхом отдаются по полированному полу, а ноги практически доходят до первой ступеньки движущейся лестницы, чтобы прокатиться вниз, когда он понимает, что кто-то пристально следит за ним с противоположной стороны эскалатора.

Это ангел!.. Ах, юность, ах, ностальгия!..

Вестибюль Рая и Ада находится на нейтральной территории двух канцелярий, поэтому Масдур ничего не делает, лишь позволяет себе немного замедлить шаг, стараясь мельком увидеть небожителя, не глазея на него слишком открыто. Он разрешает себе потеряться в фантазиях и мечтательно думает о том, как чудесно было бы заполучить в свои руки прекрасное крылатое создание и получить от него хоть какой-то надежный отклик после разочаровывающей работы с упрямым Кроули...

Ангел внезапно оказывается слишком близко. Он выпускает крылья и обрушивается на Масдура сверху вниз, как хищная птица, готовая выцарапать ему глаза.

— Эй, полегче, поберегись! — удивленно восклицает демон. — Здесь нейтральная территория!

Оба валятся на пол в самом начале ленты, и эскалатор начинает катать обоих по кругу, то приподнимаясь над поверхностью пола, то снова скрываясь под ним. Это еще один изящный трюк зеркальной архитектуры — ангелы всегда ходят по ленте либо возносятся в свою обитель на этаж выше, а демоны всегда спускаются под землю на этаж ниже. Но здесь нейтральная зона, поэтому оба уравновешивают друг друга и катаются по кругу.

Ангел бьет кулаком по полу, и вестибюль заливается ослепительно-праведным благословенным светом, словно из плохо работающей динамо-машины.

— Ты мучаешь ангелов, изверг!..

— А? — Масдур продолжает лежать в ангельском захвате, но с интересом приподнимает голову. Направление движения траволатора изменилось, теперь демон лежит на животе и наблюдает за ангелом, который над ним склонился так сильно, что кажется, что он едет вниз головой. Судя по отсутствию волос и белым полосам на лице, очерчивающим линию челюсти, уха и подбородка, это ангел самого низкого ранга. Герцог Масдур из седьмого круга мог бы разделаться с ним и глазом не моргнув, если бы ангелу не так повезло застать его врасплох на нейтральной территории. Впрочем, удивляться такой невнимательности уже поздно, поэтому Масдур лежит смирно и раздумывает над тем, как бы перехитрить крылатого паршивца и утащить его Вниз по лестнице, и там с ним разобраться. Никто его не осудит, ангел напал первым. Может быть, это получится сделать позже, когда удастся вырваться из захвата, но пока что он не может сопротивляться.

— Да, знаю, — гордо говорит он. — А что, обо мне известно на Небесах, ангел?

Ангел снова бьет кулаком по полу, словно пробует расколоть плиты. Кулак высекает из поверхности сноп искр, но кафель остается твердым и неподатливым. Он встряхивает кистью в воздухе — удар, должно быть, был болезненным.

— Осторожнее, — усмехается Масдур. — Не делай себе больно, лучше предоставь это мне... и расскажи, откуда ты обо мне знаешь.

— Ты... ты насмерть запытал Азирафаэля!

— Кого? — мысли Масдура сначала обращаются к именам трех ангелов, с которых он начал свое профессиональное совершенствование. — А... Азирафаэля? Нет, к сожалению, я не могу взять на себя ответственность за это! — говорит он, удивляясь, как ангелу вообще пришла в голову подобная мысль.

— Не лги мне! Я видел!

Масдур озадаченно хмурится и некоторое время наблюдает за ангелом: у того непримиримо топорщатся крылья, в глазах пылает праведная ярость... он очень зол и все такое. Тем лучше. Демон наносит ему обманчивый молниеносный удар, сбивает ангела с ног и прижимает к его горлу очень длинную и острую иглу.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это такое? — шипит он.

— Э-э... Что? — ангел удивленно моргает, пробует вырваться и все еще не верит, что ситуация резко изменилась на сто восемьдесят градусов.

— Да ну тебя!.. Ты только что сказал, что видел, как я пытал Азирафаэля. Я понятия не имею, как ты принял демона за ангела, но ангелы не врут, поэтому не говори мне, что ты не видел! Иглы — мой фирменный инструмент, черт возьми!

— Я... Я не вру! И я знаю Азирафаэля. Я бы не принял его за демона… — ангел пытается выкрутиться из рук демона, но тот внезапно колет его в щеку иглой. Ангел вскрикивает от боли.

— Познакомься, это твой тройничный нерв. Рад, что хотя бы сейчас анатомия не подводит, — бормочет Масдур. — Ну что, будем говорить?..

Он отнимает иглу, ангел глубоко дышит и больше не пытается вывернуться у Масдура из рук.

— Что... что я должен... тебе сказать?

Масдур прищуривается.

— Для начала, как тебя звать, недолетка?

Ангел судорожно сглатывает.

— Задкиэль.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Задкиэль? Ты что, караулил меня?

— Я хотел одним глазком... взглянуть на Землю. А потом увидел тебя... и узнал.

— Откуда ты меня узнал?

Задкиэль не отвечает, поэтому Масдур снова прижимает иглу к его щеке. Никаких других подсказок ангелу не требуется.

— У нас по всем Небесам идет трансляция сериала про Наказание. В нем моего друга Азирафаэля лишили небесной защиты за то, что он сделал, предотвратив Апокалипсис. А потом ты запытал его до развоплощения.

Масдур удивленно поднимает брови.

— По всем Небесам?.. Я запытал?.. Скажи-ка мне вот что... — осторожно произносит он с растущим подозрением. — Какой инструмент я использовал для пыток? Иголки? Или хлыст?

— Хлыст, конечно. И раскаленное железо. И еще клинок, острое лезвие... хотя твоего лица в последней части не было, я видел только руки.

— Понимаю. Ну что ж, Задкиэль, поздравляю, добро пожаловать в реальный мир! Кажется, нас обоих выставили дураками. Кстати, меня зовут герцог Масдур. Я и вправду известен тем, что профессионально пытаю ангелов, но это было очень давно. Обещай мне, что не будешь ничего предпринимать, не посоветовавшись со мной, тогда я отпущу тебя. Нам нужно будет еще раз встретиться и поговорить.

Задкиэль смотрит на него с осторожным любопытством, уже не так недоверчиво, как в самом начале. У него такая бесхитростная физиономия, что читать его проще, чем открытую книгу... Масдур насмешливо фыркает. Очевидно, этот ангел никогда не имел дел с людьми или демонами после войны.

Задкиэль наконец кивает, принимая правила игры, и Масдур выпускает его, но цепко держит в поле зрения, готовый в любой момент нанести удар либо отразить нападение. Расслабляться со всех сторон рано.

Задкиэль касается едва заметного прокола на щеке, поеживаясь.

— Мне больно...

— Спасибо. А теперь пойдем куда-нибудь в более уединенное место, никогда не знаешь, кто здесь ошивается и подслушивает.

— Я никуда не пойду с нейтральной территории, демон.

— Тебе только что было наплевать на нейтральную территорию, тупица. К тому же, разве это не ты сейчас пытался улизнуть, чтобы одним глазком взглянуть на Землю? Я сам не был там уже несколько столетий, мне интересно, чем сейчас заняты люди.

Задкиэлю тоже очень интересно было бы побывать на Земле, он выглядит неуверенно, словно его искушают.

— Ну... если ты говоришь правду, что не пытал Азирафаэля, мне точно нужно узнать, что все это значит.

«Ты тоже хочешь увидеть Землю», — думает Масдур, ясно читая эту мысль на бесхитростном лице ангела.

— А тело где спер? — весело спрашивает он вслух.

Задкиэль краснеет.

— Я... э-э... одолжил его у товарища, он им не пользуется.

«Восхитительно!» — думает Масдур. День начинает выравниваться. Может быть, сегодня ему даже повезет дорваться до настоящего ангела и запытать его всласть.

***

Оказывается, люди намного продвинулись в своем развитии с 15-го века, когда он был в Испании. Оказывается, Задкиэль лучше него разбирается в современных перемещениях и навигации по Лондону 21-го века и выглядит совсем как турист, который прочитал путеводитель от корки до корки и выстроил свой воображаемый маршрут по местам, которых никогда не видел и которые знал только по описаниям из отчетов Азирафаэля.

Как и следовало ожидать, все описания туристических достопримечательностей немного отличаются от мест в реальной жизни.

Потом они ищут укромное место для разговора и как-то сами собой оказываются рядом на диване в дорогом модном бутике, где почти нет покупателей. Задкиэль попытался заказать вино, но в магазине одежды вина не оказалось, зато кто-то очень настойчиво предлагал им одежду (которая была и близко не похожа на ту, что обычно носят Архангелы на небесах). Консультантка так настырно лезла в их разговор, что Масдур был вынужден потратить маленькое демоническое чудо на то, чтобы она поскорее забыла о них и оставила в покое — и она отстала — правда, ангел был немного разочарован, потому что ему понравилось зеленое платье на манекене, и он втайне надеялся, что его уговорят его примерить.

Когда герцог Масдур из седьмого круга узнал о своей «звездной роли» в исполнении и переложении Архангела Гавриила, он возмутился так, что чуть было не прожег диван и не улетел в стратосферу на благословенные Небеса.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь! — рычал он на ангела, который тщетно пытался его успокоить и одновременно вытирал сажу с дивана. — Плевать мне на вашу дурацкую пропаганду!.. Теперь все небо считает мои методы такими же грубыми, как у Сатаны! Я профессионал, черт возьми! — Он окидывает ангела оценивающим взглядом. — Я могу продемонстрировать наглядно, если ты мне не веришь....

— Э-э... Нет, спасибо, я тебе верю, — быстро говорит Задкиэль. — Минуточку, ты сказал: «Как у Сатаны»? Это действительно Сатана мучил Азирафаэля?

— Да, он, и я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты рассказал об этом всем своим ангельским недолеткам.

Взгляд Задкиэля каменеет и становится отстраненным, словно обращенным в себя. На его честном лице отражается нешуточная внутренняя борьба. Ему тяжело держать тайны в себе, он к этому не привык.

— Значит, нам в Раю... правда врут? — спрашивает он дрожащим голосом в пустоту, не адресуя свой вопрос ни Масдуру, ни кому-то конкретному.

— Скорее всего. Эй, ты меня слушаешь? Я повторяю, ты должен сказать своим крылатым дружкам, что на видео был не я. И что если вдруг кто-то из ваших заинтересуется моим ремеслом, я его с удовольствием продемонстрирую.

Задкиэль моргает и наконец проводит взглядом по демону.

— Я... ну давай, наверное, сделаем так, как ты говоришь... Хотя, я не уверен, что это хоть что-то изменит, — он все еще не отошел от первого потрясения. — Среди нас... есть ангелы, которые хотели бы лучше понять причины, по которым Азирафаэль предал Рай. Я мог бы им все рассказать. Я должен. Я правда должен...

— От меня тут помощи мало, я сам не понимаю причину такого поведения... Мне бы очень хотелось узнать, что такого Сатана сделал с Кроули, чтобы вот так сломать его. Я в демонах никогда раньше такого не видел. Хм... — демон задумчиво смотрит на Задкиэля. — Ты говоришь, что вас пичкают какой-то отцензуренной, переигранной, сокращенной и отредактированной ерундой... Что ты будешь делать, если ты увидишь, как было по-настоящему, без цензуры? Может быть, поделишься своей тайной целью — что-то же ты ищешь? Тогда нам обоим было бы понятнее, на что обращать внимание в первую очередь...

— Тайной целью? Я сам не знаю, чего ищу, поэтому и сказать не могу, пока не увижу... Пожалуй, и не скажу, потому что не увижу, учитывая, что архангелы не хотят, чтобы мы видели что-то подозрительное.

— А если я скажу, что для того, чтобы увидеть истинную версию записи, тебе предстоит спуститься Вниз и самолично открыть Врата Ада? Придешь в гости?

Задкиэль бледнеет и дотрагивается до эмблемы пылающего меча, приколотой к воротнику.

— Врата Ада меня не страшат.

— Мне нравится твой настрой, — усмехается Масдур. — Может, тебе и пытки нравятся? В довершение сделки?

— Иди к черту.

— Это правильный ответ.


	13. Выбор змея

Демоны после развоплощения возвращаются в море кипящей серы, которое впервые приняло их после Падения в новую демоническую жизнь. На самом деле, в Аду очень красиво, если не обращать внимания на тошнотворный запах: если бы кто-нибудь придумал продавать открытки с видами местных достопримечательностей, то на них обязательно были бы опалово-мерцающее серное море в туманной дымке с голубыми огоньками на желтоватой поверхности и близлежащая река магмы из действующего вулкана, придающая сумрачному пейзажу теплый красноватый оттенок. Красно-желтые искорки перемигиваются с синими огоньками, иногда сливаясь в пурпурно-фиолетовые язычки, а живое пламя отбрасывает причудливые блики и танцующие тени, подсвечивая скалы черной вулканической породы.

Сатана в своей истинной форме ждет Кроули на берегу. Контуры его внушительного силуэта нарисованы пламенем и окутаны тьмой. Он сейчас походит на Минотавра, на огромную мускулистую фигуру с рваными кожистыми крыльями и короной рогов. Он стоит неподвижно, напоминая гигантскую горгулью на крыше какого-нибудь знаменитого французского собора.

Озираясь вокруг, немного сбитый с толку мгновенным перемещением на другой уровень бытия, из сернистых испарений выползает змей. Сатана дает ему время прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями, не выступая из тени. Время бежит незаметно, и ничего не происходит, пока случайная вспышка вулканического пламени не освещает его скрытый силуэт на берегу, и змей наконец-то понимает, что он тут не один. Он шипит и бросается прочь к туманным водам.

— Привет, Кроули. Я ждал тебя, — говорит Сатана.

Змей инстинктивно приподнимается над землей, он пока что раздумывает, сражаться ему или бежать. Выбрать что-то одно не получается, поэтому он снова устало сворачивается и изящно кладет чешуйчатую голову на кольца своего истинного тела.

— Чего ты хочеш-ш-шь?

Сатана подходит ближе.

— Я хочу тебя, мой дорогой.

Змей угрожающе шипит.

— Раньш-ше ты не звал меня «мой дорогой».

— Я зову тебя так, как хочу, Кроули... Кровлей, если угодно. Ты мой.

Змей сворачивается еще туже, но не отвечает.

— Я готов объявить всему Аду, что ты искупил свою вину и понес наказание за беспорядок, учиненный во время Армагеддона. У меня был хороший шанс выплеснуть свой гнев, это получилось довольно красиво. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся в наш строй, но на этот раз никаких хождений вокруг да около и никаких влюбленностей в ангелов. Я лично прослежу.

Кроули невесело смеется.

— Считаеш-ш-шь, можно полюбить любого ангела?

— Это не имеет значения. Никаких ангелов рядом с тобой больше нет и не будет.

— А если я не с-с-стану тебе с-с-служить? — с бесконечным мужеством и отвагой спрашивает Эдемский змей, которому больше нечего терять. Абсолютно нечего. — Знаеш-ш-шь, ты всегда был плохим отцом, но и работодатель из тебя парш-ш-шивый... Постоянные издевательс-с-ства на рабочем мес-с-сте, никаких тебе привилегий и льгот за выс-с-слугу лет... как тебе вообще приш-ш-шло в голову, что после вс-с-сего этого я бы захотел работать на вас-с-с?

Сатана ухмыляется, отвечая вопросом на вопрос:

— Как тебе вообще пришло в голову, что у тебя есть право голоса?

Кроули пожимает плечами, что в змеиной форме не так-то просто.

— Ты думаешь, я не помню, на что ты способен, если приложишь все свое мастерство? Как можно забыть твою гениальную М25? А сеть мобильной связи? Высокие каблуки и всю индустрию красоты? Все твое ковровое низкосортное зло и тысячи душ, играючи склоненных на нашу сторону? Я хотел бы посмотреть, что будет с миром, если ты начнешь стараться по-настоящему.

— А я — нет, — уныло говорит Кроули.

Кажется, Сатану это задевает за живое. Он распахивает кожистые крылья и вскакивает на ноги, осиянный мерцающим светом Преисподней.

— Я оказал тебе честь!.. Я думал, что выбрал лучшего из лучших, чтобы передать своего сына на Землю!.. А ты!..

Его крик дробится эхом в пустом подземном пространстве.

— Не надейся, что тебя удастся унести ноги после всего!..

Змеиные кольца медленно размыкаются, змей скользит обратно к туманному серному морю.

— Куда это ты собрался?! Мы с тобой еще не закончили!

— Я закончил, — шипит Кроули и пробует ускользнуть в мутные воды.

Однако, сбежать ему не удается — Сатана делает стремительный бросок, точно цапля на охоте, и поднимает руку из воды. Между пальцами извивается змея, пытающаяся ускользнуть, но все бесполезно, потому что противники неравны, хватка Сатаны крепка, а Кроули знает, что ему нужно экономить силы. Он тяжело повисает веревочкой и больше не сопротивляется. Когда захват жестоких пальцев немного ослабевает, он приподнимает изящную голову и устало смотрит на Сатану.

— Говори, ш-ш-што хотел...

— Я хотел сказать, что ты будешь работать лично со мной. Ты провел слишком много времени с людьми, слишком проникся их идеями о выборе и неправильно понял концепцию свободы воли. Все эти игрушки для них, а не для тебя. Ты же свяжешь свою волю с моей, как это сделал Голмар.

Он ждет вопроса, но Кроули видит закинутый крючок и игнорирует наживку.

— Голмар стал моим хлыстом, если тебе интересно, — все же отвечает Сатана, несмотря на то, что Кроули не спрашивал. — Я бы оставил тебе немного больше самостоятельности... однако, ты всего лишь инструмент, Кровлей. Ты не личность. Ты орудие в руках Непостижимого и всегда был лишь инструментом в руках великой судьбы, не более того.

— Я знаю, как работает эта обоюдная связь — к ней нельзя принудить против воли... это доказывает, что у меня все-таки есть свобода воли, ты так не думаеш-ш-шь? — саркастически шипит Кроули, слова сочатся ядом, яд капает с его клыков на руку Владыки Ада.

Люцифер небрежно слизывает капли змеиного яда с запястья и мрачно улыбается.

— Ты думаешь, что есть? Выбор... возможно, но чья же воля стоит за ним? Не твоя, Кровлей. Ты можешь связать себя со мной... либо я снова замучаю Начало Азирафаэля до развоплощения. И еще раз. И бессчетное множество раз. Я сделаю это столько раз, сколько потребуется.

Имя Азирафаэля бьет током по сердцу: змей поднимает голову, в его тусклых глазах мелькает боль.

— Не замучаеш-ш-шь, — хрипло шипит он. — Он в заточении на Небесах. Нового тела ему не получить, но он, по крайней мере, там в безопасности. Ты больше пальцем к нему не притронеш-ш-шься.

— О, святая простота, — почти сочувственно улыбается Сатана. — Ты и правда в это веришь? Неужели ты думаешь, что у моей дорогой Вельзевул нет договора с Гавриилом о передаче предателя-ангела Темной стороне, особенно, если я лично попросил об этом Рай? Я могу призывать его к нам снова, и снова, и снова... столько раз, сколько захочу...

— Я тебе не верю, — говорит Кроули. — Ты слишком часто мне лгал. Я больш-ш-ше тебе не верю.

— Может да, может нет... Ты бы предпочел оставить ангела с Гавриилом Наверху? Я слышал краем уха, что Сандальфон очень ждал его возвращения...

Лукавые слова проникают в душу, принося с собой тени воспоминаний о взглядах, признаниях, обещаниях. Кроули молчит.

— Если я соглашусь на сделку с тобой, то больш-ш-ше никогда не вс-с-спомню его, ведь так? — еле слышно шепчет он.

— Не вспомнишь, нет. Но это к лучшему, и это правда. Я сомневаюсь, что он захочет снова увидеть тебя после того, что ты с ним сотворил. Может быть, я даже проявлю небывалое милосердие и позволю ему вернуться обратно на Землю... и не пошлю тебя противостоять ему...

Кроули пристально наблюдает за Сатаной, и слабая, невеселая улыбка расцветает в его сознании. Змеи не улыбаются.

Несмотря на всю любовь к играм разума, Сатана не понимает его до конца. Он понимает... но не совсем. Он думает, что знает, куда ведет, когда играет с ними обоими в игру «Что чувствует Кроули, если сделать какую-нибудь гадость с Азирафаэлем и наоборот». Этот уровень понимания, честно говоря, достаточно незауряден и впечатляющ для того, кто просидел в Аду столько тысяч лет подряд, но его недостаточно, чтобы понять и рассмотреть, что же именно происходит между ними обоими. Им самим потребовалось ни много, ни мало 6000 лет и еще три года для того, чтобы начать открыто говорить друг с другом о том, что чувствует каждый из них, и вместе искать приемлемые способы выражения нового чувства.

За все эти годы, проведенные порознь и рядом друг с другом, в их паре сложилось нечто большее, чем простое понимание и принятие друг друга. Они словно два параллельных зеркала, расположенные на противоположных сторонах. Малейшее изменение эмоционального состояния отражается между ними бесконечное число раз: беспокойство, горе, страдание и любовь тоже... Сатана по сравнению с ними просто ребенок, который недавно научился считать и с помощью простых чисел пытается осмыслить алгебру бесконечности.

— Это вс-с-се обо мне было вс-с-серьез-з-с? — спрашивает Кроули, используя игру Сатаны против него самого. — Или ты пытаешься доказать себе, что можешь, по крайней мере, вернуть обратно непослушного демона, когда потерпел неудачу со своим собственным с-с-сыном? Честно говоря, я практичес-с-ски уверен, что он не захочет никого видеть после того, как с ним обошлис-с-сь.

Сатана сжимает кулак с зажатым в нем змеем. Эта рука может раздробить любые кости и сейчас медленноо и неумолимо душит извивающегося демона.

— Я... не нужен... тебе... — хрипит Кроули. — Тебе нужен... Адам... а не... я...

Давление уменьшается.

— С чего ты взял, что он меня не послушает?

Кроули делает глубокий вдох.

— С того, что ты чудовищно самоуверен.

Абсолютно ожидаемо, что Сатана сильнее стискивает его в ответ.

— Это правда! Никто... не говорит тебе... все тебя боятся...

Сатана наклоняется ближе и ослабляет хватку достаточно, чтобы Кроули смог говорить.

— Чего мне никто не говорит?

— Что произошедшее с Адамом — это твоя вина... я имею в виду нашу неудачу... она настолько же твоя, насколько и наша. Ты очень харизматичен в человеческом облике, Люцифер. Ты не выбиваешься из толпы людей, ты даже мог бы лично доставить его, когда пришло время... ты мог бы сделать все это сам. Ты мог бы быть рядом с ним, пока он рос.

Сатана рычит, но Кроули просто продолжает доносить до него свою мысль.

— Даже сейчас ты говоришь, что хочешь его вернуть, но на самом деле ты просто ждешь, что он придет к тебе по доброй воле. Ты не видишь в нем личность, только орудие для достижения своих целей... Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь знаешь о нем? Какой у него любимый цвет? Кто его любимый супергерой? Если ты действительно решил сблизиться с ним настолько, чтобы он признал тебя, ты должен попробовать провести с ним какое-то время, сводить его в цирк или еще куда-нибудь...

— Довольно! — Голос Сатаны гремит по всему подземному пространству и сотрясает скалы.

Кроули замолкает, поняв намек. Он надеется, что ему удалось отвлечь внимание Сатаны от его ангела. Кто знает, может быть, некоторое время рядом с Адамом действительно поможет образумить старого ополоумевшего дьявола.

— Я спрашивал не об Адаме, — рычит Сатана. Вот тебе и вся надежда. — Я думал, ты любишь ангела, — насмешливо продолжает он. — Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы он был в безопасности. Я думал, ты готов принести себя в жертву ради него. Но ты трус. Ты всегда был трусом, Кроули.

«Дурак, — мысленно вздыхает Кроули. — Значит, эту карту ты собрался разыграть? После всей этой милой беседы? Самопожертвование? Ты веришь, что можешь заставить меня пожертвовать собой ради обещания, которое можешь нарушить в любой момент? Ты думаешь, что я соглашусь на сделку, которая причинит ему гораздо больше боли, чем ты? Если я пожертвую собой ради него, он пострадает сильнее.

О Боже Всевышняя, ты хотя бы можешь себе представить, что он почувствует, когда узнает об этом? Ему будет очень больно. Он подумает, что это он сам во всем виноват, чувство вины изгложет и выест его изнутри. Я знаю, каково это, я все это испытал по твоей немилости, большое спасибо. Я прочувствовал вкус вины и ужас пытки, и, поверь, пытка не так страшна, как невозможность помочь. Вина гораздо страшнее. Мы обогнали тебя и уже перешли ту черту, когда я могу пожертвовать собой ради него глазом не моргнув, и он не будет беспокоиться об этом. Нам понадобилось примерно 5 980 лет, чтобы это понять. Да если бы он пожертвовал собой ради меня и развоплотился навсегда, я бы просто нашел себе немного святой воды... думаю, что он об этом знает. У него бы, в свою очередь, хватило здравого смысла и сил не делать что-то настолько непоправимое. Ты действительно дурак. Ты думаешь, я поверю, что он будет счастлив без меня только потому, что ты заставил меня причинить ему боль?..»

Но тень сомнения все-таки поднимает свою уродливую голову в сознании Кроули — может быть, на него так действует присутствие Сатаны.

«Но ты все-таки причинил ему боль. Ты причинил ему боль, нарушив свое обещание, и это было последнее, что он видел и чувствовал перед смертью. Ты думаешь, он все еще любит тебя после того, что ты сделал? После того, что ты собрался сделать?»

На этот вопрос у Азирафаэля есть ответ. Он всегда без тени сомнения отвечает на все вопросы Кроули.

_— Я должен знать. Змея помогла Маленькому принцу избавиться от тела, чтобы он мог вернуться к своей Розе._

_— Пожалуйста, не надо. Я... Я не смогу._

_— Хорошо, мой дорогой. У меня есть одна просьба. Запомни — чем бы тебя ни искушали, что бы ни предлагали, не делай этого, потому что моя Роза со мной._

Азирафаэль простит его, как прощает всегда. Они — два зеркала, обращенные друг к другу. Они могут обижаться друг на друга, беспокоиться друг за друга, они могут чувствовать вину... но пока между ними есть хотя бы капля любви, она бесконечно живет в двух отражениях. Кроули верит в любовь Азирафаэля.

Но от этого не становится легче, потому что он знает наперед, что ангел точно предпочел бы страдание расставанию. Но одно дело — обещать, а другое — не сдержать свое слово и на самом деле причинить ему боль. Это делает выбор намного сложнее, потому что Кроули знает, что Сатана заставит его снова и снова мучить Азирафаэля.

Но сейчас перед внутренним взором демона стоит кроткий ангел, который смотрит в зеркало его души, в котором отражается он сам, и, глядя на себя его кроткими глазами, Кроули не видит в себе труса. Он видит истинную смелость своего решения: да, требуется мужество, чтобы пожертвовать собой ради того, кого любишь. Но куда больше мужества нужно, чтобы осознать, что ваша любовь боится такой жертвы сильнее, чем боли, и скорее предпочтет пострадать сама, чем позволит свершиться непоправимому. У вас еще есть призрачный шанс не быть разлученными навечно. Два зеркала могут отражать бесконечную любовь только тогда, когда ни одно из них не разбито.

— Нет, — говорит он Сатане. — Я отказываюсь от сделки.


	14. Отражение в зеркале

Новое тело Кроули выдали по-простому, без всяких бумажек и бюрократической волокиты. Сатана все время намекающе ухмылялся — уже предвкушал вскорости еще один раунд мучений, а потом, скорее всего, еще и еще один, пока он не вырвет из Кроули согласие и не получит то, чего добивается. У него есть все время на свете, он может ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Возможно, он и правда решил проверить непреложный факт, говорящий о том, что терпение — это добродетель. Ему осталось только подождать.

Сатана заставил его вызвать в реальность крылья и расправить их, а затем лично защелкнул на нем уже знакомые серебряные кандалы. Владыки Ада тоже были там и снова нанесли заклинание неуязвимости на руки. Кроули не сопротивлялся.

Они вместе доехали до поверхности с глубинного уровня Преисподней на лифте, а потом поднялись по эскалатору в лондонское здание, в котором как обычно располагалась штаб-квартира оккультно-эфирной канцелярии. Все это выглядело пугающе нормально и по-обычному. Они прошли какой-то коридор, которого Кроули раньше тут точно не помнил, — и он тоже выглядел исключительно нормально. На полу синий ковролин, белая краска на стенах и самые дешевые серые фанерные двери. Со стороны было похоже на заурядный коридор в обычном офисном здании, в котором полно арендованных офисов самых странных фирм, о которых почти никто никогда не слышал.

Они доходят до двери в самом конце коридора. Она также выглядит совершенно нормально, но когда Сатана нажимает на ручку и распахивает дверь, сердце Кроули обрывается.

Перед его взором распахивается до ужаса знакомый зал с бесчисленными зеркалами, в котором нет ничего нормального. Это место будет еще долго приходить к нему в ночных кошмарах... если им непостижимым чудом повезет выбраться отсюда... Кроули смотрит вперед невидящими глазами.

В этот момент его мужество гаснет, как огонек свечи на ветру. Зеркала вокруг него суровы и неумолимы — не то что его отражение в ласковых глазах Азирафаэля, которое он недавно себе представлял. Эти зеркала не знают ни любви, ни тоски, ни жалости — в этих зеркалах он ничтожество и жалкий трус. Первым порывом становится рвануться отсюда куда угодно, сбежать хоть на край света... но ноги наливаются свинцом, демон вязнет в полу, как муха в янтарной смоле. Сатана заталкивает его внутрь пыточной, как тряпичную куклу.

Он бросается обратно к двери, отчаянно не желая быть здесь, готовый смириться с любым другим местом, кроме этого... только не сюда, только не здесь... но дверь за ним хлопает и тут же сливается со стеной. Раздается щелчок замка: становится видно, что никакой двери изнутри на самом деле нет, всюду только зеркала, зеркала, зеркала...

Он смотрит под ноги на свое отражение. Уже знакомое тянущее чувство начинается с неприятного ощущения в животе, от которого, как от эпицентра землетрясения, по всему телу исходят волны холодного липкого ужаса. Кроули задыхается от нестерпимых воспоминаний, они застревают у него в глотке, не давая нормально дышать. По спине стекает первая капля холодного пота, похожая на прикосновение белого пера, изломанного и окровавленного. Кроули бьет крупная дрожь, он не может ее обуздать, сердце колотится так отчаянно, что кажется, сейчас собьется в омлет. Вот бы обернуться змеем, свернуться в тугой клубок... или хотя бы выкричать весь этот ужас... Эта соблазнительная мысль исходит из самого центра его груди, как будто сердце может думать.

Сознание заполняется образами ревущего пламени и запахом горящей бумаги. Но теперь это уже не огонь. Это образ бесконечно страшного пространства между двумя зеркалами, где скрывается память о крови и ожогах, где была рука, держащая клеймо, и последний мучительно-длинный вздох Азирафаэля, слетающий с губ, и все это было, было, было... и оно реально, потому что он уже стоит здесь, посреди дробящихся отражений, где память и реальность накладываются друг на друга; они летят пеплом по воздуху и горят, горят, горят...

— Кроули...

Он точно знает этот голос, чья мягкость здесь так неуместна. Как только Кроули понимает, кто его окликнул, память о страшном мгновенно сменяется другой картинкой. И тоже яркой картинкой заключения, будь оно неладно. Там был целый паноптикум контрастов.

Ангел сидит в полумраке на фоне темноты подземелья, оттеняя собой грубые булыжники каменной кладки Бастилии. На нем изящный аристократический наряд с невесомыми кружевами и тяжелые браслеты кандалов на запястьях. Имя демона в устах ангела произнесено им с таким облегчением, с такой невыразимой нежностью, что у Кроули щемит сердце. Сейчас в трех слогах его имени ангел умудряется выразить и любовь, и беспокойство за него, и трогательную радость новой встречи. Это невозможно, но каким-то образом три слога, произнесенные Азирафаэлем, умудряются вместить в себя еще больше нежности и этим подарить Кроули облегчение.

Хорошо, что демонам не обязательно дышать. Сердце не хочет слушаться, он судорожно вздыхает.

Он поворачивается на голос ангела, словно компас, который всегда стремится на север. Кроули так потерялся душой в невыносимых воспоминаниях о смерти своего друга, что не сразу отреагировал на присутствие его самого — живого и невредимого.

Ангел отошел в дальний угол, он стоит там, прижимаясь голой спиной к стене, как будто хочет отгородиться от невыносимого пространства, в которое заключен, и смотрит на него печальными глазами. Кроули всхлипывает:

— Азирафаэль...

В этом имени пять слогов, в каждый из них он вкладывает всю свою любовь и печаль. Кроули делает шаг вперед, но сразу же останавливается, как механическая игрушка, у которой закончился завод.

Азирафаэль выпрямляется, по-прежнему прижимаясь спиной к стене. Он дрожит, но не отводит блестящего взгляда, удерживая взгляд Кроули. Он сейчас очень напоминает настороженного оленя на обочине дороги, следящего за светом фар.

Кроули чувствует, что две противоположные силы разрывают его на части. Он ужасно хочет быть рядом с Азирафаэлем, он хочет прикоснуться к нему и сильно-пресильно обнять, он подается вперед, но колеблется, удерживаемый неизбывным чувством вины. Азирафаэль тоже не двигается с места.

В памяти Кроули эхом оживает голос Сатаны:

_— Сомневаюсь, что он захочет еще раз увидеть тебя после того, что ты с ним сделал..._

Кроули зажмуривается и встряхивает головой. Золотистое сияние Аспида горит на внутренней стороне век, бесконечно отражаясь в полумраке зеркальной залы. Спазмы снова сжимают горло, дышать не получается. Запах горелого мяса разносится по пространству. Не чуя под собой ног, он шагает вперед... но колени подгибаются сами собой, как будто суставы превратились в желе.

Но первый шаг — какой бы ни был неверный — уже сделан, потому Азирафаэль тоже шагает навстречу, подхватывая незавершенное движение и отражая его своим. Он ведет словно в танце, стремительный, словно отражение в зеркале. Он тоже дрожит всем телом, но тверже держится на ногах и удерживает равновесие, преодолевая оставшееся расстояние. Он падает на колени рядом с Кроули и ловит невидящий взгляд расфокусированных змеиных глаз.

— Мой дорогой... — шепчет он. — Мне так жаль...

Голос возвращает Кроули в реальность, он видит своего ангела так близко... тот низко склонился над ним, почти касаясь его щеки... но все же не дотрагиваясь до нее. Это небольшое расстояние говорит об ангельской вине и неуверенности, которые он должен преодолеть, если захочет. Кроули видит в нем отражение своей вины. Но знает ли ангел, что только что сделал Кроули?

Кроули немного отстраняется от него, садясь ровнее, от вида ангельской кротости у него ноет сердце.

— За что ты опять извиняешься? — спрашивает он прерывающимся шепотом.

Неторопливо убрав руку, Азирафаэль прижимает ее к груди, он выглядит очень несчастным и даже потерянным.

— Я... я своим решением заставил тебя смотреть, как он причиняет мне боль... тебе пришлось увидеть, как я теряю сознание и рассудок... а потом ты остался совсем один и так мучился... Это я оставил тебя там. Я не выдержал и бросил тебя, Кроули...

— В этом не было твоей вины, — хрипло и страстно говорит Кроули, стремясь убедить его поскорее выкинуть все эти пагубные мысли из головы. Сейчас важно дать Азирафаэлю понять, каким именно Кроули видел его в те жуткие минуты. — Ни в малейшей степени, слышишь? Все это был план Сатаны, он придумал его и осуществлял с самого начала. У нас с тобой никогда не было и тени выбора. Ты думаешь, что сначала убедил его причинить тебе боль, чтобы ты смог спасти меня, но он знал, что с нами сделает, и решил это задолго до того, как задал свой вопрос.

Азирафаэль смотрит на Кроули, все еще не веря до конца.

— Тогда почему... почему ты сторонишься меня? — его голос дрожит.

— Ты мучился ради меня, а я... я сделал тебе больно, ангел. И... И это даже не самое худшее. О худшем ты пока не знаешь.

Азирафаэль смеживает веки и всхлипывает, не в силах сдержать слез.

— Нет, это я виноват. Ты сделал мне больно, потому что не мог выносить вида пыток. Я должен был быть сильнее и терпеливее...

— Это... такая шутка, да?.. Наверное, иначе я даже не знаю, как это назвать. Если бы он пытал меня у тебя на глазах, ты бы попросил меня быть сильнее и терпеливее, чтобы мои страдания не так сильно разбивали тебе сердце?..

— Это совсем другое дело...

— Это, блядь, одно и то же.

Азирафаэль тихонько улыбается, но улыбка трогает только его губы, а глаза печальны по-прежнему.

— Ты знаешь, почему я не хотел, чтобы ты причинил мне боль? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Мне кажется, это очевидно… — бормочет Кроули.

— Да, пожалуй... даже слишком. Знаешь, я ведь просил не за себя, за себя я не стал бы... Я знал, что если он заставит тебя нанести мне удар, ты сломаешься первым. И видишь... так ведь все и случилось, да?

Кроули медленно поднимает голову. Ответ читается в покрасневших глазах.

— О Господи... — выдыхает Азирафаэль. — Я сожалею, что тебе пришлось пройти через все это... — его сжатый кулак, стиснутый над сердцем, раскрывается, как бутон розы. Ангел осторожно касается щеки Кроули.

Кроули приникает к нему, отчаянно желая почувствовать это прикосновение, хотя все еще не может поверить, что заслуживает его.

— Ты сожалеешь?.. Ангел... ангел, ты не знаешь всего. Это еще не конец... — говорит он с болью в голосе. — Я... э-э... ты не знаешь, но я только что сделал одну ужасную вещь. Я пойму, если ты... никогда не захочешь больше прикасаться ко мне, когда узнаешь все до конца.

В ответ на эти слова к руке у щеки немедленно присоединяется другая. Ангел обхватывает лицо Кроули, ласково держит его в ладонях — уверенно, бережно, нежно.

— Я так не думаю.

Кроули позволяет себе мгновение наслаждаться этим прикосновением, как будто оно и впрямь последнее, что у него осталось.

— Он предложил мне сделку... — упавшим голосом шепчет он. — Я мог бы подчиниться его воле и связать себя с ним, тогда он никогда больше не причинил бы тебе зла. Я бы утратил свою личность и стал бессмысленным орудием в его руках, но ты... ты был бы в безопасности. И я... Я отказался.

Ласки прекращаются, но ангел не отнимает рук от его лица. У него подрагивают ладони, пальцы крепко и отчаянно путаются в волосах Кроули. Азирафаэль притягивает его еще ближе к себе, словно боясь потерять. Демон чувствует дыхание ангела на своей щеке, мягкие кудрявые пряди щекочут ему ухо.

— Все правильно, спасибо тебе!.. — исступленный шепот ангела обжигает ухо. Азирафаэль одновременно ощущает страх перед гипотетической возможностью утратить Кроули навсегда и облегчение, что этого не произошло.

Кроули слишком удивлен, чтобы сразу ему ответить, а человеческое тело все-таки берет верх над разумом, поэтому он приникает к ангелу, склоняясь перед ним в объятия, позабыв на короткий миг обо всем остальном. Но вскоре его мысли догоняют друг друга, они нестерпимы, но их нужно озвучить — он немного отстраняется, как будто набирается духу перед тем, как вырвать зазубренную стрелу из раны.

Азирафаэль снова взволнован, он беспокоится, что переступил черту.

— Все в порядке... все хорошо... — успокаивающе бормочет Кроули. — Я вру, ангел... ничего не в порядке. Но хорошо хотя бы то, что ты снова прикасаешься ко мне. Это даже больше, чем я заслуживаю, — вздыхает он. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты понял... чтобы ты полностью осознал то, что я сделал. Он придет сюда снова, ангел, и он опять начнет пытать тебя. Он пообещал мне, что не остановится до тех пор, пока я не соглашусь.

Кроули чувствует дрожь в теле ангела. Он чувствует, как заполошно бьется его сердце, как перехватывает горло, как что-то темное давит на грудь....

Он хватается за Азирафаэля, обнимает его исступленно, отчаянно.

— Прости меня... прости меня, прости!.. Я должен был согласиться!.. Он был прав, я ничтожество... Мне так жаль, Азирафаэль!..

Азирафаэль все еще дрожит, но постепенно овладевает собой, его дыхание выравнивается.

— Н-Нет... Н-н-напротив... В этом выборе было мужество, Кроули. Ты не побоялся бросить вызов самому Люциферу, в твоем решении кроется истинная смелость... А вот я трус, которого можно напугать всего лишь ожиданием боли....

— Ожиданием?!. Азирафаэль, это совсем не так. Любой бы испугался... это я втянул тебя в это дело...

— Ничего. Это всего лишь тело. Это все неважно... — шепчет Азирафаэль сквозь всхлипы. Ему удается ответить, но сдержать слезы выше его сил.

Кроули крепко прижимает его к себе и держит некоторое время, пока ангела сотрясают рыдания. Впрочем, он довольно скоро берет себя в руки и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

— Я в полной мере осознаю твой выбор, я понимаю, что ты сделал, — шепчет он. — Полностью. И я принимаю твое решение, потому что знаю, что за ним стоит. Ты молодец.

— Но цена которую ты заплатишь...

— О, поверь, она намного ниже, чем могла бы быть, если бы ты согласился на сделку... — твердо говорит Азирафаэль. — Прошу прощения за минутную слабость. Мне... отчего-то трудно это контролировать.

— Ангел-ангел.... Ты гораздо сильнее, чем думаешь. Ты пытаешься защитить меня от груза вины даже сейчас. Но мне придется снова и снова причинять тебе боль, — шепчет Кроули в пространство между ними, как признание. — Я бы никогда... но если я этого не сделаю, он будет измываться над тобой гораздо сильнее и дольше.

Губы ангела кривятся в невеселой улыбке. Кроули только теперь понимает, что что-то идет не так — крылья ангела спрятаны на эфирном плане. Пока он в блокирующих наручниках, освободить их оттуда невозможно.

Кроули разворачивает собственные крылья и окутывает ими Азирафаэля, точно темным тяжелым плащом.

— И это только одна сторона медали, — печально говорит он. — Я знаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы я это делал, но у меня может не хватить сил сопротивляться, если Он предложит.

Азирафаэль вздрагивает.

— Это сломает тебя.

— А тебя сломает боль, — вполголоса вздыхает Кроули. В шатре из черных перьев у них появляется призрачное, мимолетное ощущение защиты и безопасности, иллюзия того, что их тихие слова, оброненные в маленьком домике, никто не подслушает. — Дьявол знает, что делает. А меня сломает осознание того, что я мог бы остановить твои муки, но этого не сделал...

Азирафаэль некоторое время молчит.

— Да... пожалуй, — тяжело признается он. Слова падают как камни. Кроули гладит его по волосам.

— Похоже, — вздыхает Азирафаэль, немного подумав, — в этой ситуации нам суждено быть сломанными независимо от того, что выберешь. Я рад, что ты выбрал именно то, что выбрал, потому что между этими двумя вариантами есть одно отличие.

— Какое? — спрашивает Кроули, потому что знает, что Азирафаэль хочет, чтобы он об этом спросил.

— Если бы ты согласился на сделку, нас бы сломали поодиночке. А сейчас будут ломать вместе. И я бы лучше выбрал вместе. Всегда.

Кроули вздыхает и неуловимо расслабляется в объятиях Азирафаэля. Некоторое время они снова молчат.

— Почему Он решил оставить нас наедине? — задумчиво бормочет ангел, которому этот вопрос уже долго не дает покоя. — Как-то это контрпродуктивно с Его стороны, а ведь Он знает, что делает....

Кроуи фыркает, уткнувшись в плечо Азирафаэля, даже не потрудившись поднять голову. Пока они говорят о таких вещах, правильнее всего оставаться невидимым, не привлекая ничьего внимания. Он сильнее сжимает крылья.

— Он знает, как причинять боль, манипулировать и ограничивать выбор. Но он нас не понимает. Он думал, что ты больше не захочешь меня видеть. Он думал, что ты рассердишься на меня за то, что я не принял его предложение. Вероятно, он хотел дать нам время поссориться и отдалиться друг от друга. Не очень-то получилось, да? — с горькой иронией спрашивает он. Кроули слышится отголосок ядовитых слов, которыми Сатана пытался сломить его волю. Кроули помнит весь ужас, ему не хочется верить в то, что все могло обернуться совсем иначе и Сатана мог в какой-то момент предугадать их размолвку.

— Не очень. — Азирафаэль молча улыбается и прижимается лбом ко лбу Кроули. Все тягостные воспоминания тают под нежностью жеста, проходит еще одна минута тишины.

Кроули все-таки не может удержать язык за зубами.

— Но если для тебя это будет слишком... — вина снова поднимает голову в его сознании и говорит одними губами, — если ты дашь мне знать, что больше не можешь всего этого выносить... я все равно соглашусь на сделку с Ним.

Азирафаэль в ужасе отшатывается от него.

— Нет! — говорит он резко. — Прошу, не надо, умоляю тебя.

Кроули удивленно смотрит на него.

— Но если...

— Тут нет и не может быть никаких «если». Если я дам тебе знать... Как ты не понимаешь? Мое решение такое же осознанное, как и твое первое. Эти оба решения навязаны нам невыносимыми обстоятельствами. Я бы тотчас же раскаялся в своем непоправимом поступке, как только мой разум обрел бы возможность ясно мыслить. Сейчас, пока я в здравом уме и твердой памяти, я запрещаю тебе сдаваться на милость врага и заранее прошу у тебя прощения, мой дорогой, за всю ту боль, которую причиню тебе, не позволив это сделать.

Кроули смотрит в голубые глаза, затененные черными крыльями, и видит в них свое отражение. Он судорожно сглатывает.

— Больше никаких извинений, ангел. Нам нечего прощать друг другу, верно? Все эти вещи проще принять как должное, если мы не чувствуем свою ущербность и вину за содеянное.

— Тогда, может, хватит обвинять себя во всем?

— Мне помогают разговоры с тобой. Я перестану... если поговорю с тобой еще немного.

— Говори, говори! — шепчет Азирафаэль. — Только не считай себя виноватым.

— Ага... Знаешь, я понял одну вещь о нас, когда мы с ним разговаривали. Мы с тобой как два зеркала, которые отражают все то, что стоит перед нами. Любое чувство или эмоция дают бесконечное количество отражений... да, ужасная метафора в наших обстоятельствах, я это знаю...

Азирафаэль слабо улыбается.

— Совершенно ужасная.

Его тон напоминает Кроули об их обычных спорах, о промелькнувшем времени, когда они могли быть друг с другом. Это обнадеживает больше, чем любые заверения.

— Но все так и есть... когда тебе больно, я, конечно, тоже это чувствую. Это принцип зеркала... так что давай попробуем не обвинять себя, нет никакой необходимости добавлять еще и вину к боли. Никто ни в чем не виноват, если выбор паршивый. Это его игра. Он пробует переиграть нас, но мы еще посмотрим, кто кого. Ведь так?

— Молодец. Ты правда так думаешь? — спрашивает ангел, когда Кроули замолкает.

Кроули ненадолго задумывается и еще раз перебирает в памяти все уже сказанное.

— Да, пожалуй. А ты?

— И я. Я вижу, что твоя аллегория с зеркалами выглядит вполне убедительно... если нам и правда обязательно находить теоретическое обоснование всему, что тут происходит, с психологической точки зрения.

Кроули смеется. Пока не видно ужасных зеркальных стен, становится очень легко представить, что они где-то в совершенно другом месте, отгородившись от всего мира черными крыльями. Азирафаэль очень увлеченно говорит про аллегорию, так по-обычному, как будто обсуждает какую-то фразу из нового перевода Шекспира. Азирафаэль нарочно, он все-таки немножечко сволочь, и это восхитительно.

— Я так люблю тебя! — выпаливает Кроули.

Ангел смотрит на демона с бесконечной самоотверженностью и преданностью. В его взгляде плещется целый океан любви, он все понимает.

— Я тоже... ты знаешь. Конечно, ты знаешь это, мой дорогой... я вижу любовь в тебе, а ты видишь ее во мне... как в зеркале. В этом ты безусловно прав.

Кроули закрывает глаза. Он так хотел бы раствориться в этом мгновении, может быть, последнем спокойном мгновении, которое у них осталось. Но он не может, потому что другая мысль все еще не покинула его до конца.

— Но если ты все-таки попросишь меня согласиться на сделку....

Азирафаэль вздыхает и наклоняется ближе, его губы касаются губ Кроули.

— Это означало бы, что я потерял всякую надежду, — шепчет он и сокращает расстояние до поцелуя, скрывая слова между губ от любого, кто мог бы их услышать. — Пока мы с тобой вместе, еще есть надежда. Может быть, появится шанс освободиться. Может быть, через несколько месяцев. Может быть, пройдут годы... столетия... но однажды у нас появится шанс. Ты же сам мне это говорил, ты помнишь?

Кроули только всхлипывает и углубляет поцелуй, отдающий горькой надеждой. Скоро все переменится, но сейчас они здесь, они вместе и неразлучны, и новая боль все еще в будущем. Он хочет забыть о ней хотя бы на время, чтобы насладиться тем, что у него есть сейчас. Азирафаэль тоже этого хочет — Кроули чувствует это по участившемуся дыханию, по дрожи тела под его прикосновениями.

Но через мгновение Азирафаэль отстраняется от него.

— За нами следят, — еле слышно шепчет он. — Зеркала прозрачные. Сверху Гавриил снимает нас на камеры.

— Да? — В медовых глазах Кроули снова оживает привычное теплое сияние, дерзкий проблеск вызова. — А тебе не все равно?

Азирафаэль на мгновение задумывается.

— Вообще-то... пусть катятся к черту.

Кроули ухмыляется. Еще несколько лет назад он и подумать не мог, что ангел начнет так выражаться. Кажется, его влияние очень даже прослеживается.

— Это правильный ответ, ангел!

Тем не менее, он плотнее прикрывает их обоих крыльями, обнимая ими своего ангела, укрывая себя и его надежной темной завесой. Плевать, если их выдают положения тел или движения... а они точно выдают, потому что он мягко увлекает Азирафаэля на пол и начинает зацеловывать каждый дюйм его тела. Он видел его окровавленным, обожженным, израненным и сломанным. Новое ангельское тело совсем такое же, как было раньше. И Азирафаэль внутри него совсем такой же. Несмотря на то, что под губами и руками Кроули сейчас мягкая и гладкая кожа, он знает наперед, что очень скоро ее покроют свежие раны; возможно, некоторые из них придется нанести его собственной рукой... Но перед этим испытанием он может покрыть его поцелуями. Можно хотя бы на краткий миг попытаться заменить воспоминание о пытках и ожидании боли удовольствием и нежностью, им нужно это сделать, пока еще есть время, потому что оба этого хотят. Хотят поцелуев и ласк... Пусть Ад и Небеса прилипнут к экранам, пусть завидуют или разражаются проклятиями, им обоим все равно. Плевать, что прошлое полно боли, а будущее жестоко и беспросветно, — есть здесь и сейчас, которое они украли для себя.

***

Дверь одного из конференц-залов Ада, которые в обычное время пустуют, заперта изнутри на ключ. Там проходит собрание из тех, кто вообще-то ни в коем случае не должен там быть.

Конференц-зал размерами похож на обыкновенный школьный класс какой-нибудь захудалой государственной школы после особенно тяжелого дня, только вместо учеников тут собралась группка демонов со своими фамилиарами. Демон с черно-белой татуировкой на лице оседлал задом наперед какой-то ужасно дорогой дизайнерский стул. Под столом таится демон с аксолотлем на голове, на потолке удобно расположились демоница и богомол. На кафедре, скрестив ноги, сидит Масдур с саламандрой. И, наконец, тут же присутствует и ангел, он неподвижно стоит перед древним телевизором, замерев по стойке «смирно» и прижав руки к телу, словно он изо всех сил старается ни к чему не прикасаться. А может быть, пытается скрыть свою дрожь. Возможно, правдивы оба предположения.

Пока в трансляции была пауза, а пленный Азирафаэль сидел в углу, не делая ничего интересного, они сообща настроили телевизор и заставили его показывать архивные кадры. Ангел напряженно смотрел передачу, не отрываясь от экрана. Демоны смотрели на ангела.

Качество записи в Аду было так себе, кое-какие куски приходилось пропускать из-за помех. Наконец, когда они с горем пополам добрались до последней серии, кто-то закричал, что шоу начинается снова и что Кроули вернулся. Масдур переключил канал на прямую трансляцию.

Демоны смотрят на встречу Кроули и ангела смущенно, но заинтригованно. На Задкиэля больше не обращают внимания, он даже мог бы сбежать, если бы захотел. Но он не собирается этого делать, он смотрит вместе со всеми и тихонько роняет слезы.

Масдур смотрит на него.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что все это значит, правда?

Ангел утвердительно шмыгает носом.

— Ты можешь нам объяснить?

Ангелу требуется некоторое время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, но демон терпеливо ждет. Наконец Задкиэль кивает.

— Надеюсь, что получится. Но... это может быть довольно сложно понять. Я попробую. Если мне это удастся, я получу отснятый материал, как мы и договаривались, верно?

— Да. Честное слово.

— Честное?.. Слову демона нельзя доверять.

— Хм... ты предлагаешь мне поймать человека и заставить его дать тебе честное слово?

— Нет, ради Бога, не надо. Хорошо, тогда мы договорились. Хотя я не полностью уверен, что смогу объяснить про Кроули и Азирафаэля достаточно понятно для вашей стороны...

— Уж постарайся изо всех сил.

И Задкиэль старается.


	15. Кофе-пауза

Кроули спит и тихонько дышит во сне. Его отросшие волосы рассыпаются по плечам, змейками скользят между бледных пальцев ангела, самыми кончиками укрывая верхние черные перья. Азирафаэль видит, как мерно вздымается и опускается его грудь; плечом чувствует холодок вдохов и тепло выдохов.

Азирафаэль не спит, он наблюдает и охраняет его покой, лениво поигрывая медно-рыжими волосами. Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы все тревоги и печали оставили Кроули хотя бы на время, пока он мирно покоится в его объятиях... Но этому не бывать, в долгожданный покой и отдохновение невозможно поверить, чтобы ненароком не выдать желаемое за действительное... Ангелу не хочется себе врать, он лишь задумчиво рассматривает спящего. Большая часть напряжения исчезла с лица Кроули, это правда, но неизгладимые следы остаются в маленькой морщинке между бровями, скрываются в горькой складке у губ. Впрочем, сейчас Кроули весь расслаблен, черты его лица неуловимо смягчаются во сне. Азирафаэль еще раз пропускает медную прядь волос между пальцами и приглаживает выбившееся черное перышко у плеча, снова удивляясь про себя, что у них с демоном выдался шанс на такую невозможную близость. Они обнажены и открыты друг перед другом.

Его собственные демоны (понимайте, как хотите, и в прямом, и в переносном смысле) тоже на время утихомириваются и перестают его мучить. Если закрыть глаза, то из памяти наконец-то стирается жуткое видение клейма в руке Кроули, горящего под кожей, словно укус змеи. Он не видит глаз Кроули в лучистом адском сиянии раскаленного металла, не видит, как за адским маревом горит и корчится его душа. Пока он баюкает Кроули на руках, он куда охотнее представляет себе медленные нежные прикосновения, которыми они обменивались совсем недавно. Он помнит золотистый мягкий взгляд змеиных глаз, когда Кроули ищет его губы, чтобы поцеловать, невозможно медленно и сладко... ангелу нравится представлять себе его поцелуи. Во взгляде Кроули читается что-то надломленное, точно едва заметная паутина трещин, веером расходящаяся по зеркалу. Ангел знает, что его собственные глаза такие же больные и что Кроули тоже это видел. Видел боль и тоску, печаль и надежду, и веру друг в друга. И любовь, любовь, любовь...

Кроули вздыхает во сне, Азирафаэль нежно целует его в висок... момент тихой неги разбивается вдребезги, когда внезапно распахивается дверь.

Азирафаэль не слышит, что говорит Сатана. Одного его вида достаточно, чтобы он вспомнил о безбрежной нестерпимой боли. Ее обещание кажется ему настолько реальным, что он до синяков впивается пальцами в плечо Кроули, даже не понимая этого. Собственное сердцебиение гасит все остальные звуки. Ангел чувствует, как у него леденеют ноги и руки, как смертный холод ползет вверх, растекается по животу и тянется к сердцу. Он чувствует, что умирает.

Новое явление Сатаны словно камень, вдребезги сокрушивший хрупкий миг покоя. Кроули резко выныривает из дремоты — он вскакивает на ноги, заслоняя собой Азирафаэля, прежде чем успевает осознать, что вообще происходит. Мой, шипит Эдемский змей. Мой, не отдам, не трогай.

Но почти сразу же наваливается тяжелое осознание того, что он бессилен защитить Азирафаэля. Сатана может делать все, что ему заблагорассудится, Кроули не сможет ему воспрепятствовать.

Сатана наблюдает за лавиной чувств, которые отражаются на лице Кроули, и ждет, пока тот не подчинится неумолимой логике вещей, а горькое знание в нем не сменится молчаливой покорностью.

— Ты принял решение, — говорит он обманчиво-сочувственно. — Вся ответственность на тебе.

Конечно же, Кроули помнит слова Азирафаэля, все его заверения и мольбы по поводу этого самого решения.

— Нет, на тебе!.. — шипит он в ответ и сразу же отводит взгляд, избегая встречаться им с Сатаной, который делает шаг навстречу. Кроули помнит, как ему наживо зашили рот, чтобы он молчал. Это было не слишком удобно, ему нужно сохранить способность поговорить с Азирафаэлем... после. Ему плохо оттого, что он слишком просто сдается на волю мучителя, беспрекословно подчиняясь и принимая любые правила игры. В трусости можно даже не обвинять, Кроули и сам знает, что он слаб и жалок.

Пальцы Азирафаэля цепко впиваются ему в плечо, он наконец-то поднимает на него свой отчаянный взгляд, в котором застыло выражение экзистенциального ужаса. Решимость сделать правильный выбор подвергается суровому испытанию еще до того, как Сатана обратил свое внимание на бедного ангела. Кроули игнорирует Сатану и тянется к руке Азирафаэля, пытаясь утешить его даже сейчас, когда истинного утешения им не найти. «Я здесь» — это единственное, что у него есть. «Я здесь, постоянно сомневающийся в себе, бессильный хоть как-то защитить тебя, но я все же здесь, я с тобой».

Их рукам не удается соприкоснуться в последний раз, потому что ручные цепи снова набрасываются на них, скручивают запястья и тянут к стене. Кроули ненавидит эту позу до белой пелены перед глазами. Азирафаэль неожиданно оказывается рядом, как в самый первый эпизод пыток, совсем как тогда, когда Сатана пришел к ним впервые. Такое чувство, что это было сто лет назад.

Сатана некоторое время смотрит на них и, кажется, доволен тем, что видит.

— Выбор... Свобода воли... — бормочет он. — Вы стоите на том, что вы поняли ее, научились ей, верно? Это занятно... может быть, только вы двое знаете, что за ней стоит. Возможно, вы научились ей оттого, что слишком долго пробыли на Земле среди людей... Подцепили ее как заразу, которая разносится, когда ее не ждешь. С другой стороны, мне кажется, что вы просто отражаете мою волю. Давайте попробуем снова. Кого из вас двоих я должен покарать?

— Меня, — тихо говорит Кроули, не надеясь, что его услышат.

Азирафаэля бьет дрожь, он ничего не говорит. Сатана подходит ближе к ангелу и улыбается ему.

— Ну же? Начало Азирафаэль? Ты и впрямь согласен на то, чтобы я причинил ему боль?

Азирафаэль молчит — что бы он ни выбрал, не имеет значения. Или имеет? Голос Сатаны вкрадчив, Владыка Преисподней обладает огромной силой внушения. Ангела подталкивают к обманчивой мысли, что, может быть, надежда еще брезжит впереди. Решение остается за ним. Всего лишь слово — и Кроули испытает ужасную нестерпимую боль. Ангел знает наверняка — именно поэтому он не может заговорить.

Он так устал, он так боится, что его снова будут мучить, что его тошнит. Его душа болит за Кроули, ему обидно, что все повторяется снова. Сейчас можно выбрать иначе. По крайней мере, Кроули не придется смотреть... не придется быть одному, как раньше. Они могли бы меняться, если новый план Сатаны таков. Он мог бы раз за разом вызывать их из небытия, устраивая День Сурка. «В этом нет твоей вины», — сказал Кроули. Ангел не может заставить себя сделать ужасный выбор. Он хранитель. Кем он окажется, если отречется от того, кого ему нужно защищать?

Он снова вспоминает надлом в душе и безжизненное пустое выражение в глазах Кроули... если бы ангел отрекся от него, Кроули не пришлось бы смотреть, как ранят Азирафаэля, потому что тогда он ушел бы первым. Ему не придется пытать Азирафаэля, не придется беспомощно смотреть, как он умирает. Азирафаэль не в силах защитить тело Кроули от гнева Люцифера, он может только попытаться защитить его душу.

Кроули наблюдает за внутренней борьбой, которую безошибочно читает на лице своего друга. «Скажи ему это, ангел», — с жаром думает он. — «Скажи ему, чтобы выбирал меня... тогда его уверенность пошатнется. Это как удар в живот, когда не ждешь. Тут нет выбора, тут лишь фикция выбора, мы все равно пострадаем оба. Имеет значение лишь то, чья очередь будет первой. Но, в конце концов, придет и очередь другого, и тогда кто-то из нас останется один. Благородный поступок здесь на самом деле противоречит здравому смыслу».

— Я жду ответа, — угрожающе говорит Сатана. — Я спрашиваю еще раз. Кого из вас двоих я должен покарать?

— Его, — прерывисто произносят оба одновременно.

Они безмолвно смотрят друг на друга, понимая все без слов. Невысказанное отражается во взглядах, словно между двух зеркал. Принятие. Понимание. Печаль. Любовь. Сожаление. Нежность. Любовь. Любовь. Любовь.

Кажется, им удается удивить Сатану.

— Ну что ж… — он пожимает плечами. — Его так его... Обоих. Ладно.

Азирафаэль в середине зеркального зала выглядит так, как будто вот-вот потеряет сознание. Кроули знает, что Сатана не позволит никому из них упасть в обморок, пока не наиграется всласть. Ему хочется плакать.

Сатана становится между ними, намеренно заслоняя обзор. Так гораздо хуже, чем раньше. Каждый будет знать, что чувствует другой, потому что чаша сия не минует никого из них. Они будут чувствовать боль, но не смогут черпать силу духа во взглядах и присутствии друг друга. Ненависть Кроули к Сатане растет с каждым мгновением, хотя раньше он думал, что она безгранична.

— А где твои крылья, ангел? — осведомляется Люцифер с холодной угрозой в голосе.

Азирафаэль дышит как кролик, загнанный стаей волков в ловушку.

— Я... я мог бы воплотить их... если ты отпустишь меня на минутку...

_Ангел, нет..._

— Не сейчас. Пока рано. У нас будет чем заняться и без них.

Кроули бессильно сжимает кулаки и пропускает мелькнувший в воздухе хлыст. Первый же удар останавливает дыхание, острая боль высекает искры из глаз, выбивает воздух из легких. Следующий удар приходится на другую сторону, оттуда слышится приглушенный всхлип, и боль демона переплавляется в чистую концентрированную ярость.

Хлыст оборачивается хищником, зачарованным разъяренным существом, он полосует спину огненными когтями, его клыки сочатся огненным ядом. Всхлипы Азирафаэля рвут в клочья сердце.

Кроули смутно припоминает, как изысканно, с какой хирургической точностью его пытали совсем недавно. Злые иглы, тонкие орудия пытки... это все было не так, как сейчас. Сейчас он не может отправить сознание куда-нибудь далеко, отстраниться от собственного разума и воли. Раньше казалось, что это происходит с кем-то другим, словно свое собственное тело ему не принадлежит. Отныне все по-другому, его тело принадлежит только ему. Там, где недавно под пальцами были тепло, гладкость и нежность, сейчас только кровь, бегущая по спине и бедрам; и еще запредельная боль. Она располосовывает тело на лоскутки, оголяет нервы и туманит сознание — вероятно, в нем что-то закоротило, думает Кроули, слыша свой крик, словно сквозь тяжелый туман; совершенно не чувствуя голоса. Он не собирался кричать, его тело решило так за него.

Его разум, или душа, или сущность, или что там еще есть у демонов... пока держится молодцом, но тоже очень страдает, и совсем не так, как физическое тело. Он не может удержаться от крика, если хлыст вгрызается в спину. Его разум мутится от боли, когда раздается стон Азирафаэля. Кроули не видит своего ангела, он может только слушать секвенцию пытки с одной единственной повторяющейся фразой:

Щелчок хлыста. Крик демона. Всхлип ангела. И все по новой.

Сердце Кроули горит и плачет, разлетается на осколки, словно витраж в ревущем вихре адского пламени. И конца этому нет.

Он слишком устал кричать. Рыдания ангела стихают до едва слышных всхлипов, практически неуловимых сквозь стук собственного человеческого сердца. Кроули вяло удивляется его стойкости, ведь оно не просто разбито, а практически перемолото в стеклянную острую пыль под ударами хлыста, звездным крошевом разбросано по его душе, впиваясь в нее до крови.

Хлыст вершит свое черное дело.

Он знает, что на спине совсем не осталось кожи. Боль безбрежна и необъятна, как океан. С каждым новым ударом в голову закрадывается непрошенная мысль, которую нужно было бы забыть и изгнать насовсем, но изгнать ее не получается. То же самое чувствует и Азирафаэль.

Потом их мучитель останавливается и небрежно взмахивает рукой.

Цепи исчезают сами собой. Не успев сгруппироваться, Кроули падает ничком, сильно ударяясь коленями о скользкий стеклянный пол, весь перемазанный кровью. На мгновение он приходит в замешательство. Неужели все кончено? Он с трудом приподнимается, опираясь на дрожащие руки. Каждое движение отзывается запредельной болью в спине, но ему нужно своими глазами увидеть бедного ангела, нужно обнять его, утешить...

Чтобы зря не поддаваться напрасной панике и беспокойству, он пробует вынести боль за скобки и сконцентрировать внимание на состоянии Азирафаэля. Вид у Азирафаэля паршивый, у Кроули глухо екает сердце.

Сатана оставил ангела висеть на цепях, развернув его к Кроули окровавленной спиной. Тонкие красные струйки стекают по ногам и капают на пол.

Люцифер окидывает Кроули веселым безжалостным взглядом, держа хлыст наготове.

— Все правила тебе известны, ведь так?

Униженный, изможденный, снова потерпевший неудачу, Кроули прикрывает глаза.

— Напомни, если не затруднит, — хрипло шепчет он, глотая собственную боль. — И четко сформулируй свои условия. Я не буду гадать и не стану ничего делать, основываясь на предположениях.

Сатана азартно кивает головой.

— Это правильный ответ. Нельзя наобум заключать сделку с дьяволом, ты молодец!..

Кроули не смотрит и не отвечает, и глядит только на Азирафаэля.

— Тогда слушай, — говорит Сатана. — Так и быть, сегодня я буду снисходителен к тебе и четко изложу условия сделки. Еще пять плетей для ангела от тебя или пятьдесят от меня. Таков твой выбор.

— Я согласен, — безжизненно шепчет Кроули. Сатана подходит ближе и предлагает ему хлыст рукоятью вперед.

Бледные худые пальцы Кроули смыкаются вокруг нее. Рукоять выточена из ангельской кости, так говорят слухи. На цепях пляшет неугасимый огонь недр Преисподней. Каждый шип — острый клык Цербера... а внутри в вечном заточении томится демон по имени Голмар, некогда бывший в их рядах... теперь всего лишь орудие в жестокой руке. Орудие, предназначенное карать, истязать, пытать и мучить, и наносить раны всему, против чего обратится... Орудие ужасной силы, обладающее способностью причинять невыносимую боль, сейчас зажатое в кулаке Кроули. Рука, которая держит плеть, противна ему, потому что именно эта рука обратится против Азирафаэля.

Он делает шаг вперед, не чуя под собой ног. Его ведет от боли в растерзанной спине, он стискивает зубы и, не шатаясь, пытается идти к своей ужасной цели.

_Пять за пятьдесят._

Оно того стоит, говорит он себе. Азирафаэль все поймет.

_Пять за пятьдесят._

Кроули пробует думать об этом спокойно и отстраненно. Тут поможет только выдержка, только холодный расчет.

Пока он идет, он смотрит на кровоточащую спину ангела. Он выключает жалость, сосредотачивается на глубоких порезах, думает, ищет, прикидывает. Он пытается увидеть идеальную раскладку для пяти ударов на спине Азирафаэля. Ему нужно отодвинуть сочувствие на задний план, иначе он будет не в состоянии сделать то, чего от него ждут... За несколько оставшихся шагов он должен найти самый лучший способ нанести ангелу наименьшую боль и не навредить ему сильнее, если получится.

Шаги заканчиваются слишком быстро. Рукоять хлыста скользит в потной ладони, во рту пересохло...

— Подожди, — внезапно останавливает его Сатана и щелкает пальцами.

Цепи резко разворачивают Азирафаэля лицом к лицу с Кроули. Ангел вскрикивает от боли, но еще не понимает, что его ждет. А вот теперь, кажется, понял...

Голубые глаза безмолвно впиваются в золотые, ища поддержки там, где ее нет и быть не может. Ангел оглядывает его и замечает адский хлыст в его руке — Кроули безошибочно видит в них момент зарождающегося ужаса. Он видит в его глазах, что большая часть беспокойства направлена на него самого. С Азирафаэля станется переживать за Кроули: переживать за то, чего ему будет стоить поднять на него этот хлыст — и он прав, его невозможный проницательный ангел с тонкой ноткой лукавства и чертовщинки в душе...

Кроули не осмеливается заговорить с ангелом, чтобы попросить у него прощения — его решимость может рухнуть вместе с просьбой простить причиненную боль. Пять за пятьдесят, напоминает он себе. Таково условие твоей сделки с дьяволом... Он медлит и смотрит на Сатану.

— Пять плетей... — томно тянет Люцифер, словно получая чувственное удовольствие от заданного вопроса. — И вложи в них всю свою силу. Я знаю, что ты не слишком силен и не сумеешь меня впечатлить, но если я пойму и увижу, что ты прикидываешься еще более жалким, чем есть на самом деле, то наша сделка будет расторгнута.

Кроули бледнеет на глазах. Он смотрит на обнаженное тело ангела перед собой, гадая, хорошо это или плохо, что ему не нужно ранить уже разорванную спину. Ему ужасно тяжело нанести первый удар по беззащитному телу, дрожащему и покрытому холодным потом. Чтобы не помнить о боли, вине и любви, он снова заставляет себя прикинуть самое безопасное место удара, лихорадочно думая о коже, плоти и костях. Он скрипит зубами и поднимает хлыст в первый раз.

_Пять за пятьдесят._

Он не чует под собой ног, не чувствует рук. Рука, раскручивающая плеть, существует словно отдельно от него. Разодранная спина вспыхивает огнем, крик рвется с губ Кроули. Общая боль объединяет их с ангелом воедино — так и надо, так и должно быть. Правильно, что ему самому тоже больно.

Надеясь не навредить слишком сильно, Кроули целится в ноги ангела и вкладывает в первый удар всю свою силу, на которую только способен. К горлу подкатывает тошнота: хлыст разъяренной змеей обвивает икры жертвы, вонзая острые клыки в податливую плоть. Под зубами Цербера кожа рвется, как бумага, негасимое пламя жадно облизывает ее, из новых ран хлещет свежая кровь. Тело Азирафаэля содрогается, в глубине его горла клокочет боль, которая вот-вот криком выхлестнется наружу, но ангел торопливо давит ее в себе, крупно проглатывая и загнанно дыша, словно пытаясь избавить Кроули от нестерпимых последствий своих действий.

«Не надо,» — думает он. — «Не терпи, не делай этого ради меня. Я этого не заслуживаю.»

Они недавно говорили о разрушающем чувстве вины, вспоминает он. Но суть разговора бесследно исчезла из памяти — вспомнить, о чем они тогда говорили, не выходит.

Хлыст опускается.

 _Один_.

Кроули дрожит. Азирафаэль поднимает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, полным сострадания. Кроули выдерживает паузу, равную нескольким ударом сердца, но не может позволить ей продлиться дольше.

 _Пять за пятьдесят_.

Он берет себя в руки и снова взмахивает хлыстом. Трехглавая змея шипит в воздухе, нападая и круша. Кроули не может контролировать адский хлыст с педантичностью Сатаны. Одна из змеиных голов попадает в рану от предыдущего удара и раздирает ее еще глубже.

Ангел снова удерживается от крика. Смотрит грустно и светло. На этот раз Кроули осмеливается задержать свой взгляд дольше, ничего не говоря и лишь смаргивая слезы с ресниц.

 _Два_.

— Выше...

Кроули дурно. Он вскидывает глаза на Люцифера, разрывая незримую связь с ангелом. Пошатнувшись, он нехотя поднимает руку и целится выше.

Свистнув в воздухе, плеть обвивает бедра Азирафаэля. Ангел шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, глотает воздух, кусает губы и на этот раз первым отводит взгляд.

 _Три_.

— Выше.

Кроули делает еще одну паузу, пробуя стереть капли пота, выжигающие ему глаза. Может быть, это слезы... Во всяком случае, точно что-то горькое и соленое. Стереть не получается, он только размазывает влагу рукой... она липкая... на ощупь похожа на кровь. Его руки обагрены кровью. Присмотревшись внимательнее, он с удивлением замечает, что никакой крови нет и в помине. Руки совершенно обычные, чистые, только немного потные. Он дрожит.

— Продолжай, — подсказывает ему Сатана.

 _Пять за пятьдесят_. Он должен, ему нельзя останавливаться.

Хлыст располосовывает мягкий живот ангела. Кроули закрывает глаза, не в силах это видеть. Но он все слышит. И чувствует все то же самое, можно сказать, что хлыст поневоле соединяет их обоих: руку Кроули — с одной стороны, боль Азирафаэля — с другой.

Азирафаэль снова кротко смотрит на него. Из голубых глаз катятся слезы. Он отводит взгляд.

 _Четыре_.

— Выше!

Все ясно.

Кроули глубоко вздыхает. Понятно, чего Сатана добивается на этот раз. Кроули смотрит на грудь ангела пока еще без единой царапины, еще нетронутую жестоким хлыстом. Он наяву видит клеймо Аспида, выжженное прямо над сердцем Азирафаэля — Люциферу нужно, чтобы он снова причинил боль ангелу в этом же самом месте.

Он стискивает зубы и выравнивает руку, чтобы она не дрожала. Остался еще один удар. Только еще один. Всего один. Последний.

Хлыст шипит в воздухе, целясь в правое плечо. Два клыка цербера оставляют глубокие порезы, из которых сочится кровь.

Кроули беспомощно наблюдает, как третий рикошетит и сбивается с намеченного пути, по касательной проскальзывает по щеке ангела и глубоко рассекает его губу. Азирафаэль вскрикивает от боли.

 _Пять_.

Азирафаэль не смотрит на него, роняя слезы. Хлыст выпадает у Кроули из рук. Он в отчаянии смотрит на ангела, но тот не спешит поднять взгляд.

Кроули падает перед ним на колени. Он чувствует себя опустошенным, оплеванным, использованным, как окурок сигареты в грязной пепельнице. «Скройся уже, — думает он. — Я выполнил свою часть сделки, пошел вон сейчас же. Уйди и оставь нас в покое. Теперь нужно просить прощения, зацеловывать раны. Иди куда хочешь, хоть на все четыре стороны — только оставь нас в покое».

Но Сатана, похоже, не собирается уходить. Он оценивающе разглядывает истерзанного ангела, висящего на цепях, обходит его по кругу, как музейный экспонат. Азирафаэль дрожит под его взглядом.

— Неплохо, неплохо, — наконец выносит свой вердикт Сатана. — Отрадно, что сегодня ты наконец-то решил перестать отлынивать от обязанностей и наконец-то поработать на благо Преисподней.

— Я не работал...

— Думаю, мы все заслужили передышку.

Кроули уверен, что Сатана отлично слышит его мысли. Хорошо бы, чтобы он не передумал в последний момент.

Люцифер щелкает пальцами и вдруг наряжает Кроули в темный костюм, как две капли воды похожий на тот, что носит сам Владыка Ада, только сшитый из ткани попроще. На спине пиджака даже предусмотрено две прорези для темных крыльев. Прикосновение скрипучей синтетической рубашки бередит свежие раны, Кроули задыхается и ежится от боли и неприятного удивления. Смотрит растерянно и загнанно.

— Нет! Я это носить не хочу!..

— Ты хочешь сказать, что сделка, которую мы заключили, потеряла силу? Что ты не согласен сделать то, что я тебе повелеваю? — Люцифер тут же поднимает хлыст, который Кроули выронил из рук.

— Нет-нет-нет, я же согласился!.. — заикается Кроули. — Я выполнил твое повеление! Пять за пятьдесят!

— Совершенно верно. Пять за пятьдесят, — улыбается Сатана и снова опускает плеть. — Значит, ты все-таки работал на благо Преисподней. И, если хочешь сохранить такой выгодный обменный курс, то отныне ты будешь повиноваться мне во всем, о чем бы я ни попросил. Иначе сделка отменяется, а дальнейший расклад тебе точно не понравится.

Кроули складывает руки на груди и бессильно царапает ногтями рукава костюма — он бы с радостью разорвал его в клочья. Это бесполезно и ни на что не повлияет. Он тихо шмыгает носом, угнетенный своей беспомощностью.

— Ты недавно сказал, что для вас в Аду нет никаких бонусов за безупречную службу, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Сатана, демонстративно не замечая реакции Кроули. — Это неправда. — Он щелкает пальцами.

За спиной Кроули немедленно материализуется маленький сервированный столик с двумя современными стульями. Гостей ожидают изящный кофейный сервиз и большое блюдо пирожных.

— У нас перерыв на кофе, — объявляет Сатана.

Кроули несколько мгновений смотрит на стол, потом мрачно оглядывается на несчастного голого Азирафаэля, истекающего кровью и висящего на цепях. Это какой-то сюрреализм.

Сатана небрежно садится и наливает себе кофе.

— Идем, — приказывает он. — Садись.

Его голос спокоен, но Кроули чувствует в нем невысказанную угрозу. _Отныне ты будешь повиноваться мне во всем, о чем бы я ни попросил. Иначе расклад тебе точно не понравится_.

Кроули чувствует себя ничтожным червяком. Он повинуется и складывает крылья на спинке стула. Она неприятно впивается в спину, кровь из ран просачивается сквозь ткань.

— Ешь. Пей кофе. И успокойся. Нам еще многое предстоит сделать.

Кроули тянется за чашкой и проливает кофе на стол — руки дрожат, как у глубокого старика. Сатане все равно.

Он складывает губы на кромке чашки, надеясь, что кофе будет горячим и обжигающим, противным и горьким, потому что ничего лучше Кроули все равно не заслуживает.

Его снова постигает жестокое разочарование — это лучший кофе, который он когда-либо пил. У него насыщенный сливочный вкус с правильным количеством горечи и идеальной температурой.

Кроули плохо.


	16. Разбитое зеркало

Масдуру все понятно. Лучше бы он не просил ангела ничего объяснять — все уже зашло слишком далеко, от информации вскипает голова; ему приходится думать о стольких разных вещах одновременно и принимать многое на веру... Все это выбивает почву из-под ног и наполняет странной неуверенностью в себе. Демон сердито смотрит на Задкиэля, словно это именно он во всем виноват — у него скорбное и уязвимое выражение лица, а еще он совершенно выбивается из привычного круга присутствующих в своих светлых одеждах.

Ангелам в Аду не место.

Кассета VHS доматывается до конца и туго скрипит в кассетнике. Демон тут же вставляет в видеомагнитофон еще одну и нажимает красную кнопку записи.

— Будет чудо, если какое-нибудь устройство на небесах сможет это воспроизвести, — с сомнением бормочет Задкиэль.

— Это не моя проблема, яйцеголовый.

— Почему ты так меня назвал?

Масдур закатывает глаза.

— Потому что ты слишком наивен, чтобы называть тебя недолеткой.

— Потому что у тебя голова как яйцо, — услужливо расшифровывает богомол с потолка.

Задкиэль тянется за кассетой, но Масдур отдергивает ее и держит на отлете, подальше от ангела.

— Ты точно хочешь этого, яйцеголовый? — спрашивает он.

— Конечно, — Задкиэль краснеет. — Я все решил. И мы же заключили сделку с тобой, не так ли?

Масдур не отвечает, отвлекшись на экран, где Сатана распивает с Кроули чай. Кажется, последнему даже чашка чая кажется непосильной ношей. Для всех остальных все это, должно быть, очень забавно. Только вот самому Масдуру не до смеха. Настолько не до смеха, что даже тянет поморщиться. Потому что кто хотел, тот все понял.

Задкиэль следит за его взглядом. Он смотрит одновременно и на экран, и на раздосадованного демона.

— Что вы собираетесь делать? — тихо и настойчиво спрашивает он, как бы намекая между строк, что теперь, когда все стали соучастниками поневоле, они просто обязаны что-то предпринять.

Масдуру не нравится этот тон. Он резко поворачивается к ангелу и втискивает ему в руки кассету. Не ожидавший подобной щедрости Задкиэль едва не роняет ее на пол.

Но у Масдура на уме другое, да и руки теперь свободны. Через секунду в одной из них блестит что-то длинное и острое.

— Держите его! — шипит он.

Демоница с богомолом срывается с потолка и перехватывает руки ангела даже раньше, чем Масдур успевает закончить фразу — они с фамилиаром поспорили и давно ожидали этого момента. Остальные демоны реагируют медленнее, но быстро присоединяются к их группе, обступив светлого пленника плотным кружком. Кассета выпадает из пойманных рук Задкиэля, Масдур ловит ее в полете свободной рукой и кладет на свободный стул.

— Она твоя, — заговорщицки шепчет он. — Заберешь... _после_. Я разрешил тебе войти, но ничего не говорил о свободном выходе из Ада. У всего есть цена... Интересно, будешь ли ты кричать и предупреждать остальных о своем нелегитимном присутствии — или оставишь это между нами, в нашей маленькой дружной компании? Давайте проверим наверняка?..

***

Азирафаэль думает о горячих напитках на столе в нескольких шагах от него. Кроули так любит кофе, бедный... Когда они отправлялись куда-нибудь перекусить, кофе был единственным напитком из всего заказа, который он оставлял себе и выпивал до капли, не предлагая Азирафаэлю. Вряд ли ему снова это понравится... пожалуй, при одной мысли о кофе Кроули теперь будет тошнить. Сатана только что испортил еще одну его любимую вещь. Так что Азирафаэль раздумывает об альтернативах горячих напитков.

Конечно, всегда можно пить чай. К чаю Кроули относится придирчиво, из всех видов признавая только пуэр. Оставляем его ему. Кроме того, до сих пор существует занятный напиток из измельченных клубней орхидеи, который во времена Древнего Рима считался афродизиаком... этот забавный факт Кроули бы понравился. Римляне называли его сатирион, в наши дни он известен как салеп, по своему турецкому названию. Ничего возбуждающего в этом напитке, конечно же, нет, просто был во времена античности период, когда люди думали, что Всевышняя намекнула на истинное предназначение каждого растения по внешнему виду, а кругленькие сдвоенные клубеньки орхидей очень напоминают... кхм. Тем не менее, такой напиток освежает, бодрит и довольно приятен на вкус, Азирафаэль помнит, что как-то раз видел его в меню чайной в Лондоне, люди все еще помнят, как его готовить.

Однако ни пуэру, ни салепу никогда не удастся заменить собой хороший кофе. Они — его жалкие подражатели. Кофе — это страсть и тайна, чью темную горечь ценят очень немногие, не пытаясь видоизменить ее вкус. Кроули любит хвастаться, что пьет его правильно, ничего не добавляя, но Азирафаэль знает, что даже он кладет в него одну ложечку сахара, если может сделать это незаметно, и он именно так готовит его для него. Крепкий, горький и темный с одной ложечкой сахара, потому что Кроули совсем такой же — он упрямый и стойкий, и немного романтик, когда никто не видит.

А Сатана методично лишает их всего этого, заставляя его друга преисполниться ненавистью и тоской.

У них остается не так много времени, быстро думает Азирафаэль — боль снова напоминает о себе, оттеняя неотложность этой мысли. Как скоро Кроули окончательно сломается? Он пойдет на что угодно, лишь бы избавить Азирафаэля от мучительной пытки, но окончательная цена слишком высока. Это видно по его глазам.

И еще есть кое-что, что заставляет Азирафаэля отводить взгляд. Об этом даже думать больно, оно прячется у него в голове, скрывается в мыслях, как зверь в берлоге. Он понимает, что начинает бояться Кроули — странно, безотчетно, непостижимо. С этим не поспоришь. Чувство страха перед демоном просыпается в нем на уровне примитивных низменных древних инстинктов, новое чувство не ведает логики, не знает умных слов, не принимает во внимание всех на свете обоснований, что сейчас Кроули вынужден причинять ему боль ради него самого. Азирафаэль связывает боль со страхом. Если бы Кроули попытался дотронуться до него, он бы вздрогнул. Он боится. Он боится, что Кроули прочтет его страх, он боится, что страх ангела будет последней каплей, переполнившей чашу, которую ему предстоить испить... и окончательно сломает его.

У них остается не так много времени, думает ангел, висящий на цепях, пока дьявол и демон распивают перед ним кофе. Боль туманит разум, но нужно быть настороже. Чтобы отвлечься, он думает о горячих напитках и кофейнях Лондона. Он надеется, что когда-нибудь они снова вернутся в Лондон вдвоем и вместе пойдут пить салеп.

Но вот Сатана поднимается со своего места, объявляет об окончании перерыва и смотрит на него, словно ученый, изучающий лабораторную крысу... надежда ускользает от Азирафаэля призрачной тенью.

***

У предательства горький вкус. Дьявольский кофе, которым его щедро напоил Сатана, отдает на языке горечью смолы из котлов Преисподней. Кроули выполнил приказ, Сатана должен был уйти. Он должен был дать им отсрочку, немного времени наедине... Впрочем, он же не обещал, что уйдет? Кроули просто предположил, что так может быть. Сказав, что не будет делать ничего, основываясь на предположении, он все же попался в ловушку глупой надежды. Оттого ему приходится сидеть напротив Владыки Преисподней, пить с ним кофе в костюме пройдохи-коммивояжера... но все это наносное, несерьезное. Сатана, между тем, собирается с мыслями, чтобы вновь изощренно замучить ангела.

И Кроули беспомощен как котенок, вот что самое плохое. Его не сдерживают цепи, ему никто не препятствует, но данное обещание не позволит встать с места и отвернуться, чтобы не смотреть. Он пустое место, он ноль без палочки, он не придумал, что можно сделать и как помочь. Он не знает, как затормозить маховик страданий, который вот-вот начнет раскачиваться снова. Любая попытка остановить Сатану только причинит Азирафаэлю еще больше боли в долговременной перспективе, поэтому Кроули просто тихо сидит на своем месте, раз Люцифер пока не просит его вставать и не отдает других приказов. Кроули цепко наблюдает за происходящим — он просто сидит и смотрит. И ждет.

— Вы оба точно решите сейчас, что я повторяюсь, — наконец роняет Сатана. — Впрочем, я очень горжусь этим методом пытки. Мне не так давно пришла одна смешная идея, которая идеально ложится в его канву. Я собираюсь продемонстрировать ее вам, это будет отчасти похоже на наш прошлый раунд... но все же не совсем. Обещаю, это будет стильно. Поучительно. А еще очень символично.

Сердце Кроули падает в желудок, прямо в горькую лужу дьявольски вкусного кофе.

Словно дирижер, ведущий за собой оркестр, Люцифер не спеша воздевает руки. Свет медленно гаснет, пыточный зал погружается в темноту. Девять горящих жаровен вокруг Азирафаэля бросают золотистые звездные отблески на темные зеркала. Размноженные бесчисленными отражениями, они словно звезды в туманной дымке Вселенной, а распростертый посреди них Азирафаэль — их Солнце, их центр галактики. Азирафаэль всегда был Солнцем для Кроули, его Началом начал и краеугольным камнем всего сущего... но после сделки с Сатаной мироустройство изменилось, и все идет не так.

Кроули чувствует, что его тянет к ближайшей жаровне, той самой, что стоит прямо между ним и ангелом. Там, в огне, ждет своего часа клеймо со свернувшейся змеей, готовое впиться в тело мучительнейшим из всех укусов.

Кроули снова держится за рукоять. Она деревянная, отполированная до блеска, теплая, почерневшая от огня, в котором лежит металлическое окончание с гравировкой. Кроули прошибает пот, эмблема змейки светится ярко-оранжевым. Даже на расстоянии его руки чувствуют нестерпимый, обжигающий жар раскаленного металла. Снова слышится тошнотворное шипение плоти и запах горелого мяса, руку сжимает жестокая хватка когтистых пальцев, не позволяющая уронить клеймо. Он чувствует конвульсии, сотрясающие тело ангела, они по инерции проходят сквозь горячий металл, дерево и плоть, отдаваясь в его руке. Кроули уже знает этот остановившийся бессмысленный взгляд Азирафаэля: ангельский рот приоткрыт и искусан до кровавых ран, но страшнее всего молчание, выносящее ему приговор, обвиняющее его во всем, что он натворил.

Кроули стоит в самом глазу бури, в эпицентре урагана. Он видит, слышит и ощущает все, что чувствует ангел. Ожоги. Тошнотворный запах жареного. Мучительный крик.... Нет, крика не слышно.

Он встряхивает головой и бросает торопливый взгляд на свою руку. Там пусто, там нет рукояти клейма, злая змея все еще ждет своего часа, греясь в жаровне... Кроули тошно на нее смотреть.

А Сатане — нет.

 _Враг рода человеческого_.

Кроули видит первое клеймо, заново выжженное на нежной коже в месте, где плечо Азирафаэля соединяется с шеей. В полумраке оно выглядит как болезненный любовный укус. Над орудием пытки вьется дымок, прилипшие к металлу частицы кожи слизывает огонь.

Кроули закрывает глаза. Он слаб и жалок. Он боится. Он не может на это смотреть.

 _Разрушитель царств_.

Сквозь отзвеневший крик до него доносится первый запах гари. Реальности пересекаются: он знает, что увидит, если откроет глаза. Будут его руки, обагренные кровью... Кроули зажмуривается изо всех сил и полностью обращается в слух.

 _Ангел Бездны_.

Азирафаэль захлебывается воздухом, дышит со всхлипами отчаянно, как роженица, которая пытается продышать жестокую схватку. Вдох сливается с рыданием, выдох — со стоном, ему мучительно больно... но ангел держится и пока не молит о пощаде. Мольбы начнутся позже, когда все крики утихнут.

 _Великий зверь, имя которому дракон_.

Кроули учится различать в стонах и криках определенные нюансы, тональность и даже разные оттенки смысла. Он и сам кричал под пытками, поэтому все очень схоже. Он улавливает разницу между бессмысленным криком и тревожным. Он слышит присутствие Азирафаэля в каждом из них: сейчас ангел не пытается отгородиться от невыносимой реальности воспоминаниями или поэзией и держит себя начеку, сосредоточившись на том, что происходит с ним или вокруг него. Но почему? Почему он не хочет добровольно отступить в любое утешение, которое может предложить его разум? Неужели из-за Кроули?

_Князь мира сего _.__

__Аспид горит на внутренней стороне век. Кроули заживо гложет чувство вины, но он не открывает глаза. Он видит свою руку, держащую рукоять. Острые когти Сатаны впиваются в пальцы, не причиняя никакого вреда._ _

___Отец лжи_._ _

__Перекрестье реальностей все ближе. Ангел очень страдает — демон сам наносит последний удар бедному Азирафаэлю._ _

___Порождение Сатаны_._ _

__Кроули ужасает неумолимость момента, когда ему придется выбирать между двумя решениями, которые одно другого страшнее._ _

___Владыка тьмы_._ _

__Новый отчаянный крик эхом звенит в бархатной темноте за веками, освещенной пламенем клейма. Дыхание сперло, страшная тяжесть давит на грудь..._ _

__— Подойди, — приказывает Сатана._ _

__Кроули наконец открывает глаза. Он не смотрит на раскаленное железо перед собой, он не замечает страшные ожоги, которыми испещрено тело ангела. Он ищет единственное безопасное место, куда он может заглянуть, — это глаза Азирафаэля. Не чуя под собой ног, он повинуется и встает почти вплотную, видя наяву, как огненная змея впивается в сердце своей жертвы. Жаровня стоит совсем рядом с ним. Он чувствует исходящий от нее жар, но смотрит только в глаза ангела._ _

__Удивительно, что Азирафаэль до сих пор... не сломался. Он испытывает запредельную боль, жестоко терзающую его смертное тело, и все же у него ясный бдительный взгляд, которого Кроули раньше не помнил. Он что-то задумал, у него на лице какая-то мысль, которую он изо всех сил пытается успеть донести. Он на пределе сил борется с безумием и кровавым туманом, чтобы не впасть в беспамятство. Он это специально, все это неспроста... _О ангел, ангел... о мой храбрый ангел...__ _

__Потрескавшиеся губы складываются в слово. Сатана пристально смотрит на Кроули. Даже слишком пристально, чтобы замечать что-то еще..._ _

__Азирафаэль беззвучно шевелит губами. В них всего лишь слово, ясно и определенно звучащее на губах и отражающееся в его глазах._ _

__— Итак, твой ход, — говорит Сатана. — Клеймо за..._ _

__Конец фразы повисает в воздухе. Кроули коротко смотрит на Люцифера, неохотно отрываясь от отчаянного взгляда Азирафаэля._ _

__— Клеймо за...? — хрипло переспрашивает он._ _

__Сатана улыбается и своим ответом выбивает его из колеи._ _

__— Сутки, если угодно. Двадцать четыре часа в полном вашем распоряжении._ _

__Кроули стискивает зубы и переводит взгляд на клеймо. Образы, запахи и звуки немедленно захлестывают его с головой, дышать не получается. Рука сама собой тянется к рукояти, Кроули не понимает, происходит ли это на самом деле или только у него в голове. Там гладкость отполированного дерева, лучистое тепло подбирается к пальцам... Пожалуй, это реальность._ _

___Нет..._ _ _

__Но ангел... Целый день на двоих, и возможность успокоить твою боль..._ _

___Не смей..._ _ _

__У Кроули дрожат и подгибаются колени. Он в любой момент может упасть. Но он должен... обязательно..._ _

___Не трогай!.._ _ _

__Он не может думать, он не знает, что делать. Он позволяет Азирафаэлю вести себя в этом ужасном выборе._ _

__Клеймо падает на землю из ослабевших пальцев._ _

__— Нет._ _

__Сатана пристально наблюдает за ним._ _

__— Как пожелаешь, — наконец говорит он и поворачивается к Азирафаэлю._ _

__— До сих пор мы пренебрегали крыльями, не так ли? Пора это изменить..._ _

__Под тяжестью осознания, что он только что натворил одним своим словом, Кроули шатается как пьяный. Люцифер раздраженно взмахивает рукой в его сторону — тут же откуда ни возьмись появляются вездесущие цепи и по-гадючьи обвиваются вокруг шеи демона, практически полностью придушив его. Задыхаясь и ненавидя себя, Кроули впивается пальцами в холодные неподатливые звенья. Он как-то совсем забыл, что дышать ему необязательно._ _

__— Я сниму с тебя кандалы, чтобы ты смог призвать крылья с метафизического плана, — угрожающе говорит Сатана ангелу. — Но запомни: одно неверное движение или чудо — и цепи оторвут ему голову._ _

__Азирафаэль настороженно переводит взгляд с Кроули на Сатану и едва заметно кивает._ _

__Сатана достает из нагрудного кармана пиджака серебряный ключ и дотрагивается им до одного из наручников. Сначала не происходит ничего необычного, но потом на гладком металле появляется маленькая замочная скважина. Люцифер делает один оборот и снимает с запястья открытый серебристый круг. Рука Азирафаэля бессильно падает вниз — ангел не может сдержать крика боли, когда при смене положения руки кожа натягивается по-другому, и обугленная корочка на плече идет кровавыми трещинами._ _

__Сатана открывает и снимает с другой руки второй браслет, ангел остался совсем без поддержки. Кажется, Люцифер удивлен, что его жертва все еще стоит на ногах, он засовывает ключ обратно в карман и полностью освобождает руки ангела._ _

__— Вызывай крылья сейчас же!.. — рычит он._ _

__Азирафаэль дрожит как осиновый лист, но все еще держится прямо. Он делает глубокий вдох. Разворачиваясь, как наполненные ветром паруса, всколыхнувшие воздух, за спиной ангела воплощаются прекрасные нетронутые крылья. Их мягкое сияние в полумраке пыточной напоминает Кроули Рождество и сугробы свежего снега, укрывающие пушистыми хлопьями место кровавой драмы, когда миллиарды снежинок ложатся на изувеченные трупы белым полотном..._ _

__Кроули плачет._ _

__А Азирафаэль вдруг на глазах становится слабее, как будто чудо воплощения крыльев выпило из него все оставшиеся силы до дна. Шатаясь, он делает шаг к Кроули, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, но безуспешно — колени подгибаются, ангела ведет в сторону, он протягивает навстречу руки. Кроули отпускает удушающую цепь и делает шаг к нему, в любой момент готовый подхватить его и удержать на ногах._ _

__Но в последний момент Азирафаэль отводит взгляд и отдергивает руку. Что-то странное мелькает в его глазах, что-то незнакомое, дикое и паническое. Это безотчетный страх._ _

__Азирафаэль боится его. Сердце Кроули падает._ _

__Азирафаэль снова приподнимает руку... но тянется к Сатане. Тот привлекает его к себе, на свою сторону._ _

__На мгновение воцаряется мертвая тишина, Азирафаэль полуобморочно сжимает в руках стильный темный костюм. На прекрасном лице Люцифера медленно расцветает улыбка, он ласкает белоснежные перья успокаивающими прикосновениями и насмешливо смотрит на Кроули._ _

__Не в силах осознать, что же случилось, Кроули падает на колени. И в тот же миг Люцифер отталкивает от себя ангела. Тот от неожиданности вскрикивает и сжимает кулаки. Владыка Ада склоняется над ним и педантично защелкивает кандалы на запястьях. Шею Кроули украшает быстро темнеющий синяк, зато все цепи исчезли с шеи сами собой._ _

__Азирафаэль даже не пробует встать: как только кандалы оказываются на прежнем месте, цепи смыкаются с ними и волокут его обратно на середину пыточной, вздернув в воздух, обвивая и раскрывая белоснежные крылья во весь размах._ _

__Кроули остается на полу, не поднимая глаз на происходящее, он не в силах поверить в свое поражение. Сатана бросает на него еще один злобно-насмешливый взгляд, щелчком пальцев очищая свой костюм от крови, и обращается к ангелу:_ _

__— Я думаю, нам надо кое-что наверстать, — говорит он и тут же призывает свой любимый хлыст._ _

__Кроули снова оказывается в страшном кошмаре. Он смотрит, как хлыст уничтожает нетронутую белизну ангельских крыльев. Сатана в ярости, он больше не придерживается своей выверенной схемы, и исступленно полосует и внешнюю и внутреннюю поверхности крыльев. Перья Азирафаэля летят теплым пушистым ураганом между зеркалами, падают, словно снег в метель; окровавленные, оседают на зеркалах пеплом сердца... Он не смотрит, он слушает, что ему скажет голос ангела. Крики становятся беспорядочнее и сильнее. Волна боли захлестывает сознание, ангел уже низведен до уровня чистой боли и страха. Страха... перед Кроули. Неужели теперь он боится его больше, чем Сатаны?.._ _

__Кровавые перья и огненная змейка сливаются в одну картинку, в одну искаженную реальность. Если бы ты не был трусом, то мог бы что-то сделать, шипит она. Ты потерял все. Все, что тебе дорого, рассыпается в прах под твоими руками. Даже кроткий ангел теперь боится тебя._ _

__Время здесь мало что значит, ведь его нельзя измерить. Оно приходит треском огненного хлыста. Оно тянется шипением оранжево-алой змейки, оно уходит незваными шепотками в голове._ _

__Крики стихают, сменяясь отчаянными мольбами ко Всевышней и к Сатане. Ангел больше не зовет Кроули на помощь. Наконец стихает и щелканье хлыста._ _

__Сатана смотрит на него и что-то говорит. Кроули моргает и трясет головой, изо всех сил пытаясь сосредоточиться._ _

__— Последний шанс, — повторяет Владыка Ада. — Не спрашивай, не благодари. Сегодня мне хочется проявить великодушие. Одно клеймо — и я оставлю вас в покое на целый день._ _

__Кроули скрипит зубами. Он чувствует жжение в глазах, но слезы больше не текут. Он деревянно кивает, потому что у него нет сил согласиться вслух._ _

__Сатана помогает ему подняться на ноги, вкладывает рукоять клейма в ладонь и мягко направляет, ни к чему не принуждая. Зажмурившись, Кроули повинуется, наощупь угадывая направление._ _

__Клеймящее железо встречается с чем-то мягким. Судороги боли сотрясают все его существо. Он чувствует запах горящей плоти. Он не открывает глаза._ _

__Сатана мягко убирает его руку, и следом за ней на пол медленно оседает что-то тяжелое._ _

__Его разум разрушен землетрясением, размыт яростным селевым потоком, несущим с собой ил, ветки и грязь, и кусочки плавника. Вода кипит, ревет, бурлит в русле, выходит из берегов, затапливая и сметая все на своем пути... Постепенно наводнение спадает, грязь оседает на дно... Кроули осмеливается посмотреть._ _

__Сатана исчез, как и обещал. Они остаются одни._ _

__Лицо Азирафаэля искажено болью: рот открыт, верхняя рассеченная губа в крови, след от хлыста тянется к ней через распухшую щеку. Ангел дышит прерывисто, неровно и тихонько постанывает, руки сжаты в кулаки, все тело напряжено до судороги, глаза открыты — на этот раз он остался в сознании... а беспомощный Кроули стоит соляным столбом, не зная, что делать, не в силах помочь._ _

__Ангел встречается взглядом с демоном и тут же быстро отводит глаза в сторону, смотрит настойчиво, умоляюще._ _

__Кроули следит за взглядом Азирафаэля. Он ведет по руке, дрожащие пальцы которой крепко сжаты в кулак, он — единственная часть тела ангела, которая не пострадала. Кроули тянется к нему, беспомощно надеясь, что его прикосновение принесет хотя бы капельку утешения. Он готов немедленно отступить, если в глазах Азирафаэля промелькнет неясная тень страха._ _

__Но никакого страха нет и в помине. Он чувствует, как сомкнутая ладонь раскрывается под его прикосновением. Между пальцами зажато что-то твердое и маленькое, плотно прижатое к ладони._ _

__Кроули боится поверить своим глазам. Прикосновение чего-то нездешнего посылает электрический разряд через всю его сущность. У Кроули перехватывает дыхание, но он очень осторожен: окутав ангела и себя своими черными крыльями, надежно скрываясь в объятиях от чужих недобрых глаз, он только тогда осмеливается взглянуть поближе. В руке Азирафаэля зажат маленький серебряный ключик, блестящая надежда на спасение._ _

__— Ангел... как же ты... О Господи, как ты сделал это? Как ты сумел?.. Ты... О, Азирафаэль, Азирафаэль!.. Азирафаэль?.._ _

__Только теперь Кроули замечает красноватое сияние, подсвечивающее крылья ангела изнутри. Ужасное осознание таится на краешке разума, оно так страшно, что он запрещает себе думать о том, что же это значит._ _

__Ангел не отвечает._ _

__Он не хочет смотреть, но оранжевая змейка поневоле притягивает взгляд. Она словно живет отдельно, дышит, извивается, гипнотически поблескивает узорчатой чешуей, обвивая сердце Азирафаэля: обожженная плоть под клеймом все еще тлеет, переливаясь, как угли в камине — Кроули прижимает руку к ожогу, пытаясь потушить его... однако сияние не гаснет._ _

__Над раненным ангелом и демоном простирается грозовая тень. «Нет, нет, только не сейчас!.. — исступленно молится Кроули. — Пожалуйста, нет!..»_ _

__Он пристально смотрит на ожог, его разум отказывается воспринимать то, что он натворил своими же собственными руками. Он не может принять непоправимое, иначе он лишится рассудка — и все-таки погружается в реальность, отступая перед фатальной неизбежностью того, что случится._ _

__Это адский огонь._ _


	17. Расследование

Масдур и саламандра снова оказываются в своей стихии. Демон увлеченно орудует любимой длинной иглой. Очень приятно фокусировать свое внимание только на одном инструменте пытки — это занятие расслабляет, как медитация. Вышивая кровавый узор по телу жертвы, Масдур приводит в порядок раздерганные мысли: путаница в сознании сменяется упорядоченными фактами и новым знанием, вся мозаика оказывается сложенной — полюбовавшись, остается разобрать ее по кусочкам и каждый кусочек убрать на свое место, чтобы ни один из них не потерялся.

Теперь ему ясно, что делать дальше. Остается ждать, когда подвернется подходящий момент.

Ангел сжимает губы в тонкую линию и терпит, стараясь не кричать. Демоница с богомолом и еще один демон, с раскрашенным лицом, удерживают его на месте, а демон с аксолотлем наблюдает за ними с безопасного расстояния.

Масдур мог бы заставить Задкиэля закричать, если бы захотел, с легкостью склонив чашу весов в ту сторону, какую ему нужно, где у жертвы не остается иного выбора, но куда интереснее удерживать его на острие выносливости, предлагая ангелу вызов и наблюдая, как он на него отреагирует.

Крови почти нет. На теле ангела нет никаких серьезных или долговременных повреждений, потому что сейчас они не нужны. Масдур сосредотачивается исключительно на физической боли, улавливая ее через чуткое прикосновение своих музыкальных рук, жадно выпивая ее подушечками пальцев с поверхности тела ангела. По реакциям Задкиэля Масдур чувствует, что он впервые испытывает такую сильную боль.

Когда губы Задкиэля кривятся или дрожат, едва удерживаясь оттого, чтобы издать болезненный вскрик, Масдур оказывается проворнее и слегка отстраняется, давая ему время собраться с духом, прежде чем снова надавить иглой. Это похоже на изысканный танец жертвы и палача, пробирающий до озноба. Неискушенный зритель, увидевший такое, покроется холодным потом, но все же не сможет отвести глаз. Это что-то большее, чем просто пытка, тут особого рода неловкость, нежность и колдовство, завораживающее и пробирающее до костей. Это особенный танец инквизитора и сонма всех его жертв, мученически воплощенных в теле ангела. На подтанцовке — наблюдатели из демонов, которым все это уже слегка наскучило. Если он отпустит ангела восвояси, его репутация эксперта по пыткам пошатнется... впрочем, сейчас это далеко не единственное, о чем стоит подумать.

Не отрываясь от экрана, Масдур продолжает свою игру с ангелом. Он так хорошо знает все особенности человеческого тела, что может даже не смотреть, руководствуясь только откликом жертвы на проникновение острия под кожу. Задкиэль кусает губы, чтобы не стонать, и тоже смотрит на экран. Может быть, ему так легче, он отвлекает себя от неприятных ощущений, чтобы сдержать крики. Масдур не возражает.

На экране скорбящий Кроули плотно окутывает своего полудохлого ангела темными крыльями. Сложно сказать, что у них происходит, потому что обоих вообще не видно...

И внезапно экран взрывается ослепительной черной вспышкой. Динамики древнего телевизора борются со звуком, переходящим в визг и ультразвук. Он для них слишком громкий, электроника хрипит, скрипит, воет и оглушительно взвизгивает, прежде чем умолкнуть навсегда.

Ангел и демон бесследно исчезли из кадра. С того места, где они только что были, по пыточной разносится ударная волна, поднимая за собой яростную метель окровавленных перьев. Камера не выдерживает, изображение расползается серебристой паутиной трещин.

А потом картинка разбивается вдребезги на осколки. Что-то инородное попадает в камеру, передача обрывается и заменяется картинкой технического перерыва во весь экран.

В гробовой тишине Масдур медленно отнимает иглу от тела Задкиэля. Сожалея о неминуемом расставании со своим подопытным, он напоследок колюче нажимает на нерв, чтобы ангел захныкал.

Молниеносным ударом он вонзает иглу в шею демона с черно-белой татуировкой на лице. Лишние свидетели не нужны. Прежде чем у него получается вытащить иглу из трупа, демоница бросается на него... но ангел оказывается проворнее.

Снаружи в холле волной цунами несется нарастающий шум. Задкиэль визжит как школьница, когда демоница, молитвенно сложив руки, спотыкается и падает прямо на него, заливая прозрачным липким ихором. Он пытается отшвырнуть ее, но она уже не дышит — тело соскальзывает вниз, он видит короткий кинжал, торчащий из ее затылка. Он заполошно вскакивает, защищаясь.

Жестокая схватка кончается так же быстро, как и началась. Прищурившись, Масдур наблюдает за юным демоном с аксолотлем на голове. Кажется, он еще раз не угадал. Его кинжал торчит в теле демоницы с богомолом — герцог ловит себя на мысли, что опрометчиво было считать его новичком в таких делах.

После пыток и яростной схватки у Задкиэля кружится голова. Он слишком резко вставал и менял положение в пространстве. Ему больно, сознание как будто в полудреме. Он чувствует сильную слабость. Ангел опирается на пыльную парту, покрытую похабными рисунками, держится за нее, пробуя удержать себя в руках, чтобы справиться с нарастающим головокружением.

— Я собираюсь отпустить ангела, — тихо говорит Масдур демону с аксолотлем.

— Давай отпустим, не возражаю, — широко улыбается аксолотль.

— И ты никому об этом не скажешь, если тебе дорог твой внешний вид.

— Не скажу? Ну конечно! Даю слово, я никому не скажу.

Масдур смотрит на него с подозрением.

— Я корреспондент «Infernal Times», сейчас как раз собираю материал по этой теме. Я лучше выпущу разгромную статью, когда она будет готова. И у меня есть пропуск журналиста, поэтому потеря тела меня не волнует, я могу получить новое в течение нескольких часов.

Масдур оскорбленно смотрит на него, сжимая иглу в кулаке.

Затаив дыхание, Задкиэль тихо-тихо, как мышка, крадется к видеомагнитофону, пока демоны заняты междоусобной разборкой. Он не очень твердо стоит на ногах, но все же добирается до магнитофона и быстро оглядывает его со всех сторон, потому что ему нужно немедленно понять, где же тут кнопка остановки. Устройство перестает гудеть, когда палец нажимает на кнопку. Он еще пару раз нажимает на нее, секунду смотрит на диктофон и вопросительно вскидывает глаза. Масдур фыркает, не оборачиваясь.

— Левая кнопка с надписью eject...

Задкиэль ощупывает кнопки, ища самую левую. Он давит на нее изо всех сил, магнитофон натужно скрипит и неохотно отдает кассету.

— Можно ли подробнее, о чем ты собираешься писать... после того, как получишь новое тело? — Масдур наблюдает за ангелом, который пытается забрать обе кассеты.

— Ты думаешь, я напишу, что ты тайком провел ангела в Ад, а потом отпустил его? Нет, не об этом, хотя я сохраню эту тайну как рычаг давления на тебя, — ухмыляется аксолотль. — Так, на всякий пожарный.

Задкиэль пытается незаметно пробраться к двери, огибая труп демоницы. Дверь заперта на ключ, он торчит в дверях. Если ему повезет...

— Нет, только посмотрите на него!.. Куда это ты собрался? — Масдур закатывает глаза. — Тебе может понадобиться мой одолженный плащ, чтобы выйти незамеченным, чудик, — бросает он ангелу.

Задкиэль замирает на месте, не доходя до двери.

— Э-э-э... можно мне его еще один разок одолжить?

Масдур ухмыляется.

— Дай мне еще минутку, чтобы закончить наш разговор с этим писакой. Итак, чего же ты добиваешься? — он снова с любопытством смотрит на юного демона. — Чтобы тебя расчленили?

— Придумай что-нибудь поновее. А чего пытаетесь достичь вы оба? — спрашивает аксолотль, многозначительно глядя на Задкиэля.

— Я, как видишь, пытаюсь восстановить свою профессиональную гордость. Не хочу, чтобы в меня тыкали упоминаниями о низкопробных второсортных развлечениях после выпусков небесной пропаганды. А еще считаю, что было бы забавно, если бы все крылатые придурки наверху узнали, каким дерьмом их кормят боссы, — пожимает плечами Масдур.

— Можем попробовать это провернуть, если яйцеголовый впишется и сумеет доставить кассеты куда нужно.

Задкиэль от волнения едва не роняет кассеты из рук, как будто они раскалились докрасна. Он ощущает странную неуверенность в том, что они затеяли, вряд ли ему стоит тащить кассеты в Рай, если демоны говорят об этом с таким азартом.

— Вообще-то, я уже давно ищу похожую историю, — продолжает демон с аксолотлем. — Что-нибудь пикантное о сотрудничестве руководства Рая и Ада. И, конечно же, возьму парочку интервью, там будут некоторые из прозрений ангела об устоявшейся практике пыток с привлечением высшего босса, — я уверен, смогу собрать все вскрывшиеся факты в одну хорошую колонку. Всем всегда интересно почитать о том, как нарушаются права заключенных со стороны властей и какие нелегитимные методы и преступления для этого используют.

— Ты правда уверен, что тебя не покарают за такой материал? Руководство не допустит, чтобы газета с подобным вообще увидела белый свет. Ты рискуешь, если решишься на шаг, который задумал, — подает голос Задкиэль, удивляясь самому себе.

— А какая им разница, что печатать? — пожимает плечами демон-корреспондент.

Задкиэль открывает рот, но понимает, что у него нет аргументов против статьи или даже против расследования. Он не знает, что тут можно сказать. Демоны и так уже наказаны, они Пали за свое восстание, а всем на Небесах известно, что нет на свете чувства хуже Падения.

В руке Масдура угрожающе поблескивает игла, демон-корреспондент смотрит на нее и слегка улыбается.

— В любом случае, про сотрудничество Рая и Ада всем уже известно. Чтобы заманить сюда Кроули, пришлось пойти на обман ангелов, но они такие напыщенные болваны, что это было совсем не трудно. Мы получили, что хотели, а средства не важны.

— Что-что вы сделали? — изумляется Задкиэль.

— О наивное крылатое дитя... Ты не знаешь о сотрудничестве между конторами? Ты не знаешь, что Михаил принесла святую воду для суда над Кроули? А мы прислали им гонца с адским пламенем для казни Азирафаэля...

Задкиэль еще шире распахивает рот.

— О-о-о-о, птенчик! — в восторге хохочет демон с аксолотлем, отчаянно наслаждаясь произведенным впечатлением. — Ты что, даже не знаешь о выбранном способе развоплощения на казни? Что, ваши боссы никогда не говорили вам, что пытались казнить Азирафаэля адским огнем?

Задкиэль медленно качает головой.

— Хех. О чем вообще пишет «Celestial Observer»? О погоде и оценке пушистости облаков? В любом случае, мне нужно раскопать побольше подробностей этого сотрудничества, потому что, похоже, Небеса тоже использовали нас до определенной степени. Но я не собираюсь говорить об этом прямо. Даже журналисты, которые обычно ведут расследования, обладают чувством самосохранения. То, что мы публикуем, должно ставить определенные вопросы перед читателями, чтобы они пробовали дойти до ответов своим умом. Всегда выдвигай теории или гипотезы, которые отвечают на вопрос: «А что, если?..». Работай только с теорией, а факты выдавай дозированно и только те, которые не смогут тебе навредить, и полностью раскрывай их только тогда, когда они станут достоянием общественности из разных источников...

Не двигаясь с места, Задкиэль снова крепче сжимает магнитофонные ленты в руках. Он ловит себя на том, что завороженно слушает лекцию по журналистике вместо того, чтобы схватить одолженный плащ и поспешно Вознестись. Он ничего такого не хотел, он искал причины, побудившие Азирафаэля на сотрудничество с врагом, а, найдя доказательства, только хотел поделиться увиденным со своим старым взводом, показать им найденные объяснения, которые они так долго искали. Но теперь у него появляются совсем другие идеи — опасные... и завораживающие.

— А что, так правда можно было? Ты действительно можешь это написать в газете и сделать достоянием общественности? — спрашивает он. — У вас можно писать о таких... теориях? Вызывать читателей на диалог? И даже устроить общественную дискуссию? И можно просто... задавать вопросы?..

Оба демона отвлекаются от разговора, немного опускают свое оружие и с интересом смотрят на него.

— Конечно, писать можно о чем угодно, ты можешь спросить или сказать что угодно. Тебе могут вырвать кишки за это, но никто не вправе затыкать тебе рот, — говорит корреспондент со знанием дела.

Масдур медленно улыбается.

— Наверное, вот частично и ответ на вопрос, каково это, быть демоном. Понравилось у нас?.. Уже подумываешь о Падении?.. Я готов тебе помочь, если что...

— Нет... Нет, спасибо, — поспешно отвечает Задкиэль. Он помнит все письменные донесения Азирафаэля о том, как пьеса о каком-то историческом событии может быть более трогательной, чем наблюдение этого события в реальности. Слова — очень мощный инструмент и могут быть использованы для возбуждения и пробуждения нужных эмоций.

— Как вы думаете, а можно было бы попробовать как-нибудь пронести «Infernal Times» на Небеса? — задумчиво спрашивает он.

Демоны смотрят на него с удивлением.

— Зачем тебе это? У тебя и так уже есть все нужные записи на пленке, разве этого не должно быть более чем достаточно? — спрашивает аксолотль.

— Боюсь, что кассеты — это самая крайняя мера, — бормочет Задкиэль. — Небеса и все сонмы ангелов еще не готовы к истине. Я вообще думаю, что в запись на пленке ангелы (в большинстве своем) не поверят и решат, что это происки сил Ада. Все знают, что такое моральное давление на противника, постановка, демонические манипуляции с сознанием... Ты говоришь, что настоящая правда и неоспоримые факты должны стать достоянием общественности. Значит, это надо сделать доступным способом. Раскрыть все карты!.. — словно очнувшись, он с лету запечатывает себе рот, но слова уже произнесены.

Задкиэля терзают растерянность и все высказанные противоречия. Никогда нельзя слушаться демонов и уж тем более соглашаться с ними. И все же... сначала он увидел первоначальную версию событий, которая была представлена Небесами, и истинную, которую, кроме него, не видел ни один ангел (если не считать Азирафаэля). Разница между двумя версиями Наказания Ада и Рая куда более драматична, чем вынужденное сотрудничество с демонами, если уж говорить начистоту.

— Но почему тебе приспичило задействовать именно «Infernal Times»? — спрашивает демон-корреспондент с легкой ухмылкой.

— Потому что для наших эта газета — ненадежный источник, которому нельзя доверять, — через силу отвечает Задкиэль, пробуя заглушить внутренний голос, которой кричит ему: «Ты плохой ангел!» голосом архангела Гавриила. — Ее с самого начала станут считать ресурсом вражеской пропаганды. Конечно, я сам в это не верю, мне просто хочется узнать, какие нелепые заявления распространят наши, если ее увидят. Все равно кто-нибудь выскажется. Но статьи из вашей газеты не пройдут незамеченными. У меня есть несколько друзей, мы могли бы помочь распространить ее...

— Ладно, в любом случае, — перебивает его Масдур, глядя на демона-корреспондента с аксолотлем на голове. — Мы же не собираемся убивать друг друга прямо сейчас? Потому что становится трудновато сосредоточиться на всех делах сразу.

— Не собираемся, — подтверждает собеседник и, чтобы продемонстрировать миролюбивые намерения, первый прячет кинжал. Масдур тоже убирает иглу в ножны.

— Ладно, все это получилось очень мило, я очень надеюсь, что гребаный святой угодник, который осмелился посягнуть на мою профессиональную гордость и отфотошопить мое лицо на месте повелительского, обосрется от нашей придумки, но продолжение следует, а мы так и не обсудили его должным образом. Вы видели, да? Я просто чувствую, что нам всем необходимо об этом поговорить. Птички улетели, верно?

— Ну да, похоже на то, — глубокомысленно роняет корреспондент. — И все видели то же самое в одно и то же время. Тут не будет места домыслам и рассуждениям, факт остается фактом. Они спаслись. Не самая удачная история с точки зрения журналистики, зато можно навертеть сколько угодно теорий о том, как им это удалось. Хм... я даже и не знаю, какую выбрать, если честно. Возможно, нам помогут инсайты нашего юного крылатого друга. Птенчик, ты не мог бы еще раз дать нам кассету, чтобы мы посмотрели?

Задкиэль облизывает пересохшие губы, крепко сжимая кассеты в побелевших пальцах.

— Это не навсегда, заберешь ее потом. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты прокомментировал происходящее с твоей ангельской точки зрения. Разных мнений много не бывает.

Искушение помочь одерживает победу. Задкиэль вставляет кассету обратно в магнитофон и нажимает кнопку воспроизведения, но ничего не происходит, на экране видно только помехи. Он резко втягивает воздух.

Масдур некоторое время наблюдает за его растущей паникой и, кажется, даже наслаждается ею.

— Сначала надо перемотать пленку назад, — наконец говорит он. — Дай-ка мне, яйцеголовый.

Задкиэль мгновение медлит, колеблясь, но затем подпускает демона к видеомагнитофону и становится ближе к экрану. Видео начинает показывать самые последние запечатленные сцены.

— Они куда-то телепортировались, — говорит он наконец с облегчением в голосе. — Это сделал демон Кроули.

— Настало время удивительных историй... — нетерпеливо бормочет аксолотль. — Ну да, он. Ангел серьезно ранен и сейчас не в состоянии телепортироваться куда-либо. Но как Кроули это провернул? У них на руках особые кандалы, блокирующие любые чудеса.

— Их невозможно сломать, — добавляет Масдур. — И снять нельзя. Вообще никак.

— В таком случае, пленникам нужно было каким-то образом раздобыть ключ, — рассудительно говорит Задкиэль, которого греет осознание того, что его командир наконец-то избежал дальнейших ужасных пыток и сейчас о нем позаботится его друг-демон. Похоже, не все демоны так уж плохи, как могут показаться на первый взгляд.

Масдур качает головой.

— Лишь у босса есть ключ.

— А может, он у него не один, — пожимает плечами Задкиэль.

— Кто знает. Может да, может нет.

Шум в коридорах накатывает волнами, но они не обращают на него внимания. У видеомагнитофона нет опции посекундной раскадровки, но демону с иглой этого знать не обязательно. Три пары глаз пристально смотрят на экран. Задкиэлю становится не по себе от разглядывания таких подробных кадров в режиме стоп-моушен, но он все равно внимательно их изучает.

— Так, стоп! — восклицает он, когда они в третий раз подряд прокручивают одну и ту же сцену. Он так сосредоточился на решении головоломки с ключом, что практически забыл, что находится во вражеском лагере.

— Я ничего тут не вижу, — хмурится демон-корреспондент.

Задкиэль касается руки Азирафаэля на экране.

— Смотри, вот его кисть. Она совсем рядом с карманом Сатаны. Это последний момент, когда мы видим его ладонь открытой, после чего она сжимается в кулак. Смотри, вот он пошатнулся... склонился к Сатане... тот его поддержал... привлек к себе. Это неспроста, думаю, Азирафаэль все это рассчитал. Наверное, он и ключ успел достать у него из кармана... — Задкиэль сияет, чувствуя неприкрытую гордость за то, что служил под командованием такого чудесного, невероятного командира, который перешел дорогу самому Сатане, выдержал ужасные пытки и сумел сохранить присутствие духа. И не упиваться собственной болью, а попробовать вырвать у судьбы из рук действенное средство спасения... Ангел благоговейно дотрагивается до эмблемы пылающего меча на своей куртке.

Масдур снова запускает пленку, тут же ставит ее на паузу и критически щурится на экран.

— Все слишком расплывчато, но мне тоже кажется, что он что-то держит в руке.

Следующий кадр.

— А вот здесь он сжимает кулак. Я думаю, что ты прав.

Аксолотль тихо присвистывает у демона-корреспондента на голове.

— Повелителя Ада обокрал полудохлый ангел. Не уверен, что такое безопасно публиковать.

— Да уж, не хотел бы я попасться Ему на глаза, когда Он начнет читать этот выпуск, — соглашается Масдур.

— Почему Люцифер даже не переломал ему пальцы? Или не вырвал ногти? Это же классика жанра... — удивляется корреспондент. — Вряд ли он мог предугадать, что ангел осмелится на что-то подобное, но теоретически он же мог бы это сделать?

— Для босса это слишком тонкая работа, у него бы терпения не хватило, — усмехается Масдур. — А еще на птичках было заклинание неуязвимости, не забывай. Вельзевул сказала мне о нем, иначе я бы тоже начал с рук и тоже бы облажался. Там очень много нервных окончаний и чувствительных мест, однако Кроули попытался откусить себе большие пальцы, чтобы снять кандалы, поэтому боссы наложили совместное заклинание неуязвимости на его руки и, очевидно, на руки ангела тоже.

— Пресвятые штаны Гавриила, кто-то крупно накосячил... — шелестит аксолотль. — Как ты думаешь, куда они телепортировались?

— Надеюсь, в безопасное место, — предполагает Задкиэль. «А если нет, то мы найдем им такое», — мысленно дает он себе безмолвный обет.

Масдур перематывает пленку и вынимает ее.

— Ладно, яйцеголовый, — хищно улыбается он, возвращая ее ангелу. — Я согласен поддержать твои начинания и помогу переправить газеты в Рай. Если мы будем поддерживать связь, может быть, я снова дорвусь до твоего тела... с профессиональной точки зрения.

Задкиэль немного сомневается, но потом прищуривается. В его глазах мелькает гордость, пробужденная дерзким поступком любимого командира.

— Обычно я не так беспомощен и неплохо умею защищаться. Вас было четверо против одного, и это совершенно несправедливо.

— Это, что ли, вызов? — Масдур усмехается. — Кстати, как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь?

Задкиэль замолкает.

— Хм... а знаешь... На самом деле... уже вполне нормально.

— Видишь? Пытки на самом деле — это не всегда страшно, я продемонстрировал тебе немножко того, как с их помощью можно поразвлечься, — ухмыляется Масдур, снимает плащ и набрасывает его на удивленного ангела. — А теперь давай вытащим тебя отсюда.

***

Под грудой битого стекла и щебня что-то шевелится, пытаясь выбраться наружу. Раздается яростное жужжание, словно в ловушку под рюмку поймали гигантскую муху, только в тысячу раз громче.

Осколки снова сдвигаются и с громким звоном опадают вниз. Рой бесчисленных мух струится жужжащими потоками из всех щелей. Черные ленты роя танцуют вокруг друг друга, сталкиваются в воздухе и снова разделяются. Наконец мурмурация соединяется и образует смутные очертания невысокой фигуры.

— Что з-з-за хрень?! — говорит фигура, как только у нее появляется рот.

— Они куда-то телепортировались, — отвечает другой голос.

Мозаичные глаза не вполне человеческой сущности фокусируются в направлении голоса. Ее собеседник воплотился в человеческой форме и сейчас залпом тратит какое-то чрезмерное количество чудес на воплощение своего дорогого костюма, который очень пострадал от острых осколков стекла.

Мухи сливаются воедино, преобразуясь в демоническую плоть, источающую неописуемый запах.

— Я могу сказать, что з-з-за хрень, идиот! Но как ж-ж-же он это... кандалы ж-ж-же были!.. Ты гарантировал, что они не подведут!..

— Я полностью в них уверен. Должно быть, Кроули и Азирафаэль каким-то образом раздобыли от них ключ.

— Это невоз-з-змож-ж-жно!

— Тогда спроси своего босса, не потерял ли он чего, — самодовольно говорит Гавриил.

— Не сейчас, — рычит Вельзевул, гудя от напряжения. — Мы должны отыскать их и вернуть наз-з-зад!

— Думаю, твой босс не пощадит никого, если мы этого не сделаем, — задумчиво произносит Гавриил.

— Книжный магаз-з-зин, — просто говорит Вельзевул и немедленно исчезает.

Правда ли, что в голосе Князя Преисподней он услышал намек на панику? Гавриил качает головой и следует за ней.

***

_А. З. Фелл и компания, антикварные и необычные книги, Лондон, Сохо_.

В книжном магазине тихо. На полу все еще валяются книги, земля из разбитого горшка пересыпала открытые страницы. Растение, которое раньше было здесь, почти мертво: только несколько листьев все еще пробуют не увять, все остальные уже высохли.

Гавриил идет в заднюю часть магазина. Перезрелые коричневые сморщенные бананы лежат рядом с опрокинутой вазой для фруктов. Груши размякли, но апельсины и яблоки все еще выглядят съедобно. На упавшем яблоке под столом растет и ширится большое коричневое пятно от удара об пол. В чашках чая и кофе разрослись пушистые колонии плесени. Гавриил делает недовольное лицо и поднимается наверх. Там Вельзевул осматривает нетронутые простыни.

Телевизор все еще работает. «Купите профессиональный набор ножей Мaster chef прямо сейчас, и вы получите не только эту потрясающую терку для сыра, но и многофункциональный инструмент для декоративной нарезки овощей бесплатно! Звоните прямо сейчас...»

Архангел поднимает бровь. Вельзевул выпрямляется.

— Их здесь не было.

— Я это вижу.

— В квартиру Кроули!

Гавриил вздыхает и покорно следует за Владыкой Ада, которой уже и след простыл.

***

_Квартира Кроули, Лондон, Мейфэр_.

У демона подчеркнуто дизайнерская и отчаянно стильная квартира, в которой обычному человеку было бы тяжеловато находиться. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы в ней жить. Впрочем, Гавриилу и Вельзевул все равно, ведь они ничего не знают об уюте и комфорте. Стилистика квартиры Кроули напоминает обоим и Ад, и Рай одновременно: тут пустое пространство и невероятно мрачные стены.

Они понимают, что здесь уже давно никого нет и не было. Здесь есть кое-какая мебель и кое-какие безделушки, но все это покрыто толстым слоем пыли. Помещение больше похоже на хранилище для стопок подержанных книг и садовых принадлежностей: мешков с землей, торфом и песком, многочисленных глиняных горшков...

— Не мельтеши так! — раздраженно огрызается Гавриил.

Вельзевул смотрит на него.

— Мы должны их найти!

— Тогда остановись и подумай головой, муха-дрозофила! Они знают, что их будут искать, и, естественно, не станут скрываться там, где их смогут засечь!

— Но куда же они отправ-в-вятся, если не по домам?

— Даже и не знаю. Может быть, попробуют навестить кого-то из человеческих друзей. Или спрятаться у Антихриста. Может быть, так и есть, они могут попытаться укрыться под его защитой.

— Хм. Где же он ж-ж-живет?

— В Тэдфилде.

— Они могут попытаться спрятаться там, но им это не удастся. Он ж-ж-же решил стать обычным.

***

_Нижний Тэдфилд, Оксфордшир_.

Звенит дверной колокольчик. Миссис Янг открывает дверь и видит на пороге двух человек, мужчину и женщину неопределенного возраста. Мужчина в дорогом костюме своим самоуверенным выражением лица похож на успешного бизнесмена. Девушка рядом с ним напоминает измученную начинающую учительницу начальных классов.

— Не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста, — начинает бизнесмен неуместно громким голосом. Миссис Янг вздрагивает.

— Здравствуйте. Что-то случилось?

— Не обращайте на него внимания, — улыбается учительница, незаметно ткнув бизнесмена локтем под ребра. — Мы ищем Адама.

— Он что-то натворил?

Гавриил морщится, закатывает глаза и щелкает пальцами. Выражение лица миссис Янг становится пустым и безжизненным.

— Мы ищем сбежавших ангела и демона. Ваш сын знаком с ними и может их укрывать. Вы случайно не видели ничего подозрительного?

— Адам сейчас в школе. Я не видела никаких сбежавших ангелов или демонов, — покорно отвечает миссис Янг.

— Как неудобно... Вы не возражаете, если мы немного осмотримся?

Это не вопрос, а констатация факта. Две сверхъестественные сущности входят в дом, куда их не звали, и направляются прямиком в спальню Адама. Здесь нет и следа чего-то сверхъестественного, за исключением самого Адама.

***

_Жасминовый коттедж, Тэдфилд, Оксфордшир_.

— Анафема! У нас гости!

Безошибочно чувствуя замешательство в голосе Ньюта, ведьма тут же подходит к двери.

— Что вам здесь нужно?..

***

_Через полчаса_.

— Изгнали... Изгнали меня, долбаного архангела Гавриила!.. Как, черт возьми, вообще можно изгнать ангела?!

— Похоже, что у ведьмаков свои методы, — ухмыляется Вельзевул.

— Это не метод, а химера!.. Там же заклинание с чистым сочетанием сатанинской и христианской традиций!.. И оно серьезно действует?! Я думал, что эта ведьма просто развоплотится!.. Или заклинание само себя нейтрализует, если в нем есть такие компоненты. Напомни-ка, почему у нас вообще существует нейтралитет по отношению к людям и мораторий на причинение им вреда?

— Был какой-то пункт, связ-з-занный с бессмертными душами. Но в ее доме не было предателей.

— Вот и я о том же. Ладушки, значит, снова мимо. Она тоже понятия не имеет, куда их занесло.

***

_Главный вход в Ад и Рай, Лондон_.

— Почему этот пенсионер показывает на нас пальцем?

— Я думаю, он искренне верит, что сможет изгнать тебя с помощью колокольчика, зажигалки и рекламной листовки.

— Странно.

— Но ведь их нет и здесь.

— Нет. У тебя еще есть предполож-ж-жения?

— Боюсь, они могут быть где угодно. Я задействую ангельских соглядатаев по всей Земле.

— Тогда я пошлю демонов проверить всевоз-з-зможные укрытия.

— А что, если их нет и на Земле?

— Тогда мы поищем их в другом месте. У меня есть наводка на Альфу Центавра.

— Хм... Как думаешь, как скоро твой босс начнет терять терпение?

— Лучше з-з-замолчи.

— Замолчал. Потому что это вообще не моя проблема, — усмехается Гавриил. — С чего бы мне волноваться? Но я все-таки слегка беспокоюсь.

Его неуместную ухмылку стирает миниатюрный, но очень сильный кулак.


	18. Змея и Маленький принц

Кроули открывает глаза и тут же яростно трет их. В них полно песка. Песок повсюду, он набился в волосы, в ботинки из змеиной кожи, засыпал одежду, наждачкой обжег язык. Песок царапает тело и проникает в раны.

Первая испуганная мысль бьется в голове. _«Азирафаэль!»_

Он думать не думает о том, где он, что случилось и почему голова чувствует себя так, словно команда игроков в крикет славно поиграла ею вместо мяча. Паника затапливает Кроули, он вскакивает на ноги, не думая о том, что ткань прилипла к ранам на спине, пока он лежал без сознания, и теперь отклеивается наживую; он игнорирует открывшиеся раны и теплые струйки крови, которые скатываются по спине.

Когда он видит состояние Азирафаэля, он напрочь забывает о себе.

Ангел лежит ничком, его ободранные крылья беспомощно раскрыты и полузасыпаны песком. На спине видны глубокие порезы, в которых не спешит сворачиваться кровь. Ожоги на ногах и руках немногим лучше. Песок прилипает к ранам и бледной коже, белые крупинки почти незаметны в светлых завитках волос.

— Азирафаэль! — отчаянно зовет Кроули, но голос не слушается и сипит, потому что в горло тоже набился песок.

Ангел не отвечает.

Кроули протягивает дрожащую руку. Словно со стороны он видит, как она держит клеймо, горящее лучистым сиянием адского пламени; как он причиняет невыносимую боль... как он собственной рукой отнимает вечную жизнь, убивая Азирафаэля. Он боится прикоснуться. Он боится снова причинить боль. А больше всего он боится ощутить под пальцами пустоту смерти. Он живо помнит липкое ощущение кожи, покрытой холодным потом, все еще теплой, но уже медленно остывающей. Из памяти не может изгладиться осознание, что на теле ангела больше не прощупывается пульс, он помнит, как густеет кровь, застывшая в венах, как живое и теплое превращается в тупой и неподвижный кусок плоти, издевательски сохранивший форму любимого существа без истинной сущности внутри. Он боится почувствовать это снова. Теперь все будет по-другому. Это будет конец, окончательный и бесповоротный.

— Азирафаэль...

Голова ангела клонится набок. Кроули замечает легкое, едва уловимое дуновение. Песчинки осыпаются с носа и губ. Ангел дышит.

— Ангел!

Кроули нежно кладет ладонь на щеку Азирафаэля и чувствует, что под е го рукой все еще теплится жизнь. Кровь пульсирует по-прежнему, дух Начала Азирафаэля все еще там и не покинул смертное тело. Впрочем, сейчас в смертельной опасности не оно, а истинная ангельская сущность, которую очень скоро дотла выжжет адское пламя...

— О ангел мой...

В этот момент Кроули замечает пейзаж вокруг себя, и его сердце падает. Тут сплошная пустыня, тут кругом песок, ни следа зелени, жизни, тут вообще ничего нет. Это неправильное место... А, может, и того хуже — правильное, но нужное время уже ушло...

Вся надежда рассыпается на крупинки песка, песок поглощает ее, засыпая могильным курганом, словно плодородную землю под дюнами. Ему хочется кричать до тех пор, пока горло не пересохнет как русло высохшей реки. Он хочет лечь в песок и похоронить себя заживо, никогда больше не двигаться и не открывать глаза, обратиться саркофагом древнего фараона, скрыть себя, всю свою боль и вину от лица этого мира.

Позже он сможет это сделать. Но потом, не сейчас. Теперь есть еще одна вещь, которую он может сделать. Это больно, но ничего, кроме боли, у него теперь не осталось. Он все это заслужил...

Он расправляет веер черных крыльев на земле, прямо рядом с Азирафаэлем, и осторожно перекатывает на них ангела. Тот стонет от боли. Огненная змея на его груди переливается, точно угли пожара, горящего под землей. Тлеющие вены расходятся от клейма по всей груди ангела и уже дотянулись до левого плеча.

Кроули прерывисто вздыхает, пытаясь взять себя в руки и хоть как-то успокоиться и начать мыслить связно. Иначе чувство вины и горя утопят в себе здравый смысл, и он точно ничем не сможет помочь. Нельзя. Не сейчас.

Кроули делает первую отчаянную попытку.

Он с отвагой заклинателя-дрессировщика тянется к горящему символу с оккультного уровня, слушая его коварный змеиный шепот. Он сосредотачивается на адском огне и пытается переманить его из светлой ангельской сущности Азирафаэля в свою собственную, демоническую. Он увещевает адское пламя, зовет его, умоляет, спорит.

Ничего не помогает. Адское пламя ненасытно и безжалостно, как хищник, почувствовавший первый вкус горячей крови своей жертвы. Адский огонь не может быть обуздан ни рукой демона, ни рукой человека, а для ангела он и вовсе страшен и смертельно гибелен — пока он не поглотит последний отблеск святости, он не остановится. Кажется, под прикосновением Кроули он распространяется по раненой сущности Азирафаэля еще быстрее, и демон поспешно отступает на физический земной уровень, подавленный неудачей. Святая вода не поможет погасить адское пламя, они не могут нейтрализовать друг друга, потому что они с сотворения мира извечно равны по силе, и это так не работает. Есть только одна-единственная вещь, которая могла бы спасти ангела от адского пламени, но с тех пор прошло шесть тысяч лет, а у Кроули совсем нет времени, чтобы ее искать.

Он больше не окликает ангела. Пусть экономит силы, ему сейчас это нужнее всего. Если его не получится вытащить из адского пламени, Кроули будет с ним до самого конца. Он уже все это испытал, он видел в лицо смерть. Теперь ничего, кроме ангела, не имеет значения. Кроули в третий раз оказывается наедине с непоправимым, против которого у него нет никаких сил. Не помогут истории о прошлом, прикосновения и ласковые слова, чтобы хотя бы на миг отвлечься от нестерпимой боли. Все это бесполезно против адского огня и может только немного облегчить последние часы.

Солнце жарит изо всех сил, Кроули потеет в своем дешевом стеклянном костюме. Соль заливает глаза, жжет его раны. Он едва замечает боль. Она далеко, она ничто. Кроули мучается от осознания того, что адское пламя медленно, но неуклонно поглощает сущность ангела, а огненные вены от клейма Аспида разветвляются и распространяются под кожей. Нет такой силы в мире, которая могла бы остановить их навсегда. Кроули безнадежно мертв и заживо похоронен под молчащим песком.

Азирафаэль снова стонет и хватает ртом воздух.

И Кроули замирает. Он вдруг вспоминает безотчетный страх в глазах Азирафаэля. Он мог бы попытаться убедить себя, что со стороны ангела это была всего лишь виртуозная игра, чтобы одурачить Сатану и подарить им надежду на спасение, но он — демон, а, значит, профессионально чувствует настоящий страх. Он не уверен, облегчает ли его присутствие страдания ангела или, напротив, делает все еще хуже. Может быть, лучше было бы спрятаться среди дюн и ждать, когда все закончится, не показывая своего лица. Но он не может этого сделать. Азирафаэль без сознания лежит на черных крыльях.

— Кроули... — еле слышно шепчет Азирафаэль, не размыкая глаз.

— Я здесь, светлый мой... — Кроули сдерживает слезы.

— Ох, Кроули... это больно...

Ангел говорит это на удивление спокойным и ровным голосом, но все еще не открывает глаза. Кроули слышится затаенная нотка страдания.

— Мне так жаль, ангел... — Кроули сотрясают рыдания.

— Это адское пламя, да?

— Д-да. Прости меня, ангел! Прошу тебя, я не хотел!.. Я не заметил!.. Я, блядь, не заметил. Это было слишком... слишком...

— Не ругайся, пожалуйста... — вздыхает Азирафаэль и наконец открывает блестящие глаза. У него совершенно больной вид, как будто он снова подхватил грипп и страдает от запредельно высокой температуры... в какой-то степени это даже похоже на правду. Лихорадочно яркие глаза наполняются слезами, когда он фокусирует взгляд на Кроули. Кажется, он не боится того, что его ждет, но, может быть, он просто отважен до безрассудства и хорошо владеет собой. Кроули не может сказать наверняка.

— Тебе больно видеть, как я умираю? Ты хочешь спасти меня, но не знаешь как? Ты не можешь прекратить эту боль? Все терпимо, я держусь, — тихо шепчет ангел.

Кроули всхлипывает. Все идет совсем не так, как он себе это представлял. Это он должен был поддерживать и шептать ободряющие слова... должно быть, они снова поменялись местами.

— Мы ведь наконец-то свободны, верно? — Голос Азирафаэля дрожит. В нем столько тоски, что удивительно, как он до сих пор может связно произносить слова.

— Да, ангел... Да, мы свободны... свободны благодаря тебе. Ты сумел это провернуть. Ты одурачил Сатану своими фокусами... Проклятая ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества, ты мой чудесный ангел... Ты держался так стойко, ты был просто потрясающим. Я... — Кроули вздрагивает... Мне невыразимо жаль, что я лишил нас всего. Я у-убил т-тебя, Азирафаэль. Я... — голос демона срывается в рыдание, на песок и черные крылья падают горькие звездочки слез.

— Нет... пока еще нет. Но я до последнего вздоха буду считать, что это был не ты. Ты не смог бы, если бы не Сатана. Я ни в чем не виню тебя, Кроули... — настойчиво шепчет Азирафаэль, хватая ртом воздух, когда новая жила огня прорастает из клейма со змейкой, целясь ему в живот. Все его тело напрягается до судороги, лицо кривится, зубы стиснуты, а губы полуоткрыты. — Не проси прощения, тебя не за что прощать, — заканчивает он, когда боль становится чуточку тише.

Кроули его слова не убеждают, но спорить бессмысленно. Чтобы ангел не страдал еще сильнее, он должен притвориться, что простил себя ради него — просто чтобы ему было легче уходить в небытие. Он сосредотачивается на этой мысли, хватаясь за каждый момент времени, который песком утекает между пальцами. Он стремится запомнить последние мгновения, когда они вместе. Кроули с пугающей ясностью понимает, что теперь все кончено, и это знание располосовывает его до костей, оно сокрушительно и всеобъемлюще... Он храбро пробует улыбнуться, но провести Азирафаэля не так-то просто.

— Хороший мой... Это не твоя вина, мой дорогой... Мне грустно оставлять тебя в таком состоянии... Я... Ох!..

— Полегче, ангел. Не говори, если тебе больно.

— Прости меня, дорогой, но... ой... у нас осталось слишком мало времени. Я должен еще кое-что сказать. Поэтому не плачь и лучше слушай в оба уха, ладно?

Кроули всхлипывает, припоминая все их споры о вождении Бентли или о расстановке мебели... маленькие несущественные ссоры, которые всегда проходили мирно, во взаимной любви и неизменно заканчивались извинениями и объятиями с обеих сторон.

— Ты любишь меня, Кроули?..

— Ангел, что это за вопрос с подвохом? Конечно, я люблю тебя!

Азирафаэль медленно закрывает глаза и снова открывает их вместо кивка.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчет он. — И я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал.

— Конечно, ангел, — всхлипывает Кроули.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты... — Азирафаэль стискивает зубы от боли, но затем расслабляет их сознательным усилием и продолжает настойчиво говорить. — Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил свою любовь ко мне... и отдал всю ее себе. Заботься о себе так же, как я заботился о тебе, пока мы были вместе. Обещай мне, пожалуйста. Мне нужно знать, что тебя будут любить и заботиться о тебе, когда меня не будет рядом... я не могу доверить это никому другому. Сделай это для меня, пожалуйста. Обещай мне...

— Я... — голос Кроули срывается, но он невероятным усилием берет себя в руки. — Я это обещаю, — шепчет он.

— Врешь ведь... — грустно улыбается Азирафаэль.

Кроули закусывает губу.

— Это правильно, мой дорогой, — Азирафаэль слабо шевелит рукой, чтобы коснуться руки Кроули. — Я не жду от тебя немедленного действия. Пройдет время... может быть, тебе потребуется много времени. Считай мою последнюю просьбу маленьким семечком искушения, которое я хочу на прощанье посадить в твоей душе. Оно должно вырасти большим и сильным... Пожалуйста, помоги ему. Все будет хорошо...

Кроули берет его за руку. Кожа слишком горячая и сухая на ощупь. Даже с физического плана демон чувствует запредельный жар адского огня, уничтожающего светлую сущность Азирафаэля. Скоро физическое тело тоже не выдержит и начнет покрываться ожогами и гореть изнутри. Так безвозвратно погибает светлое истинное «я» ангела, и это самая мучительная смерть, какую Кроули только может себе представить.

— Искушение? — горько улыбается он. — Я Цербера на нем съел. Ты говоришь о прощальном искушении... что ж, у меня для тебя тоже припасено одно, последнее.

— Я, кажется, знаю... — шепчет Азирафаэль.

— Я не смогу помочь тебе уйти безболезненно. Прости... это выше моих сил, я не такой уж могущественный демон. Я бесполезен даже здесь, ты видишь? — Кроули всхлипывает. — Ф-физическое у-убийство тела тоже не поможет, адское пламя сжигает твою ангельскую сущность на недосягаемом эфирном плане, до него мне не достать... Но я могу... могу помочь у-ускорить твой уход. Я могу помочь огню Преисподней разгореться сильнее. Боль останется той же, но она продлится несколько мгновений вместо мучений без конца. И все закончится быстро.

Азирафаэль печально улыбается ему.

— Мой милый змей...

— Я бы даже не заикался о подобном, если бы видел хоть какую-то надежду...

— Моя дорогая Роза... ты так самоотверженно предлагаешь мне такое...

— Пф. Нгк. Самонадеянно, ты хочешь сказать? Даже в самый первый раз... ты просил меня не делать этого, а я не послушал. Я обещал тебе, что не буду нас разлучать, а сделал наоборот. Я ранил тебя бездействием, фактически добровольно отдав в руки Люцифера, а потом твое тело умерло...

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты в одиночку нес такую непосильную ношу. Но ты сделал это ради меня. Я просто хотел б-б... быть… — ангел с видимым трудом переводит дыхание, потому что на эфирном плане огонь уже подбирается к легким.

Кроули держит его за руку и гладит безвольные пальцы.

— ...быть со мной? — звучит умоляющий вопрос.

— Д-да... — ангелу удается потихонечку сделать болезненный вдох. — Да. Я... не знал... Я думал тогда, что больше тебя не увижу. Все в порядке, мой хороший. Ты молодец.

— Но я сделал это снова, Азирафаэль. Я смертельно обжег тебя, теперь умирает не только твое тело. А единственное, что я могу сейчас сделать... значит, снова нарушить данное тебе обещание... — Кроули говорит полузадушенно, но держится изо всех сил и больше не позволяет себе проронить ни единой слезинки. Сейчас ему нужно оставаться сильным. Ему нужно держаться до конца. А потом... пропади оно все пропадом.

— Пока нет необходимости... — дыхание Азирафаэля хриплое и пахнет дымом. — Но... если вдруг агония станет невыносимой для меня или для тебя... Тогда да. Если остаться со своей Розой у меня не получится... то я должен буду просить тебя стать Змеей, мой милый змей... Это будет милосердно, а не жестоко...

Кроули торопливо кивает, едва сдерживая слезы.

— Вот и все, что я хотел... почему мы в пустыне? — тихо спрашивает Азирафаэль и кашляет. Маленькая искорка вылетает у него изо рта и, шипя, угасает на перьях Кроули.

— Я хотел вернуть тебя в единственное место, которое помогло бы мне тебя спасти.

— В пустыню?

— Не совсем. Сейчас тут пустыня, да... но когда-то это место стало истоком всего сущего. Это наше Прекрасное Далеко, с которого все начиналось. Где я впервые встретил тебя, ангел. Как видишь, его здесь больше нет, все забыто и похоронено под песком...

— О... Ты это имеешь в виду... — Азирафаэль изо всех сил сосредотачивается на окружающей местности. — Кроули! Я знаю!.. — горячий кашель перебивает его слова. — Но оно не здесь!

— Ты точно уверен? — демон напрягается, боясь снова надеяться. Азирафаэль чувствует лучше, он был здесь Стражем. Если кто-то и может почувствовать изменения и нужный путь, то только он. — Тогда куда мне идти?

— Еще десять миль... туда, — Азирафаэль пытается поднять руку, но получается только уверенно шевельнуть пальцем.

Кроули остается на коленях и сосредотачивается на своих запасах оккультных сил, крепче обнимая Азирафаэля. Чудесное спасение выпило из него практически все до капли... Он зажмуривается и собирает оставшиеся искры чудес по крупицам, сейчас промедление смерти подобно: срочно требуется перенести ангела в нужное место... это даже больно на оккультном уровне, так глубоко приходится лезть... наконец, на пределе сил они отрываются от земли, впрочем, перенестись удается недалеко — ангел и демон приземляются практически сразу, преодолев только 15 сантиметров в нужном направлении.

Азирафаэль задыхается от ярко вспыхнувшей боли.

— Тут нейтральная полоса... — невнятные слова звучат сипло, потому что пораженные легкие с каждой минутой все больше лишают ангела возможности говорить. — Нужно идти... сквозь... зону, где нельзя... творить... чудеса...

Понятно, почему чудо телепортации не сработало ни в первый, ни во второй раз.

На мгновение перед Кроули встает новая задача. Он задумывается, как бы взять Азирафаэля на руки, не надавливая слишком сильно на раны. Ограничить боль невозможно, потому что у ангела в клочья исполосованная спина и смертельная рана на груди. Ее он хотел бы пощадить больше всего, но ждать и медлить нельзя, потому что пламя оккультного пожара в душе ангела распространяется даже слишком быстро.

Кроули просовывает одну руку под лопаточные суставы крыльев и сразу же чувствует ладонью горячую влагу. Песчинки скребут и вдавливаются в раны. Другой рукой демон перехватывает колени Азирафаэля, тот вздрагивает, но не издает ни звука — наверное, происходящий с ним ужас на эфирном плане перекрывает отголоски физической боли. На коленных сгибах тоже кровоточат выжженные клейма — это Сатана постарался, чтобы при каждом движении ангел испытывал невыносимую боль.

Удостоверившись, что Азирафаэля он не уронит, Кроули распахивает черные крылья и пробует поймать ими ветер. Его крылья рассекают воздух, но он не может оторваться от земли, не может взлететь. Фейерверк боли осыпает все его существо, как салют на Новый год. Он зря пробует оторваться от песка, не поможет и толкнуть ангела вверх, он страшно ранен и никак не сможет лететь сам — кажется, чудеса снова под запретом, и они с ангелом опять ограничены хрупкостью физических тел.

Кроули перестает пробовать. Все равно не получается. Он вопросительно смотрит на ангела, жадно впитывая его взгляд.

— Тут не только бесчудесная... а еще и бесполетная зона...

Лицо Азирафаэля похоже на тонкую фарфоровую чашку с капельками конденсата после того, как в нее налили обжигающе-горячую воду для чая. Белый фарфор с розовой глазурью лихорадки на щеках, яркие глаза и капли пота. Кровь с крыльев капает на песок, ангел морщится от боли и зажмуривается изо всех сил. Белые локоны слиплись от крови, в них набился песок. Здесь нет воды, Кроули жалеет, что не может промыть и причесать их, но сейчас не время думать о физических воплощениях, потому что это далеко не самая большая проблема. Как бы то ни было, стильным внешним видом обоих придется пренебречь, он впервые в жизни занимает распоследнее место в списке демонических приоритетов.

Кроули мог бы потратить еще одно чудо на исцеление физических ран ангела до того, как они войдут в зону отсутствия чудес. Но он измучен и должен беречь свои силы: вдруг ему потребуются чудеса, чтобы успеть спасти сущность ангела до того, как адский огонь поглотит ее до конца... если они все-таки дойдут до конца...

Кроули сейчас не сильнее человека: от напряжения на руках и спине вздуваются мышцы. Он готов растянуть себе сухожилия и упасть замертво от усталости, чем хотя бы на миг выпустить драгоценную ношу из рук. Стиснув зубы, он пускается в путь, делая первый шаг по дороге, указанной ему Азирафаэлем.


	19. Дорога к колодцу

Левой. Правой.

Песок колышется и оседает под ногами, Кроули проваливается в него по щиколотку. Идти с тяжелым ангелом на руках трудно, однако упрямство тянет его вперед. Он пробовал побежать, но быстрым шагом идти проще, не так теряешь равновесие.

Левой. Правой.

Вверх и вниз по дюнам. Не обращать внимания на пульсирующую боль в спине и тупую боль в плечах.

Левой. Правой.

Не обращать внимания на палящее солнце. Кроули любит жару, но не тогда, когда глаза заливает пот, а боль молотом стучит прямо в череп.

Левой. Правой.

Не замечая песок в ботинках и под одеждой, в волосах, во рту и в открытых ранах.

Левой. Правой. Не тормози.

Кроули не сводит глаз с горизонта, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не потерять направление и отчаянную надежду, которая манит его за собой путеводной звездой.

Еще шаг. Левой, правой!..

На ладонях Кроули кровавые мозоли от песка, судорогой сводит мышцы икр, бедер и предплечий — он упрямо и бережно держит ангела, издающего болезненные вздохи и стоны.

Левой, правой!

Кроули прекрасно чувствует боль под своими руками и скрежещет зубами, отмеряя каждый новый шаг.

Левой, правой!..

Вдруг жара может усилить лихорадку Азирафаэля и заставит адский огонь распространяться быстрее?..

Переставляй ноги!.. Левой! Правой!

Кроули думает, что песок трет раны ангела, словно наждачка.

Левой, правой! Тащись!.. Быстрее!..

С запада мчится шквал ветра, застилая им путь. Видимость в пустыне падает до нулевой, песчинки в воздухе лупят в лицо, царапая и иссекая кожу миниатюрной шрапнелью. Кроули боится потерять верное направление в песчаной мгле. Он на минуту останавливается, раскрывает черные крылья перед собой, укрывая ими Азирафаэля, и снова пускается в дорогу.

Левой. Правой. Давай.

Он спорит с ветром в лицо, борясь за каждый свой шаг. Он не дышит. Это лучше, чем вдыхать песок.

Не дыши. Не смей. Тебе не нужно. Шевелись.

Кроули задерживает дыхание и пробивается дальше.

Левой. Правой. И еще раз. Давай.

Он все равно нечаянно делает вдох и начинает припадочно кашлять, но не останавливается.

Левой! Правой! Иди же!..

Он не знает, сколько шагов осталось позади. Весь мир Кроули скукожился до простого перебирания ногами, чтобы продвигаться вперед; время уходит, ускользая между пальцами, как струйка песка.

Наконец, буря стихает, и горизонт медленно проясняется. Кроули поднимает взгляд: вдалеке виднеются очертания стен.

— Азирафаэль! Мы почти на месте, ангел! Ангел?..

Он расправляет крылья — и ахает.

Зарево адского огня неумолимо пробивается сквозь кожу Азирафаэля, заливая ее зловещим кроваво-красным светом. Вся левая сторона груди напоминает тоненькую шкурку яблока над огненной бездной, кожа рядом с клеймом так раскалилась, что кажется, только тронь — и она вспыхнет и затрещит. Огненные ручейки набирают силу и, разветвляясь, тянутся от сердца по рукам и бедрам. Одинокая огненная молния поднимается вверх по шее. Азирафаэль не дышит.

— Ангел!..

Ему не нужно дышать, напоминает себе Кроули. Азирафаэлю не нужно дышать. Он еще жив.

Ангел внезапно выныривает на поверхность из огненного беспамятства и распахивает глаза. Сознание Кроули пригвождено страшным взглядом Азирафаэля, словно освященным копьем. Это начало агонии.

— К-Кроули...

— Почти приехали... Осталось чуть-чуть... — хрипло шепчет он, не узнавая собственного голоса. Он выжат до капли, вымотан и выкручен, как белье в стиральной машине.

— Кроули... Я не могу...

— Держись. Держись, ангел... Все будет хорошо. Потерпи, я сейчас... Я быстро...

Азирафаэль протяжно стонет, замолкает и опять закрывает глаза.

Кроули тоже стискивает зубы, зная, что Азирафаэль на пределе, он больше не может выносить эту боль. Значит, остается одно.

Кроули срывается с места вперед, держа ангела на руках. Первый шаг неверный, демон больно подворачивает ногу и практически приземляется наземь на корточки, но успевает вовремя загрести ботинками песок, чтобы не упасть и не уронить ангела. Со стороны этот кульбит очень напоминает прыжок змеи, которая с чего-то решила, что у нее есть ноги. Бежать по пескам ненамного быстрее, чем идти пешком, и в два раза утомительнее, но ангел на пределе, и Кроули не может опоздать.

Азирафаэль вскрикивает и извивается, Кроули перехватывает его сильнее, чтобы не уронить во время бега.

Знакомые стены все ближе и ближе, Кроули едва различает их сквозь слепящие слезы. Кажется, сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. Он стискивает зубы и смотрит на заходящее солнце, оно опускается слева от него, поэтому демон, спотыкаясь и прихрамывая, бежит со своей ношей направо, торопливо разыскивая Восточные врата.

Стены уже совсем близко, они простираются над ними, укрывая от солнца, давая надежду на спасение.

Внезапно путь им преграждает маленький журчащий ручеек, текущий по неглубокому руслу прямо вдоль стен. Это странно, что тут есть ручеек, прямо посреди пустыни... Воздух вокруг него овеян прохладой, он манит и влечет к себе. Вода притягивает взгляд, призывает зачерпнуть пригоршню, сделать глоток, омыть раны Азирафаэля. Может быть, холодная вода поможет облегчить боль от адского огня?

Кроули склоняется над ручьем. Дрожащие стоны и вскрики, пронизанные болью, немедленно стихают.

— Н-нет, — слышится судорожное всхлипывание.

Кроули смотрит на смертельно мучающегося Азирафаэля.

— Н-н-не пей... Это Лета...

Кроули отшатывается от воды.

Лета. Река Забвения. Греки верили, что она течет сквозь подземный мир. Данте писал, что она бежит сквозь Чистилище. Кроули думал раньше, что Лета — просто миф: он знал, что ее не было ни в Раю, ни в Аду. Однако, даже в мифах порой скрывается толика правды: чтобы защитить Эдем от любого, кто осмелится в него войти после того, как его навсегда покинули первые люди, Всемогущая повелела реке Забвения огибать его каменные стены. Лета существует, но о ней некому рассказать, почти некому, кроме самой Всемогущей и ее верного Стража Восточных врат, который присутствовал там и помогал запирать Врата, чтобы отныне Эдем был недосягаем для всех на этой земле.

Лета совсем не кажется грозной или пугающей, на свете бывают реки и шире. Она словно маленькая змейка в песках, чьи переливчатые чешуйки серебрятся и подрагивают в лучах закатного солнца. Просто тоненькая ленточка воды, непостижимо пробившаяся сквозь песчаный слой — впрочем, даже крохотного ручейка в пустыне достаточно, чтобы соблазнить всех, кто попадется на его пути. Искушение жаждой — одно из самых сильных на свете, Кроули должен отдать должное юмору Всевышней, это искушение не требует грандиозных усилий, но несет в себе неповторимый стиль и изящество, которое невозможно не оценить.

Он перепрыгивает через ручеек с ангелом на руках, удерживая равновесие, ноги тонут в песке и отказываются повиноваться, но они уже практически у цели. Они добрались, теперь Кроули просто не может потерпеть неудачу.

Кроули касается грубых камней стены, обозревает всю ее восточную сторону. Где же Врата...

Их не видно.

Азирафаэль бредит. Ожоги постепенно пробиваются наружу, покрывают страшным сиянием всю его грудь, неумолимо переползают на живот. Жар, поднимающийся от тела ангела, просто запредельный даже в жарком воздухе пустыни.

— Азирафаэль!

Он слышит нервные судорожные всхлипы вместо ответа.

— Азирафаэль! Ангел, где Врата? Услышь, подскажи!.. Прошу тебя!..

Кроули рыщет вдоль стены, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то следы Врат. Когда он был здесь в прошлый раз, он поднялся на поверхность земли прямо из Преисподней, а потом ушел обратно тем же путем. Сейчас этот путь ему отрезан, но где-то тут должны быть Врата. Азирафаэль — ангел Восточных Врат. Где же его Врата?

— Азирафаэль! Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, помоги, ты мне очень нужен...

Титаническим усилием воли Азирафаэль прислушивается к нему и фокусирует свой взгляд на стенах Райского Сада. Он должен помочь... он нужен Кроули...

— Где Врата, Азирафаэль?! — исступленно переспрашивает Кроули.

Взгляд ангела ничего не выражает. Но потом он замечает рядом с собой стену, он даже мог бы коснуться теплой каменной кладки, если бы у него остались силы двигаться. У него их не осталось, поэтому он просто слабо шевелит головой, будто бы просит вернуться назад, к той части стены, мимо которой они с Кроули уже прошли. Непослушное тело бьет дрожь, холодный пот смешивается с кровью, Кроули рискует не удержать его и уронить на песок.

— Т-Там...

Кроули немедленно возвращается обратно, внимательно следя за взглядом Азирафаэля. Ангел неотрывно смотрит на знакомую часть стены, Кроули доходит до нее, и они останавливаются.

— Здесь?

Азирафаэль едва заметно кивает.

Кроули опускает умирающего ангела на песок так осторожно, как только может, и лихорадочно обшаривает пальцами стену. Падает на колени и пробует разгрести песок у ее основания — прошло столько лет, может быть, песок их засыпал?..

Здесь нет никаких Врат.

А ангел, исстрадавшийся от адского пламени, в первый раз начинает молить Кроули о милосердии:

— К-Кроули... Кроули, дорогой... Мне больно... мне слишком больно... Я больше не могу... Пожалуйста, отпусти меня!.. А-а-а-а!.. Убей меня, дорогой! Прошу... Умоляю, пощади...

— Ангел, держись!.. Ангел, терпи!.. Осталось немного, я обещаю!.. Врата...

— О Боже Всевышняя!.. Убей меня, Кроули! А-а-а-а!.. Если вправду любишь, отпусти меня сейчас же!.. Пощади, не мучай!..

У Кроули трясутся руки. Он смотрит на стену без Врат. Он смотрит на мечущегося в беспамятстве Азирафаэля. Он чувствует, что адское пламя словно бы утихает под его немигающим змеиным взглядом, ожидая его команды. Одно слово — и для ангела все закончится....

Внезапное осознание снисходит на Кроули божественным откровением. Он понял наконец.

Первоначально в Эдеме не было никаких Врат. Начало Азирафаэль стал известен так потому, что именно он проделал отверстие в восточной стене Райского сада, чтобы помочь Адаму и Еве уйти с миром и избежать гнева Всевышней. Ангел Восточных Врат было не титулом, а прозвищем...

Кроули цепко осматривает стену и наконец-то замечает неровную щель: пара камней у основания фортификационного сооружения совсем отвалилась. Он цепляется за выемки ногтями, просовывает в отверстие узкие ладони и тянет на себя изо всех сил.

С земли доносится прерывистое рыдание.

— П-пощади-и-и...

Он старается не прислушиваться. Он обещал ангелу быструю смерть... но тогда у него не было надежды на спасение. Теперь она ожила с новой силой. Они не могут проиграть здесь, где все начиналось. Они так близко...

Человеческих сил слабого тела тут явно недостаточно, потребовалось бы чудо, чтобы расшатать вмурованный камень...

— Кроули-и-и!.. Убей меня-а-а, отпусти, умоляю-ю-у-у!..

Кроули не отвлекается, времени совсем нет.

— К-х-х-х-роули... — хрипы ангела звучат так, как будто он понял, что Кроули оставляет его наедине со страшной болью и не станет ему помогать, что Кроули предает его снова. Похоже, Азирафаэль наконец-то понимает, что придется терпеть до самого конца и никакого облегчения не будет. И он прав, бедняга...

— Нет, Азирафаэль. Я не убью тебя, прости... я не могу. Мы почти у цели.

Кроули стоит на песке, где нельзя творить чудеса. Но на стене... и внутри стены, наверное, можно?.. Нужно попробовать. Он просовывает пальцы так глубоко, как только может, и толкает изо всех сил. Камни тяжело давят на пальцы, но не причиняют им вреда — кажется, заклятье на руках все еще действует, и это полезно. В глубине стены ощущения меняются, демон наконец-то чувствует вихрь оккультной силы, позволяющей ему чудесить самые разные восхитительные вещи, стоит только пожелать... Руки снова становятся ее верными проводниками. Боже Всевышняя, как замечательно, что он не растратил последние крупицы могущества на ерунду!.. Как чудесно, что он сберег их на всякий случай, если вдруг это поможет спасти ангела... Кроули закрывает глаза и концентрируется на глыбе, касаясь ее ладонями. Это его последнее чудо.

Камень тяжело сдвигается в сторону, открывая запечатанный проход.

Азирафаэль ничего этого не видит и уже не понимает. У него закатываются глаза, смертное тело больше не может выносить боль. Он горит заживо, он умирает тяжело, мучительно. Он не может потерять сознание, не может закрыться и отступить в свою истинную сущность, дав страдающему телу передышку — ангельская душа горит и корчится от боли в ядовитом адском огне, пожирающем ее заживо.

Кроули хватает его на руки и бросается в узкий проход, который Азирафаэль когда-то проделал своими собственным руками.

— Терпи. Терпи, мои светлый, мой хороший... Еще чуть-чуть, мы уже дошли, — шепчет он, унося ангела туда, где уже 6000 лет не ступала нога ни смертного, ни бессмертного.

Воздух Эдема приятно прохладен, он полон сладких запахов и звонкого журчания воды. Пышная зелень обещает прохладную негу, спелые плоды свисают с ветвей деревьев. Их никто не пробовал в течение многих веков. Золотистый свет заката удлиняет тени.

Кроули не обращает внимания на знакомую красоту, он снова бежит в тени деревьев, стремясь кратчайшим путем попасть в середину Сада.

_И создала Всемогущая из земли всякое древо, приятное на вид, и плоды, пригодные для пищи, и посадила Древо Жизни посреди Райского сада, и рядом с ним Древо Познания Добра и Зла..._

Затаив дыхание, Кроули добирается до знакомого места. Вот Древо Познания, его ветви усыпаны красными яблоками, каждое из которых — искушение во плоти. Кроули не удостаивает его взглядом, сейчас им нужно другое Древо, Древо Жизни. Оно — его единственная надежда на спасение, единственная надежда остановить адское пламя, не дать ангелу Смерти навсегда забрать Азирафаэля. Противопоставить Смерти вечную Жизнь, которую даровала им сама Всемогущая.

Кроули останавливается и неподвижно смотрит на Древо, очень осторожно кладет умирающего Азирафаэля на мягкую траву и целует его в пылающие губы.

Затем он падает перед ним на колени. По Эдему разносится отчаянный, нечеловеческий вой Эдемского змея, полный непередаваемой тоски, боли и нестерпимой утраты.

Древо Жизни мертво. Безжизненно. Сухие бесплодные ветви воздеты к равнодушному небу, как костлявые пальцы.

 _Мертво, мертво, мертво_...

Кроули некоторое время стоит неподвижно, в его змеиных глазах стынут запредельная боль, холод и тьма. Надежда, которая вела его за собой, осыпается сухими листьями, стелется песком по ветру, она умерла безвозвратно и теперь погребена под золотыми ирисами Эдема, как древний король под грудой своих сокровищ...

Осунувшийся и словно на глазах постаревший демон медленно встает с колен. Его глаза сейчас полностью змеиные, но, Господи, как же они отличаются от лукавого веселого змеиного взгляда, искушавшего Еву в этом самом месте на заре времен!.. Сейчас они выглядят намного старше: безнадежно тусклые, смертельно усталые. Но все же в них до сих пор живет опасный блеск. Кроули страшным взглядом смотрит на мертвое Древо Жизни, злоба и ярость захлестывают его с головой, поднимая на гребень громадной волны, имени которой не знает и он сам.

— ЧТО?! ЭТО?! ТАКОЕ?! — кричит он на Древо неверным дрожащим голосом. Распекать нерадивые растения Кроули не впервой, его голос крепнет и набирает полную силу к последнему слогу. Окружающие деревья в ужасе прижимают к ветвям листву, некоторые ветви отчаянно шуршат, хотя никакого ветра нет и не было. — Ты что, решило сдохнуть насовсем?! Посмотри по сторонам! Какие все молодцы! У остальных есть листья! У них есть фрукты! А ты... ты растешь посредине гребаного Рая! У тебя нет оправдания такому поведению! Нет оправдания тому, что из-за тебя мой ангел умрет!

После всех выпавших потрясений демон едва стоит на ногах, но его гнев так силен, что даже слабое тело не осмеливается ослушаться и держится прямо. Он полностью сосредоточен на сухом Древе посреди райского сада.

— Ты бесполезная, жалкая тварь! Ты думаешь, что можно просто взять и увянуть, потому что у тебя больше нет цели в жизни? Ву-ху, люди теперь смертны, так что я никому не нужно, лучше, наверное, я просто возьму и засохну!.. Это что, достойное поведение истинного Древа Жизни?! Тут самая лучшая почва, тут столько воды и солнца, сколько только можно пожелать, но что ты себе позволяешь? Нельзя просто так взять — и умереть!

Кажется, все деревья вокруг них внимательно прислушиваются к его речи. Даже само Древо Познания — похоже, оно с облегчением думает о том, что яростные слова Эдемского змея обращены не к нему. Однако, высохшее Древо Жизни такие тирады не трогают.

— Ты сдалось добровольно, вот что ты сделало! Да, случилось так, что вы все никому не были нужны в течение последних 6000 лет, но это вовсе не означает, что вы никогда не пригодитесь кому-то снова! Вот твой звездный час, и что я вижу? Ты, блядь, засохло! Ты меня разочаровало!.. Какая бесполезная смерть!..

Заходящее солнце касается западной стены. Тень сухого дерева похожа на пальцы Смерти, тянущиеся к разметавшемуся на траве Азирафаэлю.

— Ах ты, тупая деревяшка! Разве ты не видишь, что ты нужно нам? Разве ты не видишь, как ему больно? Страж вашего сада умирает, идиотина! Но не так, как умерло ты! Он никогда не сдавался, он всегда боролся и верил в хорошее, он ценой своего бессмертия вытащил нас обоих оттуда, откуда не возвращаются, и сейчас он умирает! И это все из-за того, что тут кто-то слишком рано сдался!.. И, Господи, это был не я!..

Кроули скрежещет зубами. У него трясутся руки.

— Это ты виновато!..

Голос демона звучит надтреснуто.

— Мне больше не о чем с тобой говорить...

Он падает на колени. Скомканный обрывок фразы превращается в рыдание.

— Не о чем...

Солнце садится за стену. Небо на Западе все еще ярко освещено его прощальными лучами, Эдем погружается в мягкие сумерки.

Кроули прячет лицо в ладонях и наклоняется вперед, пока не упирается локтями в траву. Его гнев иссяк. Он устал, как никогда раньше — даже после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса ему не было так тяжело.

— П-пожалуйста, пробудись… — горячо шепчет он Древу. — Мне не нужно ничего, только чтобы он жил. Я знаю, что ты мертво и все такое, но он... он — самое удивительное существо на этой земле. Если для кого-то и стоит воскреснуть из мертвых, то это ради него одного. Умоляю, поверь, помоги ему, ведь ты можешь его спасти. Не может никто, кроме тебя. Поверь мне, прошу... Спаси ангела из небытия — это самая благородная цель, о которой только можно мечтать...

Он снова всхлипывает и смотрит на Азирафаэля.

— Прости меня...

Адское пламя поднялось еще выше и теперь неумолимо лижет лицо ангела изнутри. Тело сгорает заживо, светлая сущность — тоже. Азирафаэль больше не видит, не слышит, не понимает и не чувствует ничего из того, что его окружает, а Кроули даже не успел попрощаться. Его последние слова были какой-то идиотской болтовней о том, что они почти у цели. Но под рукой нет противоядия, нет ничего, способного затушить адское пламя. Нет ничего, что могло бы спасти Азирафаэля.

Ветер похоронно шелестит в кронах деревьев.

Кроули отводит взгляд, не в силах смотреть на яркую извивающуюся огненную змею на груди ангела. Он опустошенно смотрит на Древо.

На ближайшей к нему ветке появляется... что-то зеленое.

Он встает, пошатываясь как пьяный. Шагает поближе, чтобы рассмотреть. Это маленькая почка — торопливо, словно в ускоренной съемке, она раскрывает крошечные листики под его немигающим змеиным взглядом.


	20. У райских вод

Кроули не смеет дышать.

Листики оформляются в листья и выпускают у основания крохотный бутон, из которого немедленно расцветает маленький белый цветок. Кажется, белый — но если присмотреться, то становится заметно, что он мерцает и даже немного светится в полумраке, переливаясь невыразимым множеством цветов всего радужного спектра. Лепестки раскрываются, наполняя воздух дивным ароматом, затем увядают и падают в траву. Цветок превращается в маленький зеленый плод — он на глазах торопится вырасти и поскорее налиться соком. Плод теперь размером с блестящую сливу. Он созревает медленнее, чем хочется Кроули — из зеленой его шкурка становится золотистой. Демон протягивает руку, плод падает со стебля ему на ладонь. Он мягкий и теплый, как руки Азирафаэля.

— Ангел!.. Ангел!..

Он бросается на колени в траву. Ангел почти не дышит, жар, исходящий от его тела, опалил цветы и травы. В сгущающемся сумраке ночи адское пламя просвечивает сквозь смертную оболочку алым светом Преисподней, отчего любимое лицо кажется страшной кровавой маской. Кроули старается не обращать на это внимания, отгоняя мысли о том, что может быть уже слишком поздно. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на даре Древа Жизни в своей руке. Кажется, плод слабо пульсирует в такт биению сердца. Это хороший знак, правда ведь?.. Кроули думает, что да.

Он осторожно вонзает ногти в шелковистую кожицу и разрывает фрукт Древа Жизни на две половинки, отделяя тонкие ниточки мякоти. Плод налит густым, липким и сладким соком, он брызжет на руки — Кроули торопливо облизывает пальцы, прежде чем очень осторожно прикоснуться к горячей щеке ангела.

— Ангел, послушай. Ты должен кое-что выпить, ладно? — говорит он Азирафаэлю, хотя знает наперед, что тот его не услышит. Оттянув Азирафаэлю подбородок, он приоткрывает потрескавшиеся горячие губы и выжимает первую половинку плода прямо ему в рот, пристально следя за тем, чтобы ни одна драгоценная капля золотистого сока не пропала зря. Царапины, трещинки и ужасная рана на губе затягиваются сами собой. Кроули потрясенно смотрит, как маленькая капелька сока, которую ангел не смог проглотить, практически на его глазах зарубцовывает глубоко рассеченную кожу.

— Вряд ли у тебя выйдет прожевать... — раздумчиво говорит вслух Кроули. — Может, этого хватит... Я выжму сок до капельки, ты только не подавись, ладно?

Азирафаэль не может подавиться, потому что он ангел, а ангелам дышать необязательно.

Кроули сжимает в кулаке драгоценный фрукт с Древа Жизни, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы струйка сока попадала точно в рот. Он выжимает одну половинку и тут же вторую, пока сок не перестает течь совсем. Подействовало? Или нет?

Лежащий на траве ангел светлым пятном выделяется на фоне темноты. Пока что Кроули не видит никакой разницы, если и есть какие-то изменения в его состоянии, то все они происходят слишком медленно и незаметно для невооруженного глаза. Но похоже, что жуткое алое свечение, пробивающееся изнутри азирафаэлевского тела, немного потускнело.

Кроули снова берет выжатый плод, от которого осталась только шкурка с прилипшими к ней кусочками высыхающей мякоти. Он думает секунду и осторожно прижимает импровизированный компресс к выжженой коже на груди, где до сих пор извивается клеймо Аспида.

Раздается шипение. Кроули не уверен, почудилась ли ему естественная реакция огня на что-то влажное... или змейка действительно зашипела, когда плод Древа Жизни коснулся ее... угольно-красное свечение переливающихся колец угасает на глазах.

Кроули внимательно наблюдает, но все почему-то как в тумане. Он видит незаживший ожог, видит клеймо Аспида: извивающиеся кольца то появляются, то исчезают, тускнея на фоне кожи. Он видит острые клыки и прищуренные глаза, наблюдающие за ним с берега кипящего серного озера. Все это тоже медленно исчезает в полумраке, стирается в странную зыбкость и пустоту...

***

На голубой купол неба снова взбирается солнце, его косые лучи проходят сквозь полог зеленых листьев и иссушенных ветвей двух Древ, дробясь у земли причудливой мозаикой света и тени. Солнечные пятна неподвижно замирают на бледных изможденных лицах ангела и демона.

Кроули открывает глаза и с удивлением обнаруживает, что, оказывается, заснул. В горле пересохло, и голова болит, как будто накануне он очень качественно и душевно надрался. Окружающая обстановка не особенно помогает ему разобраться в ситуации... пока он не осознает, что держит кого-то за руку.

Рука в его руке живая, теплая!..

— Азирафаэль!..

Кроули резко садится и тут же замирает, опасаясь, что неосторожное движение может разрушить безмятежность сцены, которую он видит перед собой.

Ангел не отзывается. Кожа на груди, где впервые загорелся адский огонь, выглядит довольно паршиво — воспаленная, раздраженная, с подсохшим уродливым шрамом в форме змеи, которому потребуется долго заживать... но, похоже, больше никаких видимых серьезных травм нет. Ожоги сойдут, раны, царапины и ссадины затянутся через какое-то время, перья отрастут заново... Остатки компресса из Плода Жизни, который Кроули оставил на груди ангела перед тем, как провалился в беспамятство, высохли полностью. Адское пламя отступило от своей добычи и погасло навсегда, у Азирафаэля больше нет страшной температуры, его крылья не подсвечены изнутри огнем Преисподней, он не выдыхает искорки, как огнедышащий дракон...

Кроули убирает хрустящую шкурку с груди ангела и ловит ладонью чуть слышный стук сердца. Ангельская грудь медленно вздымается и опускается. Он тихонько дышит.

Кроули тоже дышит полной грудью, с жадностью упиваясь долгожданным воздухом свободы, от которого с непривычки кружится голова, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

— Ангел... — выдыхает он, склоняясь над любимым лицом: если бы Азирафаэль был в сознании, он услышал бы облегчение, нежность, глубокую жалость и сожаление, но он не приходит в сознание и не может услышать, поэтому Кроули тянется на эфирный план, чтобы хотя бы одним глазком посмотреть, что же с ним такое.

Посмотреть — неверное слово. Ангелы и демоны в своих истинных обликах могут воспринимать и впитывать информацию не только органами чувств, которыми ограничено человеческое тело.

После недолгих поисков по бескрайнему пространству он узнает неуловимый эфирный след присутствия ауры Азирафаэля. Господи, как же он изменился...

Маленькая искорка — вот и все, что осталось от сущности Начала Азирафаэля. А раньше тут сиял безбрежный неугасимый свет, теплый и яркий, как солнце. Теперь от солнца осталась лишь крохотная искорка, вроде пылинки, слишком слабая и почти неразличимая на фоне эонов эфирной пустоты...

Падший ангел тянется к искорке своей родственной сущностью, но та немедленно отлетает прочь. Кроули немедленно ускользает подальше, чтобы ее не пугать.

«Тише, тише... Я не буду, я не хотел напугать... понимаю, тебе сейчас больно и страшно. Я бы тоже боялся, будь я на твоем месте... Я нашел тебя, чтобы сказать, что все кончено и ты в безопасности. Мы оба в безопасности...»

Кроули возвращается в собственное тело и больше не заглядывает за реальность в безбрежный эфир — ему не хочется лишний раз тревожить Азирафаэля: он там в безопасности, ему больше ничто не причиняет боли, пока что этого достаточно. Сейчас необходимо сосредоточиться на другой важной задаче: нужно понять, устойчива ли связь ангельского физического тела с истинной сущностью, которую они с таким громадным трудом спасли от развоплощения? Если тело не выдержит боли от нанесенных ран и связь прервется, Азирафаэлю вновь придется отправиться в ловушку за новым телом на Небеса.

Человеческое тело ангела в плохом состоянии, но хотя бы мерно дышит, а не бьется в предсмертных конвульсиях, так что это уже кое-что. Кроули думает о том, что истинная сущность Азирафаэля после всех пережитых ужасов сейчас слишком слаба, чтобы взять тело под свой контроль, но так даже лучше, потому что это спасает его от развоплощения. Он должен выздоравливать в эфире и даже не пытаться вспоминать о теле, пока Кроули его не подлечил, чтобы слияние сущности и физической оболочки не причинило ангелу лишней боли и неудобств.

Кроули не очень уверен в своих способностях целителя. Во-первых, нужно набраться сил. Демонам ни к чему умение исцелять, они всегда были менее искусны в чудесах такого рода, чем ангелы. Но может быть, реальность Эдема сама подтолкнет Кроули к решению, как помогла с загадкой про Врата и сдвинутый камень? Эдем — их начало начал, он разительно отличается от внешнего мира за его стенами. Может быть, Эдем концентрирует интенсивность сотворенных чудес, раз он накрыт оккультно-эфирным куполом посреди бесплодной пустыни, где на многие мили пути ангелам и демонам нельзя прибегать к своей скрытой истинной силе?.. Кроули не представляет себе механику и этику оккультного чуда в оазисе, где они с Азирафаэлем нашли себе пристанище, но он точно знает, что Эдем принял их с Азирафаэлем, потому что укрыл беглецов и помог. Кроули тогда об этом не задумывался, ему был важен результат. Будет обидно, если вдруг чуда не произойдет или оно произойдет не так, как надо. Механизм исцеления сложен и тонок даже за пределами райских стен...

Где-то неподалеку от Древ журчит ручей. Для начала можно умыться и промыть ангельские раны от песка: обычно любая грязь нейтрализуется целительным чудом, но сейчас лучше не пускать все на самотек.

Кроули встает, чтобы набрать воды из ручья, делает шаг вперед... и стройная картинка перед его внутренним взором рассыпается картами в неудачном фокусе. Зачем он только взглянул себе на ноги и вспомнил о том, что ноющие щиколотки совсем недавно засыпал горячий песок...

 _Левой... правой_...

Он встает, чтобы принести раненому ангелу чистой воды из ручья... но реальность проседает глубоко в песок и поддается тяжкому мороку, который приходит из ниоткуда. Кроули, одетый в новенький, с иголочки, деловой костюм и неизменно блестящие щегольские ботинки из змеиной кожи, стоит посреди зеркального пространства с бесчисленными отражениями... с кровью ангела на руках. На столе перед ним нетронутая чашка горячего кофе.

_— Неплохо, неплохо, — одобрительно отзывается Сатана. — Отрадно, что ты наконец-то закончил валять дурака и решил поработать на благо Преисподней._

_— Никогда и ни за что!.. Не хочу я это носить!.. — огрызается Кроули, чувствуя, что здесь что-то идет не так, что произошло что-то важное и оно ускользает от него..._

_— О, дорогой мой, конечно же, ты прав... — насмешливо откликается Сатана. Безжалостный смех заполняет разум Кроули и вытесняет все остальные мысли из головы._

_— Н-не б-буду... — он умудряется еще раз заикнуться, но потом все это превращается в бессвязные всхлипывания_.

Порыв ветра ободряюще треплет отросшие волосы, что-то тоненькое щекочет ему нос... травинка? Он растерянно моргает. Как у нее получилось прорасти сквозь зеркальные стены?

В Эдеме нет никаких зеркал... В Эдеме? В Эдеме!.. Кошмар тает и сменяется чудесной явью, похожей на сладкий сон, от которого не хочется просыпаться: тут мягкая трава и ласковое солнце высоко в небе, и где-то рядом журчит ручей... Азирафаэль!

— Черт!.. Азирафаэль!..

Кроули оборачивается и видит неподвижного ангела всего в шаге от себя. Он не изменился и выглядит точно так же, как тогда, когда Кроули решился оставить его ненадолго и по-быстрому сходить за водой. Ни улучшений, ни ухудшений пока не видно, ангел тихонько дышит. Спасибо и на этом... Кроули мгновение смотрит на него и сокрушенно вздыхает.

— Прости меня, ангел. Я отвлекся. Я уже ухожу! Я быстро. Не волнуйся, я скоро вернусь и на этот раз принесу воды. Ты, наверное, уже хочешь пить...

Он понимает, что опять несет вслух какую-то успокаивающую ерунду и смущенно отводит глаза... ботинки из змеиной кожи снова перетягивают все внимание на себя. Кроули яростно скидывает их с ног, сбрасывает пиджак так резко, что трещит подкладка. Подходит черед брюк и рубашки — теперь вся его одежда в беспорядке лежит на траве: Кроули остается полностью голым, но для Эдема это более чем уместно. Расквитавшись с подарком дьявола, демон с облегчением выдыхает.

Замерев неподвижно, он пробует понять, что не так с его состоянием. Кроули хмурится, разглядывая коричневые пятна на спине рубашки. Поворачивается по-всякому, несколько раз машет руками.

У него ничего не болит. Спина как новенькая, двигаться не больно.

Сначала вода, сосредоточенно напоминает он себе. О своем чудесном исцелении он подумает потом.

Он находит ручей в тени плакучих ив. Воздух над ним и вокруг него до нежности свеж и прохладен, журчание бегущей воды наполняет сердце покоем. На берегу и в русле ручья поблескивают плоские камушки.

Воду нужно куда-то набрать. Кроули пытается начудесить себе ведро. Ничего не выходит.

Он хмурится и пробует воплотить бутылку. Тоже не получается.

— Это шутка, да? — бормочет он и щелкает пальцами. А если чашку?

И это чудо не срабатывает.

Кроули вспыхивает и пробует воплощать все подряд. Аквариум? Кастрюля? Ваза? Полиэтиленовый пакет?

Мимо. Мимо. Мимо. Ничего не получается.

— Ну и ладно!.. — с раздражением бросает он и возвращается туда, где оставил ненужную одежду. С видимым отвращением он берет окровавленную полиэстеровую рубашку и запихивает в ручей под камни. Ожесточенно трет в воде, смывая засохшую кровь. Отстирав пятна и щедро намочив ее напоследок, он возвращается с ней к Азирафаэлю.

Пока он идет, в голову закрадывается новая невеселая и беспокойная мысль. Что, если в сокрытом Эдеме тоже поддерживается строгий лимит на чудеса и ими нельзя пользоваться вообще?.. Тогда у него не получится исцелить Азирафаэля... Он гонит от себя эту мысль, отказываясь поверить в свою гипотезу до того, как лично попытается. Если сейчас начать всерьез думать об этом, можно легко опустить руки и впасть в депрессию.

— Прости, ангел, — шепчет он, опускаясь на колени рядом с Азирафаэлем. — Мои чудеса отчего-то не работают, придется делать все вручную, по-человечески... вот так. Мне не хочется использовать подарок Сатаны, ведь это Он воплотил мне костюм... но я собираюсь найти ему новое применение тебе во благо, чтобы промыть твои раны. У нас пока что больше ничего нет. Может быть, это его немного реабилитирует? Иронично, что мы с его подарком снова возвращаемся в плоскость вопроса о воспитании...

Он страдальчески морщится и медленно выжимает рубашку. Первые капли холодной воды трогают губы Азирафаэля.

— Человеческому телу после масштабной кровопотери очень нужна вода, понимаешь? Я займусь твоим телом, а ты будь умницей, экономь силы и как следует поправляйся в эфире, ладно?

Кроули не торопится и позволяет воде капать медленно, чтобы она не попала ангелу не в то горло — если поторопиться, то рано или поздно основной физический недостаток тела даст о себе знать припадочным кашлем. Место пересечения пищеварительного и дыхательного трактов можно было бы развести подальше друг от друга... Кроули не задумывался бы об особенностях анатомии, если бы ангел мог вернуть контроль над телом и не дышать, но теперь, когда тело и дух существуют отдельно друг от друга, а Азирафаэль дышит по-человечески, приходится быть очень аккуратным. Он умывает Азирафаэля, стирая с лица засохшую кровь и песок. Ловкие руки подрагивают над затянувшейся раной, пролегающей через щеку и губы. Кроули должен немедленно перестать себя накручивать.

— Я очень осторожно... — говорит он. — Я не собираюсь причинять тебе еще больше боли, — продолжает он свою исповедь над телом друга, неважно, что тот его не слышит. — Вряд ли ты поймешь и услышишь меня сейчас, но знай, я ужасно хочу, чтобы тебе поскорее полегчало. Я хочу вылечить тебя, я хочу помочь... Можно, я попробую?

Кроули осторожно промокает краем рубашки один из ожогов. Ангел не реагирует. На ткань немедленно налипают крупинки песка, Кроули поворачивает ее разными сторонами, удаляя все лишнее плавными бережными касаниями, избегая нажимать на ожоги слишком сильно. Когда рубашка загрязняется или высыхает, он раз за разом ходит к ручью, чтобы простирать или намочить ее заново. Его легкие руки не знают усталости — они умные, ласковые, терпеливые.

— Я попозже отнесу тебя ближе к воде, хорошо, ангел? — он продолжает обращаться к Азирафаэлю, пока омывает его раны. — Поищу для тебя место получше, постараюсь найти тут что-нибудь удобное, чтобы можно было спать. Я уже проверил, мхи и травы нам вполне подходят, они довольно мягкие и теплые... ну, как и следовало ожидать от Эдема, вряд ли Всемогущая ожидала, что первые люди после своего создания сразу же изобретут себе кровать с подушками и одеялом... А знаешь, это похоже на то, как будто мы с тобой решили попробовать эко-туризм и вселились в отель с опцией «Все включено» — все только в натуральном виде. Но, может, это и к лучшему... Я попробую, ладно? Как только твои раны затянутся настолько, чтобы не причинять тебе боли? Надеюсь, что чудеса не подведут и я смогу исцелить тебя. Вот, готово, этот ожог совсем чистый. Давай попробуем...

Кроули не расслабляется: после бесплодных попыток у ручья он настроен не очень-то оптимистично и морально готов к тому, что может потерпеть неудачу. Но, как выясняется, волнуется он зря — чудо исцеления срабатывает как надо! Печать Разрушителя Царств исчезает с шеи ангела насовсем — обожженная плоть розовеет, покрывается новой кожей, не оставляя после себя даже напоминания в виде рубца.

Кроули ведет от усталости, но он ликующе смеется. Получилось! Получилось даже лучше, чем можно было надеяться! Он боялся, что клейма как-нибудь прокляты и на теле ангела навсегда останутся шрамы, пометившие Азирафаэля всеми титулами Антихриста. Похоже, навсегда останется только один знак, который не имеет к Адаму никакого отношения... Это, конечно, невесело... Кроули делает глубокий вдох, сосредотачиваясь на своей задаче.

— Чудеса работают, это очень здорово, ангел! Ты скоро будешь как новенький, — говорит он ободряюще и тут же вздыхает. — Не уверен, что смогу вылечить еще два клейма за один раз, такие чудеса обычным демонам не даются... они нам вообще не свойственны, поэтому извини, быстро у меня не выйдет... Но я постараюсь научиться! Мне только нужно, чтобы руки не дрожали, это хлопотное дельце... Может, лучше чередовать оккультные исцеления ожогов с очищением от песка? Жаль, что все-таки придется делать паузы, я бы вылечил всего тебя за один раз, если бы мог. Но прости, моих сил на такое не хватит, поэтому мы будем двигаться медленно. Выбор медицинской помощи у тебя очень так себе, — сокрушается он.

В следующий раз Кроули тоже выпивает из ручья пару глотков воды, чтобы освежиться и прогнать усталость. Это ненадолго помогает.

Он в который раз возвращается с чистой рубашкой, пропитанной прохладной водой, и снова опускается на колени рядом с Азирафаэлем:

— Кстати, знаешь что? Мои раны как-то зажили, — сообщает он, отмывая очередной ожог от песка. — Я подумал, что тебе будет интересно это услышать. Я себя не исцелял, это все случилось как-то само собой... так что я сначала подумал, что, может быть, тебе тоже так повезет? Похоже, что нет. Извини... — ему кажется, что он постоянно извиняется перед ангелом, и так оно и есть. Но Кроули самокритично думает, что после того, что он натворил, любых извинений недостаточно.

Солнце садится за западную стену. Подумать только, всего день прошел с тех пор, как они появились в Эдеме, а Кроули запомнил только самую важную половину всего, что тут произошло... Он не торопится с ожогами и порезами — работая с филигранной точностью и аккуратностью, почти на микроскопическом уровне, он не собирается напрасно тревожить ангела.

— Наверное, меня как-то вылечил дар Древа, — размышляет он вслух, практически закончив протирать последний ожог. — Когда он попал ко мне в руки, я его разломал на две половинки, очень осторожно, потому что нужно было с его помощью спасти тебя. Но фрукт был очень липкий, у меня на пальцах остался сок... Я точно не помню, что я с ним сделал, наверное, слизнул... Вот такая идея, но я не знаю, так ли это на самом деле. Еще ожог готов! Я так рад, что у нас все получается, мой храбрый ангел!.. Сейчас я займусь твоими крыльями, хорошо? Сначала спереди, а потом мне придется перевернуть тебя на другую сторону, чтобы добраться до спины. Извини... Сейчас я принесу чистой воды.

Он снова отправляется в путь. Он уже не считает, сколько раз за день это делал.

— Я вернулся, ангел. Крылья, правильно? Ну, давай посмотрим... Я... о Господи... бедный мой... Все довольно неважно, прямо жесть... Прости, прости... Не волнуйся, я буду нежен. Ты даже не почувствуешь моих рук, обещаю.

Он все еще колеблется, прежде чем прикоснуться к ним в первый раз, пальцы слегка трепещут. Сатана вымещал на них всю свою ярость из-за отказа Кроули, а Азирафаэль терпел все это, сжимая в ладони украденный ключик, ничем не выдав себя. Он настоящий Страж и Хранитель... а кто же тогда Кроули?..

Грозное воспоминание встает во весь рост, угрожая захлестнуть его с головой. Он слышит свист хлыста в воздухе, чувствует запах крови. Он знает, что будет дальше.

Кроули ищет взглядом хоть что-то вокруг себя, что выглядит реальнее страшной памяти; что может остановить невыносимые воспоминания, перекатывающиеся желчью в горле.

Бездонное небо. Цветы. Деревья. Азирафаэль... вот кто может перебить воспоминания, но он был там, была его кровь, его крики, его боль — они тоже часть нестерпимого прошлого.

Кроули чувствует, как колотится его сердце, и пытается успокоиться, сделать глубокий вдох. Вдох... и выдох. Вдох... и выдох.

Демонический взгляд затравленно падает на безвольную ангельскую руку. Ее тоже не мешает очистить от песка, который застрял под ногтями... Кроули берет руку Азирафаэля в свою и вспоминает, как однажды (для смеха!) сделал ему маникюр по всем правилам, и ангел не возражал... Кажется, это было в другой жизни, почти в альтернативной вселенной... Можно представить, как он подстрижет ему ногти, подпилит пилочкой и отполирует, а потом отодвинет кутикулу и вотрет в нежную кожу крем с ароматом клевера и масла ши...

Глубокий вдох... вдох и выдох...

— Бедные твои крылья... Я собираюсь заняться ими. Но не волнуйся, перья отрастут снова. Все будет хорошо...

На крыльях ангела повсюду виднеются выдранные проплешины, засыпанные песком; бесчисленные ссадины и длинные раны от плети Сатаны в сгустках засохшей крови.

— Жаль, что у нас больше нет другого фрукта с Древа Жизни, — вздыхает Кроули. — Но, наверное, Древу Жизни тоже стоит отдохнуть. Я не могу просить у него об этом снова, оно и так сделало все, что могло...

Деревья вокруг прислушиваются к его словам и сочувственно шелестят листвой.

— Главное, что благодаря ему получилось остановить адское пламя... Это самое главное, что оно только могло сделать. Пусть даже ни на что другое его не хватило... Впрочем, нет, хватило — представляешь, я облизал ладонь, и сок Древа Жизни исцелил мне спину! Все затянулось без единого шрама, но лучше бы я отдал свою капельку тебе... Зря я так, не подумал...

Уже темнеет, но змеиные глаза Кроули отлично видят в темноте, поэтому он не отвлекается от своего занятия. Он продолжает ободряюще говорить с Азирафаэлем, рассказывать ему обо всем, что он делает, поощряя его и извиняясь снова, снова и снова...

Закончив приводить внутреннюю сторону крыльев в некое подобие порядка, он собирает самый мягкий мох, который только может найти поблизости, и укрывает его сверху листьями, специально выбирая самые большие. Потом осторожно переворачивает Азирафаэля на живот и кладет его на импровизированное ложе.

Он продолжает очищать от крови и песка внешнюю сторону его бедных крыльев и работает всю ночь, не отвлекаясь и не покладая рук. Только на рассвете он позволяет твердо сказать себе, что все готово. Оккультных сил тоже немного прибавилось с последнего раза, когда получилось исцелить самый первый ожог.

Кроули хочет попробовать избавиться от болезненных ожогов на коленных сгибах, потому что ангел уже перевернут со спины на живот, и такое положение позволяет ими заняться.

Первый ожог исцеляется как следует, Кроули дрожит от изнеможения. Он очень вымотался и знает, что отдает ангелу последние крупицы после первого чуда, и все же протягивает слабую руку к другому ожогу.

Ожог не заживает. Кроули стискивает зубы и пробует дотянуться и выскрести с оккультного уровня последнее, что у него осталось. Ожог н е заживает.

Наконец он расстроенно убирает руку.

— Прости... — еле слышно шепчет он, едва ворочая языком от усталости. — Я не могу... Да уж... От меня опять никакого толку...

С этими словами он опускается на траву и засыпает рядом с Азирафаэлем до полудня, укрыв его своими черными крыльями. Проснувшись, лечит другой ожог. Исчерпав накопленную силу на новое исцеление, засыпает снова.

В следующий раз, проснувшись, он ненадолго уходит за фруктами. Он не трогает яблок, но умудряется найти груши. Азирафаэль любит груши. Кроули аккуратно выжимает сладкий сок и поит им ангела, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы он не поперхнулся. Сколько в грушевом соке калорий? Кроули раньше никогда не думал, что ему пригодятся такие сведения... Наблюдая за ангелом, демон съедает остальные собранные фрукты, потому что куда их еще девать? С ними можно легко представить, что они снова где-то делят трапезу: если бы Азирафаэль был в сознании, он хотел бы, чтобы Кроули не голодал. Фрукты, похоже, помогают справиться с истощением — у него получается залечить два ожога подряд и еще пару ран от ударов плетью по крыльям, прежде чем усталость снова клонит его в сон.

Кроули засыпает, просыпается, лечит, пытается следить за временем. Иногда не следит. Иногда он просыпается в темноте, иногда засветло. Азирафаэль всегда тих и безразличен ко всему, его эфирная сущность по-прежнему заключена в крохотной искорке заоблачного света. Ей не становится лучше, но и не становится хуже.

Кроули старается не думать, не вспоминать. Он привыкает к простому циклу существования и сосредотачивается исключительно на нем. У них есть фрукты и вода, которые помогают поддерживать тело ангела без дополнительной нагрузки на эфирную сущность. Сам Кроули ест немного, ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы подпитываться энергией для высвобождения большего количества собственной оккультной силы. Он лечит столько, сколько может, пока не начинает кружиться голова или пока он не слишком устает, чтобы продолжать. Он спит, чтобы скорее набираться сил. Все повторяется снова и снова.

Повторяется до тех пор, пока на теле и крыльях ангела не остается ни единой царапины. По крайней мере, с его физической оболочкой теперь все в полном порядке.


	21. Отель «Эдем»

В Эдеме есть маленький коттедж.

Он стоит на берегу чистейшего озера с небольшим водопадом. Коттедж построен из обожженных глиняных кирпичей и покрыт дранкой — дощечки плотно подогнаны друг к другу определенным способом, позволяющим кровле держаться вместе, без всяких гвоздей. Крыша прячется в кронах фруктовых деревьев, веранду заливает солнечный свет.

Интерьер коттеджа довольно неприхотливый, но уютный: стеклянные окна пропускают достаточно солнечных лучей, чтобы в комнатах было светло; шторы приглушают яркость солнца, когда оно заглядывает в комнату с ковром на полу посредине; а еще есть камин с дымоходом и каминной полочкой, полка с глиняной и керамической посудой, стол и несколько стульев; в уголке стоит небольшой шкафчик, на полках которого, кажется, аккуратно разложены свитки папируса: некоторые из них пустые, некоторые покрыты письменами. Есть комод и платяной шкаф, есть кровать с одеялами и клетчатым покрывалом, которое немного похоже на неумело вытканный вручную гобелен.

На постели лежит спящий ангел. Вроде бы спящий: грудь медленно поднимается и опускается, он дышит, но лежит очень тихо, не шевелясь. На его белых крыльях не хватает большей части перьев. Он очень бледен, а пижама в клеточку, напоминающая расцветку покрывала, ему определенно великовата.

Хлопает входная дверь. Демон заходит в комнату и принимается вытаскивать на стол свою добычу из объемной полотняной сумки-шоппера, как будто он только что вернулся из веганского гипермаркета. Все припасы свежайшие, натуральные, экологически чистые и только что сорванные, судя по всему.

— У нас теперь есть специи, ангел, — говорит он, обращаясь к спящему ангелу. — Хочешь сегодня суп с морковкой и кориандром? Или приготовить горохово-мятный?

Ангел не отвечает.

— Тогда ладно. Сделаем горохово-мятный, морковка с кориандром была две недели назад, правильно?

Демон выкладывает на стол продукты: фрукты, овощи, орехи, листья, семена — все свежее, без всякой упаковки — и принимается готовить.

***

... Кроули разведал это место у озера после того, как долечил Азирафаэля до самого конца, а затем проспал несколько дней подряд, чтобы как следует отдохнуть и привести мысли в порядок. Если честно, причина для сна была немножко другая. После того как Кроули долечил ангела, он снова содрогнулся от мысли, как близко он был к тому, чтобы потерять его навсегда. Немного погодя он вспомнил прошлое до оккультно-эфирного плена и решил усилить безопасность их нынешнего убежища, поспешив к Восточным Вратам, чтобы замаскировать открытый проход через стены Эдема. Там он с помощью чуда перенес выбитые камни обратно на место. Возвращаясь обратно, он немного заблудился и заплутал, и, разыскивая дорогу, как-то неожиданно набрел на озеро с водопадом.

Это было приятное место, тихое и солнечное, обрамленное по краям высокими деревьями с густыми кронами, отбрасывающими на землю мягкие тени. Земля грела босые ноги, а воздух был прозрачный и чистый, но не холодный, как можно было бы ожидать на берегу озера. Вид на водопад оказался таким потрясающим, что его можно было бы с ходу на открытках печатать, Кроули он очень понравился. Проверив, как там без него Азирафаэль (все с ним было как обычно, без изменений), Кроули взялся делать ему на берегу озера еще одну постель из мха и листьев, выбирая для нее такое место, где можно было бы контролировать падающие на нее солнечные лучи. Когда все было готово, он перенес туда ангела и осторожно уложил его. На закате солнца Кроули снова мучился чувством вины: последний ожог на груди Азирафаэля, на который упали огненные лучи заходящего солнца, нехорошо отличался от всех остальных и уж точно был проклятым — он не сходил, как бы Кроули ни старался исцелить его и что бы с ним ни делал.

Потом Кроули захотелось накрыть ангела одеялом. Лежать под одеялом ангелу было бы удобнее. А еще обязательно создать для него простыни, подушки и матрас... и, раз уж зашел разговор про постельное белье, то и кровать была бы не лишней. И какое-нибудь укрытие, потому что иногда в Эдеме шли дожди. Сначала Кроули попытался создать одеяло, но безуспешно — по всему выходило, что тут можно было только исцелять раны или воплощать те вещи, которые в нем существовали с начала времен, но не создавать новые, придуманные людьми за 6000 лет изгнания.

И Кроули начал делать двухчасовые вылазки, чтобы составить список всех имеющихся в Эдеме трав, цветов, деревьев и минералов, чтобы понять, с чем ему придется работать, не отлучаясь слишком далеко и надолго от Азирафаэля. В Эдеме было великое множество растений и грибов, большинство из них росло по Ту Сторону Стены, но он нашел и несколько исчезнувших видов. А вот зверей, птиц, рыб и насекомых не было — похоже, что животные разделили судьбу людей, став смертными, и также были изгнаны из Эдема, вероятно, из-за новых пищевых привычек хищников и травоядных. Биологические цепочки питания в Эдеме просто не существовали, здесь не было места убийствам, увяданию, гнили и смерти, и Кроули с облегчением думал об этом, когда покидал Азирафаэля ради очередной научной экскурсии по Райскому Саду. На земле не было ни опавших листьев, ни мертвых деревьев (за одним-единственным исключением). Растения и плодоносили, и цвели одновременно, но плоды никогда не падали с ветвей. Если Кроули срывал яблоко или грушу, на их месте почти сразу же вырастал новый плод без всякого участия пчел или других средств опыления — похоже, растениям здесь не разрешалось заниматься сексом.

Кроули нашел хлопок и лен. Они упрямо отказывались превращаться в ткань с помощью чуда, как бы он на них ни орал. Ему пришлось напрячь память, чтобы вспомнить, как же первые люди сделали ткань из волокон растений, чтобы из нее можно было сшить одежду и потом носить. Столько воды утекло с момента развития цивилизации... С хлопком было легче, потому что у него уже были готовы пушистые части коробочек с волокнами. Кроули набрал себе хлопка и начал экспериментировать, чудесным образом очищая белые комочки от семян и грязи. Первые хлопковые нити он получил быстро, потому что растягивать и скручивать волокна можно было с помощью чуда, но дальнейшую трансформацию ниток в полотно ему пришлось вспоминать, продумывать и воплощать вручную. Он понял принцип переплетения нитей друг с другом, как только вспомнил работающий ткацкий станок. После нескольких неудачных попыток он смастерил себе маленький прототип из подручных материалов, попробовал и понял, каково это — и вуаля, теперь у него была ткань!.. Но первый кусочек ткани получился таким малюсеньким, не больше одеяла для мышки. Несмотря на это, Кроули не расстраивался — по крайней мере, это направление он освоил!..

Он решил собирать больше хлопка, но это оказалось хлопотным делом — нужно было оборвать коробочки, а потом ждать, пока не вырастут новые. Кроули сердился, потому что уже и так слишком задержался, оставив больного ангела в одиночестве слишком надолго, и ему хотелось поскорее вернуться к нему обратно. Раздосадованный, он пожелал воплотить еще один кусочек ткани, пропустив несколько этапов, включавших в себя сбор урожая, очистку сырья, вытягивание нитей и их переплетение — и на этот раз ему удалось сотворить чудо из ничего!

После этого он понял, как в Эдеме работали ограничения на чудеса. Магический барьер вокруг Райского Сада не позволял призвать какой-либо нужный предмет из внешнего мира. Пользоваться оккультными или эфирными силами в Эдеме не возбранялось, вот только реальность Сада и реальность вокруг него разошлись в своем развитии на шесть тысяч лет, поэтому тут воплощались только те вещи или предметы, которые были созданы (или существовали изначально) в нем самом! Чтобы проверить эту гипотезу, Кроули попытался сотворить камень. Ага. Вот, получилось — красивый круглый камень, вполне подходящий для того, чтобы запустить им в Гавриила... или какого-нибудь другого высокопоставленного архангела, удобно лежал у него в ладони. Но когда Кроули попробовал воплотить одеяло, реальность Эдема просто не поняла, что это такое. Он, условно, должен был, как программист, написать Эдему алгоритм создания и запустить его от начала и до конца, чтобы показать, как создается новая вещь, и только после этого ее можно было бы попробовать воплотить в жизнь с помощью чуда.

Кроули с удовольствием экспериментировал с хлопком и регулированием толщины тканей. Он менял толщину нитей, менял соотношение хлопка и других волокон, сделал Азирафаэлю первую подушку с набивкой из чистого хлопка (ткань на наволочку начудесил, а коробочки пуха для набивки собрал сам), в планах было сотворить настоящее пуховое одеяло... да еще много чего!.. И это было хорошо: когда Кроули занимался новым проектом, стараясь обеспечить своему ангелу как можно больше комфорта, гнетущие воспоминания о том, что он чуть было не убил его, возвращались к нему реже. Кроули с удовольствием выяснял, какие растения можно использовать в качестве красителей, чтобы выткать рисунок в клеточку, похожий на любимый ангелом тартан, и забывал о недавнем прошлом... но все же иногда нестерпимые воспоминания возвращались, и он мучился чувством вины, от которого его никто не мог освободить.

Настоящую постель ангелу он тоже соорудил — теперь у них были подушки и простыни, и даже пуховое одеяло. С деревом было немного сложнее работать, потому что его было просто неоткуда взять, здесь не водилось мертвого сухого дерева (за одним ироничным исключением), а живые деревья трогать было никак нельзя. Но Кроули нашел выход и из этой ситуации. Эдемский змей отправился пообщаться с деревьями, и после всех его криков и увещеваний они почли за лучшее отрастить для него несколько толстых веток и засушить их. Кроули с помощью чуда заострил камень, придав ему форму топора, и срубил толстые ветви, попутно размышляя над тем, как ему дальше придется работать с деревом.

Здесь была руда, но выплавить металл пока что не получалось. Чудесам металл тоже не поддавался. У Азирафаэля когда-то был здесь пламенеющий меч — Кроули думал о нем, когда пытался воплотить что-нибудь металлическое — но, похоже, раз меч был неземной природы — и утрачен, к тому же, — чудо не удалось. Приходилось довольствоваться каменными орудиями.

Кроули начал строить домик, когда нашел глину и обжег кирпичи. Маленький коттеджик у озера медленно обретал очертания. Кроули нарисовал охранные знаки и поставил оккультную защиту, чтобы она могла предупредить его в случае опасности, если он отлучался по делам — хотя, по правде сказать, для ангела и падшего ангела в Эдеме не было и не могло быть никакой возможной опасности. Охранные знаки были с большего нужны на случай, если Азирафаэль очнется, а Кроули не будет рядом. Кроули ждал его пробуждения и все еще надеялся на быстрое возвращение ангела. Но проходили дни, недели превращались в месяцы... и он перестал на это рассчитывать. Пока их коттеджик оберегали его собственные чудеса, он не боялся оставлять ангела одного и начал гораздо спокойнее уходить дальше и брать на себя более крупные задачи. Охранные знаки подали бы знак, если бы ангел очнулся, и Кроули больше не беспокоился о том, что будет, если Азирафаэль придет в сознание в незнакомом месте, которого не узнает.

Одной из главных задач было убедиться, что они находятся в полной безопасности в своем личном раю. Он снова отыскал Восточные Врата, замесил известковый раствор и укрепил камни изнутри. Но этого ему показалось мало. Кроули сплел длинную веревочную лестницу, с ней на крыльях взлетел на самый верх стены и прочно там ее закрепил. Бесполетная зона начиналась прямо за стеной, поэтому он спустился вниз по лестнице и несколько часов подряд таскал из пустыни песок, чтобы скрыть место входа. Он решил, что все готово, только когда камень у Восточных Врат полностью скрылся под рукотворной насыпью.

После того как основные вещи для ангела были придуманы и воплощены в реальность, Кроули решил начать улучшать все свои изобретения по второму кругу. Он смастерил гардероб и наполнил его своими лучшими попытками пошива нарядов, которые могли бы понравиться Азирафаэлю. О себе он тоже не забыл и теперь ходил в простой свободной тунике и штанах. Он попытался покрасить их вытяжкой из дубовой коры, грецких орехов и индиго, но краситель никак не хотел приобретать нужную насыщенность и стойкость (Кроули пытался сделать черный). Когда ткань пропиталась каким-то странным оттенком серого, Кроули примирился с ним и оставил все как есть. Оккультный костюм от Сатаны он сжег, как только научился чудесить более-менее сносную ткань и нашел для этого время.

Однако не все шло так гладко, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Иногда Кроули расстраивался из-за своей неспособности создать что-то сложное, потому что не знал, как это на самом деле делается по-человечески. Например, практически нереально было начудесить современную обувь. Кожи в Эдеме не было. Кроули попробовал применить другие материалы, но не сумел заставить их держаться вместе должным образом и даже не сумел начертить правильную выкройку заготовки. Он-то мог не волноваться, потому что неизменно воплощал себе ботинки из собственной змеиной чешуи, которая была частью его самого, но его беспокоило, что ангелу, когда он очнется, придется ходить босиком.

Неудачи выбивали из колеи. Неудивительно, что Азирафаэль не просыпался.

Когда упаднические мысли по поводу сокрушительного фиаско с обувью немного рассеялись, он решил научиться ткать узор из шотландки, которую Азирафаэль любил носить. Ему удалось не с первого раза и не полностью правильно, но все-таки удалось — узор, который получился, действительно напоминал шотландку. Он решил попозже вернуться к нему снова, а пока взялся за новый глобальный проект. Ангел любит читать. Можно попытаться сделать ему настоящую книгу! Так он начал заполнять книжную полку для Азирафаэля. Попытки получить бумагу вручную не увенчались успехом — Кроули не знал, что можно использовать вместо клейкого раствора для пропитки целлюлозных волокон. Но потом он нашел растения, пригодные для изготовления папируса, и воспрял духом — у него была некоторая практика обращения с таким писчим материалом в Египте, он вспомнил о ней и пока что решил использовать папирусные листы, раз уж бумага не поддавалась.

Изготавливать чернила из дубовой коры лучше получалось у Азирафаэля — он некоторое время прожил монахом в средневековой скриптории и там этому научился. В гостях у ангела Кроули посчастливилось несколько раз наблюдать, как он это делает. Основная сложность была связана с тем, чтобы выяснить, как получить зеленый или железный купорос из одного из горячих сернистых источников у северной стены Эдема. Дубовую кору было легко найти, остальные ингредиенты тоже не вызывали сложностей. Он не был полным неудачником. Ву-ху.

С тех пор как Кроули добыл себе чернила, он каждый день выкраивал немножко времени, чтобы записать все стихи и пьесы, которые помнил. Он пожалел, что не выучил наизусть ни одного из любимых романов Азирафаэля. «Маленького принца», которого ангел однажды подарил ему на Рождество, Кроули помнил наизусть, но записывать не хотел.

Как только в доме появился очаг, глиняные горшки и кухонная утварь, Кроули начал готовить для Азирафаэля горячую пищу, вместо того чтобы каждый раз давать ему фруктовый сок. Это случилось после еще одного мучительного соскальзывания в страшные воспоминания — как любой выходец Преисподней, Кроули отлично обращался с пламенем, но на этот раз Азирафаэль оказался так близко к огню, что демон глянул на него и содрогнулся от ужаса. Его мутило от запаха дыма и пляски веселых язычков на хворосте в очаге. Кроули потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы начать спокойно смотреть на горящее пламя, не отождествляя огонь и жар с пытками и едва не случившейся гибелью. Переломить ситуацию помогла необходимость — Кроули понял, что тело ангела теряет в весе и ему срочно нужно что-то более питательное, чем фрукты и соки. Ради Азирафаэля он переборол свой страх и начал готовить ему на огне, но предусмотрительно отодвинул его постель подальше от камина.

Он постоянно жалел о том, что здесь у него не было смартфона. Впрочем, без Интернета от смартфона было бы не очень много пользы — маловероятно, что Кроули смог бы установить соединение из Эдема и поймать вай-фай. Смешно — логин «гость», пароль «Эдем». Кроули очень не хватало нужной информации, он жутко раздражался и кипятился, что не может загуглить новые рецепты веганских супов, накачать новых пиратских электронных книг для Азирафаэля или посмотреть мастер-классы по изготовлению обуви на ютубе. Потом он вспоминал, что ценой всего этого могла стать их безопасность, и немного остывал.

А Азирафаэль все не пробуждался, оставаясь таким же тихим и безучастным.

Кроули тысячу раз прокручивал в голове сцену, когда ангел придет в сознание. Он обдумывал каждую реакцию Азирафаэля на свое появление, взвешивал каждое слово, каждую реплику, которую собирался ему сказать. Но чем больше он думал о том, как это произойдет на самом деле, тем сильнее ему казалось, что будет проще, если Азирафаэль не увидит его сразу же после пробуждения. Он помнил, что ангел, когда он нес его по пескам вперед к спасительным стенам, не смотрел на него, хотя все еще оставался в сознании. Как будто знал, что вид Кроули в этот момент причинит ему боль.

«Неудивительно, что не смотрел и не открывал глаза. Ты едва не уничтожил его. Ты сам виноват в том, что он боится тебя!» — рассуждал ворчливый голос в голове. «Даже если ангел этого не хочет, в глубине души он все равно боится!..»

И поэтому он постарался сделать так, чтобы к моменту пробуждения у Азирафаэля под рукой было все, что нужно, даже если он и не захочет лично видеть Кроули. Демон повсюду оставлял инструкции, объясняя, что, где и как лежит, а также особенности того, как именно здесь теперь творятся чудеса.

Он сделал запас провизии и подписал каждый глиняный сосуд. Лепить из глины было очень интересно и приятно, Кроули обнаружил, что ему нравится делать глиняные кувшины и амфоры, как в Древней Греции. Он сделал себе гончарный круг и частенько просиживал за ним совершенно по-человечески, лепка из глины стала одним из его способов расслабиться, когда одолевали тяжелые или невеселые мысли: пока под пальцами была податливая мягкая глина, Кроули не думал ни о чем другом.

Он собирал себя по кусочкам и практически собрал... а Азирафаэль все не открывал глаза. Ему стало немного легче, искорка ангельской сущности окрепла, но больше ничего существенного не происходило.

Тогда ворчливый голос изменил риторику. «А что, если он никогда не проснется?» — вопрошал он. «Что, если вместо того, чтобы убить его, ты ранил его сущность так сильно, что она никогда больше не оправится и не сольется с телом? Он умолял тебя убить его, правда? И ты этого не сделал, ты заставил его претерпеть невыносимые страдания сразу на двух планах бытия только для того, чтобы оставить рядом с собой, если повезет... без надежды на счастливый исход... эгоистичный демон...»

— Суп готов, ангел, — тихо говорит Кроули Азирафаэлю, не отвечая настойчивому голосу в голове, пробующему до него достучаться. — А на десерт сегодня смузи из ягод ежевики...

Он кормит ангела с ложечки.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, — говорит он, потратив одно маленькое демоническое чудо на то, чтобы вымыть посуду. — Пожалуй, надо добавить немного клубничного сока в смузи в следующий раз, как ты думаешь? Чтобы было не так кисло? Чем сейчас займемся? Может, мне снова сделать тебе маникюр?

Он берет мелкую наждачную бумагу (тоже самодельную) и плошку с кокосовым маслом, смешанным с маслом жожоба. У него нет ножниц, но мелкодисперсной наждачки должно хватить. Все равно ногти у ангела быстро не растут.

Азирафаэль открывает глаза, пока Кроули сосредоточенно втирает ароматный бальзам в кончики пальцев.


	22. Возвращение к Розе

Искорка бессмертной ангельской сущности парит в тишине безбрежного эфира вне места и времени, во всесодержащей и всеобъемлющей пустоте. Когда-то, эоны назад, когда Мать всего сущего задумалась о Творении, не существовало ничего, кроме Нее одной, посреди пустоты, в которой было заключено все, что впоследствии воплотилось, обрело формы, границы и свет.

Искорка парит в тишине бескрайнего пространства. Когда-то она выглядела иначе, но, стремясь спастись от неминуемой гибели и лишь чудом уцелев, ей пришлось так сильно измениться и уменьшиться в размерах, что, увидев ее, любой небожитель бы решил, что ее истинному владельцу больше не удастся вернуться к своему привычному эфирному облику.

Сущность не желает трансформироваться в прежнего себя и возвращать истинное обличье. Расслабляться нельзя ни на миг — вдруг ничего не закончилось? Пока ее не отшвырнуло за край бытия, снаружи царили злое адское пламя и попросту невыразимая словами боль, вставшая во весь рост от самых глубоких кругов Преисподней до облачного края Небес. Искорка духа помнит, как дикий огонь пожирал заживо каждую клеточку эфирного воплощения, выжигал каждую мысль и воспоминание с физической стороны. Целую вечность она провела, заживо сгорая в ядовитом, проклятом, неугасимом огне Ада.

Ядовитого огня больше нет, но искра едва мерцает. Она так устала... ей хочется вечно покоиться в умиротворяющем безбрежии, где нет и не может быть места, времени и пространства; где нет ничего, кроме Нее одной. Так маленькая птичка с мокрыми от дождя перьями возвращается в свое гнездо в непогоду; так затихает перепуганный ребенок в нежных объятиях Матери.

Искорка чувствует Ее присутствие, ободряющее, безмолвное, утоляющее боль, дарующее утешение в скорби, несущее свет и покой, надежду и веру. Она рядом, Она никогда не оставит Свое дитя. Резонанс мыслеформ Матери отдается в восприимчивой искре ангельской сущности, наполняя светом, силой и верой. Сейчас, когда шум внешнего мира затих, а эта глубинная связь обострилась ярче любого из измерений, у ангела (который пока что совсем на него не похож) появляется время спокойно обдумать рядом с Ней все, что с ним произошло. Гомон и шум внешнего мира веками стирали и заглушали ощущение неразрывной связи Всевышней и Ее творения, но теперь она звучит ярче, словно аккорд, вплетенный в саму мелодию жизни. Высшее Существо мудро, спокойно, безмятежно, поэтому искорка доверчиво мерцает, окутанная любовью и покоем, расслабляется, затихает и словно дремлет, убаюканная в Ее объятиях, как было в незапамятные времена еще до сотворения мира — тогда все проблески живого и сущего были заключены в Ней, но пока что не были с Ней разделены, не пришли в этот мир и не осознали самих себя.

Ангел помнит, как посреди огня и невыразимого ужаса перед ним разверзлась Тьма и бездна поглотила его свет. Он не упал во Тьму благодаря этой связи — ибо Она держала его, и он не мог сорваться. Его сущность могла лишь обратиться в прах в вихре адского инферно, и он отдавал себя по крупицам, безвозвратно сгорая без надежды уцелеть. Он горел наяву, но Она спасла его, и безжалостное пламя погасло, его больше нет, уже ничего не болит, он уцелел, здесь спокойно и уютно...

Однако...

Здесь нет чего-то.

Огонек в бескрайнем эфире мерцает, подергиваясь намеком на замешательство. Дрожь пробегает по искре, она тускнеет и гаснет ударами сердца, но тут же с удвоенной силой разгорается снова. Как может чего-то не хватать, раз Она здесь, рядом?.. Однако неловкое чувство не проходит и не исчезает безвозвратно, оно усиливается и ширится... через некоторое время искра словно успокаивается и возвращается к прежнему состоянию — накатывающие на него волны прилива и покоя поглощают его, тянут за собой, баюкая в своей безмятежности.

Но полностью не проходит и это. Какой-то диссонанс на краю сознания тревожит искру ангельской сущности — ее лишает покоя отблеск нездешней мысли о чем-то особенном... слабое ноющее чувство, что здесь рядом должно быть что-то еще, но этого здесь нет. Искра мерцает, переливается, ищет и не находит, ведь она не знает, что это может быть... И, наконец, огонек вспыхивает с безумной судорожной силой — к нему приходит осознание, что то, чего не хватает, находится за гранью иномирия, вне пределов эфира, а, скорее, даже за его пределами: то, что остается снаружи, не может быть найдено изнутри. Но снаружи ждет боль. Огонь. Отчаяние. Ангельская сущность, едва не исчезнувшая в вихре ядовитого пламени, еще не готова покинуть тихую гавань, чтобы снова столкнуться с бурей и воплотиться за гранью.

Искра успокаивается, приняв решение. Ей можно находиться здесь столько, сколько нужно, чтобы набраться сил и усмирить тревогу. Искорка остается в объятиях своей Матери еще ненадолго, подпитываясь Ее любовью, мудростью и силой духа, комфортной невесомостью своего бытия... но зная, что скоро, очень скоро им придет пора расстаться. Светлая сущность мерцает, переливается и снова готовится в дорогу за грань, она собирает все свое мужество и решимость для воплощения в физическом мире.

Эфирное существо делает усилие, трансформируясь и раскрываясь в истинное воплощение себя, вновь обретая форму, импульс и свет, и целеустремленно тянется туда, откуда пришлось бежать.

Три измерения физического мира обрушиваются на него своей тяжестью. Составные фундаментальные частицы материи перестраиваются и начинают свое выверенное архитектурное взаимодействие: кварки преобразуются в адроны и электроны, атомы выстраиваются в молекулы. Молекулы становятся грубой материей, чьими свойствами является вся эта плотность, липкость и беспорядок...

Человеческое тело, которое ему предстоить подчинить своей ангельской сущностью, слишком громоздко, слишком материально. Ангел пробует, но он пока слишком слаб и не может полностью заполнить его собой, чтобы вновь обрести контроль и начать ощущать физический мир с помощью органов чувств, присущих людям. Ощущения, которые приходят извне, слишком велики по своей интенсивности, но слишком узки по охвату, как ожог от солнечных лучей, сфокусированных линзой в одной точке. Ткань на коже кажется грубой и тяжелой. Одним частям тела холодно, другим жарко. Колебания воздуха слишком громкие, нисходящее земное притяжение и гравитация невыносимы. Что-то не так с кожей на груди — она чересчур тугая и чувствительная, словно бы стянутая чем-то жестким, довольно неприятным. Это больно. Раз подступившись, ангел отдаляется от физического тела, раздумывая, не выйти ли ему за пределы материального мира обратно в эфирное спокойствие, туда, где есть Она, и никогда больше не появляться на воплощенном плане Бытия.

Впрочем, некоторые новые ощущения, которые он испытывает, неприятными не назовешь. Во рту его физического тела что-то приятное на вкус, он различает свежесть и безошибочную принадлежность этого состояния и действия к земному, человеческому. То, что у него на языке, отдает ароматной сладкой кислинкой, приносит с собой удовольствие и подкупающее ощущение наполненности и сытости. Ангел различает звуковые колебания, этот звук громче, чем остальные отдаленные вибрации, которые ему так не понравились с самого начала... но почему-то он совсем не вызывает неприятия или раздражения. Трудно сказать почему, но его диапазон, тембр и ритм заставляют ангельскую сущность чувствовать себя в безопасности, он кажется знакомым... и правильным.

Бережное прикосновение к руке заставляет все остальные ощущения отойти на второй план. Это ошеломляет, тут слишком много всего, чтобы справиться с откликом собственного тела. Прикосновение очень приятное — ангел различает в нем теплоту, нежность и заботу. Оно как кусочек головоломки, вставший на свое место, похоже, так и должно быть. Прикосновения немедленно становятся нормой, их отсутствие — отклонением от нее. Сущность ангела преисполняется решимости больше не отступать. Он бы даже вытерпел больше боли для того, чтобы остаться здесь, потому что теперь он уверен, что нашел то, чего ему так не хватало за гранью бытия.

Он хотел бы протянуть руку, но пока не может контролировать все части этого тела. Они слишком тяжелые. Веки, кажется, поднимаются легче всего, но это все равно требует колоссальных усилий.

Льющийся на него свет ослепляет.

Прикосновение немедленно прерывается, оставляя после себя ощущение пустоты. Он хотел бы выразить свое огорчение по этому поводу, но еще не совсем понял, как это лучше сделать.

Когда свет становится более терпимым, в фокусе появляется существо. Ангел раньше не видел никого прекраснее.

Существо издает звук, похожий на те, которые ангел уже слышал раньше. Этот звук что-то будоражит в нем. Ангел с удивлением понимает, что звуки складываются в слова, в которых теперь есть смысл.

В памяти откуда-то появляется воспоминание обещания. Память физического тела очень медленно и неохотно поддается, это всего лишь маленькое, простое воспоминание, не связанное с созданием, которое сидит перед ним. Но это уже кое-что. Ангел вспоминает откуда-то взявшийся факт, что все утраченные нестерпимые воспоминания, о которых он сейчас не помнит, сохранились в бессознательной памяти этого тела в сложных связях между нейронами. Может быть, если напрячь голову получше, можно было бы вспомнить, почему он думает про пожар... огонь... пламя... нет, не надо об этом. Он не хочет об этом знать. Он боится, что это воспоминание вернется и снова сломает его. Он просто хотел бы знать, почему ему так приятно смотреть на изящное внимательное существо с блестящей обсидиановой чешуей.

— Аз-с-сирафаэль...

Благодаря натренированной памяти, звук соединяется со смыслом. Азирафаэль. Он — Азирафаэль. Имя чудесным образом действует на напряженное тело, Азирафаэль облегченно расслабляется. Это тело его собственное, родное, знакомое. Его зовут Азирафаэль....

В пришептывающем, слегка шипящем голосе звучит вопрос. Ангел не понимает смысла, не знает, как на него реагировать, да и голосовые связки все еще не работают, как надо. Молчание, кажется, расстраивает прекрасное создание, и это, в свою очередь, печалит Азирафаэля.

Существо, кажется, колеблется и скользит назад, как будто боится приблизиться слишком резко или нарушить личное пространство. Ангел тоже больше не издает никаких звуков. Он хочет позвать его обратно, но тот набор звуков, который исходит из его горла, превращается в тихий всхлип.

По-видимому, упорное молчание и грустная пауза неверно истолкованы. Существо торопливо отскальзывает еще дальше.

Ангел останавливает себя, чтобы не издать еще один всхлип, опасаясь, что чудесный собеседник сейчас скроется насовсем и больше не придет. Он замирает на месте, и существо тоже. Нужно было бы проверить возможные реакции этого тела... ангел торопливо пробегается по нервной системе, чтобы понять, как тут хоть что-то работает. Тело приспосабливается к вторжению эфирной сущности в свои границы и чувствует себя немного лучше, но пока что остается слишком неуправляемым для ангела, чтобы без запинок двигаться и говорить. Азирафаэль пытается шевельнуть пальцем, но кисть не слушается. Значит, пока рано... он с удивлением обнаруживает, что уголки губ приподнимаются очень даже легко и совсем не больно. Он может слабо улыбнуться — и немедленно это делает.

Кажется, это помогает. Существо немного расслабляется и снова что-то говорит.

Ангел улыбается опять.

Похоже, это была не совсем ожидаемая реакция, почему-то у существа тускнеет взгляд. Может быть, оно поняло, что он ничего не понимает... или не помнит?.. Ангелу хочется сказать, что ему очень жаль. Извинения застревают у него в горле, но он не в состоянии выразить их словами.

Существо что-то шипит и собирается скользнуть прочь.

— О... стань... ся... — еле слышно хрипит он, сам себе удивляясь. Змея — его мозг подбрасывает правильное слово, именно так стоит назвать чудесное существо — немедленно останавливается. Она немного колеблется, затем скользит ближе.

Азирафаэля восхищает, как изящно она скользит и движется. Он сокрушенно вздыхает, потому что проклятая слабость никуда не уходит, говорить или шевелиться не получается, но это нормально, это пройдет. Здесь есть змея, и она чудесна.

— Ты не понял меня, не так ли? — мягко спрашивает она.

Азирафаэль почему-то только теперь с изумлением понимает, что слова легко соединяются со своим значением, а речь обретает смысл.

Кажется, змея видит его замешательство — выражение ангельского лица весьма красноречиво.

— Это по-английски, — объясняет она. — Прости, мне даже представить невозможно... Но ты ведь меня понимаешь? Я говорю на енохианском, его все ангелы понимают, и ты тоже... Это единственное, чего они не могли у тебя отнять.... О, забудь об этом, не думай, — быстро добавляет она. — Ты не помнишь, вот и хорошо.

Азирафаэлю снова слышится печаль в голосе змеи. Он хочет утешить ее, но не знает как. Он хотел бы побольше узнать о прекрасном существе, которое не испугалось его и сейчас разговаривает с ним как ни в чем не бывало, он хочет узнать почему... но чувствует, что воспоминания окажутся слишком болезненными. Нужно отдохнуть и разобраться с ними потом, не сейчас. Сейчас он слишком слаб, слишком устал.

— Ты прав... Ш-ш-ш... я с-с-смотрю, ты утомилс-с-ся и тебе трудно двигатьс-с-ся.

«Неужели змея умеет читать мысли? Удивительно».

— Мне нужно как-то с тобой поговорить. Тебе не больно моргать? Придумай с-с-самую простую реакцию? Какой-нибудь знак, который бы помогал различить «да» и «нет». Я ни в коем случае не хочу причинить тебе боль. Если ты моргнешь один раз, это будет считаться «да». Согласен?

Азирафаэль моргает.

— Понятно, отлично!.. Если моргнешь два раза, быстрые мигания будут означать «нет».

Азирафаэль вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Ну... можно и так. Примем закатывание глаз за «нет»?

Ангел моргает.

Азирафаэль не помнит, откуда он знает змею и почему согласился так просто, но у него появляется сильное чувство, что если бы он согласился на два моргания вместо закатывания глаз, змея бы долго гипнотизировала его взглядом, опасаясь пропустить второе. Лучше все упростить с самого начала.

— Хорошо, договорилис-с-сь. Мне остаться в комнате?

Ангел моргает.

— Остатьс-с-ся на мес-с-сте?

Ангел закатывает глаза.

— Дальш-ш-ше?

Еще раз закатывает глаза, змея колеблется.

— Ближ-ж-ше? — неуверенно спрашивает она.

Ангель моргает.

Змея скользит ближе, останавливаясь в шаге от Азирафаэля.

— С-с-сюда?

Ангел закатывает глаза.

Змея скользит в сторону на полшага.

— Здес-с-сь?

Закатывание глаз сопровождается стоном.

— Ты это серьезно?.. Ничего, если я... прикоснус-с-сь к тебе?

Ангел моргает трижды.

— Пос-с-стой. Это значит «нет»?

 _Господи, дай мне сил_. Ангел стонет и снова закатывает глаза.

— Это было «нет» на первый вопрос? Прос-с-сти, извини, я не собираюсь напрягать тебя с-с-сильнее. Я просто... все в порядке. Я подполз-з-су ближе. Закати глаза, если боиш-ш-шься, и я ос-становлюс-с-сь.

Ангел устало моргает.

Змея медленно приближается к нему. Она так близко, что он мог бы коснуться ее, если бы мог пошевелить рукой. Это заманчиво, но его ангельская сущность все еще слишком слаба, чтобы сдвинуть руку с места.

Вместо этого змеиная морда по-кошачьи ныряет под его руку. Движение очень медленное и осторожное, змея дает ему возможность отступить в любой момент. Ангел снова моргает, а в следующее мгновение чувствует, как гладкая чешуя касается пальцев. Ангел удовлетворенно вздыхает.

Ободренная дружеским приемом, змея скользит выше по постели, двигаясь вдоль руки Азирафаэля, пока ее голова не упирается в щеку ангела, а тело не обвивает его крыло.

Азирафаэль улыбается, еле уловимо перебирая прохладные чешуйки непослушными пальцами. Наигравшись с ними, он незаметно проваливается в сон, чувствуя на себе приятную тяжесть змеиного тела. Несмотря на то, что с собственным телом еще предстоит долго и упорно работать, ему на глазах становится лучше, он цел, невредим и в безопасности...

Обычные змеи не плачут. Эта змея — необычная.


	23. Слон в удаве

Азирафаэль становится сильнее день ото дня. Он чувствует себя лучше, может бодрствовать несколько часов подряд, а разговоры уже не так сильно утомляют его. Крылья он надежно спрятал на эфирном плане, где они могут восстановиться без дополнительного напряжения для физической материальной формы. Его истинная ангельская сущность все еще очень уязвима, но она подпитывается внешними впечатлениями и заботой, а еще у нее получается брать под контроль большую часть тела, даже если для этого ему приходится очень сильно напрягаться.

Сейчас как раз такой момент.

— Это черный чай, — объясняет змея. — Он получается из того же растения, что и зеленый, — просто его иначе готовят. Листья нужно оборвать, размять в кашицу и оставить просушиться на воздухе. Потом залить кипящей водой. Чай не такой вкусный, как вино, но настаивать его не так долго.

— Вино, да. Ты рассказывал мне о вине. Оно стоит у нас в бочке в подвале... в кладовой, верно? Но оно еще не забродило...

— Совершенно верно. Ты все замечательно помнишь, — с одобрением откликается змея. Азирафаэль сияет.

 _Ты так прекрасен, когда улыбаешься. С детской непосредственностью, заставляющей мое сердце таять, очаровательно открываешь для себя этот мир, и, как ребенку, тебе нравится, когда я тебя хвалю, не так ли? Ты заслуживаешь этого как никто другой. Прошу тебя, ангел, сохрани, запомни это чувство и не позволь неуверенности овладеть тобой снова, когда тебе придется вспомнить страшную правду о том, что с нами было_...

— Вино нельзя торопить, по крайней мере в первый раз, — продолжает змея. — Мы и не будем. У нас с тобой есть чай. Его заваривают вот так...

Он показывает Азирафаэлю, как нагревать воду на огне и засыпать в нее готовые листья. Затем он обвивает деревянную ложку кончиком хвоста, и, не задумываясь, добавляет две ложки сахара — все так, как любит ангел.

— Ты не забыл, из чего делается сахар?

Азирафаэль на мгновение задумывается.

— Из тростника?

— Да, из сахарного тростника. Чудесно, ангел. Держи... это миндальное молоко. Надеюсь, оно тебе понравится на вкус, у нас, к сожалению, здесь нет обычного молока, которое ты любишь... о, не обращай внимания на мою болтовню. Чаю с молоком полагается немного остыть. Можно либо подождать, либо охладить чашку с помощью маленького оккультно-эфирного чуда.

— Я не могу творить чудеса, демон.

— Только потому, что ты сейчас выздоравливаешь и набираешься сил. Когда ты станешь сильнее, способность творить их вернется к тебе, вот увидишь, — ободряюще говорит Кроули и думает разное.

 _Демон... Да, я демон. Пока что этого хватит, ангел. Когда ты впервые спросил, как меня зовут, я ответил именно так. Демон... Интересно, почему мне до сих пор так больно слышать это слово?.. Я хотел, чтобы ты с самого начала знал, кто я; я хотел, чтобы ты узнал о том, что ангелы и демоны противопоставлены друг другу после Падения; я рассказал тебе обо всем. Однако, тебя это не обескуражило. Мой дорогой друг, мой славный ангел... Не знаю, почему я принял такое решение. Ты никогда не просил говорить больше и не возражал против моего имени с нашей первой встречи и тогда, и здесь. Кажется, тебе нравится это слово — ты произносишь его с той же интонацией и почти тем же тоном, каким я называю тебя ангелом. Мне хотелось бы слышать его подольше, наслаждаться всем этим, пока могу. О ангел, я бы очень хотел услышать свое имя от тебя; но я не стану будить безотчетный страх в твоих глазах — будет плохо, если его разбудит мое настоящее имя или мое человеческое лицо. Я останусь для тебя змеем и просто безымянным демоном, пока ты не вспомнишь обо всем сам_.

— Я не хочу сковывать тебе руки. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты был свободен в своих решениях. Я не хочу тебе мешать.

Змеиный хвост обвивает кружку и протягивает ее в руки Азирафаэля.

— Ты не мешаешь. Вот, лучше попробуй.

Азирафаэль обостренно чувствовал любые перепады температуры в первые дни после пробуждения, но уже немного освоился с терморегуляцией и даже находит тепло приятным. Пальцы ангела греются о теплую керамическую кружку.

Кроули улыбается про себя, потому что змеи улыбаться не умеют. Он заботливо поддерживает ангела в полусидячем положении кольцами своего тела и помогает придержать чашку у губ, потому что у Азирафаэля все еще недостаточно сил, чтобы ее поднять.

Азирафаэль делает глоток. И еще один. И закрывает глаза.

— Ох, демон, это восхитительно!

— Я ведь говорил, что будет вкусно, правда?

— Хочешь тоже? Я оставлю!

 _О ангел, твоя щедрость неизменна. Она почти погубила тебя, я не заслуживаю такой доброты_.

— Нет, спасибо. Если я захочу чаю, я приготовлю его чудом.

— Почему тогда не приготовил чудом прямо сейчас?

— Я подумал, что так тебе будет интереснее. Иногда чудеса мешают прочувствовать определенный момент, не ощущаются как следует, понимаешь? А еще здесь, чтобы иметь возможность творить чудеса, нужно твердо знать, как это делается. Помнишь, что я тебе рассказывал о здешних чудесах?

— Да, я запомнил...

— Вот и молодец.

Азирафаэль сияет.

Бывают моменты и похуже:

— Ты зачем царапал рану? А, ангел?

— Это не я.

 _Ты совсем не изменился? Ты все так же врешь помаленьку? Стой, мое сердце, стой_.

— Придется принести бальзам с алоэ, она опять кровоточит.

Азирафаэль расстроенно надувает губы.

— Не уходи....

Кроули подползает ближе, внимательный, печальный, успокаивающий.

— Тебе больно?

Азирафаэль кивает.

— И чешется, — чуть не плача, сознается он.

 _О ангел... Я ни разу не говорил тебе о том, что во внешнем мире полагается сдерживать чувства. Я бы хотел, чтобы так все и оставалось, но ты ведь вспомнишь и об этом тоже. Я хотел бы, чтобы это произошло не сейчас, и чем позже, тем лучше. Память о боли никуда не ушла, она живет в твоем мозгу, прячется в тенях подсознания и ждет своего часа. Надеюсь, ты достаточно окрепнешь, чтобы не сломаться, когда придет время и нам придется открыть ящик Пандоры. Тебе сейчас очень нелегко, но ты об этом не знаешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты еще сильнее чувствовал свою уязвимость, особенно тогда, когда тебе во всем приходится полагаться на меня_.

— Бальзам успокоит зудящую кожу. Я не оставлю тебя, не волнуйся. Просто призовем мазь чудом, хорошо?

— Ладно... — тихо говорит Азирафаэль.

Кроули вызывает маленькую плошку с мазью и намазывает бальзам хвостом. Хорошая штука — воображение. Большинство вещей, которые могут делать человеческие руки, вполне реально повторить с помощью змеиного хвоста, толики чудес и капельки творчества.

Змеиный хвост подрагивает, обводя знак, выжженный на груди Азирафаэля. Похожий на злую змею, он никуда не девается — на коже ангела выжжена ядовитая, коварная, жадная змея.

 _Когда ты установишь связь, ангел? Да, это тоже я. Это я выжжен на твоей коже. Это я причиняю тебе боль. Это из-за меня ты не можешь поправиться, из-за меня твоя грудь зудит и кровоточит_...

Кроули с присвистом втягивает воздух сквозь змеиные клыки, осторожно намазывая бальзам на воспаленный шрам и на вдавленные в корочку красные лунки ногтей.

 _Я бы очень хотел вытравить эту метку с твоего тела. Я пойму, если ты захочешь избавиться от клейма раз и навсегда. Я сам очень этого хочу. Но не нужно вредить себе больше, чем уже есть. Я боюсь, что ты никогда не избавишься от клейма... и моя отметина останется с тобой навсегда. Все из-за меня_...

Азирафаэль морщится и тихонько вскрикивает, когда хвост касается особенно пораженного места.

— Прос-с-сти... прос-с-сти...

_Тебе больно. Тебе плохо. Я поднимаю на тебя руку. Я убиваю тебя. Господи, нет, это адское пламя!.. Я развоплотил тебя!.._

Кроули будто со стороны видит отчаянное выражение собственных змеиных глаз в зеркалах. Чувствует запах горелой плоти. Его тошнит. Он не может дышать. Он хочет отбросить клеймо, которое держит в руках, хочет унестись, сбежать, скрыться оттуда...

_Тебе больно! Я поднимаю на тебя руку! Я убиваю тебя!_

***

Он оказывается на другой стороне озера и знать не знает, как туда попал. Рядом шумит водопад, обдавая чешую мелкими капельками брызг. Над водой стелется прохладный туман. Кроули некоторое время ломает голову, чтобы понять, что вообще произошло. Реальность бьет его обухом по голове, когда он понимает, что же случилось.

_Вот дерьмо! Вот черт! Азирафаэль!_

Черной молнией змей кидается в воды озера, плывет на другую сторону, рассекая озерную гладь, торопится обратно изо всех сил. От волнистого тела по воде пробегает рябь. Холод притупляет нестерпимое воспоминание, немного затягивает глубокую душевную рану, очищает разум и подавляет мысли об огне и боли, оставляя после себя лишь глубокое беспокойство за брошенного ангела и чувство вины перед ним. Как вообще могло прийти в голову оставить его одного в такой момент?

Он пулей несется на берег и торопливо проскальзывает в приоткрытую дверь.

— Азирафаэль!..

Он останавливается, осматривая сцену перед собой. Ангел... лежит на полу! Он свернулся калачиком, его плечи дрожат!..

 _О нет. Дурак. Дурак. Дурак. Энтони Джей Кроули, ты дурак, и ты это знаешь. Ты облажался, ты все испортил. Ты — пустое место. Посмотри на него. Это все твоя вина. Ты сволочь и эгоист_.

— Азирафаэль? Ангел, ты не ушибся? Азирафаэль, ответь, пожалуйста...

Услыхав знакомый шипящий голос, Азирафаэль всхлипывает еще сильнее, но заставляет себя остановиться. Он давит в себе горький всхлип, торопливо пробуя успокоиться и сделать вид, что все в порядке. Он еще не научился притворяться как следует: ему удается отрицательно покачать головой, но голос срывается в рыдание, а пронзительная печаль слишком открыто читается на лице.

 _Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет... Не надо так, ангел. Не прячь себя, не скрывайся передо мной... Не притворяйся, что все хорошо, если сердце разбито, если тебе больно и нужно помочь. Ты слишком долго терпел, слишком привык прятать чувства в себе_...

Ангел и демон смотрят друг на друга и говорят одновременно:

— Ангел, прости...

— Демон, я не хотел...

Кроули поспешно сворачивается в шуршащий нервный черный клубок.

— Нет-нет, ангел, не извиняйся, умоляю тебя, прош-ш-шу! — говорит он. — Это не из-за тебя. Это все я виноват. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, Азирафаэль. Ты не сделал ничего плохого.

Азирафаэль действительно смотрит на него, поднимая глаза через силу.

 _Черт. Это был не приказ, ангел!.. Не считай мои слова приказом, пожалуйста... Как же глупо вышло_...

— Успокойся, пожалуйста, — он пытается уговорить ангела перестать. — У нас все нормально, ведь так? Давай я подниму тебя? Помогу подняться в постель, да?

У Азирафаэля дрожат губы, он пытается сморгнуть слезы, но они катятся по щекам.

— Н-нет... Не все... и ненормально. Я в-вижу это...

_Блин. Ну зачем, ну почему ты у меня такой проницательный?.._

Змей подползает ближе, избегая смотреть на шрам на груди ангела. Помедлив, тянется мордой к ангельскому лицу, высматривая малейший признак беспокойства или недоверия, но, похоже, ангел не возражает и ждет его прикосновения. Азирафаэль склоняется к нему, не сдерживая судорожных всхлипываний, Кроули слизывает его слезы раздвоенным языком — они на вкус словно свет умирающих звезд.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват. Извини, мне надо было сказать иначе. Ты не сделал ничего плохого...

Азирафаэль плачет еще горше, Кроули призывает носовой платок в клеточку и протягивает ему с помощью небольшого оккультного чуда:

— Вытри нос,— говорит он. Азирафаэль вытирает.

— Я... я сказал неправду!.. — на самодельный платок капают горькие слезы. — Я все-таки хотел ободрать ожог...

 _О ангел. Вот что, по-твоему, ты сделал не так? О любимый мой_...

— Все в порядке, Азирафаэль. Поверь, это мелочь, из-за которой не стоит лить слезы. Не страшись говорить мне правду, но если ты все же решишь солгать, я не возражаю. Эй, ну, выше нос, я же демон! Любая ложь — это очень даже по мне. Я объясню, в каких случаях немножко вранья не повредит. Иногда тебе просто... м-м-м... не хочется объяснять все в подробностях, поэтому ты говоришь неправду, которую не нужно дополнительно объяснять. Если тебе так легче, так можно делать.

_Я полюбил тебя, когда ты умолчал о всей правде перед Всевышней. Разве можно сердиться на тебя за капельку лукавства?_

Азирафаэль пристально разглядывает его и раздрай в душе стихает.

— Тогда что же тебя тревожит? — заботливо спрашивает он, и в его голосе звучит что-то очень уязвимое.

 _Беспокойство в твоих глазах похоже на белое крыло, распростертое надо мной, чтобы защитить от первого дождя. Не зная, правильно ли ты поступаешь, ты все равно раскрыл его надо мной_.

Кроули приподнимает голову и слизывает своим вертким языком светлые дорожки слез с ангельского лица.

— Пожалуйста, не спрашивай меня об этом. Я не хочу тебе лгать, — шепчет он. — И не могу ответить правду. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты тут ни при чем. Это я, только я во всем виноват... А теперь тебе нужно вернуться в кровать. Ты упал, потому что бросился за мной?

— Я... Я заволновался. Тебя так долго не было... — честно говорит Азирафаэль. Сильные кольца обвивают его талию и поднимают ангела в положение сидя. Кроули чувствует, как по спине Азирафаэля пробегают мурашки.

— Ты действительно не ушибся, когда упал? — терпеливо спрашивает он в третий раз.

— Нет. Но тебе больно, а я не знаю почему. Ты не обязан рассказывать, если тебе не хочется, но я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже страдал. Раз ты не можешь сказать об этом напрямую, я хотел бы знать, каких тем мне следует избегать при разговорах. Ты обиделся из-за поцарапанной раны, которую мы так долго лечим? Я больше так не буду, обещаю...

 _Похоже, будет трудновато отвлечь тебя от щекотливой темы, раз уж ты решил сосредоточиться только на ней одной... Боже, дай мне сил_.

— Все нормально. Я знаю, что зуду трудно сопротивляться, когда ожог чешется. Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты не царапал грудь, но лучше не обещай, я не уверен, что это не повторится. Насчет тем для разговора... Тут трудно сказать, чего следует избегать... не беспокойся обо всем этом и ни о чем не думай, ладно? И не пытайся бежать за мной следом, если вдруг мне снова придется оставить тебя одного. Я обязательно вернусь. Я всегда буду возвращаться, пока ты этого хочешь. Это уж точно.

— Ладно, — устало говорит Азирафаэль, принимая его ответ. — Мне просто жаль, что я не могу вспомнить, что было раньше...

— Не стоит. Не форсируй события. В конце концов, ты все вспомнишь, просто время еще не пришло.

— Но почему?

— Потому. Когда ты вспомнишь, какой я надоедливый, то не захочешь со мной дружить и выгонишь меня из дому.

Азирафаэль смеется, но беспокойство в его глазах не исчезает.

_О ангел. Ты даже не помнишь меня, а я уже снова влюбляюсь в тебя. Но когда ты вспомнишь меня настоящего... будешь ли ты по-прежнему любить меня после всего, что я с тобой сделал?.._

***

Иногда все идет неважно с самого начала, но заканчивается хорошо.

Ангел спит. Он спит подолгу, как любой выздоравливающий больной, но уже может ненадолго встать с постели и даже немного прогуляться по берегу у воды.

Кроули внимательно рассматривает спящего. Ангельский сон глубок, его ничто не потревожит, а, значит, у Кроули есть немного времени... Он выскальзывает из дома и змеится по тропинке. Когда они прибыли сюда, в Эдеме не было тропинок — это Кроули их протоптал. Он задается вопросом, как давно это было, и приходит к выводу, что понятия не имеет, потому что как-то незаметно сбился со счета. Лунный свет падает на дорожку, окрашивая ночь в оттенки серого. Острые змеиные глаза видят во тьме так же хорошо, как и при свете дня.

Кроули уходит подальше. Подальше от дома, подальше от «демона», от своей змеиной сущности... подальше от Азирафаэля. Это горькая необходимость, но так нужно — слишком многое приходится скрывать, слишком многое подавлять. Он чувствует, что должен уйти и сделать передышку, хотя бы ненадолго.

 _О ангел... Как неудачно, что ты застрял здесь с беспомощным спутником, превратившимся в дряхлую развалину, который постоянно живет в тревоге и не может взять себя в руки... Неумный, невзрослый, в постоянном нервном напряжении, опасающийся за твою память, которая может проснуться некстати. За новую паническую атаку или гребаный нервный срыв, который может перепугать тебя и все ухудшить... Я все-таки демон. Как это — бросить тебя, когда ты нуждаешься во мне, и чувствовать при этом облегчение? А вот так. Если любишь, должен разделять участь того, кого любишь. А я не разделяю... так не должно быть_.

Он останавливается у подножия утеса, нависающего над озером, и чутко прислушивается. Он выработал себе привычку следить за всем, что происходит вокруг. Ничего подозрительного Кроули не замечает — только ветер шелестит в кронах деревьев, да звонко плещется озерная вода, набегающая на берег.

Он делает глубокий вдох и оборачивается человеком. Получается не сразу — на ужасное мгновение он застревает в промежуточной форме между двумя воплощениями. Так нельзя. Кроули мысленно отвешивает себе пинка. Он пробыл в змеином облике слишком долго, недавно даже начал ловить себя на мысли, что с обострившимся интересом думает о всяких пушистых тварях, на которых можно охотиться, глотать целиком, а потом спать целую неделю. Но в Эдеме нет ни кроликов, ни мышей, и он не может позволить себе спать целую неделю и оставить Азирафаэля одного, поэтому он направляется туда, где Азирафаэль не сможет его увидеть, и пытается изменить воплощение. Физические формы не поддаются и сопротивляются.

 _Кроули, ты монстр. Кроули, ты чудовище_.

Наконец, что-то получается, и он обретает полюбившийся физический облик. Он выглядит как человек, худощавый, высокий, длинноногий. Рыжие волосы рассыпаются по плечам. Наконец, практически полностью удается избавиться от чешуи и вырастить все конечности в надлежащих пропорциях.

Он вздыхает с облегчением. Ура. Получилось.

Он делает несколько неуверенных шагов, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. С третьей попытки Кроули оступается и едва не летит на землю вверх тормашками, но четвертый и пятый шаги получаются лучше. Чтобы меньше походить на новорожденного жеребенка и больше на хладнокровного стильного демона, он в уме отдает приказ своей серой тунике стать покороче.

Полностью оправившись после перевоплощения, Кроули опускается на колени у воды и умывается. Погружает в воду пальцы, касается дна, сгибает и разгибает их много раз. Забавно, но он до сих пор ощущает себя так, словно у него есть хвост — он ноет, это похоже на фантомную боль. Змеиный хвост гораздо хуже умеет выполнять те тонкие движения, которые Кроули заставлял его делать, он для них не предназначен. Приятно снова отрастить себе пальцы. Пальцы, которые когда-то ласкали белые перья. Пальцы, которые держали раскаленное докрасна клеймо. Кроули долго стоит и рассматривает заново воплощенные руки.

 _Я сделал с тобой кое-что ужасное, ангел. Что-то настолько ужасное, что ты даже не помнишь. Я не могу смотреть тебе в глаза, не вспоминая о том, что я сделал. Глубоко внутри мне хочется, чтобы ты забыл и не вспоминал никогда. Променять 6000 лет нашей истории, всех общих воспоминаний на возможность перевернуть страшную страницу о пытках между Адом и Раем? Я не знаю, как правильно. Я не знаю, ангел_...

— Демон?

Не меняя позы, как испуганный ребенок, который делает что-то запретное, Кроули от неожиданности подлетает на несколько дюймов в воздух. Сердце колотится в горле, пока он пытается собраться с силами, чтобы снова сменить воплощение...

Но уже поздно. Азирафаэль стоит на берегу озера, наблюдает за ним, пошатываясь от слабости.

Азирафаэль его увидел.

Кроули оказывается рядом с ангелом и бережно поддерживает его, прежде чем успевает подумать об этом.

— О чем ты думал, когда шел сюда один? У тебя еще мало сил для таких переходов по ночному лесу! Ох, ангел, ты...

Кроули не переменился, он остался в своей человеческой форме.

 _Вот блядство. О нет. Пожалуйста, не надо, не сейчас. Ни в коем случае! Он пока не помнит! Нам нужно еще время_...

— Ты сердишься? Извини... — ангел клонится к Кроули и шепчет расстроенно. — Я беспокоился о тебе...

В глазах ангела нет ни страха, ни узнавания. Такое чувство, что он вообще не заметил перемены. Кроули снова чувствует укол вины.

— Тише, тише, все в порядке. Я же говорил тебе, что всегда вернусь обратно, помнишь?

— Д-да... Прости меня, демон... Я неудачно..? Я помешал?.. Просто, я проснулся, а тебя дома не было, и... и...

 _Значит, все еще демон. Ну, спасибо, что хотя бы не трубкозуб, но пока что и не «Кроули». Чудесно, то что нужно. Просто это немного дольше_...

— Нет-нет, все в порядке!.. — Кроули кладет ладонь на белые завитки волос, аккуратно придерживает ангела, чтобы тот не упал. Ощущает его тело в руках, всеми пальцами. Это так приятно! Все, решено — отныне он будет превращаться в змею без опаски забыть человеческий облик, потому что в памяти останутся восхитительные ощущения: здорово, когда у тебя есть руки и пальцы, которыми можно гладить ангела.

 _Можно мне пообнимать тебя еще немножко? До тех пор, пока воспоминания не разлучат нас_...

Ангел тянется к нему в объятия.

— Ты изумительный... Ты такой красивый... — Азирафаэль доверчиво кладет голову ему на плечо, утомленный долгой прогулкой. — Гораздо красивее меня...

— Ты очень красивый. Вот просто — очень.

***

Некоторые моменты начинаются хорошо, но...

Снаружи темно, огонь в камине отбрасывает теплые блики на стены — сегодня Кроули решил пойти дальше и устроить Азирафаэлю купание в настоящей теплой ванне. Пламя живого огня, на котором греется вода, наполняет комнату уютом, напоминая Кроули о каминах, которые они видели с ангелом и перед которыми сидели на протяжении тысячелетий. Костры, камины в пышных залах, очаги горожан, пламя на обломках разбомбленной церкви... Только не адский огонь. Цвет пламени в очаге более приглушенный, землистый; потрескивание поленьев совсем не похоже на голодный рев адского пламени. Перепутать их невозможно — нужно быть вообще полным идиотом, чтобы так думать.

Кроули плотно сжимает губы, отгоняя от себя невеселые мысли. Он отлично научился не думать или думать специально о чем-то другом. Сейчас хороший момент, не хочется, чтобы он рухнул в никуда под тяжестью воспоминаний...

Влажные кудри ангела вьются белыми колечками, мягко обвивают худые пальцы демона, пахнут мылом.

Вчера на прогулке Кроули обнаружил у берега ручья мыльный корень и загорелся новой идеей. Вечером, всю ночь и утром следующего дня он мастерил большую деревянную ванну. Ванна была готова, вода нагрета, пар поднимался от воды с пузырьками и пеной как раз тогда, когда снаружи начало темнеть.

Азирафаэлю ужасно понравилось купаться в теплой воде. Он с таким удовольствием сидел в ней и не спешил выбираться... Долгое мытье волос ему тоже понравилось, он нежился под руками Кроули, наслаждаясь прикосновениями, а Кроули сосредоточенно расчесывал ему волосы и массировал голову. Сам демон тоже получал море удовольствия — сделать ангелу приятно всевозможными способами превращалось в квест, наградой в котором становилась возможность касаться и осязать, подталкивая ангела попробовать всевозможные способы достижения удовольствия через новообретенное физическое тело. Это было приятно и весело, а самое главное — ангелу нравилось.

Сатана преувеличил значимость Кроули в деле изобретения индустрии красоты. Идея ее создания, на самом деле, принадлежала не ему, он лишь провел и прочно укрепил в сознании людей мысль-триггер о том, что встречают по одежке и внешнему виду... поэтому, если хотите считаться успешным и достойным человеком, извольте выглядеть определенным образом. Дальше он перевел эту идею в плоскость бизнеса и придумал продавать товары для ухода за собой, которые смогут поиграть на вашем тщеславии и преобразить вас именно так, как и было заявлено: идеально, шаблонно и безупречно. А сама индустрия и многие ее новинки принадлежали людям. Кроули провел парочку исследований по этому вопросу, когда заявлял о своей новой разработке и писал отчеты в Ад. Некоторые идеи пришлись ему по душе, в особенности те из них, которые позволяли людям выглядеть так, как им хочется. Но вообще-то у красоты была и другая плоскость, более личная и простая. Ухаживать за кем-то, чтобы доставить удовольствие и сделать красивее, можно было не с тщеславием, а с простой заботой, любовью и уважением. Просто чтобы развлечься и отдохнуть.

Азирафаэль откидывает голову назад и тихонько стонет от удовольствия. Кроули поражается, как тонко в нем отзывается трепет пальцев, приносящих тихую ласку вместо пыток. Он играет его кудрями, думая, что даже океана нежности не хватит, чтобы им обоим забыть ту нестерпимую боль, которую он причинил...

_К-Кроули... мне больно, больно, больно!.. Кроули, дорогой... я не могу!.. Не могу!.. А-а-а!.. Если любишь, отпусти! Убей меня, пощади!.. Пощади, не мучай!.._

Не надо об этом. Лучше думать о шоколадках.

Шоколад стал маленькой победой. Кроули долго думал, как же его приготовить без настоящего молока, и все-таки методом проб и ошибок вывел нужный рецепт. Поиграв с ингредиентами начинки, он научился лепить пралине (выяснилось, что его в Эдеме можно делать даже с арахисом и соленой карамелью) и целую кучу других конфет.

Поэтому, когда он призывает для Азирафаэля пралине с соленой карамельной начинкой, конфета чудесным образом появляется из ниоткуда.

— Закрой глаза, открой рот! — шепчет Кроули. Азирафаэль повинуется беспрекословно, доверчиво, даже не открывая глаз. Губы ангела смыкаются вокруг конфеты.

— М-м-м, — одобрительно мурлычет он, поворачивая лакомство языком во рту и наслаждаясь восхитительным ярким вкусом тающего шоколада.

Кроули жадно смотрит на своего ангела — у него сейчас и правда вид наркомана под кайфом. Этого бесценного выражения на лице ангела никогда не бывает достаточно. Кроули нужно все больше и больше. Но никакое количество концентрированного наслаждения не может стереть ужасные воспоминания.

_О Боже Всевышняя!.. Убей меня, Кроули!.. А-а-а!.. Если любишь меня, убей сейчас же!.. Отпусти, умоляю!.._

Он снова принимается смывать мыльный раствор с белых волос. Пальцы даже не дрожат. Он очень хорошо научился загонять голос из прошлого в уголок подсознания, откуда он не сможет повлиять ни на что из того, что делает Кроули.

Азирафаэль спокоен и расслаблен, он наслаждается изысканным вкусом. Его ангельская сущность еще не полностью оправилась от страшных ран, она не так сильна, как когда-то раньше. Она мерцает, разгорается, постепенно заполняет собой все физическое воплощение...

Кроули призывает еще одно пралине, на этот раз с клубничной начинкой, и, прежде чем успевает угостить конфетой ангела, чувствует внезапное напряжение под пальцами.

— Ангел? — тихо спрашивает он. — Что с тобой?..

Азирафаэль крупно вздрагивает всем телом. Открывает рот, но тут же захлопывает его так, что зубы клацают, подавляя крик. Ангел отчаянно зажмуривается изо всех сил, переносицу прорезает глубокая морщина.

У Кроули перехватывает дыхание. Он не смеет больше ничего сказать, не смеет пошевелиться.

Собранный, испуганный, растерянный Азирафаэль наконец-то медленно открывает глаза.

— Кроули?.. — нерешительно спрашивает он.

Но ему отвечают только хлопнувшая входная дверь и еще быстрое шуршание кончика змеиного хвоста, торопливо исчезающего во мраке ночи.


	24. Воспоминания

Азирафаэль все помнит. Было бы проще, если бы память не ударила по нему пружиной воспоминаний, а приоткрывала бы правду постепенно, одну сцену за другой. По крайней мере, подкинула бы заранее какое-нибудь предупреждение, что ли... Вместо этого вкус тающего шоколада во рту и нежность пальцев в волосах вмиг сменяются леденящей кровь жутью, сопоставимой с падением в невиданную бездну страшной истины, в черную дыру, надежно замаскированную его подсознанием. Ангел задыхается в темноте и не может, не может вырваться из нового плена — если какой-то объект не сумел избежать гравитации черной дыры до того, как он попал в горизонт событий, то после этого ему уже не уйти.

Ящик Пандоры открылся. Азирафаэль помнит все, от начала начал и до последней мелочи сегодняшнего дня. Он помнит время до Сотворения Земли, и Великую Войну, и 6022 года в услужении Небесам. Он помнит недоАрмагеддон и три года после него... три особенных года рядом с Кроули. И еще он помнит время, которое невозможно измерить. Время, отраженное в темных зеркалах, выжженую черную дыру на стыке сознания, силы и воли, которая преломляет свет и искажает все остальное. Сила гравитации в этом слое особенно сильна, она притягивает к себе все, что бы ни захватила.

Он еще не знает, сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы свыкнуться с истиной и осознать ее. Он не помнит, сколько времени провел, гипнотизируя взглядом черную дыру своей сущности. Он видит там кровь и боль, огонь и страх, слышит собственные мольбы об отсрочке и спасении, ощущает тяжесть вины и всепоглощающую тоску оттого, что он недостаточно терпелив, чтобы стойко все это вынести. Азирафаэль узнает пламя невыразимой агонии, распознает собственное сожаление, в нем говорит выученная беспомощность и невероятная тяжесть на душе, он рушится под собственным весом и в одиночестве падает к самому центру черной дыры — наверное, он и есть ее центр... центр черной дыры называется сингулярность, место с самой сильной гравитацией. Раздавленная звезда.

Вспомнив все до последней детали, он пробует выкарабкаться из нее, но ему страшно оглянуться через плечо назад, в бездну, потому что она все так же ждет там, чтобы затянуть его внутрь.

В комнате темно, в очаге догорает огонь. Это тот же самый огонь, который горел там до того, как ангел все это вспомнил... отчего-то такое безмятежное поведение кажется Азирафаэлю странным и неправильным.

Дрожа, он пробует расслабиться в теплой ванне, свернувшись на дне в позе эмбриона. Настороженно оглядывает комнату вокруг. У него теперь тоже есть особые воспоминания об этом месте. Он помнит знакомый ласковый голос, обращающийся к нему; объясняющий, где лежат деревянные ложки и как правильно заваривать чай.

Чай... почему бы нет, кажется, это хорошая идея, когда ничего не понятно... Он медленно встает из ванны и идет заваривать чай, максимально сосредоточившись на правильном алгоритме действий. Вода, чайник, чайные листья... Ангел гордится, что помнит, как правильно это делать.

Дорогой Кроули. Это он научил ангела гордиться каждым выполненным заданием. Несколько крупинок сахара сыплются с ложечки, приплясывая на столе. Азирафаэль рассматривает их, пристально глядя на дрожащую руку.

Дорогой, милый Кроули. Он все ему объяснял... как будто знал, что он не сможет остаться, когда однажды случится непоправимое.

Азирафаэль сыплет сахар в чай и вытирает со стола мелкие крупинки.

Он обязательно вернется. Он обещал, что всегда будет возвращаться.

Азирафаэль наливает в чай немного миндального молока. Да, он помнит, что в Эдеме нет животных. Нет никаких коров, да и молока тоже нет... Но как они с Кроули попали в Эдем? Ангел напрягает память, но не может отчетливо вспомнить.

Нужно спросить у Кроули, когда тот вернется.

Удивительно, но в Эдеме и правда чувствуешь себя в безопасности... В это едва ли можно поверить. Ангел помешивает чай ложечкой и садится на кровать, наблюдая за кружением бледно-коричневой жидкости в глиняной кружке.

Должно быть, это Кроули привел их сюда, в единственное место в мире, где они действительно в полной безопасности. Дорогой, милый Кроули. Он обязательно вернется. Он обещал.

Азирафаэль делает глоток теплого успокаивающего чая и вздыхает.

Хорошо, что Кроули ушел. Азирафаэль благодарен ему за это. Воспоминания, свалившиеся как снег на голову, порядком его обескуражили — руки дрожат до сих пор, когда он пьет чай. Как ни больно признавать, ангелу было бы тяжелее справиться с нахлынувшим прошлым, если бы Кроули остался рядом.

Пока его нет, можно просто свернуться калачиком и не сдерживать себя, освобождаясь от лишнего напряжения, не заставляя Кроули чувствовать себя виноватым... На глаза наворачиваются слезы. Азирафаэль не думал о том, что все это время чувствует Кроули. Бедный, бедный Кроули... Во время испытаний он увидел слишком много чужой боли, даже был вынужден сам причинять ее. Стойкий, упрямый, храбрый и терпеливый... Пробудившийся Азирафаэль ничего о себе не помнил и поэтому не мог понять истинную причину внутреннего разлада, терзавшего его. Неудивительно, что демон иногда оставлял его одного. Ему нужен был отдых, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго отстраниться от невыносимых воспоминаний. Но он вернется. Он обещал.

Азирафаэль допивает чай и с негромким стуком ставит чашку на стол. Керамика и дерево соприкасаются. Ангел садится на пол у камина, подтягивает колени к подбородку и обнимает их руками.

Он думает о Кроули. О ком же еще думать?.. Один образ возвращается рефреном: Кроули вдавливает ужасный шар боли, раскаленный добела, прямо ему в грудь, прожигая ее до самого сердца. За лучистым сиянием адского пламени воспаленный, больной, сломленный взгляд...

Пальцы сами собой впиваются в ткань мягкого купального халата. Он обещал. Но что, если он не вернется?

Азирафаэль одной рукой тянется под ткань халата, нащупывая тугой распухший шрам на груди. Он проводит по нему пальцем от кончика хвоста до головы змеи. Должно быть, уже много воды утекло с тех пор... а он все еще не зажил и слегка побаливает застарелой болью. Ангел пробует заставить человеческое тело дышать глубоко и ровно, но у него не выходит. Грудь зажата словно в тисках, воздух не может проникнуть глубже, чтобы расправить легкие... ангел сдается на полпути и нервно, прерывисто дышит.

Воспоминания почти осязаемо материальны, они несут ему отголоски страданий. В сознании вспыхивает тот самый застарелый иррациональный страх, соединяющийся с образом Кроули через вину и боль. Теперь он останется с ним навсегда. Этот самый страх поднимет голову, если вдруг Кроули решит протянуть руку, чтобы приласкать... Из-за него Азирафаэль теперь будет сторониться Кроули. Опасения и страх долго прятались среди воспоминаний и, вот, вырвались наружу. Ангел помнит, как игнорировал их, пробовал подавить, чтобы Кроули не видел, не чувствовал, не замечал... но все без толку, теперь они на свободе, все страхи тоже, готовые поглотить и наброситься, если ангел ослабит бдительность и контроль. Отступать Азирафаэлю некуда. Хорошо, что он один.

Азирафаэль всхлипывает. Вот бы Кроули был рядом...

Это ничем ему не поможет. Ангел истосковался по Кроули, но ему ужасно не хочется, чтобы демон видел его состояние. Нельзя позволить подсознанию и всем тайным страхам одержать над ним победу и усугубить положение; нельзя отдалиться и замкнуться в своей боли, несмотря на то что он пока еще толком не отошел от нестерпимых воспоминаний.

Кроули обещал, что придет. Что с ним делать, как говорить, когда он придет?

Азирафаэль поднимается с пола и окидывает комнату новым взглядом, он ходит вдоль стен и мебели, время от времени прикасаясь к вещам. Все это ему знакомо, и все же теперь, когда он вспомнил обо всем, он видит всю обстановку с другой стороны.

Он видит, как Кроули старался устроить его поудобнее. Замечает клетчатый узор на кровати... не совсем правильный, но важен ведь не подарок, а внимание... От одной мысли о том, что Кроули пробовал сделать для него тартан, становится тепло на душе. Глиняные и керамические кружки с ангельскими крылышками. Жилеты, пальто и бабочки в шкафу. Это все для него одного, почему-то здесь совсем нет одежды Кроули... Но есть книжный шкаф... Азирафаэль останавливается у него, с удивлением глядя на самодельные книги из аккуратно переплетенных листов папируса. Он открывает первую, попавшуюся под руку.

По титульному листу бежит название, написанное от руки почерком Кроули. «Сон в летнюю ночь». О, ангел помнит, как они вместе ходили на премьеру!.. Кроули очень понравилось. Перелистывая страницы, Азирафаэль отмечает про себя кое-что еще — к нему вернулось знание языков: он понимает, что Кроули записал пьесу на английском, и ангел теперь без всякого напряжения читает и понимает на нем. Похоже, что все языки, которые он выучил, вернулись вместе с воспоминаниями, раз теперь он даже думает по-английски, а не по-енохиански. Ангел смотрит на библиотеку и чуть не плачет: он не понимал, для чего все это было, не видел всего масштаба работы, проделанной демоном для него. Азирафаэль только сейчас начинает осознавать его в полной мере.

Ему нужен Кроули. Он чувствует себя неполноценным без Кроули. Ему нужно осязать, касаться, вытравливать застарелый холод теплотой; дружеским участием — одиночество. Он вздрагивает от этой мысли, как раненый зверь, которого ударили. Ангел ощущает укол вины — не надо так, ведь Кроули ни на минуту не изменил своему слову: все, что бы он ни делал, даже самое темное и нестерпимое, было из любви к нему.

Но вдруг Кроули увидит в нем только страх, а не страстное желание снова быть вместе?

А что, если он не вернется?

Он обязательно вернется. Он обещал.

Азирафаэль откладывает рукописную книгу и гладит ее страницы. Прикосновения рук Кроули повсюду, все эти вещи были сотворены им самим. Азирафаэль чувствует в них его ауру, распознает заботу, с которой они были созданы, видит цель, которая была им дана. Они были созданы для него, Азирафаэля.

Он берет в руки глиняную амфору и проводит кончиками пальцев по гладкой поверхности, отполированной руками Кроули; прижимает сосуд к груди: может быть, ему только кажется, но зудящая боль в змеином шраме рассасывается, и становится капельку легче...

Огонь в очаге прогорел до угольков, в окнах светлеет предрассветное небо, обещая новый солнечный день. Сон был бы сейчас очень кстати, тело и сущность ангела еще не оправились до конца, да и пережитое потрясение тоже не придает сил...

Нет, Азирафаэль не будет спать и даже не хочет об этом думать — воспоминания вернулись, теперь ему будут сниться кошмары.

Ангел засыпает сидя на кровати, крепко прижимая к груди глиняный сосуд, который он так и не выпустил из рук. К счастью, никаких снов ему не снится.

***

Он просыпается на скомканном клетчатом покрывале, не выпуская сосуда из рук. Он цеплялся за него всю ночь, не давая разжаться пальцам. Ангел сонно смотрит на него, не понимая, почему он спал с амфорой в обнимку. Знакомое пронзительное чувство утраты обволакивает сознание, что-то в нем поскуливает и дрожит от страха, словно дикий зверек.

Кроули... не вернулся.

Может, Кроули видел это в нем задолго то того, как проснулась память?.. Неприятная мысль, но ангел в раздумьях крутит ее в голове со всех сторон. Это несправедливо. Что, если Кроули не вернется, потому что не сможет видеть, как его ангелу плохо с ним рядом?

Он оглядывает холодную пустую комнату — тут каждый предмет хранит теплоту рук Кроули и несет отпечаток его личности... на каждой вещи есть ореол его оккультной ауры... только вот самого Кроули здесь нет.

— Кроули? — тихонько окликает ангел. На всякий случай. Хотя, на что он надеется...

Никто не отвечает.

Он делает глубокий вдох и ждет, пока сердце застучит ровнее, обретая привычный ритм. Вместо этого оно бьется все быстрее и быстрее.

_— Скорее, у нас уйма дел! — рычит Гавриил и толкает его к дверям. За ними — бездонная шахта со стенами из грубого бетона и зеркальные пол и потолок, уходящие в бесконечность._

_— Нет! Пожалуйста, не надо! Не надо!.. — сопротивляется ангел, хватаясь за дверной косяк. Он цепляется за него безумно, отчаянно, пробуя удержаться на входе, но неумолимая сила толкает его внутрь. Он пинается, брыкается и в панике задевает что-то мягкое. Раздается сердитое проклятие, трещит миниатюрная молния, в воздухе зависает запах озона._

_Сознание на мгновение гаснет, ангел видит себя как будто со стороны. Мышцы сводит судорогой от удара током. Он не может удержаться на ногах и падает, падает, падает, разбивая собой зеркала... Когда сознание возвращается, никакой двери нет и в помине, он обессиленно лежит на прохладном стеклянном полу. Он один, понимает он с беспредельным отчаянием._

_Один-одинешенек, в зеркальном зале, где совсем недавно развоплотили Кроули_...

Он вытирает слезы со щек и делает медленный вдох. Воздуху пока что не удается до конца пробиться в сжатую грудную клетку, но, по крайней мере, его дуновение сносит страшное воспоминание из памяти.

Он один. Но Кроули вернется. Он обещал.

Азирафаэль снова прижимает сосуд к груди и сосредотачивается на том, как он приподнимается и опускается вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, как живое существо, которое тоже дышит... рядом с ним...

За следующие несколько минут ангел встает на ноги и идет к гардеробу. Чтобы не думать, можно заняться чем-то еще... вот, например... ему не мешает переодеться и снять купальный халат. Он достает из шкафа одежду: брюки, носки, рубашку... потом жилет, пальто и даже галстук-бабочку. И плетеные соломенные сандалии. Это все — дело рук Кроули (который до сих пор ломает голову над тем, как же смастерить подходящую обувь, только ангел об этом не знает). Ангел берет каждую вещь в руки, изумляется про себя, надевает их все, тщательно разглаживая морщинки на ткани, повязывает галстук-бабочку... На долю секунды ему хочется увидеть свое отражение, но мысль о зеркалах заставляет его содрогнуться. Нет, нет, он не станет об этом думать. Лучше смотреть в окно. Он не знает, который сейчас час — солнце сквозь листву не просвечивает. Значит, пора пить чай. В любой непонятной ситуации нужно пить чай.

Он возится с камином и разжигает огонь, вешает над пламенем чайник. Пока он ждет, когда закипит вода, раздается негромкий стук в дверь.

Ангел замирает как вкопанный. Все мысли вылетают из головы. У него такое чувство, будто в горле застряла черная дыра, и он не может ее проглотить.

— Ангел... как ты? Я уйду, если ты не хочешь меня видеть. Просто прикажи мне уйти, и я уйду.

Азирафаэль открывает рот, но не издает ни звука. Он делает еще одну попытку.

— Н-не надо!..

Кроули на мгновение замолкает.

— Можно мне войти? Или... может быть, будет лучше, если ты выйдешь? Просто... где бы тебе сейчас было удобно поговорить? Если хочешь, я могу отойти на другой берег озера. Если тебе не трудно… Мне только нужно кое-что тебе сказать. Пожалуйста, подумай... Подумай...

Кроули вернулся, как и обещал. Азирафаэлю нужно разобраться в сложной гамме чувств. Точно распознается облегчение. Есть болезненная, отчаянная любовь. И есть воспоминание о боли, от которой пробуждается страх, похожий на ощетинившуюся, рычащую тварь. Ангел изо всех сил пытается успокоиться и запереть ее в клетку, чтобы Кроули не увидел, не понял и не догадался. Это тоже занимает некоторое время.

Наконец он открывает дверь, опасаясь, что Кроули уже ушел.

Но нет, он все еще дожидается, все еще стоит за порогом.

Азирафаэль неуверенно улыбается.

— Ты все-таки вернулся...

Кроули несмело отражает его улыбку своей.

— Ну, я же обещал, что вернусь. Да?


	25. Забвение

Кроули в нерешительности переминается с ноги на ногу перед дверью.

— Как ты, ангел? — переспрашивает он. — Я не войду к тебе домой без приглашения. Может быть, пройдемся куда-нибудь?

 _К тебе домой_. Кроули ведет себя нелепо, это же его дом, это же он его построил... но что-то удерживает Азирафаэля от ответа.

— Хочешь чаю? — спрашивает он, не поправляя Кроули. Чайник уже закипел, а сам разговор о чае самый нейтральный из всех, нейтральнее не бывает. Он беспроигрышно поможет отвлечься от темных мыслей. Ангельское сердце бьется в присутствии Кроули как-то иначе.

— Нет, пожалуй, спасибо.

Азирафаэль вздыхает.

— Хм, ладно, — кивает он. — А я, пожалуй, сделаю себе чашечку и немного посижу у озера. Сегодня замечательный день... Адам и Ева тоже любили это место, ты знаешь?

Демон качает головой.

— Нет, не знаю.

Он отступает от двери, давая Азирафаэлю возможность следовать за ним, не приближаясь слишком близко.

— Хм, — Азирафаэль нервно смотрит ему вслед. — Ну ладно... Я просто... там вода уже закипела, так что я, пожалуй, пойду сначала за чаем. Скажи мне, если передумаешь. Устраивайся поудобнее, я мигом.

Ему кажется, что он разговаривает с незнакомцем. Это очень угнетает.

Через минуту он выходит на улицу с горячей чашкой в руках. Он даже не выловил заварку, прежде чем добавить в кипяток сахар и молоко. Преступная небрежность, попирающая все английские устои чайного этикета, очень красноречиво говорит о том, что Азирафаэлю не хочется слишком далеко отпускать Кроули, он должен догнать его прежде, чем Кроули снова уйдет куда-то, а ангел не успеет отследить куда.

Но нет, он здесь и никуда не делся, он сидит на берегу озера неподалеку от дома. Ангел видит его и с облегчением машет ему рукой с крыльца, тут же чувствуя, как вспыхивают щеки. Рука, которой он помахал, кажется чужой. Он снова поднимает ее к ноющей груди, заставляя себя поправить галстук-бабочку.

Кроули рассматривает озерную гладь. Азирафаэль подходит ближе, садится на камень в нескольких шагах от него (но не слишком близко!) и ставит кружку в траву.

— Ты пришел... — снова говорит он. Ему трудно придумать, что сказать. Мыслей слишком много.

— Да, — тихо отвечает Кроули, не глядя. — Прости, что сбежал.

— Ничего страшного.

— А... Ты это сейчас всерьез, или просто из вежливости?

Азирафаэль разглаживает складку на брюках, поправляет галстук-бабочку, прикусывает губу и медлит с ответом. Очень просто представить себе, как он сейчас скажет, что ему ужасно не хватает Кроули... «Ах, Кроули, останься пожалуйста, большое тебе спасибо...» Без шуток, если бы он так сказал, а Кроули прислушался и остался, это было бы просто прекрасно; это было бы лучшее, о чем только можно мечтать... Он видит наяву, как замуровывает свой страх (похожий на дрожащую маленькую тварь) где-то за толстой каменной стеной, вынося его за скобки отношений, чтобы Кроули не увидел, не понял, не догадался... чтобы он всегда чувствовал только ангельскую любовь и ничего, кроме любви... Едва ли справедливо было бы дать демону почувствовать животный иррациональный страх, который угнездился глубоко в мятущейся душе, особенно после всего, что Кроули уже для него сделал, но почему-то скрывать собственную ущербность кажется Азирафаэлю особенно несправедливым по отношению и к себе, и к нему.

— И то, и то, — говорит он наконец. — Я не стану тебе лгать. Я мог бы, но... кажется, это уже не поможет после того, что мы пережили, правда?

Он делает паузу, помогая себе собраться с мыслями; берет чашку в руки и дрожащими пальцами достает оттуда заварку. Смотрит на руку, пронзенную стилетом, с которой сейчас все хорошо. Голова кружится, его мутит.

— Не говори, не надо! — быстро прерывает его Кроули, без слов понимая состояние, в которое забросило ангела. — Я не должен был спрашивать. Прости!

Без очков у него открытое выразительное лицо, печальный порывистый взгляд — Кроули скорбно стоит рядом, страдальчески сводит брови на переносице, с жаром стискивает руки на груди, словно пробует дозваться до Всевышней под куполом какого-нибудь готического собора.

Азирафаэль сокрушенно качает головой. Он отпускает чашку и переплетает пальцы, чтобы они не дрожали.

— А если бы я солгал тебе? — спрашивает он. — Если бы я сказал, что ты мне даже не нравишься... Ты бы распознал неправду?

Кроули вздыхает.

— Не думаю, ангел. Я бы даже не стал пытаться... Все-таки неправда? — спрашивает он, очень стараясь не выказать интереса своим тоном.

— Да, неправда.

Кроули немного расслабляется, совсем чуть-чуть, и собирается с духом, чтобы кое-что выяснить. Ангел не торопит и терпеливо ждет вопроса.

— Однако... ты боишься меня?..

Теперь наступает очередь Азирафаэля призадуматься. Он сидит очень прямо — спину ангела можно ставить в пример колоннам, направляющим вверх Вавилонскую башню.

— Я сейчас буду говорить правду и ничего, кроме правды, — шепчет он скорее себе, чем Кроули. Он не видит себя в зеркалах, потому что они разбиты вдребезги. Как бы он сейчас ни ненавидел зеркала, их метафора отражений верна. Он больше не видит себя глазами Кроули. Если есть хоть какая-то надежда склеить осколки, чтобы вновь увидеть себя в глазах другого, то только с помощью правды.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Я люблю тебя всем сердцем, всей своей сутью, самой сокровенной частью себя... — Это чистая правда: когда все остальное было потеряно, выжжено адским огнем, стерто из памяти невыразимой болью, осталась любовь, которую он чувствовал в безбрежном эфире. И обостренное чувство одиночества. Но это не вся правда, Кроули знает. Он ждет слова «но»... и не ошибается.

— Но вместе с ней после пробуждения возникло что-то... что-то подсознательное. Я пока не понял, как это обуздать...

— И это «что-то» боится меня, — печально заканчивает Кроули, с пониманием глядя на ангела.

Азирафаэль торопливо кивает, чуть не плача, и прячет глаза.

— Я не хотел... я не знал! Это так несправедливо по отношению к тебе.... ты так много сделал ради меня... стольким пожертвовал... Прости...

Кроули хочет обнять его и утешить, даже придвигается к нему поближе, чтобы утереть слезы, но останавливает себя. Он опускается перед безутешным ангелом на колени в траву, не пытаясь приблизиться, чтобы не отпугнуть.

— Тише, тише, ангел, все хорошо… — шепчет он. — Ничего. Ничего. Не скрывай свои чувства, не надо. Я справлюсь.

— А что мне еще остается делать? — всхлипывает Азирафаэль. — Неужели все было напрасно? Неужели никогда больше не будет так... как раньше?

— Я не знаю, ангел. Может быть, будет. Как когда-то давно, раньше, чем мы оба помним...

Азирафаэль замолкает, чувствуя за этими словами тяжелую невысказанную мысль, которую пока не понимает.

— Что ты задумал?

Кроули глубоко вздыхает, намеренно избегая его взгляда.

— Я задумал искусить тебя, Азирафаэль. Совсем как в самом начале, помнишь? Как видишь, мы с тобой снова вернулись к нашим корням, круг замкнулся в Эдеме...

— Ты собрался накормить меня яблоком с Древа Познания? Не думаю, что это что-то решит, мой дорогой. Только принесет еще больше неприятностей.

— Нет, я принес не яблоко, — еле слышно шепчет Кроули и достает что-то из-под туники. Это маленькая глиняная бутылочка, запечатанная пробкой.

Азирафаэль с подозрением наблюдает за ним.

— Это...?

— Глоток воды. Из Леты.

Азирафаэль прерывисто вздыхает. Замысел, облеченный в невысказанные слова, практически осязаемо повисает между ангелом и демоном.

— Для нас обоих?.. — ангел до боли стискивает руки на коленях, чтобы унять дрожь.

— Да, если захочешь.

Азирафаэль смотрит на бутылочку в руках Кроули.

Больше не будет боли, выворачивающей душу тоски и страшных воспоминаний. Просто... они оба вернутся к истокам, к началу всего. Ангел и демон в Эдемском саду снова впервые встретятся. Это звучит заманчиво. Искушающе. Кроули — Эдемский змей и настоящий мастер искушений, о них он знает все на свете, и даже больше. Азирафаэль гордится своим хитроумным демоном.

— Если я и соглашусь, то только так, и никак иначе, — тихо говорит он. — Ты слишком долго оставался наедине с воспоминаниями, мой дорогой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова нес их тяжесть за нас обоих.

Рука ангела тянется не к бутылочке, а к отставленной кружке в траве. Чай очень кстати подходит для серьезных разговоров, ангел потягивает его, потому что ему нужно успокоиться и найти хорошее обоснование для принятия такого серьезного решения. Затем он опускает теплую чашку на колени.

— Ты думаешь, мы все равно... сможем полюбить друг друга?

— Да, ангел, — шепчет Кроули. Его глаза предательски блестят. — В этом я абсолютно уверен. Мы могли бы полюбить друг друга в любое время, в любом месте и в любой реальности. Потому что ты — это ты, а я — это я.

— Думаешь... мы могли бы быть счастливы?..

У ангела тоже что-то в глаз попало. Что-то капает в чай.

— Я не знаю.

— Ты отказываешь себе в искушении, мой дорогой. Ты должен сказать «да».

— Это не искушение, — говорит Кроули дрогнувшим голосом. — Это... просто выбор. Я предлагаю нам выбор.

Азирафаэль кивает и на мгновение задумывается.

— Да... Ты гораздо лучше меня умеешь играть со смыслами. У тебя это всегда выходило правильно... Что бы ты выбрал?

Кроули дрожит, проводя пальцем по гладкой глине бутылочки.

— Я надеялся, что ты не спросишь.... Я не хочу влиять на твое решение.

— Оно не только мое. Оно наше общее.

Кроули долгим взглядом смотрит на ангела.

— Я клянусь говорить тебе правду и ничего, кроме правды, — вздыхает он. — Я не стану лгать тебе. Я устал, Азирафаэль. Было слишком много всего, через что пришлось пройти, и я не вижу, каким образом все может стать лучше. Здесь мы, по крайней мере, в безопасности. Мы многое потеряем, да... но мы можем начать все сначала. С чистого листа. Да, мне бы этого хотелось.

Азирафаэль молчит и размышляет над его словами. Он смотрит на Кроули и думает обо всем, что они пережили вместе. Они провели на Земле примерно 6022 года, и все завершилось концом света, который они помогли предотвратить. Он думает про три особых годах на их общей стороне и о страшном времени, которое не измерить ничем. Оно искажает всю остальную память, разрывая, комкая, втягивая в себя все светлые воспоминания...

Он смотрит на бутылочку на ладони Кроули. У них есть неиллюзорный шанс избавиться от трещин на зеркалах. Это хороший способ стереть неконтролируемый страх, отправив его в небытие. И безотказный способ облегчить страдания Кроули, не исцелить его душу, а мгновенно стереть всю жуть из памяти, как будто ее никогда и не было — вот что самое заманчивое в этом предложении. Но у всего есть цена. Платой станут все остальные общие воспоминания, которые они разделили за шесть тысяч лет. Все воспоминания о Земле и о людях, и о медленном сближении их обоих, похожем на прекрасный танец сквозь эпохи... Исчезнет их общий долгий путь сквозь пространства и времена... Всем этим придется пожертвовать.

Азирафаэль тяжко вздыхает и поднимает темные глаза. Он смотрит на Кроули, а не на бутылочку, которую тот держит в руке.

— Я помню... — шепчет он. — Помню ту невыносимую боль. Я помню, как умолял тебя убить меня у стен Эдема, но ты меня не послушал. Почему?

Кроули с присвистом шипит сквозь зубы.

— Потому ш-ш-што... — голос срывается, он облизывает губы и пробует снова. — Потому что мы уже почти дошли. Прости. Ты страшно мучился... но я просто не мог... не мог этого сделать. Прости меня, ангел...

— Спасибо тебе, — торопливо говорит Азирафаэль, выдергивая Кроули из воспоминаний, пока он не потерялся в них снова. — Спасибо, Кроули. Ты сумел выстоять, не поверить и побыть сильным ради меня, когда я совсем потерял надежду, силы и веру...

Демон поднимает голову и замолкает, мгновенно улавливая перемену настроения Азирафаэля. Поток извинений иссякает.

В наступившей тишине ангел слышит биение собственного, такого человеческого сердца. Он ненавидит гнетущую ситуацию, в которую они оба вляпались, до глубины души. Он ненавидит делать выбор, который лишит Кроули возможности забыть все плохое и обрести утешение и покой. Это больно, это ранит его глубоко внутри. Но Кроули сделал то же самое для него, он прошел через похожую боль и не сдался.

— Разреши мне поддержать тебя? Побыть сильным ради тебя? — шепчет он.

Кроули испускает судорожный вздох — он все это время сдерживался.

— Я причинил тебе слишком много боли, — продолжает Азирафаэль, но сразу же поправляется, как только Кроули открывает рот, чтобы возразить. — Не так. Ты причинил слишком много боли. Но и я тоже. Но я рад, что ты не прислушался ко мне и все сделал по-своему. Я ужасно рад, что ты нашел в себе силы не сдаться, когда все висело на волоске. Я не знаю, смогу ли быть таким же сильным, как ты, но я хочу попробовать, если ты позволишь. Если мне не удастся, твой способ никуда от нас не убежит... — он указывает на бутылочку из глины, заткнутую пробкой. — Мне не хочется просто сидеть сложа руки и признавать свое поражение, даже не попытавшись что-то изменить. Прости меня, что мой выбор опять причинит тебе боль.

Кроули грустно улыбается.

— Ничего. Мой выбор и его последствия мучили тебя не единожды. Все будет хорошо.

Азирафаэль прикусывает губу.

— Мы попробуем склеить зеркала. Но знаешь... давай не будем считать наше решение окончательным. Если мы поймем, что мы оба сломаны безвозвратно... ну что ж. Мы всегда сможем выпить глоток воды из Леты. И сделаем это вместе.

Кроули отворачивается, у него подрагивают плечи.

— Не вижу, как... — бормочет он. — Но если ты хочешь попытаться все исправить, веди. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

Азирафаэль вытирает глаза.

— Я хочу попробовать, Кроули. Мы ведь как-то справлялись раньше, правда? И это тоже было нелегко. После шести тысячелетий молчания, намеков и полутонов нам с тобой пришлось научиться говорить открыто. Помнишь, как ты заставил меня сходить на кружок практической психологии для бывших служителей культа?

Кроули фыркает.

— Признаю, не лучшая моя идея.

— Печенье там было чудесное. И я запомнил пару-тройку полезных советов.

— Да уж... например, о триггерах, — уныло говорит Кроули и тут же ухмыляется. Мимолетно, эфемерно — но это уже кое-что.

— В общем, да. Но даже без кружков мы все равно все это время помогали друг другу, ты помнишь? — Азирафаэль с надеждой смотрит на него, отставляет недопитый чай в сторону, слезает с камня и заставляет себя приблизиться к демону и преодолеть расстояние между ними. — Ты мой мир, Кроули. Я верю, что вместе у нас все получится.

Кроули отстраняется.

— Каким образом, Азирафаэль? — устало спрашивает он. — Что у нас получится, если я — твое слабое звено?

Азирафаэль крепко зажмуривается. Он знает, что Кроули прав. Триггер... слабое место... слабое звено... да, это правильное слово. Присутствие Кроули напоминает ему о боли и ее угрозе вновь вырвать его из шаткого равновесия, обретенного во время их разговора, и отправить его по спирали обратно в черную дыру. Сердце бьется отчаянно, словно птица в клетке, но он упрямо тянется к безвольной руке Кроули, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Он на ощупь касается ее и берет в свои руки, но знает наперед, что ему нельзя, нельзя смотреть. Иначе перед ним снова встанет раскаленное марево адского пламени, и змеиные глаза Кроули за ним — больные, тоскливые, сломленные...

Ангел осторожно гладит демона по руке, чуть касается ладони, поглаживает тыльную сторону большим пальцем. Уже гораздо ближе к себе, он слышит тихий всхлип: Кроули клонится к нему, словно растение, обращенное к солнцу.

— Да, есть часть во мне, которая боится тебя и того, что с нами будет, — шепчет Азирафаэль. — Но это все не закончится, если не замечать. Будет хуже, если мы просто оставим все, как есть — страх поглотит все, что еще осталось.

Он делает глубокий вдох и просит:

— Пожалуйста, Кроули... приручи меня.


	26. Приручение Лиса

Узнать можно только те вещи, которые приручишь, но нужно соблюдать обряды.

Ангел и демон встречаются в Эдеме. Они встречаются каждый день, в один и тот же час. Они встречаются в полдень, когда тени становятся вровень с предметами, которые их отбрасывают. Кроули и Азирафаэль называют такое время Часом Истинных Теней, надо сказать, в этом названии есть что-то символическое. Это время, когда вещи в тени точно такие же, как и сами тени; ни те, ни другие не укорачиваются и не удлиняются, не кажутся хуже или лучше. Оба считают, что это время очень подходит для их встречи, даже если встреча длится дольше или кто-то из них приходит заранее и ждет другого.

Они встречаются у нижней границы озера, в том самом месте, куда Кроули однажды отправился ночью, чтобы сменить воплощение, а Азирафаэль там его увидел. Пожалуй, это тоже символично, потому что это то самое место, где им обоим впервые открылась истина. А, может быть, тут нет никаких двойных толкований и скрытых смыслов — на валунах, покрытых мхом, очень приятно сидеть и смотреть на озеро, в послеобеденную жару воздух тут свежий и прохладный.

Глиняная бутылочка с водой из Леты, их символ искушения, подвешена на ветвях Древа Познания — ангел и демон оба знают, что она там.

Поначалу они почти не разговаривают. Между ними слишком много недосказанного, слишком много смятения и чувств, стоящих за словами — легче оставаться спокойным, просто быть друг с другом на некотором расстоянии, не касаясь и не тревожа. Им нужно просто видеть друг друга, просто быть рядом. И молчать тоже — это вполне нормально. Без всяких резких движений и непредсказуемых реакций.

Ангел и демон встречаются каждый день в одном и том же месте, в одно и то же время. Лис насторожен, но не огрызается. Азирафаэль неплохо представляет себе его после того, как процитировал «Маленького Принца» — это маленький дикий зверек с большими ушами и заостренной мордой. После того как он представил его таким, он не может злиться на него за то, что Лис боится Кроули. Он не может его ненавидеть — Лиса нужно приручить, поэтому ангел терпеливо ждет, пока Лис не привыкнет и не перестанет опасаться.

Азирафаэль — всегда тот, кто устанавливает границы. Иногда он слишком быстро переступает черту, стремясь сократить расстояние, чтобы поскорее заполнить пугающую пустоту в глазах Кроули. Замечая ее, он пытается скрыть это, но Кроули все равно откуда-то знает, что ангел притворяется, что не видел.

Кроули — всегда тот, кто решает, сколько времени они проведут вместе. Азирафаэль никогда бы не признался, что общество друга начинает его тяготить. Он не стал бы лгать ради Кроули, но не всегда распознает момент, когда ему самому становится достаточно общения, потому что он слишком привык подавлять свой собственный дискомфорт, настолько привык, что не может его заметить. Но Кроули научился распознавать знаки. Он подмечает малейшие колебания настроения или особые жесты. Если Азирафаэль прикрывает глаза, значит, что на сегодня общения хватит. Кроули высматривает и более тонкие признаки — легкую скованность в плечах, когда руки хотят обнять себя, но ангел не дает им воли. Извиняющаяся улыбка — тоже признак усталости. Кроули встает со своего места сразу же, как только замечает что-то из этого.

Завтра будет новый день, и новая встреча. Разойтись в разные стороны — это нормально. Можно даже немножко поскучать, если очень хочется. Завтра они непременно встретятся снова.

Но в промежутках между встречами каждому легче быть одному. Когда воспоминания накрывают с головой, проще никого не тревожить, справляться с памятью поодиночке. Не касаться, не беспокоить отголосками боли.

И вот однажды наступает день, когда Азирафаэль сидит всего в шаге от Кроули. Он расслаблен, в развороте плеч не читается напряженность, зато на губах играет нервная улыбка. Кроули слегка сдвигается с места, уже готовый встать и уйти...

— Шутка не удалась, — вдруг неожиданно говорит ангел. — Упала, как свинцовый шар...

— Прости, что ты сказал? — рассеянно переспрашивает Кроули — эту фразу он произносил про себя бессчетное множество раз, мысленно прокручивая в голове их самый первый разговор. Слова сами собой отправляются по известному сценарию, точно колеса кареты по накатанной колее на грунтовой дороге.

— Я сказал...

— Подожди, это же моя реплика. Ты украл мою фразу!

Азирафаэль улыбается — уже не так нервно.

— Мне кажется, это довольно милое начало для разговора.

— Ага, — криво усмехается Кроули. — Безотказно привлекает внимание. И вмещает в себя всю дальнейшую историю в семи словах.

Он внимательно всматривается в Азирафаэля, ища в нем любые признаки дискомфорта. Золотистые змеиные глаза смягчаются, потому что ангел излучает только легкое смущение.

— Ты долго решался это сказать? — спрашивает он.

— Пару дней прокручивал в голове. Глупо, правда?

— Нисколечко.

— Вот и я так думаю.

— Э-э... ну, наверное, это все же не самая умная фраза. Но как упражнение для разговора она хороша. Мы разговариваем и учимся взаимодействовать, вот и все.

— Я долго не решался ее сказать, — расстроенно бурчит Азирафаэль. — Мне очень жаль, что я...

— Прекрати немедленно, — перебивает его Кроули. — Не надо, перестань. Не форсируй события.

Ангел хотел бы сказать еще что-нибудь. Пока что он просто открывает рот и тут же закрывает его.

— Нам нужно еще подождать, — растолковывает Кроули. — Я хочу подождать, пока ты не решишь, что готов к разговорам, потому что если ты не будешь готов и начнешь общение через силу, я скорее утащу тебя за собой на дно вместо того, чтобы ты помог мне подняться и выплыть на поверхность. Прислушивайся и не заставляй себя делать больше, чем тебе удобно.

— Мне отчего-то кажется неправильным думать о себе, когда я вижу, что тебе хуже.

— Ты когда-нибудь летал на самолете, ангел?

Это очень неожиданный вопрос. Азирафаэль удивленно моргает.

— Ну да... Однажды у меня была командировка в Японию, я должен был лететь в Токио, совершить там одно благословение в 1998 году. Гавриил отправил меня по-человечески, но разрешил лететь только эконом-классом, еда там была просто отвратительной.

— Да уж, в эконом-классе постоянно все не так с едой. Это одно из наших изобретений... мое, если честно. Извини, я не думал, что ты когда-нибудь попадешься на мою удочку и лично с ним познакомишься. Хотя, честно говоря, я и сам периодически наступаю на свои же грабли, в последний раз, например, когда получил задание в Нью-Йорке... Отвлекся, но вопрос, на самом деле, в другом. Ты помнишь инструкции по технике безопасности, которые в самолете озвучивают в самом начале полета?

Азирафаэль не помнит и смущается.

— Я помню только, что они есть, но какие именно...

Кроули встает, всем телом отыгрывая точеную позу стюардессы:

— Дорогие пассажиры, добро пожаловать на борт нашей захудалой авиакомпании. Аварийные выходы должны быть где-то здесь и, возможно, здесь. Спасательные жилеты у вас под сиденьями, но если мы упадем, нам все равно крышка. В случае разгерметизации борта перед вами появится кислородная маска. Если вы путешествуете с ребенком или спутником, который нуждается в вашей помощи, сначала наденьте маску на себя, а затем помогите другому человеку.

Азирафаэль слегка улыбается — Кроули шикарно играет стюардессу! — но потом его лицо снова становится задумчивым.

— Понятно, — тихо говорит он.

Демон садится на место и глядит куда-то вдаль.

— Мне нужно, чтобы сначала ты спас себя сам. Только так ты сможешь мне помочь. Я не могу справиться с этим, ангел...

Азирафаэль сокрушенно кивает со вздохом:

— Это чистый воды эгоизм с моей стороны.

— Нет, жертва, которую я прошу тебя принести.

И Азирафаэль признает правду в словах Кроули.

— Тогда до завтра, — шепчет он и встает.

— Хорошо, до завтра, — кивает Кроули и смотрит ему вслед. Когда Азирафаэль уходит, он опустошенно сворачивается калачиком на земле и думает о бутылочке, висящей на Древе Познания, глотая слезы.

***

В последующие дни они говорят о самых обычных вещах. Наконец-то разговаривают друг с другом, это очень важно. Кроули приносит с собой еду, которая нравится Азирафаэлю — он знает, что ангел любит есть гораздо больше, чем готовить. Азирафаэль иногда берет с собой папирус, чтобы поделиться каким-нибудь стихотворением, которое он запомнил и записал, продолжая работу Кроули по заполнению библиотеки.

И вот однажды начинается дождь.

Почва в Эдемском саду влажная и мягкая даже без дождя — может, поэтому они идут нечасто. Когда первые капли трогают листья и травы, Азирафаэль подходит к Кроули, и, как когда-то давно, призывает свои крылья и простирает одно над демоном, чтобы защитить его от воды, падающей с неба. Он тоже помнит эту сцену и иногда прокручивает ее в своем сознании.

Только теперь ангельскими крыльями никого не укрыть и не защитить, не спасти от дождя и боли. Они похожи на лес после пожара с несколькими длинными деревьями, сиротливо торчащими посреди обугленного, опаленного пространства. На крыльях зияют шрамы и проплешины, а новые перья и не думают появляться.

Кроули вскидывает голову, капли дождя падают ему на лицо — на нем застывает совершенно потустороннее выражение.

— О Господи... Прости, прости! — заикается ангел, немедленно отозвав несчастные крылья на эфирный план. — Я не думал, что все так... Пожалуйста, Кроули...

Но Кроули отворачивается и сбегает в лес, не говоря ни слова.

Азирафаэль остается стоять под дождем, провожая его взглядом. Падает в траву, как только Кроули скрывается из виду. По его лицу текут капли, он думает о бутылочке, висящей на Древе Познания.

***

— Ты не мог бы показать их мне еще раз?

Это они разговаривают на следующий день. Непогода ушла, небо сияющее и чистое. Дождь тоже кончился.

Азирафаэль нервно поправляет голубой галстук-бабочку, с опаской поглядывая в сторону Кроули.

— Ты уверен?

Кроули кивает.

Азирафаэль вздыхает и снова расправляет бедные крылья — или, скорее, то, что от них осталось.

Кроули рассматривает их, но не трогает — Азирафаэль благодарен ему за это, потому что от воспоминаний о прикосновении Люцифера, который обласкал их так нежно... а потом взялся за хлыст, ангела прошибает холодный пот.

— Ангел?

Азирафаэль не отвечает, потерявшись в воспоминаниях.

— Ты меня слышишь?

Азирафаэль вздыхает и, наконец, сосредотачивается на Кроули.

— Что? Да, да, извини...

— Ты тоже извини... Я хотел посмотреть, что с ними... когда буду в более вменяемом состоянии. Ну... ты понимаешь. Мне казалось, что новые перья уже должны были бы начать отрастать... Похоже, тебе нужно полностью восстановить истинную форму, прежде чем перья начнут расти снова...

Азирафаэль критическим взглядом оглядывает свои крылья.

— Я думаю даже, что потребуется несколько линек, чтобы вернуть перьевой покров в прежнее состояние. Но это нормально. Не знаю, правда, как надолго это может затянуться, иногда у меня перья не менялись десятилетиями.

— Но твоя истинная сущность... — говорит Кроули через силу. — Она еще не оправилась, верно? Ты не чувствуешь, что стал сильнее? Ты все еще не можешь творить чудеса?

Азирафаэль отрицательно качает головой.

— Пока что нет. Я не знаю, сколько времени это должно занять. Недели? Месяцы? Может быть, даже годы. Я никогда раньше не сталкивался с... Это... наверное, так и должно быть. Пока не беспокойся, все будет хорошо...

Кроули согласно кивает. Но его пальцы вздрагивают, когда Азирафаэль прячет несчастные крылья в эфир.

— Мой дорогой? — тихо спрашивает ангел.

Кроули улыбается — едва уловимо, но все же.

— Все терпимо. Я постараюсь...

Азирафаэль набирает в грудь воздух и шагает вперед. Он тянется к руке Кроули. Касается ее. Не закрывает глаза, чтобы Кроули мог их видеть — в них плещется нерешительность, но не страх.

Демон не двигается, а ангел сокращает расстояние между ними, точно измученный марафонец, преодолевающий последние метры до финиша. Азирафаэль осторожно протягивает руки и обнимает его. Демон стоит тише воды ниже травы и не смеет ничего сделать, чтобы не разбудить в ангеле страх, который он сейчас пытается укротить.

Азирафаэль тоже не двигается. Он стоит рядом, очень близко и почти не дыша. Можно почувствовать, как его легкое дыхание щекочет шею: с каждым выдохом оно становится все ровнее и глубже.

Наконец Азирафаэль полностью расслабляется, привыкая к новому состоянию, и полностью заключает друга в объятия.

— Да, это паршиво, — шепчет он. — Паршиво. Я знаю, что крылья придется долго лечить.

Слова ангела пробуждают что-то глубоко уязвимое внутри и словно сносят плотину: колени подгибаются сами собой, Кроули прячет лицо на плече Азирафаэля и сотрясается в его объятиях от града брызнувших слез. Он едва может говорить сквозь рыдания:

— Я чуть не потерял тебя!.. Ты... ты не знаешь, но там... за пределами мира... от тебя осталась... такая маленькая, слабая искорка!.. И больше ничего. Ты почти и-исчез!.. Ты был на самом краю!.. Почти навечно, ангел!..

— Мне очень жаль, Кроули. Должно быть, это было так страшно, — вздыхает Азирафаэль, лаская огненные волосы. Они отросли еще сильнее за время в Эдеме — Кроули очень напоминает прежнего себя шесть тысяч лет назад.

Слезы Кроули падают на песочное пальто, которое он лично придумал и сшил. Он сжимает ткань в кулаках.

— Черт возьми, ангел! Не надо... не говори, что тебе жаль!.. Это мне должно быть жаль!.. Это все моих рук дело!..

— Но мне правда хочется утешить тебя, мой дорогой. Ты к себе несправедлив. Твои руки могут творить удивительные вещи. Оттого что ты ранил меня, они не стали хуже. К большому сожалению, тебе пришлось через все это пройти...

Кроули медленно ослабляет крепкую хватку, сейчас он как марионетка с перерезанными нитками.

— И тебе...

Азирафаэль опускается на покрытый мхом валун, привлекает Кроули к себе на колени, прижимает его к груди, баюкает.

— Я здесь, я с тобой, — шепчет он. Голос дрожит от жалости, сострадания и необходимости успокоить. — Я всегда буду с тобой, ты не потерял меня. Я навечно с тобой.... Прости, что оставил тебя так надолго...

— Ангел, — Кроули наполовину всхлипывает, наполовину рычит ему в плечо. — Ты можешь наконец перестать извиняться?!.

Лис пугливо прижимает уши. Азирафаэль вздрагивает. Как говорил Кроули?.. Сначала надеть кислородную маску на себя...

— Я должен, — шепчет он. — Тебе плохо. Я же все чувствую. И ты не потерял меня. И больше не потеряешь. Это самое главное...

Они сидят долго, цепляясь, утешая, не в силах отпустить друг друга.

Через некоторое время Лис начинает испытывать тревогу и беспокойство. Азирафаэль видит, что с ним не все в порядке, и не замалчивает его нетерпение, не пытается сдержать. Но он не хочет отпускать Кроули.

«Видишь? Все в порядке, — говорит он Лису. — Он хороший. Он не причинит нам вреда. Понимаешь, ему пришлось однажды, но он больше не будет. Читай это в нем, чувствуй по тому, как дрожит его голос, как вздрагивают руки... Он не станет больше делать больно, мы с ним в полной безопасности — уж я-то знаю!»

И на этот раз Лис не рычит и не пробует вырваться, а внимательно слушает.

***

Солнце садится, а они все еще сидят на берегу.

— Я... и впрямь не потерял тебя!.. — изумлению Кроули нет предела, наверное, так заключенный выходит на свободу впервые после долгих лет, проведенных в тесноте тюремной камеры.

И Азирафаэль представляет себе бремя страха, которое Кроули унес с собой из зеркального зала. Если страх Азирафаэля — это Лис, которого нужно приручить, то Кроули похож на Удава, который проглотил Слона. Слон всей тяжестью придавливает Кроули к земле так, что он не может сдвинуться с места. У Слона в Удаве слишком толстая кожа, чтобы ее можно было переварить. Этот Слон в Удаве — нестерпимое чувство вины.

Они вместе сделали первый шаг и находятся только в самом начале пути, а на Древе Познания все еще висит глиняная бутылочка...


	27. Как проглотить Слона

Несколько дней спустя Кроули рассматривает на дереве бледную орхидею в цвету. Он больше не цепляется за ангела — сегодня они просто гуляют, однако темы для разговора все равно крутятся вокруг одного и того же.

— Ты был прав. Меня сломало чувство вины...

Кроули знает, что его ангел рядом, в безопасности, но когда накатывает память, все равно легче быть одному.

Азирафаэль вздыхает, играя с травинкой. Его снова что-то тревожит — Кроули подмечает практически неуловимые признаки изменений в его движениях, в особом положении плеч. На мгновение он задумывается, не стоит ли ему уйти, но мысль угасает сама собой. Он остается на месте.

— Кроули, если бы у меня была возможность переиграть, я бы хотел поменяться местами, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Тот первый выбор с ответом на вопрос, кого из нас двоих Он должен покарать... Я все неправильно понял. Я всегда лучше умел оправдывать меньшее зло — очень просто убедить себя, что во имя великого дела меньшее зло допустимо. Это ты всегда видел все насквозь. Я думаю... Я думаю, что смог бы причинить тебе боль и не сломаться, если бы я с самого начала увидел в этом выборе меньшее зло. Но я выбрал неправильно — я выбрал глупое самопожертвование, которое сломало тебя. Я плохо все продумал, да?

Кроули сжимает кулаки.

— Вот только не начинай, пожалуйста, — мрачно бормочет он. — Я это сказал не для того, чтобы ты опять извинялся.

— Ох, извини... — Азирафаэль поднимает травинку, словно пытаясь спрятаться за ней.

— К черту!.. Ты извиняешься!.. Прекрати извиняться!..

В голосе Азирафаэля звенят слезы:

— Я не могу прекратить. Я же ангел...

Эта фраза стрелой бьет Кроули навылет, в самое сердце.

— Блин. Прости. Не знаю, что на меня...

— Я знаю... — тихо говорит Азирафаэль и встает, роняя травинку на землю. — Тогда... тогда до завтра, ладно?

— До завтра, — кивает Кроули. В груди гулкая пустота и осуждающее эхо: «Ты опять ранишь его, ранишь его, ранишь его...»

Они расходятся, не прощаясь. Оба думают о бутылочке, висящей на Древе Познания.

***

— Кроули, я... я не уверен, что смогу вытащить тебя, — через два дня говорит Азирафаэль. День назад они тоже встречались, только это была странная и неловкая встреча, во время которой ни один из них не проронил ни слова. Вот и сейчас Азирафаэль смотрит тоскливыми глазами. — Я не знаю, как вытащить тебя и самому не уйти на дно. Я думаю... может, нам будет лучше все забыть? Избавить себя от лишней боли?

— Не думаю.

— Не думаешь? Ты уверен?

— Я ни в чем не уверен. Но кое-что за это время изменилось. Мне кажется, твой страх... Я уже не чувствую его в тебе. Может быть, он все еще сидит где-то, но меня ты больше не боишься.

— Нет, не боюсь, — скорбно кивает Азирафаэль и вешает голову. — Я боюсь за тебя, ты страдаешь, а я не могу облегчить твои страдания, я не знаю как. Каждый срыв дается нам все тяжелее...

— Ангел... Ангел, посмотри на меня, — в словах Кроули сквозит такая щемящая нежность, что Азирафаэль приподнимает голову. — Помнишь, я сказал, что тебе придется как-то привести себя в порядок, чтобы ты мог мне помочь?

— Я не против, но как мне быть?..

— Так вот, прости меня за эту просьбу. Не надо. Я понял, где лежит наш краеугольный камень... — Кроули вздыхает. — Теперь я его вижу. Мы слишком привыкли скрывать свою боль друг от друга... хотя бы, чтобы она не отражалась в зеркалах. Этот подход не сработал в прошлый раз, будь он неладен, но мы сделали попытку. Я сейчас говорю о том, когда кто-то пробует быть сильным для другого.

— Но именно эта стратегия помогла нам выжить. Не такая уж она и бесполезная.

— На короткой дистанции — да. Она теряет смысл, когда мы в безопасности пробуем вдвоем зализывать раны. У меня, вообще-то, фора перед тобой — у меня было больше времени подумать обо всем, что с нами стряслось, и прийти к выводу, насколько я во всем запутался. А ты, пробудившись и увидев, что со мной творится, в свою очередь, начал прятать свои раны не только от меня, но и от себя тоже.

— Ничего подобного! — протестует ангел. — Ничего я не прятал! Я с самого начала поклялся говорить тебе правду, и только правду.

— Та часть тебя, которую ты не мог контролировать — твой страх — она не могла укрыться незамеченной. Это правда. Остальное ты спрятал слишком глубоко, даже, может быть, сам того не осознавая.

Ангел прикусывает губу — Кроули опять попал в цель. В его словах мало приятного, но ангел знает, что демон в каком-то смысле все верно подметил.

— Как ты это понял?

— Пока ты не вернул себе память, мне приходилось делать все то же самое. А потом сразу случился какой-то надлом, и все перевернулось. Я вижу, что ты сейчас тоже приближаешься к надрыву — я слишком хорошо знаю, как это бывает.

— Ты сам попросил меня о помощи и сказал, что не сможешь без нее обойтись.

— Я тогда толком ничего не понимал. Если рассматривать аналогию с самолетом, я думал, что ты взрослый, а я ребенок. Но оказалось по-другому, похоже, никаких взрослых нет, мы оба — дети на борту, который падает. Мы должны держаться друг за друга и помогать по мере сил.

— Или можно все забыть. И начать с чистого листа.

Кроули опускается на колени перед понурым ангелом, берет его руки в свои.

— Наши общие воспоминания... они мне слишком дороги, чтобы от них отказаться... — шепчет он.

— Да. Я понимаю. — Азирафаэль роняет слезы.

— Да... Но знаешь, хорошее в том, что никто из нас больше не должен быть сильнее другого. Мы в безопасности, в этом наше преимущество. Давай разрешим себе быть слабыми, чтобы опираться друг на друга, когда нужно.

Азирафаэль прерывисто вздыхает. Потом кивает, соглашаясь. Кроули как всегда прав, но когда накатывают воспоминания, он тоже думает, что переживать их легче в одиночестве.

***

— Ты был прав. Чувство вины меня сломало...

Это их новая встреча. Они снова возвращаются к прошлой теме беседы. Азирафаэль не отвечает, не извиняется, потому что помнит, к чему это привело в прошлый раз. Пусть лучше говорит Кроули.

— Ты можешь извиниться, если хочешь, — мягко подсказывает Кроули. — Я знаю, что хочешь.

— Хочу... — Азирафаэль покорно извиняется. — Извини.

— Ага. Все хорошо. Но я вот о чем подумал. Если выбор был сделан за тебя и не тобой, ведь нельзя же чувствовать за него свою вину, верно? Я говорил тебе, что Сатана уже знал, кого из нас он выберет, задолго до того, как задал свой вопрос. Он все понял, ангел.

— Понял что?

— Он знал, что ты не сломаешься, если тебе придется причинить мне боль. И что ты легко распознаешь в своем выборе меньшее зло. Я практически стопроцентно уверен, что он хотел сломать нас обоих и точно знал, как это сделать, независимо от того, что ты выберешь. Его конечной целью было одновременно наказать нас и заставить меня снова служить ему.

— Да, ты мне уже говорил, когда объяснял все о зеркалах. Вы с ним еще раз беседовали после того, как тебя развоплотили?

Кроули встревоженно смотрит на Азирафаэля.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что меня развоплотили? Я тебе об этом не рассказывал!..

— Ох. Давай притворимся, что ты не слышал.

— Нет уж, никаких «притворимся», Азирафаэль! Откуда ты это знаешь? Если не хочешь говорить сейчас, не надо. Пожалуйста, не прячься от меня.

— А что, если мне приходится прятаться, потому что я не хочу причинить тебе еще больше боли?

— Мне стало бы куда хуже, если бы я узнал, что ты скрываешь тяжелую правду, чтобы мне не навредить.

Азирафаэль слабо улыбается.

— Вижу, тут снова играет наша концепция зеркал? Как же она усложняет расклад...

— Действительно, — кивает Кроули.

— Я расскажу тебе, откуда я узнал, если ты расскажешь мне, о чем вы разговаривали с Сатаной.

Кроули тяжко вздыхает.

— Тогда ладно. Но завтра.

Их ждет тяжелый разговор, решиться на который нелегко. Им придется вместе встретиться с воспоминаниями

Но только завтра.

***

И вот оно наступает. Азирафаэль сомневается в себе и не чувствует, что готов сделать этот шаг. Однако, он собирается с мыслями и все рассказывает Кроули.

Он рассказывает ему о том, как непривычно было получить новое тело сразу после развоплощения. О своем безумии и помешательстве. О Гаврииле. О белом офисе с камерами над зеркальным полом.

Взгляд Кроули полон негодования, глаза колючие, пронзительные, но он смотрит не на ангела.

— Вот засранец!.. Он что, сразу засунул тебя в новое тело после... после того, как... И этот мудак заставил тебя смотреть?.. Он полный, законченный ебанат! Черт... если бы я знал...

— ...то что бы ты сделал, мой дорогой? Помахал мне ручкой? — ангел улыбается, но отголоски воспоминаний клонят голову вниз, страшной тяжестью давят на плечи. Кроули. Один. Сломленный. Раненый. Ему было так больно потерять Азирафаэля, что он с облегчением встречал каждую новую порцию пыток...

Кроули осторожно берет его за руку.

— Даже не знаю. Я мог бы. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось смотреть. Должно быть, со стороны все это было просто отвратительно.

— Видишь? — Азирафаэль слабо улыбается. — И кто тут у нас извиняется?

— Ну и Бог с ним. Да, наверное. Похоже, мне стало понятно, почему ты это делаешь.

Азирафаэль глубоко вздыхает и продолжает рассказ.

— Потом я увидел, как... как демон-палач убил тебя. Просто так, без всякого предупреждения, как будто ты ничего не стоишь... — его голос дрожит. — Я... Я не хотел думать о том, что потерял тебя.

Кроули обнимает его за плечи.

— Тише. Ты не потерял.

Азирафаэль клонится к демону, и слезы капают на серую тунику. Немного успокоившись, он поднимает взгляд на печальное лицо Кроули, вздыхает и продолжает дальше.

— Знаешь, что я сказал Гавриилу? — щеки ангела внезапно розовеют, будто он рассказывает демону скабрезную шутку во время официального мероприятия. — Я его послал на хер.

Неожиданное признание застает Кроули врасплох, он смеется, запрокинув голову. Почти сразу же снова замолкает и закрывается в себе, но его «Хех...» тут же снимает тяжесть воспоминаний с плеч Азирафаэля. Все в порядке. Если у них появились силы, чтобы посмеяться над пережитым, то все точно будет в порядке.

— А я ответил Сатане, что больше не буду с ним разговаривать, — улыбается в свою очередь демон.

— Ты такой отважный...

— Я об этом тогда не думал, — бормочет Кроули в ответ, хмурит брови и обрывает веселье, как и не было. — Я расскажу тебе о нашем о разговоре с Люцифером, я же обещал. Но можно завтра? Я слишком злюсь на Гаврила. Хочешь расскажу, что бы я хотел с ним сделать?

— Да, давай, расскажи.

***

Свежий ветерок треплет кроны деревьев, воздух резкий, но не неприятный.

— Снаружи песчаная буря, — роняет Кроули.

— Ого. Хорошо, что она не может добраться до нас.

— Это точно.

На мгновение воцаряется тишина. Затем Кроули набирается духу и начинает говорить.

Он рассказывает Азирафаэлю о туманном серном море в Аду, о вулкане с лавой и искорках огоньков. И о своем разговоре с Сатаной. Он снова рассказывает ему о сделке, от которой отказался, и последствия этого решения теперь неотступно преследуют его.

— Ты говорил о меньшем зле ради великой цели, — голос демона звучит хрипловато. — Я полностью так и не сумел убедить себя в том, что это тот самый случай. Я припоминаю... вспоминаю один-единственный миг во время того разговора, когда я мог представить все последствия с большой долей вероятности. Но этот миг исчез и больше никогда не прояснился. Я не знаю, как все это работает. Как отказ от самопожертвования и причинение тебе боли может быть меньшим злом? Как я вообще мог до этого додуматься?

— Посмотри на все моими глазами, — предлагает Азирафаэль.

Кроули смотрит на него.

— Я забыл, как это делается.

— Ты думаешь, что мое мнение о тебе изменилось, потому что ты меня ранил?

— Ранил, Азирафаэль? Я чуть не погубил тебя! По-настоящему, навсегда... а не только причинил боль физическому телу. Ты начал бояться меня. Если бы я пожертвовал собой ради тебя, ничего этого не случилось бы... я был бы спокоен.

— Очень опрометчиво с твоей стороны судить себя, основываясь на выборе, которого на самом деле не было, — фыркает ангел. В его глазах читается сочувствие к Кроули. — Я знаю.... трудно не винить себя после всего, через что мы прошли. Как и страх, чувство вины иррационально, верно? Ты начинаешь думать, переигрывать ситуацию в голове сотни раз и всякий раз мучаешься, думая, что у тебя был выбор, которого ты не увидел, но который мог бы все изменить, даже если ты знаешь, что это не так. Я просто хочу донести до тебя, чтобы ты знал, что твой выбор был именно таким, каким бы я хотел его видеть, если бы у нас была возможность его обсудить. Ты выбрал правильно — никакие твои последующие действия не могут этого изменить.

Кроули долго молчит.

— И что же я увижу, если я попробую посмотреть на себя твоими глазами?

— Ты увидишь невероятную стойкость и мужество, — говорит Азирафаэль без тени сомнений. — Ты увидишь того, кто ставит мои потребности выше собственных. Остаться в одиночестве гораздо сложнее, чем пожертвовать собой.

— Я ничего этого в себе не чувствую. Если бы я знал, что случится... Как он собирается с тобой поступить... и что в итоге сделаю я...

— Как он собирается поступить с нами обоими, — поправляет его Азирафаэль. — И все же это куда лучше, чем остаться одному, наедине с нестерпимым знанием о том, что ты пожертвовал собой ради меня. Что ты превратился... в проводника его воли, в орудие в его руках... — Азирафаэль вздрагивает и ежится. — Не думаю, что у меня хватило бы сил вынести это.

— Ты не мог обо всем этом думать, когда тебя пытали так, что ты даже не мог кричать... — Кроули сжимает кулаки. — Когда ты умолял, чтобы все это прекратилось. Когда ты звал нашу Матерь. Когда ты... когда...

Азирафаэль потерянно сидит с ним рядом, словно марионетка с обрезанными нитками. Он не в силах пошевелиться, не в силах заставить себя поднять голову и посмотреть на демона.

— Ничего, ничего... — еле слышный шепот слов демона напоминает трепетание крыльев бабочек-поденок, умирающих на закате дня. — Все терпимо. Держись. Слабым быть можно.

— Я знаю.

Ангел клонится к земле и падает, зарываясь лицом в мох.

— Все кончено, — охрипшим от отчаяния голосом говорит он, не надеясь на ответ. — Все закончилось. Мы выжили. Почему мне так больно?

Кроули сворачивается клубочком рядом с ним. Оба думают о бутылочке, висящей на Древе Познания, и всхлипывают, вцепившись друг в друга.

— Теперь уже стало слишком поздно, правда? — шепчет Азирафаэль.

— Да. Мы зашли слишком далеко... сейчас нечестно сдаваться.

— Извини... надо было сразу не думать и соглашаться.

— Я очень рад, что ты подумал и не согласился.


	28. «Нарисуй мне барашка?»

Наступил новый день. Песчаная буря утихомирилась. Небо в вышине, словно россыпь незабудок.

— Мне уже надоело сидеть на одном месте, — тихонько говорит Азирафаэль. — Может, пойдем погуляем?

— Конечно, ангел.

Они идут не спеша.

— Это что, арахис? — ангел опускается на колени и разглядывает маленькое растеньице с желтыми цветами, похожими по форме на горошины. Кроули улыбается.

— Да, он. Отлично все помнишь, ангел.

Азирафаэль с гордостью улыбается ему в ответ — он помнит множество маленьких похожих эпизодов в Эдеме, когда Кроули возился с ним, пока ангельская память еще не вернулась. Он помнит, сколько хорошего Кроули для него сделал, неся бремя тяжелых воспоминаний о них обоих...

Ангел называет растения, которым Кроули его научил. Демон хвалит его за каждое угаданное и даже иногда показывает какое-нибудь новое, если встречает на пути. Азирафаэль вплетает ему в волосы кремовую камелию.

Они не говорят о воспоминаниях. Сегодня они просто гуляют.

— Встретимся завтра у меня дома? — предлагает ангел.

— О, давай, конечно!

— Мне бы тоже очень хотелось посмотреть, где ты живешь. Как-нибудь попозже. Когда тебе будет удобно. Можно мне когда-нибудь прийти к тебе в гости?

— Хм. Окей.

— У тебя ведь тоже есть дом, верно? Надеюсь, пока мы тут живем, ты не спал на улице?..

— Конечно же, нет!..

Поэтому у Кроули неожиданно появляется новая задача — он торопливо начинает наполовину строить, наполовину чудесить себе жилище на другой стороне озера. Естественно, он спал на улице.

Он совсем отвык творить чудеса для одного себя. С того дня, когда они с ангелом укрылись в Эдеме, он сотворил себе только единственную тунику и штаны, все остальное было для Азирафаэля.

Он чудесит себе обстановку домика и пару раз ловит себя на мысли, что у него в гостях захотелось бы увидеть ангелу? Никакими элементами обстановки эту мысль выдавать, конечно же, нельзя, иначе Азирафаэль как-то догадается, что домик необжитой и ненастоящий, и подумает, что Кроули все это время просто хандрил, предавался унынию и не занимался собой. И это, в общем-то, правда... Азирафаэль, вероятно, это и так знает. Его ангел умный, проницательный, немножечко сволочь и манипулятор, к тому же, ему хватает пары фраз, чтобы заставить Кроули наконец-то сделать что-то для себя.

***

— Ох, это так здорово, Кроули! У тебя тут картины!..

— Ну... да. Пока что всего одна. Я немного рисовал... Так, немножко. Совсем чуть-чуть. (А если точнее, то весь вчерашний день, потому что Кроули понял, что ему нужно срочно привнести в жилище какой-то личный акцент, который убедил бы ангела, что он уже давно чувствует себя тут как дома. Естественно, никаких картин тут не продается, и никаких художников, кроме него, в Эдеме не водится.)

— Это очень мило! — улыбается Азирафаэль. Конечно, он все знает, а Кроули знает, что он знает. Краска все еще не до конца досохла, если честно. Кроули рисовал кармином и сепией, потому что он жуткий дедлайнер и у него просто не хватило времени выяснить, как можно получить другие цвета. Картина написана на папирусе, на ней запечатлен автомобиль. Или, скорее, запечатлено первое впечатление от автомобиля: изысканная кожа сидений, блестящий металл, плавные изгибы и скорость.

Он забыл обо всем остальном, пока работал над своей картиной с «Бентли» — кармин и сепия красно-коричневого цвета, но Кроули ни разу не подумал о том, что они напоминают ему кровь.

— Хочешь, я тебе тоже что-нибудь нарисую?

— О, мой дорогой! Это было бы восхитительно!

Они снова танцуют свой вечный танец, в котором партии знакомы, как собственное отражение в зеркале, а каждый шаг давным-давно выучен наизусть. Они танцевали его шесть тысяч лет и еще чуть-чуть... но что-то разбилось, и теперь они сходятся снова и снова учатся танцевать в паре, осторожно пробуя сцену ногой, проверяя, не обрушится ли танцпол. Они снова начинают свою игру «Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю». Это игра отражений: зеркала между ними все так же покрыты сетью трещин, но в их темной глубине уже постепенно начинают проступать знакомые туманные силуэты.

***

— Я недооценил Его, — говорит Кроули. Он сидит у ангела в гостях и пьет салеп, наблюдая, как его дорогой друг ходит от стены к стене, пытаясь найти наилучшее место для картины. Кроули нарисовал ангелу книжный магазин. Или, скорее, попытался передать дух книжного магазина — организованный живописный беспорядок из любимых вещей, тепло, уют и запах букинистического антиквариата.

— Хм, ты про кого сейчас говоришь, мой дорогой? — рассеянно спрашивает Азирафаэль, прикидывая, как картина будет выглядеть над столом.

— Про Него.

Азирафаэль немедленно поворачивается к нему, начисто забыв про картину.

— О...

Он кладет подарок на стол и садится напротив Кроули. Они уже давно не разговаривали о воспоминаниях, многое осталось недосказанным.

— Я в последнее время думал о Его игре. И словах про меньшее зло для меня и для тебя. И про выбор, которого не было.

Азирафаэль берет чашку салепа в руки, потому что ему просто необходимо куда-то их пристроить и чем-то занять.

— И к каким выводам ты пришел? — напряженно спрашивает он.

— Не знаю, что из этого хуже. Либо ответственность за последствия, когда выбор есть... либо знание того, что никакого выбора нет и что ты всего лишь инструмент для достижения цели. Цель будет достигнута в любом случае, ты можешь только выбрать способ, которым она будет достигнута. Ему был нужен инструмент. Безотказное орудие. И он практически его получил.

— Ну нет, все-таки не получил, — успокаивающе говорит Азирафаэль. — Ты же не согласился на сделку и бросил ему вызов. Это был твой выбор, и выбор правильный.

Кроули самоуничижительно фыркает:

— Я думал, что это умно с моей стороны. Я думал, что так я выигрываю нам время. Но Он решил снова вернуть меня к себе в Ад. Надо же... Он действительно восхищался моей работой. Вот скажи, что Ему стоило появиться и крикнуть «Ву-ху!», когда я показывал проект М25, а все в Аду молчали?..

— Я всегда знал, что ты отлично справляешься со своими обязанностями, — губы ангела трогает слабая улыбка. — Ты очень умен и изобретателен. Он видел результаты, но я не думаю, что Он их понимал. Он точно не мог их оценить по достоинству, если Он думал, что своими действиями сможет сделать из тебя безотказный инструмент для достижения своих целей и при этом сохранить твою замечательную креативность.

Кроули кусает губу.

— Мне кажется, что смог бы. Например, точно так же можно взломать компьютер и заставить его выполнять те программы, которые тебе нужно. У компьютера нет своей воли, но программы-то в нем есть... И, может быть, если бы в Нем хватило жестокости — а ее хватило бы, с этим не поспоришь! — Он оставил бы во мне искру воли, понимающую, что происходит, но не способную ничего с этим поделать...

Ангел замечает, что Кроули дрожит, поэтому он торопливо отставляет салеп в сторону и берет руки Кроули в свои. Ладони Азирафаэля очень теплые — он только что грел их о глиняный бок своей чашки.

— О Боже... это так страшно. А я и не знал...

— Я ни разу об этом не говорил... Я никогда не рассказывал, как Он умеет вторгаться в сознание демонов и отдавать приказы, вкладывать тебе в голову нужные знания... инструкции... в общем, всякое такое.

Азирафаэль ахает.

— Кроули! И Он делал так с тобой тоже? С твоим сознанием?

У ангела нехороший опасный взгляд.

— Д-да. В последний раз Люцифер влез мне в голову, когда я должен был доставить Антихриста. Но тогда Он просто передал мне инструкции, я не попал под Его полный контроль — это невозможно, если сам не подчинишься Его воле и не впустишь Его в свое сознание добровольно.

— Ох, Кроули...

Ладони Азирафаэля крепко стискивают руки Кроули — ангел сожалеет, что его не было там в то время.

— Почему ты мне сразу об этом не сказал?

— Я... я не думал, что это повторится. Даже думать о таком неприятно. Ни мне, ни тебе.

Азирафаэль молчит, поощряя демона говорить.

— И знаешь, что еще? — Кроули внезапно роняет голову и всхлипывает. — Ты спас меня, Азирафаэль. Ты спас меня от Него... Я очень хочу, чтобы ты наконец-то об этом узнал.

Азирафаэль качает головой.

— Ты сам себя спас, мой дорогой. Тебе нужно было только отказаться от сделки. Тебя подтолкнула мысль о том, что ты отказываешься ради меня.

— Я отказался потому, что в первую очередь думал о том, что бы на моем месте сделал ты. Я же дал слово... что не разлучу нас. Мое обещание помогло мне сделать правильный выбор. Но если бы ты не раздобыл ключ, я бы не выдержал. Ангел... ты спас нас обоих. Я восхищен твоим невероятным самообладанием, выдержкой и бесстрашием... это было отчаянно, храбро и стильно, с невероятным мастерством и ловкостью рук!.. Клянусь, Азирафаэль, я отныне никогда больше не стану поднимать на смех твои фокусы.

— Неужели? «Никогда» — это очень длинное слово, мой дорогой. Я бы на твоем месте поостерегся и не стал давать таких обещаний.

Кроули ухмыляется, но затем выражение его лица меняется и снова становится серьезным.

— Не могли бы мы прояснить еще одну вещь? Если ты не против?

— Конечно, мой дорогой.

Кроули все еще колеблется с вопросом.

— Не считай, что сейчас во мне говорит осуждение или ревность, хорошо?.. Я просто хотел бы понять, что увидел. Я знаю, что в тот момент твои чувства не были чистым притворством, потому что я распознавал твой страх передо мной. Помнишь момент, когда ты едва не упал, воплотив крылья, и когда я протянул руку, чтобы поддержать, ты отпрянул от меня, ища поддержки Люцифера? Где тут игра, а где правда?

Взгляд Азирафаэля нестерпимо нежен.

— Все игра, — шепчет он. — Прости, мне пришлось так поступить. Мне нужно было показать Ему страх перед тобой и отыграть его так, чтобы Он поверил...

Кроули неуверенно кивает.

— Я боялся тебя где-то в подсознании, — продолжает Азирафаэль. — Но Его я боялся всей душой, в тысячу раз больше, чем тебя. Я доверял тебе и знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать.

— И все же ты склонился к Нему, — шепчет Кроули. — Мой храбрый ангел... А я почти все испортил, потому что недооценил Его.

— Ты ничего не испортил. Ты привел нас сюда.

— Я недооценил Его. Я решил, что Он будет мучить нас снова, снова и снова, устроив неразрывный круговорот перевоплощений до тех пор, пока я не сломаюсь и не соглашусь на сделку с Ним... я думал тогда, что у нас появится шанс спастись, если мы выстоим. Я допустил ошибку, поверив ему и приняв предположение за правду. Можно было догадаться, что Он не сдержит слово, но я предположил и поверил, что Он будет придерживаться установленного порядка. Поэтому, когда Он изменил одну переменную, я этого не заметил.

— Адский огонь, — тихо подсказывает Азирафаэль. — Ему не нужно было устраивать бесконечные пытки... Он хотел, чтобы я умер от твоей руки.

Кроули кивает, не в силах открыть рот — слова застревают у него в горле.

— И если бы меня не стало, ты бы согласился на сделку.

Еще один кивок.

— Ох, Кроули...

Обогнув стол, Азирафаэль подходит к Кроули, прижимает его к себе и долго-долго не выпускает из объятий. Остывает чай из орхидей, а рисунок с магазинчиком остается лежать на столе до завтрашнего дня.

***

Они снова идут рука об руку по райскому саду, часто останавливаются, чтобы без всякой спешки рассмотреть разные растения. Иногда осторожно срывают и попробуют на вкус плоды или ягоды, которых Кроули не узнает — но только если они выглядят привлекательно и съедобно. Большинство из них несъедобно. Заниматься дегустированием на ходу все равно весело и относительно безопасно, потому что ядовитые растения в Эдеме не растут — Эдем был создан для того, чтобы лелеять жизнь, а не отнимать ее.

Но Азирафаэль идет все дальше и дальше и, похоже, затаил определенную цель, которую хочет достичь.

Кроули замечает это, когда смотрит вверх и видит стену, нависающую над ними, между кронами деревьев. Азирафаэль ведет их к Восточным Вратам.

Кроули останавливается как вкопанный.

— Ангел.

— Да, мой дорогой?

— Ты ведь не хочешь уйти отсюда, правда?

— Уйти? О! Нет, конечно же, нет! Я просто хочу убедиться, что Врата хорошо закрыты.

Кроули выдыхает с облегчением.

— Я старался изо всех сил. Но у тебя, конечно, опыта больше — здесь ты эксперт по Вратам.

Азирафаэль ухмыляется в ответ.

— Честно говоря, я так себе эксперт. Я сотворил их только единожды, когда нужно было помочь людям уйти, но прозвище как-то прилипло... Когда мы с Ней закрывали Врата, я был не очень уверен, что починил отверстие как следует, просто попытался вернуть камни на место. Тогда я и понятия не имел о таких вещах, как миномет... О, вижу, ты постарался!..

Разговаривая, они подходят к стене, где раньше был проход наружу. Азирафаэль проверяет ее на прочность.

— Ты и вправду хорошо поработал, Кроули.

— Я даже засыпал вход песком с другой стороны.

Азирафаэль взглядывает на него.

— С другой стороны?..

— Спустился по веревочной лестнице. Как думаешь, откуда у меня взялась вода из Леты?

— Хм... и правда, откуда? Не могу представить себе. Ты у нас очень творческая личность, мой дорогой.

— Хех. Ты не можешь себе представить, как я рад, что ты не знал о взрывчатке, когда их закрывал. Не думаю, что у меня хватило бы сил открыть их, если бы ты решил применить противоударные чудеса.

Азирафаэль задумчиво кивает и садится, прислонившись к залатанной стене.

— Не знаю, получится ли у меня как следует отблагодарить тебя за свое спасение, мой дорогой. Ты вырвал меня из небытия, Кроули. Ты не сдался, хотя надежда на счастливый исход была очень невелика. Ты спас меня.

Кроули взволнованно плюхается рядышком на песок, весь запутавшись в бесконечных руках и ногах. Рот пересыхает, он облизывает губы языком, прежде чем заговорить.

— Здесь ты умолял убить тебя... — его голос едва различим. — Ты умолял меня сжалиться и прекратить твои муки. И я тебя не послушал, Азирафаэль. Я нарочно не прислушивался к твоим мольбам, я специально отвернулся от тебя, чтобы понять и попробовать хоть как-то открыть Врата...

Слова слетают с его губ пеплом сердца, заливают песок и самого Кроули черной вязкой смолой.

Азирафаэль внимательно слушает и не перебивает. Пусть пепел летит по ветру, а смола затапливает песок, пусть все это вырвется на свободу, но не останется мучить и разъедать Кроули изнутри. У него получится со временем стереть и вывести пятна. Поэтому он и привел демона сюда — он, на самом деле, уже давно проверил Врата на прочность, совершив сюда одну из своих первых одиночных прогулок после того, как они договорились встречаться с Кроули каждый день.

— Я не помню, — негромко говорит ангел. — Я правда практически ничего не помню между пустыней и пробуждением в коттедже. Должно быть, тебе было так одиноко...

— Пф... Нгк! Конечно, ты не помнишь, Азирафаэль. Ты сходил с ума, ты умолял меня убить тебя!

Азирафаэль ведет пальцем по шершавому камню.

— Боль помню, — говорит он и закрывает глаза, как поступал много раз до этого, непоколебимо и твердо, словно намеренно прячась от чего-то. Но тут же открывает их снова и ласковым взглядом смотрит на демона.

— Боль помню, но совсем не помню, как умолял тебя... кажется, я в тот момент совсем не осознавал, что со мной происходит, правда? Я уже это тебе говорил. Ты сумел не сломаться и побыть сильным ради меня, когда у меня совсем не осталось сил. Ты спас меня, Кроули.

Кроули судорожно вздыхает и молчит. Азирафаэль берет его за руку и гладит большим пальцем, словно осторожно стирает с нее грязь.

— Сейчас я так просто об этом говорю, да? — бормочет он успокаивающе. — Мне кажется, это было ужасно. Я даже представить себе не могу, каково тебе пришлось... Ты очень смелый, мой дорогой.

— Я смелый?.. Тебе было так больно... ты боялся меня... и все же утешал меня, пока мог.

— Это я тоже помню, — кивает Азирафаэль. — На самом деле, никакой особенной храбрости не требовалось. Я умирал и думал, что скоро все закончится. Жаль, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Ты, конечно, доказал, что я ошибался, но тогда я именно так и думал. Ты оставался один и должен был идти дальше. Конечно, мне хотелось тебя утешить.

— Ангел, — говорит Кроули сдавленным голосом. — Ты невероятный, замечательный и прекрасный мерзавец. Ты не думаешь о себе даже на пороге небытия.

— Потому что гораздо легче быть тем, кто умирает, чем тем, кто остается. Ты уверен, что иначе смог бы сдержать данное мне обещание? Не забывай, это была моя последняя просьба.

— Не последняя. Ты же выжил.

— Тогда я думал, что последняя! — настаивает ангел. — Это тоже считается.

— Ну... поскольку посреди гребаной пустыни никакой святой воды не найти, мне потребовалось бы некоторое время, чтобы до нее добраться. Так что я в любом случае постарался бы сдержать данное тебе слово.

— Это тоже считается, — мягко кивает Азирафаэль.

— Но вот если бы выяснилось, что Он начал охоту за мной и идет по пятам.... то я не уверен. Я бы, наверное, все же использовал святую воду.

— Я не стал бы тебя винить, — вздыхает Азирафаэль. Он встает и проводит руками по отреставрированной стене. Кажется, он доволен. — Но здесь Он до тебя не доберется, ты в безопасности.

— Значит, мы останемся тут навсегда?

— Ты как-то хотел сбежать на Альфу Центавра. Неужели на ней приятнее, чем в Эдеме?

— Хотел, да. Но я думал в то время, что от Земли, какой мы ее знали, совсем ничего не останется. Забавно, правда? Сейчас Земля — за стенами райского сада, со всеми ее книгами, музыкой и ресторанами, а ты застрял со мной...

Легкая улыбка трогает губы Азирафаэля.

— Именно поэтому я не возражаю, чтобы остальная часть мира осталась снаружи.

— Ты уверен, ангел? — неуверенно спрашивает Кроули. — Мне нормально в любом месте мира, пока ты рядом... а как насчет тебя? Тебе точно всего хватает? Ты не чувствуешь себя робинзоном, отрезанным от всего того, что любишь?.. Да, еще... Мы ведь больше не вместе. Нас тяготит общество друг друга, потому что мы слишком часто напоминаем друг другу о том ужасе, который пришлось пережить. Не знаю, что понадобится, чтобы, как раньше, жить под одной крышей... У меня ощущение, будто мы с тобой потеряли все то, что у нас получилось за три года...

— Это тоже правда, но знаешь... не думаю, что это так плохо. Мы оба находимся здесь, в отправной точке у истока всего, где почти 6000 лет назад началась наша история. Почему бы нам не начать ее сначала? Восстановить то, что у нас было раньше, и наслаждаться каждым новым приключением?

Кроули ухмыляется уголком губ.

— Стена у нас уже есть. Можно вырезать из дерева цепи и поиграть в Бастилию.

— Кроули!..

По его возгласу непонятно, возмущен он или смущается, и всерьез это или нет. Кроули смеется, глядя на него:

— Ладно... Давай попробуем заново. Давай снова ходить на свидания, узнавать друг друга и не торопиться, если не хочется. Все в наших руках.

Азирафаэль радостно ерзает:

— Соблазн слишком велик, мой дорогой!..

Кроули смотрит на него с нежностью.

— Но сначала, по-моему, у нас осталась бутылочка воды, которую неплохо было бы вылить за стену.


	29. Крылья и змеи

Представьте себе модный ресторан. Столы из настоящего красного дерева покрыты белоснежными скатертями с тонкой вышивкой. Кресла обиты красным плюшем. Хрустальные люстры отражают мягкий свет, который дрожит и переливается, точно солнечные блики на глади озера в полдень. Стены украшены оригиналами картин, а пальцы музыканта танцуют на клавиатуре изящного старинного пианино цвета слоновой кости и черного дерева.

Представьте себе стол у окна, выходящего на оживленную лондонскую улицу. Представьте прохожих, которые куда-то торопятся по своим делам, оттеняя своей спешкой роскошь и неторопливость ресторана.

Представьте себе двух существ, сидящих за этим столом. Один из них, в бежевом пальто и клетчатом галстуке-бабочке, зажмурившись от восторга, кладет в рот первый кусочек десерта. У другого, одетого в смокинг, темно-рыжие волосы — собранные в косу, они ярким пятном выделяются на фоне темно-серой ткани. Он вертит в руке бокал с вином и неотрывно следит за перемещениями серебряной вилки с наколотым кусочком десерта, плавно скользящей между губ собеседника.

Представили?

Теперь сохраните образ этих двух существ и отбросьте все остальное.

Здесь нет модного ресторана. Столы с льняными скатертями расставлены между деревьев, вместо хрустальных люстр над ними подвешены глиняные масляные фонарики, чей мягкий свет дробится на поверхности узкого быстротечного ручья — шум листвы и журчание воды создают музыкальное сопровождение этой сцены. Картины можете оставить, если хотите, но вместо стен тут деревья. Есть даже десерт и вино (хотя называть вином странную красно-коричневую жидкость в бокалах будет, вероятно, слишком самонадеянно).

Вся остальная сцена отдается на откуп воображению двух существ, которые сидят за столиком.

— Какое изысканное сочетание вкуса! Пожалуйста, передайте мои восторги шеф-повару! — восклицает Азирафаэль, доедая десерт и облизывая вилку, которая на самом деле оказывается не серебряной, а золотой. Ручей на днях вымыл маленький золотой самородок, и они его подобрали, так что теперь у них наконец-то есть металл, но только золото. Из него можно начудесить золотые столовые приборы, золотые пуговицы и гребни, золотой умывальник и даже поднос... Однако истинной валютой в Эдеме было бы не золото, а хороший сыр. Ни Кроули, ни Азирафаэль пока что не придумали способа, как сделать здесь сыр на основе имеющихся у них ингредиентов. Но у них вся вечность впереди.

Азирафаэль вертится на стуле и поправляет галстук-бабочку. Кончики пальцев задерживаются на ткани. Ангел помнит, как они с демоном вместе красили пряжу и ткали тартан; как худые пальцы Кроули сплетали нити на самодельном ткацком станке. Привычный узор шотландки, которую носил Азирафаэль вскоре после изобретения тартана, отличается от этого нового: в нем черные и алые полосы чередуются с бежевыми и серыми, и еще есть тонкий намек на медово-золотой. Кроули теперь носит такой нижний воротник — он даже не фыркал и сильно не протестовал. Азирафаэль в уме делает себе пометку, что этот узор на ткани можно назвать Тартаном Их Собственной Стороны.

Кроули смотрит на ухоженные руки ангела (снова сам делал ему маникюр!) и рассеянно отпивает глоток вина. Но тут же выплевывает его и корчит недовольную физиономию.

— Фу ты, ну ты! Господи благослови!

— Все не так уж страшно, мой дорогой.

— На вкус оно как самое дешевое пакетированное пойло с нижней полки супермаркета! Я придумал, как сделать шоколад без надлежащего молока, почему вино отказывается меня слушать? Люди начали делать его, как только узнали, что забавные фиолетовые ягоды, оказывается, могут бродить! Люди меня поражают — они обнаружили, что некоторые вещи могут бродить, даже раньше, чем поняли, что виноградины, вообще-то, и так вкусные!..

— Ну, вино они долго улучшали. Помнится, раннее вино было очень похоже на это твое. Мне кажется, чтобы вкус удался, нужно очень многое сделать правильно. Нужно угадать со временем брожения, температурой, еще выдержать правильный объем кислорода в бочке... И еще нужен особый вид грибков, которые концентрируют в вине алкоголь.

— Да, наверное, те, что здесь растут, нам не подходят. Есть какие-нибудь планы на завтра, ангел?

Азирафаэль неловко елозит на стуле.

— Я подумал, мы могли бы пойти вечером посмотреть новую пьесу в Ист-Энд.

— А? — Кроули поднимает брови. — До меня дошли слухи, что кто-то работает над новым сценарием. Ее уже дописали?

— Ну да, — скромно краснея, кивает Азирафаэль. Он писал сценарий пьесы в течение последних нескольких недель, и, конечно же, Кроули об этом знает. Ист-Энд-понарошку — это еще один уголок Эдема, такой же, как их «Мейфэр» и «Сохо». Только это тоже не совсем спектакль, просто Азирафаэль будет с выражением читать сценарий целиком — все, что нужно, это сохранить образ двух существ и представить себе все остальное.

Сначала Азирафаэль по памяти записывал только сценарии пьес, которые помнил наизусть — Кроули очень восхищался объемами растущей библиотеки, и это вдохновляло ангела на подвиги. Но без новых книг и новых постановок было скучно, в Эдеме не водились другие авторы... поэтому Азирафаэлю неожиданно пришлось сменить амплуа. Придумывать и записывать новые сюжеты было сложнее, чем рисовать, но ангел обнаружил, что этот вид творчества помогает ему упорядочивать мысли и разбираться с невысказанным. Очень сложно было разрешить себе не относиться к написанному с перфекционизмом, но ангел понимал, что его собственные пьесы вряд ли переплюнут многие творения людей. Он пишет их, чтобы развлечь Кроули, а Кроули — благодарный слушатель.

— Отлично, надеюсь, мы сможем купить хорошие билеты, — радуется демон.

— Я уже нам столик заказал, — улыбается Азирафаэль, несколько обеспокоенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Ты не против помочь мне поохотиться за нужными микроскопическими грибами для вина завтра утром? Или тебе нужно будет подготовиться... чтобы выбрать костюм на вечер?

— С костюмом полный порядок! (читается как «Пьесу я уже дописал, и она замечательная!») Конечно, я могу помочь тебе с охотой за грибами, мой дорогой. Заезжай за мной, когда соберешься.

Кроули кивает.

— Билл, к нам, пожалуйста!.. — кричит он несуществующему официанту; это обращение чуточку грубовато для такого респектабельного места, но Кроули — демон, а потому не может позволить себе миндальничать.

— Подвезти тебя домой? — спрашивает он ангела.

Азирафаэль одергивает пальто.

— Это было бы очень кстати.

Они идут к автостоянке. Дорожка, ведущая к ней от ресторана, вымощена белыми камешками. Автостоянка отделана серыми камнями, то здесь, то там мелькают белые отметки отдельных парковочных мест. И в ее середине, занимая четыре места, их (очень демонически!) дожидается «Бентли».

Или, по крайней мере, что-то довольно похожее на «Бентли» — что-то очень автомобилеобразное, из дерева и золота, окрашенное в черный цвет сажей, смешанной с маслом. Краска еще чуть липнет, ей бы еще немного подсушиться... поэтому Кроули осторожно открывает дверь для Азирафаэля.

Азирафаэль садится на хлопчатобумажную обивку и возится на сиденье, ожидая, когда Кроули сядет за руль.

— Осторожнее веди машину, мой дорогой.

— Ну, движение здесь довольно медленное. Пора немного ускориться! — Кроули вдавливает педаль газа в пол до упора.

Конечно, ничего не происходит. «Бентли» остается на месте, а ангел и демон представляют себе дорогу через загруженные лондонские улицы. И если представление ангела о поездке не полностью совпадает с демоническим представлением, а в выражении азирафаэлевского лица не читается ужас от бешеной скорости, которую сейчас наяву видит Кроули... что ж, мы вряд ли можем их за это винить. Ангел снова ерзает на сиденье и с облегчением вздыхает, когда Кроули нажимает на тормоз и обходит капот, чтобы открыть дверь.

— Можно мне проводить тебя домой? — спрашивает Кроули и протягивает ему руку, как истинный джентльмен.

Азирафаэль подает ему свою, но заметно нервничает. Кроули искоса смотрит на него, пока что удерживаясь от расспросов. Он ведет его по белой дорожке, обрамленной густыми розовыми кустами.

Сейчас они в «Сохо» — в той части Эдема, где стоит домик ангела.

— Благодарю тебя, мой дорогой. Ты не хотел бы побыть со мной еще немножко? — едва оба поднимаются на крыльцо, спрашивает ангел, почесывая плечо. Это не риторический вопрос. Иногда один из них, или сразу оба, слишком перегружены обществом друг друга и нуждаются в том, чтобы побыть некоторое время наедине. Но сейчас Азирафаэль спрашивает, а это значит, что он не против, чтобы Кроули остался.

— Да, с удовольствием, — кивает Кроули. Это тоже не вежливый ответ по умолчанию. Если бы он не захотел остаться, то не остался бы, даже если бы Азирафаэль этого захотел. Нужно сказать, они очень переменились и сейчас всегда честны друг с другом. Кроули дает Азирафаэлю распахнуть двери перед собой и первым заходит в домик.

Они оказываются у ангела дома. Азирафаэль зажигает масляные лампы и переобувается в мягкие тапочки. Туфли, которые он ставит рядом с дверью, сделаны из нескольких слоев накрахмаленного полотна — ангел и демон подумали над выкройкой вместе и вместе начертили ее, когда сошлись во мнениях по поводу материала.

Кроули не меняет обувь, потому что на нем ее нет: стильные змеиные ботинки — часть его самого.

— Ангел, — говорит он, — ты не покажешь мне свои крылья?

— Мои крылья? — нерешительно переспрашивает Азирафаэль, но его тут же осеняет. — О! У меня сегодня весь день спина чешется. Думаешь...

— Давай лучше посмотрим. Воплощай.

— Верно, — Азирафаэль нервно кивает и торопливо пробует сосредоточиться. Через мгновение крылья разворачиваются у него за спиной.

— Вот, гляди! — улыбается Кроули.

Азирафаэль складывает их прямо перед собой, чтобы лучше видеть. Все залысины, шрамы и проплешины сплошь усыпаны крохотными булавочками новых перьев, только что вышедших из кожи и еще покрытых восковыми оболочками.

— Да. Наконец-то. Наконец-то! Я уж начал сомневаться... — в голосе ангела слышится неприкрытое облегчение.

— А я — нет.

— Но все равно ужасно чешется.

— Я знаю, — Кроули сочувственно улыбается. — Можно мне?..

— Да, пожалуйста. — доверчиво и ранимо расправив крылья, Азирафаэль откидывается на спинку стула перед Кроули.

Улыбаясь про себя, демон садится на другой стул и осторожно почесывает раздраженную кожу, избегая слишком сильно тереть будущие новые перышки. С некоторых перьев, которые отросли длиннее остальных, он аккуратно снимает восковые оболочки.

Азирафаэль удовлетворенно вздыхает.

Кроули выравнивает и разглаживает старые перья. Некоторые из них опалены, на некоторых не хватает опушки или части стержня. Некоторые плохо держатся — значит, на их месте скоро вырастут новые. Одно такое остается в руке Кроули, когда он касается его, чтобы пригладить. Очин отламывается, опушка бородок помята и вырвана, словно перо перекусило какое-то злобное животное.

Дрожащие пальцы сжимают стержень пера — Азирафаэль поворачивает голову, когда прикосновения вдруг прерываются.

— Кроули? — тихо спрашивает он. Не дождавшись ответа, складывает крылья и разворачивается полностью.

Он обеими руками сжимает сжатую ладонь Кроули. Взгляды встречаются — солнцезащитные очки в Эдеме еще не изобрели и в ближайшее время не изобретут.

Азирафаэль тянется ближе, его дыхание щекочет губы Кроули — они чуть-чуть приоткрываются.

Азирафаэль тянется еще ближе. Пока что не сливаясь в поцелуй, их губы едва дотрагиваются друг до друга, разделяя нежное прикосновение и дыхание — одно на двоих. Кроули дрожаще вдыхает и свободной рукой привлекает ангела вплотную.

Азирафаэль отпускает его руку, чтобы крепче обнять и дольше удержать рядом. Поврежденное перо незамеченным падает на пол.

Поцелуй словно отпускает что-то сломанное внутри обоих, что непременно сменится чем-то новым.

***

Черно-белые перья раскинуты на траве, ангел и демон греются в лучах послеполуденного солнца.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает демон, лежащий слева от ангела.

— Да, дорогой мой, — отвечает ангел. — Глубоко уверен. Но если ты не хочешь...

— Мне просто нужно узнать. Ты бы этого хотел даже без..?

— Да, но я мог бы не догадаться. Но если бы мне пришла такая идея, то, конечно, да.

Азирафаэль садится, берет Кроули за руку и ведет ей по своей груди. На ангеле нет рубашки, тугой блестящий шрам над сердцем, к которому он прижимает руку, немного опал и побледнел, но все равно ощущается под пальцами.

— Я хотел бы носить знак, говорящий, что я твой. У меня есть этот... но он мне не подходит, его получение было навязано нам обоим нетерпимыми обстоятельствами. Я хочу, чтобы все было добровольно. Кроули... ты можешь это сделать по моей просьбе?

— Я согласен, — говорит Кроули. — Я готов. Если ты, в свою очередь, тоже дашь мне такой знак.

— Боюсь, у меня не выйдет так красиво, как у тебя. Я не умею рисовать и лучше обращаюсь со словами, чем с красками...

— Это неважно. Если ты приложишь к нему руки, он не может быть некрасивым. И я бы хотел, чтобы ты дал мне его первым, если ты не возражаешь. Я хочу быть твоим, чтобы правильно отметить тебя как своего.

— Я немного нервничаю, — признается Азирафаэль. — Что, если я все испорчу?

— Ты не испортишь. Он от тебя, и это главное. Остальное совсем не важно.

Это немного успокаивает Азирафаэля.

— Хорошо, мой дорогой. Ложись и закрой глаза. Можешь вздремнуть, это будет не быстро.

Так и есть. Сначала Азирафаэль тщательно намечает узоры на коже Кроули, пока не находит нужную форму, которая ему нравится, потом берет в руки угольно-черный раствор и золотую иголочку.

Кропотливая работа занимает у него несколько дней. Кроули почти все это время спит или смотрит на сосредоточенное лицо ангела. Ему почти не больно — боль от уколов иглой не такая уж и сильная, но под пальцами Азирафаэля она стихает сама собой. Чудеса вернулись к Азирафаэлю, когда новые перья начали отрастать, и ангел щедро тратит их, чтобы сделать процесс нанесения рисунка как можно менее болезненным. Судя по безмятежному выражению лица Кроули, который спит как младенец (и даже пускает слюни), способность творить чудеса восстановилась полностью.

Азирафаэль в последний раз прокалывает кожу и осторожно втирает последнюю каплю чернил. Он смотрит на рисунок оценивающим взглядом, приходит к выводу, что он получился отлично, и даже тихо гордится проделанной работой, несмотря на неуверенность и свои первоначальные тревоги. Затем он призывает рубашку для Кроули, чтобы тщательно скрыть плоды своих трудов, тянется к губам демона и будит его осторожным поцелуем.

— М-м-м… — Кроули приоткрывает сонные глаза, отвечая на безмолвную нежность ангела. После того как губы Азирафаэля отрываются от его губ, он с проснувшимся интересом смотрит на свою грудь, но ангел хитро все рассчитал, и ничего не видно.

— Эй! — протестующе бормочет он. — Так нечестно! Ах ты, вредина!

Азирафаэль самодовольно улыбается.

— Чур, сначала мой знак, а потом посмотрим вместе!

Кроули раздосадованно надувает губы.

— Ты напрашиваешься на некачественную картинку, потому что я уже из кожи вон лезу от любопытства.

— Я точно знаю, что ты не будешь торопиться, — улыбается Азирафаэль, и он не ошибается.

Прежде чем взять в руки чернила и иглу, Кроули очень тщательно исследует шрам. Он нажимает по нему во все стороны, чтобы убедиться в том, что он больше не болит и не причиняет вреда. Удостоверившись, что все в порядке, он кивает и приступает к работе.

Уколов первый раз, он напрягается и не осмеливается поднять глаза, но Азирафаэль смотрит на него с улыбкой, безмолвно подбадривая и приглашая продолжить. Улыбка убеждает Кроули, что Азирафаэль действительно хочет продолжения и с нетерпением ждет результата. Ангел взволнован, ангел ждет, что будет дальше — все признаки говорят Кроули о том, что его метка желанна.

Он неторопливо покрывает шрам рисунком, повторяя контуры, которые его рука была вынуждена нанести поневоле (Кроули теперь может вспоминать, как Сатана направил его смертоносную руку, не содрогаясь от чудовищного чувства вины; Азирафаэль бы с одобрением отметил, как далеко Кроули уже продвинулся на пути к собственному исцелению). Глубокий ожог скрывается под их собственной меткой, ставшей воплощенным символом не мук, а свободы воли: ангел принимает ее добровольно, а демон — добровольно ее наносит.

Азирафаэль не смыкает глаз и остается на страже душевного спокойствия Кроули. Он смотрит в лицо своего демона с уверенностью и гордостью.

Нанеся последнюю каплю чернил, Кроули откидывается назад и проводит пальцами по свежей зажившей татуировке. Грудь Азирафаэля поднимается и опускается под его ладонью, сердце бьется сильно и ровно.

Азирафаэль приподнимается и начинает расстегивать рубашку Кроули, глядя ему в глаза. Кроули молча помогает, поводя плечами.

— Можно посмотреть? — спрашивает он.

— Конечно.

И тут происходит странное. Черный сливается с белым, но не переходит в серый — два цвета создают неповторимый узор, словно черные прожилки прорастают в белом мраморе. Ничего на первый взгляд не меняется — только в следующее мгновение демон сидит на месте ангела, а ангел сидит там, где только что был демон, и смотрит на собственную грудь его глазами.

Кроули смотрит на себя глазами Азирафаэля. От плеч к сердцу тянутся вытатуированные ангельские крылья, обнимая его сердце, словно ладонями.

— Ого... — тихо выдыхает он.

Вместо контуров перьев на груди Кроули вьются слова. 6000 лет из невысказанных слов доверия, надежды, дружбы и любви, замалчиваемых ради безопасности из-за страха последствий, вышептанные в самое сердце невесомым прикосновением ангельских крыльев.

Азирафаэль смотрит на себя глазами Кроули. Над ангельским сердцем свернулась змея, ее обсидиановая чешуя поблескивает на солнце. Змея обвивается вокруг сердца ангела в защитном жесте, сильном, нежном и ласковом; смотрит внимательно, держит крепко. В ней больше нет жестокости и наслаждения собственной властью, нет смертельной угрозы и желания подчинить своей воле.

Они долго сидят так, читая друг друга и самих себя. Кроули в облике ангела придвигается ближе, чтобы прочитать слова, навечно вписанные под кожу. Азирафаэль подается вперед, чтобы полюбоваться крохотными узорами на змеиных чешуйках. Ближе и ближе, пока плечи не коснутся плеч, руки не сплетутся пальцами, а у змеи на груди не вырастут крылья.

Губы сливаются в поцелуй, и две сущности возвращаются назад, переходя через тонкий мостик прикосновения к губам, каждая — в собственное тело. На середине они немного медлят, соприкасаются эфирно-оккультными сущностями, смешиваются, как тьма и свет, и не торопятся разомкнуть объятия и отступить... но все же возвращаются в свои тела, и уже оттуда продолжают целоваться. Обоим кажется, что сейчас нет ничего проще, привычнее и правильнее.

Пальцы Азирафаэля вплетаются в волосы Кроули и бегут по ним, рассекая медно-рыжие волны, как киль корабля. Кроули прижимается сильнее, обвивает ангела руками и увлекает его за собой на траву. Так они и лежат — лежат, сплетаясь руками и ногами, губы касаются губ, плечи — плеч, но этого мало, хочется ощущать больше, чувствовать острее. На них еще остаются брюки, поэтому оба смешно прерывают поцелуй и торопливо избавляются от оставшейся одежды.

Все продолжается дальше — теперь их мир сжимается до подставленной под поцелуи шеи ангела, до его рук у демона на пояснице, до сладкой дрожи от совместно приложенных усилий — впервые за многие дни. Прошлое, где все это было, ощущается другим миром, другой реальностью. Соприкасаются крылья, бедра касаются бедер, и каждый без слов знает желание другого. Голова Азирафаэля идет кругом от неповторимого терпкого запаха Кроули, отчаянно земного, дымчатого, пьянящего сильнее вина. Кроули пробует Азирафаэля на вкус — на губах раскрываются кардамон, мирра и жасмин, и до боли горячая нежная кожа, и искорки благодати, отдающиеся в кончиках пальцев в унисон с торопливыми ударами сердца. Святость окутывает заоблачным покровом, не причиняя боли... так долго, так нестерпимо долго пришлось ждать, столько воды утекло с тех пор, когда они в последний раз так сильно и беззащитно раскрывались друг перед другом... Где-то на океанском дне сталкиваются литосферные плиты, землетрясение сотрясает глубины, волна цунами поднимается и идет на берег; в вышину вздымается запредельная стена воды, окрашивая гребень белой пеной... Это было так прекрасно, так давно, так далеко отсюда, что легкого прикосновения достаточно, чтобы обрушить их в бездну вместе с этой волной. Болезненное наслаждение затягивает их в водоворот, томная нега разливается по человеческим телам, затапливая каждую связную мысль.

Но им не хватает, им мало такой близости. Волна не выбрасывается на берег, не отходит в море назад, чтобы нахлынуть снова, а поднимается еще выше, в небо; клубится паром под ласковым солнцем, истаивает и дрожит, но тянется вверх, все выше и выше. Размываются контуры, стираются грани, прорастают черные жилки на белом мраморе, свет и тьма мерцают и переливаются в унисон, исчезают границы между телом и духом. Вдох сменяется выдохом, дрожащим сиянием звезд. Вселенная смеется и плачет, откликается натянутыми струнами и гулким ритмом мелодий непостижимой гармонии — барабаны и скрипки поют о знании, об открытии другого, которого принимаешь как самого себя. Больше нет никаких тайн, никаких мыслей, никаких чувств, которые нужно прятать — нет ранящего прошлого, есть только здесь и сейчас. Больше нет никого в целом мире, только они сами, слитые воедино, неразлучные, неразделимые. Есть боль и тьма, за которой непременно заблещет свет, но это будет нескоро; есть вина, окутанная тенями, есть шрамы на сердце и потерявшееся эхо криков среди звездных осколков зеркал.

А еще есть утоленная боль и принятие собственной вины, есть исцеленные раны и бережно собранные осколки, и любовь, бесконечно живущая между двух отражений. Есть союз двух сущностей и их доверие друг к другу — оно словно бальзам, исцеляющий и сглаживающий острые края. Ангел и демон — две притянувшиеся друг к другу противоположности, в каждой из которых есть капелька света и капелька тьмы.

Удовольствие собирается облаками и проливается дождём. Раскидывается звездным куполом под кончиками пальцев. У корицы появляется звук, а «Лунную сонату» можно распробовать на вкус, но губы горчат то ли от вина, то ли от крови, то ли от слез…

А потом как-то очень быстро темнеет. Над Эдемом полнолуние. Кроули и Азирафаэль лежат рядышком друг с другом на траве, теряясь в догадках, где чье тело, где чьи руки и ноги и кто из них первый придумал мысли, которые бьются в голове, отдаваясь пульсом на кончиках пальцев, заряжая тела энергией и весельем. В груди словно искры электричества, радость воссоединения наполняет крылья ветром и восторгом, души — трепетом и ликованием. Дыхание учащается, каждая клеточка их человеческих тел опьянена свободой, и поет, поет, поет...

Они мгновение смотрят друг на друга и вскакивают на ноги, разгоняя крыльями ночь. Бросившись в объятия ночного неба, они гоняются друг за другом под луной над райским садом и танцуют в воздухе; их обнаженные тела ласкает ветер. Полет в вышине кружит голову, в тишине над пустыней звенят голоса.

Выясняется, что запретная зона для полетов образует купол над Эдемом. Ангел и демон взлетают так высоко, как только могут, кружа друг вокруг друга, как хищные птицы, любуясь с высоты безбрежными дюнами, залитыми лунным светом. Им нет конца и края — пески расстилаются на север, юг, запад и восток.

Вдруг Азирафаэль заметно напрягается, глядя куда-то вдаль. Он пикирует вниз и приземляется на вершине стены. Кроули немедленно следует за ним.

— Что, ангел?..

Азирафаэль указывает на темную точку, медленно ползущую по серебристым дюнам.

— Кто-то идет.


	30. Журналистское расследование

Восходящее солнце окрашивает пустыню в розовые тона с полосками длинных теней. Джип появляется на вершине дюны и сразу же прячется за ее гребень, скрываясь в облаке песка.

Раздается скрежет: одно из колес вязнет в песке и тщетно проворачивается вхолостую: джип забуксовал и не может сдвинуться с места. Кто-то включает и выключает мотор, но безрезультатно — джип стоит на месте, колеса продолжают визжать, выбрасывая из-под себя песок. Кто-то вздыхает.

— Мы опять застряли?

— Я не виноват! Если бы ты нормально смотрел на дорогу...

— Если бы ты нормально смотрел, куда тебя несет...

— Но я же не могу видеть местность за дюной, правда?

— И что мне с этим делать, яйцеголовый?

— Можешь взять лопату и попробовать откопать нас, например.

— Хмпф. А еще я могу засунуть ее тебе в задницу. Напомни мне, почему мы взяли с собой только одну лопату?

Продолжая ворчать примерно в том же духе, из машины выходит некто в длинном черно-желтом плаще и открывает багажник, достает лопату и начинает откапывать песок вокруг колес, никуда особенно не торопясь.

— О, ради всего святого, дай сюда! — водительская дверь распахивается, и еще один некто прыгает на песок. Это безволосый молодой человек в белых брюках-карго и зеленой куртке — на лацкане тепло поблескивает золотой значок. Он выхватывает у своего спутника лопату и принимается расшвыривать песок. С этим он справляется гораздо быстрее, чем его напарник, который наблюдает за ним с самодовольным выражением лица. Некто в черно-желтом плаще — это демон и герцог седьмого круга Ада по имени Масдур.

Откопав все колеса, они тщательно подсовывают отрезанные куски ковра перед каждым колесом. Юноша в зеленой курточке со значком, рядовой ангел по имени Задкиэль, опять занимает место водителя и пробует завести машину.

Колеса пищат, визжат, прокручиваются пару минут, но все-таки джипу удается преодолеть препятствие — он снова готов ехать вперед по дюнам.

Им требуется еще трижды остановиться в пути: дважды — чтобы снова откопать колеса; один раз — чтобы подлить тосола для охлаждения двигателя. Наконец перед ними встают высокие стены Эдема.

Задкиэль останавливает машину в тени под стенами и смотрит вверх.

— Гм, — глубокомысленно изрекает он.

— Гм... Какой у нас следующий пункт плана?

— Никакого. Мы с тобой так далеко еще не добирались.

— Ла-а-адушки.

Масдур открывает дверцу и вальяжно выходит из машины. Задкиэль торопливо следует за ним и вертит головой, с интересом поглядывая по сторонам.

— Мне казалось, здесь должны быть Врата. Четверо Врат, по идее...

— Хм. Только что-то их не видно.

— Может быть, они с другой стороны?

Они снова садятся в машину и едут вдоль стен.

— Никаких Врат, — говорит Задкиэль, когда они возвращаются назад на место, откуда начали поиски.

— Никаких Врат, — подтверждает Масдур.

— Хорошо бы где-нибудь взять лестницу.

— Хорошо бы. И машину побольше, чтобы ее перевозить. Размером с автопоезд «Мак Титан».

У Задкиэля загораются глаза.

— Нетушки, — бормочет Масдур. — Забудь. Даже не думай об этом. Представь, как ты станешь вручную вытаскивать этого монстра из песка. Нет, спасибо.

— И что же мы будем теперь делать?

— Ну, давай пока что просто спросим, есть ли кто дома.

— Думаю, это тоже вариант, — пожимает плечами Задкиэль и подносит руки ко рту.

— Алло? — зовет он. — Есть кто-нибудь дома?

Ответа нет.

— Мы из журнала «Эскалатор»! Мы хотим задать пару вопросов!

Тишина.

— Командир Азирафаэль! Это я, Задкиэль! Я служил под твоим началом! Ты, наверное, меня забыл...

— Задкиэль? Ну конечно же нет, милый мальчик! — раздается с вершины стены. А затем шиканье:

— Ангел! Нужно было молчать!

— Прости, дорогой, но это Задкиэль, и... ой.

Наверху стены немедленно воцаряется тишина. Поначалу Задкиэль слишком взволнован, чтобы понять причину.

— О, они все-таки там! — он возбужденно поворачивается к Масдуру. — Мы нашли их! Мы и правда нашли их! Видишь? Я же говорил, что с ними все будет в порядке!

Затем он замечает странную тишину. Масдур показывает на себя, красноречиво подняв брови.

— А, черт возьми, — бормочет Задкиэль. — Совсем об этом забыл.

Он снова подносит руки ко рту, складывая их рупором.

— Мы не хотим ничего плохого! — кричит он. — Это герцог Масдур. Я знаю, что вам... довольно близко пришлось с ним познакомиться, но он просто делал свою работу, ничего личного! Теперь мы оба журналисты! Мы придерживаемся нейтралитета!

Верхняя часть стены хранит упорное молчание.

— Нам просто нужны ответы, вот и все! Тогда мы оставим вас в покое, если вы хотите!

Нет ответа.

— Мы можем подождать! Мы подождем, хорошо? Подумайте, пожалуйста! Не спешите!

Он задерживается на песке, ожидая ответа, но ответа нет, поэтому ему ничего не остается, кроме как сесть в машину со вздохом.

Через мгновение к нему присоединяется Масдур.

— Так... Лососнули тунца. Что теперь, яйцеголовый?

— Я бы попросил!.. Ты должен был оставаться в машине, а сам вылез! Теперь придется ждать.

И они ждут. Солнце катится по небосводу, Задкиэлю приходится перепарковывать джип, чтобы он оставался в тени. Похоже, на вершине стены что-то происходит: кто-то то ли ходит по ней, то ли на ней стоит, но, возможно, это просто игры воображения, потому что они с Масдуром находятся в поле, блокирующем чудеса, и Задкиэль не может однозначно уловить чужое присутствие, не прибегая к эфирным силам.

Это уже не первая их вылазка в пустыню. Они каждый раз готовятся на совесть: у них есть куски ковра, чтобы подложить под шины, если автомобиль забуксует или увязнет в песках, есть лопата для него же — к несчастью, только одна, потому что им нужно больше места для воды и припасов, а джип 4×4 не очень-то вместительный. В бесчудесной зоне они отлучены от эфира и оккультных сил, их тела не сильнее человеческих, а, значит, нуждаются в отдыхе, воде и питании.

Они делятся бутербродами и пьют воду из бутылок — их достают из охлаждающего термоконтейнера, пытаясь растянуть на подольше.

— Это бессмысленно, — три дня спустя говорит Масдур, когда припасы подходят к концу. — Придется просто оставить их в покое, они явно не настроены разговаривать. Да, и у нас осталось два последних бутерброда. Тебе с авокадо или с ветчиной и сыром?

— С авокадо...

— Простите, вы сказали, у вас есть сыр? — доносится голос с вершины стены.

Задкиэль от неожиданности едва не роняет свой бутерброд, который ему передали.

— Гм... Да. Хотите, мы поделимся?

Наступает долгое молчание.

— А вина случайно нет? — спрашивает другой голос.

— Извините, вина нет. Но мы можем привезти, если хотите!

Снова повисает молчание.

— Ладно, пока что обойдемся сыром.

С вершины стены вниз летит веревочная лестница. Впрочем, с земли до нее все равно не достать.

— Итак, наши условия. Первое: вы поднимаетесь наверх, но остаетесь на внешней стороне стены — мы сделаем для вас платформу, но только попробуйте отколоть что-нибудь неуместное — она сразу же полетит вниз, и вы вместе с ней.

— Отлично, — соглашается Задкиэль.

— Второе. Никаких фотографий, видео- и аудиозаписей. Вы отдаете нам все камеры, телефоны и любые другие переговорно-записывающие устройства, которые у вас с собой. Обратно вы их не получите.

Задкиэль узнает голос — это говорит Кроули.

— И никаких записей от руки, — добавляет Азирафаэль. — Если вам нужны ответы на вопросы, придется напрячь память и все запомнить наизусть.

Теперь молчат уже Задкиэль и Масдур — им нужно обсудить это условие.

— Согласны! — восклицает Масдур через мгновение.

— И, в-третьих, — продолжает Кроули, — принесите нам сыра. Только честно.

— И ветчины тоже.

— Правильно, ангел. И ветчины тоже.

— Забирайте весь бутерброд, — Масдур поднимает его в руке.

Веревочная лестница опускается, Задкиэль берет бутерброд и начинает взбираться первым. Пока он лезет наверх, с верхней части стены сползает вниз маленькая деревянная конструкция с перилами, вроде балкончика.

Задкиэль добирается до нее и покорно прыгает внутрь. Балкончик сделан из дерева, а закреплен веревкой, привязанной с другой стороны зубчатой стены. Похоже, что граница, где творятся чудеса, пролегает по линиям стены. Если они с Масдуром попытаются хоть что-нибудь сделать, Азирафаэль и Кроули оборвут веревку, и балкончик рухнет вниз на песок. Интересно, переживет ли ангельское тело такое падение?

Кроули и Азирафаэль настороженно стоят на стене райского сада и ждут их появления. Беглецы выглядят гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз, когда Задкиэль видел обоих на записи. Оба готовы сорваться с места в воздух на крыльях в любой момент, почуяв опасность. Оба одеты по-человечески в одежду, похожую на ту, какую он много раз видел на архивных фотографиях и видеозаписях. Отличается лишь цвет одежды, фактура материала, и еще Кроули не носит своих солнцезащитных очков. Его внимательные змеиные глаза цепко следят за происходящим и опасно блестят.

— Дальше вам нельзя. Положите бутерброд и всю вашу технику на этот поднос, — командует Кроули деловым тоном. На балконе действительно приготовлен золотой поднос — он лежит на полу поперек красной линии, отмечающей середину деревянного настила.

Задкиэль сначала думает, что Кроули слишком недоверчиво отнесся к их появлению, но потом, поразмыслив, приходит к выводу, что он все делает правильно. Если за вами начинает охотиться сам Сатана, а к нему в придачу все высшее и низшее руководство, то излишняя подозрительность, осторожность и паранойя могут спасти вам жизнь. Интересно, получится ли у них с напарником выбраться отсюда живыми?.. Задкиэль торопливо гасит эту мысль, молча подчиняется и отступает назад.

Азирафаэль ощутимо напрягается, увидев Масдура, который честно начинает выкладывать на поднос содержимое своих карманов. Там уже лежат смартфон и диктофон. Кроули успокаивающе берет ангела за руку:

— Все в порядке, ангел! Я уже почти обо всем забыл, кроме того, они тут по работе.

— Зато я не забыл, — бормочет Азирафаэль, глубоко вздыхает и немного расслабляется, сжимая руку Кроули.

Не выпуская пальцев ангела, Кроули протягивает другую руку и тянет поднос к себе за красную линию.

— Осторожнее, камера новехонькая. Фуллфрейм на 26,2 мегапикселя, — бормочет Задкиэль. — Я недавно покупал.

Азирафаэль неуверенно рассматривает технику на подносе и, похоже, не может однозначно сказать, где тут камера.

— Хм, ясно.

— А теперь объясните, — перебивает Кроули. — Какого черта вы здесь делаете, как, разрази вас Господь, вы нас нашли, и что за хрень этот ваш гребаный «Эскалатор»?

— Ну... вообще-то это довольно длинная история, — говорит Задкиэль. — Ты ведь помнишь Великую Войну? Тогда я служил во взводе Пламенеющего меча...

— Покороче, яйцеголовый! — рявкает Масдур. — Все началось с того, что я в Аду заметил на стенах новые плакаты о приеме на работу в отдел пыток, они там были повсюду...

— ...и когда зацензуренную версию Наказания показали по всем экранам Рая, я точно знал, что с ней что-то не так....

— ...что-то не так было с той первой пыткой, мне стало интересно, я просто не мог понять, почему...

Азирафаэль прижимает пальцы к вискам.

— Джентльмены, прошу вас!.. Один за другим, если не возражаете. Задкиэль, ты не против начать? Я помню Великую Войну, так что начни с зацензуренной версии, если можно.

Поэтому сначала говорит Задкиэль, а потом присоединяется Масдур, пока их истории не совпадают.

Азирафаэль и Кроули внимательно слушают. Временами кажется, что для них это слишком, в пересказе событий отчаянно много всего, а память все еще слишком свежа, чтобы вспоминать без дрожи; их руки ищут друг друга и сплетаются пальцами так, что это должно быть больно (на самом деле нет, вспоминает Масдур, ведь наложенное чудо неуязвимости все еще действует). Черные и белые крылья чуть касаются друг друга, заставляя Масдура чувствовать скованность, неловкость и некоторые другие странные вещи (которые он теперь гораздо лучше понимает благодаря присутствию Задкиэля и благодаря их специальной колонке в «Эскалаторе»). Кроули и Азирафаэль слушают их рассказ, молча успокаивают друг друга касаниями крыльев и рук, находят облегчение в прикосновениях и не перебивают невероятную пару рассказчиков.

— Потом я получил кассеты и несколько экземпляров последнего номера «Infernal Times», а после следующего эпизода сериала... к слову, тот эпизод был просто отвратительный, там Азирафаэль плакал и говорил, какой он ужасный ангел... Но его не было на той версии, которую показывали в Аду, поэтому я предполагаю, что его, должно быть, сняли Наверху, пока мой напарник был занят пытками Кроули...

— Да, именно... — тихо откликается Азирафаэль.

— Я так и понял, — сочувственно кивает Задкиэль. — К тому времени тебя уже не было в комнате с зеркалами, но Небеса со своей цензурой совсем отстали от шоу, видимо, пришлось многое править. Я подложил выпуски адского номера в стопку небесного — ну, типа, перепутал газеты — но еще должен был как-то рассказать правду всему нашему взводу. Ребята очень прониклись и сочувствовали, но мысль о том, что архангелы лгут, не могла уложиться у них в голове. Если бы я не повстречался с Масдуром, я бы тоже не поверил. Потом мне помогли распространить материалы — когда Калиэль заступила на дежурство в наблюдении за Землей, мне удалось спуститься на Землю и сходить в печатный центр, там можно оцифровать кассету и переписать ее на DVD. Потом весь взвод посмотрел демоническую версию Наказания. Калиэль мне помогла... помнишь Калиэль?

— Конечно, — кивает Азирафаэль. — Значит, она теперь работает диспетчером по наблюдению за Землей? У нее глаз-алмаз, она очень внимательная..

— Сейчас она в основном занимается политикой, но про это я потом расскажу. Тут и так много подробностей... и неприятной правды, как вы сами понимаете. В течение 6000 лет ты веришь, что начальники заботятся о вас и что им на вас не наплевать, а потом выясняется такое... Оказывается, что они врут и будут искажать правду так, как им выгодно, и постоянно использовать вас так, как они считают нужным...

Азирафаэль сочувственно кивает.

— Да, могу себе представить.

— Но давайте про видео. Некоторые из наших преисполнились праведного гнева и хотели броситься к тебе на выручку, пока сериал еще шел где-то на середине. Мне пришлось силой усадить их обратно и объяснить, что вы каким-то чудом... спаслись сами. Ах, это было невероятно, командир!.. Нам пришлось несколько раз перематывать, чтобы понять, как вам это удалось!

— Удалось что? Ах, ты имеешь в виду чудесное спасение? Ну, спасибо... наверное... — Азирафаэль слегка краснеет, а Кроули гордо улыбается.

— Да... и, так как до вас им было не достать, а наши не могли вам ничем помочь, они решили штурмовать офис архангелов.

— Упс, — бормочет Кроули. — Безрассудная идея.

— Да, Калиэль тоже так сказала. Она сказала, нам нужно больше ангелов на нашей стороне, чтобы попытаться провернуть что-то подобное. И каким-то образом все заверте...

— Каким еще образом? — скептически спрашивает Кроули.

— В газете «Infernal Times» напечатали какое-то невообразимое количество материалов о вас двоих. Там была целая куча предположений и теорий о том, как вам удалось спастись. Поэтому, когда адская газета... каким-то образом... начала появляться на Небесах, даже те, которые ни в коем случае не собирались ее читать и лучше бы сожгли в благодатном огне, все-таки сунули туда нос из любопытства. Все больше и больше ангелов начало носить значки Пламенеющих мечей, и не только из нашего взвода... Так же можно, правда?

— Да. Да, конечно можно, мой дорогой... — кивает немного ошеломленный всем этим Азирафаэль.

— Здорово!.. Потому что, когда мы слили видео Наказания в Эфирнет, их начало носить еще больше ангелов!

— А... — еле слышно произносит Азирафаэль.

— Но «Infernal Times» не могла удовлетворить всеобщее любопытство, даже когда я начал писать для нее под псевдонимом. Демонам тоже было любопытно получить объяснение тому, что они увидели. Поэтому мы собрали небольшую сборную команду из нескольких неравнодушных ангелов и демонов и основали «Эскалатор» — журнал и первое по-настоящему нейтральное издание.

— Вау. И никто из боссов не вырвал кишки за ваши художества? — это Кроули.

— Было пару раз. Зато у нас теперь есть пропуска журналистов.

— О-о-кей, — кивает Кроули, но, похоже, он не понимает, о чем говорит ангел.

— Пропуска журналистов помогают быстрее получить новое тело после развоплощения, — подсказывает ему Масдур. — Не нужно стоять в очереди.

— Это полезно, — кивает Азирафаэль. — А архангелы? Они это позволяют?

— Если бы не позволили, то все бы поняли, что им есть что скрывать.

— У них и так есть.

— У них на любое событие подготовлена своя версия происходящего в «Celestial Observer». Он нужен им, чтобы извращать истину. Многие до сих пор искренне верят в то, что там написано.

— О, — еле слышно бормочет Азирафаэль. — Значит, сейчас у вас... идеологическая борьба на Небесах? Из-за нас? Из-за меня? Я этого не хотел...

Кроули утешающе прижимает его к себе черным крылом.

— Они сами виноваты и на это напросились.

— Что-то такое витало в воздухе еще до вас, — говорит Масдур. — Скоро Наверху начинаются выборы, вот будет весело.

— Выборы… — Кроули пробует это слово на вкус, словно дегустирует новое подозрительное блюдо.

— Да. Калиэль возглавляет партию Пламенеющего меча.

— Если хочет победить, пусть сменит ей название, — бормочет Азирафаэль.

Кроули смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит.

— Архангелы — это что, должность? — спрашивает он вместо того, чтобы озвучить собственную мысль. — В Аду ты, например, можешь подняться по служебной лестнице при должном усердии, но я думал, что на Небесах титулы раздавались с начала начал?

— Титулы — да, но не звания, — спокойно поясняет Азирафаэль. — К примеру, есть звание капитана — оно рангом ниже майора, у военных часто встречается... А вот на корабле капитан — один-единственный. Гавриил по званию — серафим, а по титулу Архангел. Сандальфон — истинный Архангел, и это даже ниже Начал, но он получил его за свои... гм... заслуги.

— Понятно, — задумчиво кивает Кроули. — Ну, выборы — это все-таки цивилизованное решение, лучше, чем кровопролитная революция, я знаю, о чем говорю.

Азирафаэль кивает и рассеянно потирает запястья. Задкиэль осторожно пробует снова:

— Тогда, может быть, расскажете нам свою версию вашей истории?.. Нам очень нужно для «Эскалатора». Ваше интервью поможет определиться некоторым неопределившимся избирателям...

— Хо-хо. Вы же говорите, что вы — ничья сторона? — ухмыляется Кроули.

— Ну, мы стараемся поддерживать полный нейтралитет между Адом и Раем. Почитай, если хочешь, у меня на планшете есть полный архив выпусков, — Задкиэль указывает на груду гаджетов на золотом подносе. — Может быть, ты лучше поймешь, что мы из себя представляем как издание. Мы каждую неделю выпускаем разворот об эмпатии, сопереживании и понимании различных чувств для демонов и ведем колонки о человеческой культуре и искусстве для ангелов. Недавно у нас в штате появились даже корреспонденты из людей!

— Да, и еще мы освещаем много политических событий, — признается Масдур.

— Ясно. Итак, вы хотите от нас, чтобы мы дали вам интервью, которое могло бы помочь вашему делу, да? — подозрительно спрашивает Кроули. — Если в Раю все так, как вы говорите, то в Аду тогда как?

— Никак вообще, — признается Масдур. — Похоже, что Всевышней наплевать на новые игрушки архангелов в политическую ситуацию на Небесах, так что там все вскоре может измениться. Но наш Босс по-прежнему сидит в Аду. Он не против, чтобы мы задавали вопросы, поэтому «Эскалатор» у нас читать можно. Нельзя только с Ним спорить.

— Понятно, — тихо произносит Кроули. Его следующие слова падают как камни на дно бездонной пропасти. — Как вы вообще нас здесь нашли?

— Мы сузили диапазон поисков, — объясняет Масдур. — Ограничились Землей. На ней и так кишмя кишели соглядатаи из Ада...

— ...ангелов не отправляли, потому что официального объявления от Рая о побеге не было, — перебивает его Задкиэль.

— Да. На поиски со стороны Рая отправились Архангелы, их было немного. А демоны на Земле появлялись повсюду. После того как они обыскали всю планету, они предположили, что вы, похоже, отправились к звездам, и сосредоточили свое внимание там. В основном поиски свернулись, результата они не принесли, им это надоело. Но мы подумали, что вы не покинете Землю, и если ваше присутствие нигде не ощущается, то это значит, что вы нашли какое-то подходящее место, изолированное от внешнего мира, и укрываетесь именно там. Вас не было в Вавилонской башне, так что оставались либо Атлантида, либо Эдем. Мы несколько месяцев пытались пробиться сюда. Мы вычислили нужную пустыню и проложили курс. Вы вдвоем были единственными, кто действительно побывал здесь давным-давно, и вы точно знаете, где находится это место.

— Больше нет, — с болью шепчет Азирафаэль. Тяжелые, как глыбы валунов, слова падают с его губ на дно океанской бездонной пропасти.

— Кое-кто строил предположения о том, что ты и правда погиб, — добавляет Задкиэль, не замечая тона оброненной реплики. — Наверняка не скажешь, из видео было не очень понятно... но со стороны было немного похоже, словно тебя обожгло адским огнем, командир Азирафаэль. Калиэль подумала, что если бы это было правдой, то Кроули бы не вынес и утопился в святой воде. Ей кажется, что это очень романтично...

Кроули болезненно морщится.

— Но потом мы взяли интервью у демона, который присутствовал на суде в Аду, и он подтвердил нам, что у Кроули есть иммунитет к святой воде.

— Да, это так, — медленно кивает Кроули, изо всех сил пробуя удержать покер-фейс. — Значит, поиски уже прекратились? Нас не ищут?

— Ищет только лорд Вельзевул. Ходят слухи, что Босс держит Владык Ада на коротком поводке.

— Как водится, сам Он ничего не делает, — бормочет Кроули. — Предсказуемо. Так что никто бы нас никогда и не нашел, если бы вы, двое проныр, не пролезли сюда в поисках репортажа... — он с силой проводит ладонями по лицу, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего жгучего разочарования. — Вы хоть понимаете, что с вами сделают, если вы скажете Ему, где мы? Вы знаете, что Он с вами сотворит? Сначала с вами, если вы будете упираться, а потом и с нами?

— Мы не станем подвергать вас опасности! — горячо и торопливо говорит Задкиэль. — Поверьте нам, пожалуйста. Мы никому не скажем, что видели вас. Мы все напишем со слов других источников, это будет совершенно безопасно. Мы пошли бы против самих себя, против своих собственных моральных принципов, если бы позволили вас захватить...

Азирафаэль и Кроули обмениваются усталыми понимающими взглядами. Они думают о причинах революций, о мучениках, символах и сакральных жертвах. Задкиэлю и Масдуру невдомек — они очень давно не были среди людей; они не знают, как это бывает.

Азирафаэль коротко смотрит куда-то за стены Эдема, Кроули следит за его взглядом. Оба неуловимо расслабляются, понимая друг друга без слов.

— Ладно. Мы согласны ответить на парочку вопросов. — Кроули со вздохом призывает два стула и чашку. — Хочешь чаю, ангел?

Азирафаэль неуверенно кивает и садится рядом с ним.

— Благодарю тебя, дорогой. Но мы невежливы с нашими гостями. Может быть, вам тоже чайку предложить?

— Нет-нет, не надо, спасибо, — поспешно отвечает Задкиэль, чувствуя себя немного параноиком относительно их с напарником шансов уйти с интервью. Солнце в зените жарит немилосердно, человеческому телу очень хочется пить; Азирафаэль так вкусно потягивает чай, но Задкиэль считает, что безопаснее будет не притрагиваться к угощению.

Он прочищает горло.

— Спасибо вам большое. Итак, тогда первый вопрос. Расскажите, пожалуйста, о вашем видении недоАрмагеддона. Почему вы решили, что новая война не нужна, и что вы сделали, чтобы ее предотвратить?

Они отвечают ему честно, открыто, не скрываясь и не таясь. Формулируют свои ответы так хорошо, как только могут. Приятно, когда рядом есть кто-то, кто тебя слушает. Кто-то, кому не безразлично твое мнение. Это лестно — быть признанным.

Некоторых вопросов они избегают и говорят недосказанностями (З.: Как вам пришла в голову идея о том, чтобы вырастить Антихриста у людей и использовать Уорлока Даулинга в качестве подопытного?), на некоторые они не отвечают (M.: Как бы вы оценили мастерство палачей и пытки, которым подверглись во время Наказания?), но на большинство остальных вопросов они отвечают честно, им больше нечего скрывать.

Беседа заканчивается, когда на Эдем опускается вечер. Масдур и Задкиэль горячо благодарят их за интервью и отчаливают. Ангел и демон стоят на стенах Эдема, наблюдая, как джип скрывается за дюнами, залитыми лунным светом.

— Ты скучаешь по миру? — тихо спрашивает Кроули.

— Немного, — признается Азирафаэль. — В основном по людям.

— Да... И по уткам тоже.

— Но мы не можем туда вернуться, и я не возражаю. Ты — мой мир.

Кроули улыбается, пожимая руку ангела.

— А ты — мой.

— Думаю... мы все еще не привыкли быть совсем одни. Приятно было с ними поговорить, правда? Задкиэль — хороший ангел, и, похоже, Масдур для демона тоже не так уж плох, как я о нем думал раньше.

— Да. Хорошо поговорили...

— Даже жаль, что они наполнили свои бутылки водой из Леты... — вздыхает Азирафаэль.


	31. Дьявол кроется в мелочах

В Аду томится ангел. Похоже, он там уже довольно давно, а может, и нет, просто ему не повезло нечаянно привлечь к себе слишком много внимания. Его некогда зеленая куртка свисает грязными окровавленными лохмотьями, губы потрескались и распухли, один глаз закрыт пурпурно-черным синяком. Другой прикован к внушительной фигуре Владыки Ада, восседающего на костяном троне.

Это помещение меньше и куда более уединенное, чем официальный зеркальный зал для аудиенций Сатаны. В углу стоит рабочий стол с вращающимся компьютерным стулом, на столе — ноутбук. Больше в комнате ничего нет, только костяной трон и дыба прямо перед ним. Они там одни — пресветлый ангел с Небес и истинное олицетворение Зла.

Пока что одни. Но вот в комнату входит демон и глубоко кланяется.

— Ваша Низость, вы звали меня?

— А, герцог Масдур! — улыбается Сатана. — Мне доложили, что вы специалист по извлечению информации из пленных ангелов.

— Совершенно верно, Ваша Немилость.

Оба смотрят на ангела, распростертого на дыбе. Серебристые кандалы на запястьях не дают ему исцелиться или отважиться на чудесный побег.

— Отлично. Потому что тут все, в кого ни плюнь, самопровозглашенные эксперты по пыткам, но когда доходит до дела, выясняется, что все только набивают себе цену.

Демон с саламандрой на голове кружит вокруг ангела, осматривая повреждения. И он, и фамилиар изучают глубокие кровавые раны на спине и торсе. Порезы немного напоминают следы когтей какого-то животного с обожженными лапами. На левой руке ангела не хватает трех пальцев.

— При всем уважении, ваша Низость, вам следовало неотложно позвать меня. Я предпочитаю работать со свежим материалом.

— Ты будешь работать с тем, с чем я тебе прикажу! — рычит Сатана.

— Непременно, — поспешно отвечает Масдур. — Просто скажите мне, какую информацию вы хотите из него извлечь, и я приступлю к работе.

— Этот ангел, вероятно, знает местонахождение предателей Азирафаэля и Кроули, — произносит Сатана, откидываясь на спинку трона.

— Мы узнаем это со стопроцентной вероятностью, — кивает Масдур. — Если он владеет информацией, я добуду ее. Если же нет, мы узнаем это наверняка после того, когда я закончу.

— Похвально. Тогда не мешкай и приступай к работе.

— Сначала я должен оценить его состояние и совершить кое-какие приготовления. После этого я перейду к самому допросу.

— Хорошо, но не слишком долго, — нетерпеливо говорит Сатана, положив руку на рукоятку своего хлыста.

Масдур наконец-то всецело погружается в исследование состояния пленного ангела — он окидывает свою жертву пронзительным, хирургически точным взглядом. Демон раскрывает маленький чемоданчик, принесенный с собой, и достает острые стальные ножницы. Он разрезает на пленнике остатки зеленой куртки, срезает белые брюки и обнажает тело по частям, пока на ангеле не остается ни лоскуточка. Пленника трясет, по его потной коже бегут мурашки.

Масдур хмыкает и достает из чемоданчика бутылочку с жидкостью. Открывает ее, выливает немного на припасенный кусок ткани и принимается стирать с ангельского тела грязь и кровь. Он с невероятной скрупулезностью исследует каждую часть тела, иногда даже используя увеличительное стекло.

Сатана нетерпеливо постукивает рукой по рукоятке хлыста, но Масдур, похоже, этого не замечает. Когда обтирание закончено, демон вскидывает взгляд и внимательно смотрит в глаза ангела — по крайней мере, в тот, который не пострадал. Демон качает головой, как будто припоминает что-то странное, чего не в силах точно определить. Потом пожимает плечами и лезет в чемодан за длинной острой иглой.

Ангел напрягается, словно он это видел и знает, как все будет разворачиваться дальше. Его дыхание учащается.

Масдур внимательно смотрит на него, склонив голову.

— Думаю, повторять вопрос не надо, — заявляет он. — Нам нужно местонахождение предателей Азирафаэля и Кроули. Хочешь что-нибудь сказать прежде, чем мы начнем? Вряд ли тебе удастся убедить меня поверить в то, что ты сразу скажешь правду, но в таких ситуациях полезно иметь точку отсчета.

Ангел молчит, сжав губы в твердую линию.

— Хорошо, — кивает Масдур. — Молчание — золото. Примем его за точку отсчета.

Затем он приступает к своему ремеслу.

Игла впивается под кожу, прокалывая и вышивая кровавые узоры. Боль достигает своего пика. Ангел дрожит: по вискам струится холодный пот, но жертва не издает ни звука.

Масдура это, похоже, не беспокоит. Он продолжает выстраивать свою пытку снизу вверх, поднимаясь от пальцев ног к кончикам пальцев рук (где они еще остались).

— Я не вижу никаких результатов, — перебивает его Сатана.

Масдур моргает — похоже, он напрочь забыл о его присутствии. Он делает глубокий вдох, сосредотачиваясь, и только потом отворачивается от ангела.

— Ваша Низость, я только начал. Я прошу вас набраться терпения. Абсолютная уверенность в нашем результате требует временных затрат. Я не хочу отрывать вас от дел и могу позвать вас позже, когда я буду ближе к цели, если хотите. Образно говоря, сейчас я только-только начал закладывать фундамент, на котором будет построено здание. Это нудная работа, но она необходима.

— Вот и прекрасно, — Сатана дергает плечом. — Я не стану уходить и буду здесь. Над чем-нибудь поработаю, дай мне знать, когда приблизишься к цели. — Он пересаживается с костяного трона за компьютер и включает его.

Масдур облегченно вздыхает и снова поворачивается к ангелу.

— Итак, на чем мы остановились? Ах, да. На правильно заложенном фундаменте...

Когда первый раунд с иглой заканчивается, каждый нерв в ангельском теле напоминает оголенный провод. По щекам жертвы текут слезы, смешиваясь с каплями пота. Но он держится и удерживается от крика.

Масдур искоса смотрит на Сатану. Повелитель Ада не обращает на него внимания. Он яростно кликает мышкой и барабанит пальцами по клавиатуре.

— Вот тебе, на, чертов паладин!..

Похоже, Масдура это более чем устраивает. Он снова наклоняется над чемоданом и выуживает оттуда цилиндрический чехольчик, заполненный иглами, немного короче той, с которой он работал до сих пор. Эти иглы входят одна за другой в тело ангела и там же остаются.

Ангелу удается не вскрикнуть, когда первое острие пронзает нерв. На втором он скулит. На третьем хнычет. На четвертом не может удержаться и протяжно стонет.

Сатана отрывает взгляд от экрана компьютера, но Масдур качает головой.

— Пока рано, Владыка.

Сатана пожимает плечами и с головой уходит в виртуальный мир по своим делам.

Игл становится больше и больше с каждой минутой. Ангел кричит и выгибается. Масдур смакует эти крики, прижмуриваясь, точно дегустатор, который кладет на язык кусочек изысканного блюда. Упиваясь пыткой, Масдур ни на минуту не позволяет себе потеряться в удовольствии и снизить концентрацию страданий — его пальцы остаются такими же чуткими и безжалостными. Все больше и больше игл пронзает ангельскую плоть, а крики становятся все громче, все отчаяннее... до тех пор, пока не сливаются в один долгий вопль.

Израсходовав все иглы из футляра, Масдур делает шаг назад, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой. Иглы торчат из каждой части тела ангела, из-под ногтей, даже из обрубков отсутствующих пальцев.

— Итак, — говорит он, — давай попробуем еще раз. Местонахождение предателей. Не торопись.

Крик затихает до стонов и судорожных всхлипов — к той боли, что огненно полыхает в теле ангела, не прибавляется никакой новой. Масдур ободряюще кивает ему.

Ангел упрямо сжимает губы.

Масдур улыбается и протягивает руку, ласково проводит по всем торчащим иглам. Вздыбившаяся боль захлестывает сознание жертвы, огненной волной бежит по обнаженному телу. Ангел выгибается, кричит и корчится в путах — от судорожных конвульсий иголки впиваются в тело еще безжалостнее. Он продолжает кричать, пока не обвисает в изнеможении.

Демон и фамилиар довольно облизываются, словно у них в руках по мороженому; словно они собираются пробовать крики на вкус. Затем демон снова кладет легкую чуткую руку на плечо ангела, касаясь невесомо, практически нежно. Похоже, он снова готов запустить огненную волну агонии, играя на своем дьявольском инструменте из иголок на теле ангела. Жертва дрожит на дыбе, как осиновый листок на ветру.

— Н-не надо... П-прошу...

Масдур улыбается.

— Ну? Скажешь, где предатели?

Ангел всхлипывает и кусает губы. Масдур снова неторопливо ведет рукой по иголкам.

Ангел кричит и бьется в цепях.

— Бета Андромеды!.. Они на Бете Андромеды!

Масдур улыбается про себя и убирает руку, удостоверившись, что ангел его слышит.

— Тихо, тихо, все хорошо. Мы кое-чего достигли. Установим это место в качестве новой точки отсчета. Ты молодец... кстати, как тебя зовут?

Ангел всхлипывает.

— З-Задкиэль... — шепчет он, сверля здоровым глазом своего мучителя.

— Умничка, Задкиэль, — поет Масдур и продолжает ласкать его по иголкам.

Задкиэль кричит и корчится от его прикосновений. Кровь сочится из порезов на спине, стекает по ногам. Масдур пристально наблюдает за его состоянием, но вид при этом у него не слишком довольный.

— На мой вкус, слишком рано переходить к более грязному эпизоду с кровью, но мы не успеваем, так что... ладно, пусть будет так, — бормочет он.

Он еще несколько раз проводит рукой по иголкам, а потом достает из чемодана кинжал — небольшой, но хорошо отполированный и очень, очень острый, с небольшим желобком на кончике лезвия. Рукоять удобно ложится в ладонь, принимая ее форму для лучшего сцепления.

— Нет! Не надо! Я же сказал тебе! Бета Андромеды!

— Знаю, — кивает Масдур. — Я принял к сведению, не волнуйся. Ты отлично держишься, молодец.

А потом лезвие глубоко вонзается в плоть, разрезая тело до костей. Еле уловимый изгиб желобка на конце лезвия идеально подходит для разрезания чувствительного наружного слоя надкостницы.

Масдур одной рукой вспарывает бедро правой ноги, постепенно продвигаясь вверх к ребрам, а другой рукой продолжает гладить иглы на левой стороне.

Пронзительный вопль Задкиэля не похож на крик, который может издавать человекоподобное существо.

— Н-не н-н-надо... — всхлипывает он, когда Масдур отнимает кинжал. — Я солгал! Я солгал! Я не знаю, где они! Масдур, прошу...

Демон зубасто улыбается.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Это наша новая точка отсчета. Ты очень хорошо держишься, Задкиэль. Придется помучить тебя подольше.

— Не надо! Не надо, пожалуйста! Я больше не могу...

Но лезвие снова врезается в трепещущее тело, не давая собраться и подготовиться к ужасной боли.

Клинок перемещается на левую сторону. Тело ангела под руками палача превращается в агонизирующую плоть, скользкую от крови и пропитанную такой сильной болью, что в сознании ангела не остается никаких других мыслей, кроме нее одной.

Конца этому нет. Наконец, Масдур отнимает клинок и ждет.

Задкиэль мечется в беспамятстве, ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать, где он и что с ним происходит.

Масдур ждет.

— Чудесно, Задкиэль, — говорит демон, когда становится понятно, что ангел наконец-то приходит в себя. — Очень, очень хорошо. И, поскольку ты такой сообразительный, я позволю тебе передохнуть и рассказать мне все, что я хочу узнать.

Ангел наблюдает за ним, ничего не понимая.

Масдур касается одинокой иголочки, торчащей из шеи ангела.

— Мне нужны предатели, — тихо говорит он. Задкиэль плачет навзрыд. — Азирафаэль и Кроули. Я позволяю тебе сказать мне, где они сейчас. Но время истекает. Подумай хорошенько.

Масдур касается кинжалом обнаженной груди ангела. Тот рыдает взахлеб, сотрясаясь всем телом.

— Эдем! — давясь слезами, торопливо выкрикивает Задкиэль. — Они в Эдеме! Пожалуйста...

Демон гладит его по щеке, на этот раз не касаясь иголок.

— Ты замечательно держишься, Задкиэль. Эта точка отсчета очень близка к финишу — я ее чувствую. Еще немного, чтобы мы могли быть абсолютно уверены.

Облегчение на лице ангела сменяется чистым ужасом.

— Нет-нет-нет, не надо! Прошу! Это правда! Я сказал правду! Они в Эдеме! В Эдеме!

Лезвие снова вонзается в плоть, и мольбы сменяются нечеловеческими криками.

Сатана пристально наблюдает за ними.

Некоторое время назад Он перевел свое внимание с экрана на ангела и теперь лениво наблюдает, подперев подбородок рукой. Похоже, Ему интересно, что происходит, и Он больше не перебивает Масдура.

Проходит еще пара минут пытки, прежде чем Масдур почти любовно отнимает клинок и снова треплет ангела по щеке.

— Азирафаэль и Кроули, — говорит он, когда взгляд, затуманенный болью, приобретает осмысленное выражение. — Где они, Задкиэль?

Ангел нервно всхлипывает.

— Эдем! Они в Эдеме! Пожалуйста, поверь мне! Это... это оазис посреди поля... без чудес... и нужен джип, чтобы добраться туда! Пожалуйста...

Масдур улыбается.

— Очень хорошо, Задкиэль. Я тебе верю.

Задкиэль сотрясается всем телом и рыдает от облегчения.

Масдур поворачивается к Сатане и кланяется.

— Это была чистая правда, ваша Низость. Я за нее ручаюсь.

Сатана трижды хлопает в ладоши, оценивая мастерство и постановку высококлассного художественного представления.

Масдур снова кланяется.

— Не хотите ли вы принять командование, Ваше Темнейшество? — спрашивает он. — Я могу принести вам что-нибудь освежающее.

— Хм.... Очень заманчиво, — соглашается Сатана, оценивающе глядя на дрожащее тело ангела. — Пытаешься получить повышение, а, герцог Масдур?

— О, я бы не посмел.

— А зря. А зря. Случилось так, что Вельзевул в пролете там, где ты преуспел.

— О. Что ж...

— Хорошо, Масдур. Я сменю тебя, а потом, полагаю, мы немного отдохнем. Позаботься об этом. — Сатана встает и принимается раскручивать хлыст. — Только недолго, потому что потом нам придется иметь дело с двумя предателями.

— Да, ваша Низость.

Масдур берет чемоданчик и уходит, не оборачиваясь на щелчок хлыста и новый болезненный вскрик ангела.

Чуть дальше по коридору от офиса Сатаны расположена маленькая кухонька. Масдур входит в нее и оглядывается по сторонам. Он нюхает воду в кофеварке, затем выливает ее и заменяет свежей из-под крана. Снова нюхает и снова выливает. Вместо обычной воды он использует воду из маленькой пластиковой бутылочки в своем чемодане.

— Два кусочка сахара, треть молока...

Масдур поднимает голову.

— Лорд Вельзевул?

Князь Ада выглядит более потрепанным, чем обычно, с большой гнойной раной во всю щеку. На воротнике фрачной рубашки какие-то пятна.

— Убедись, что ты все сделал правильно, иначе Он не будет пить, — говорит Вельзевул и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Я понял. Спасибо! — говорит Масдур вслед, но Князя Ада уже и след простыл.

И тогда Масдур задается вопросом, нет ли в словах маленького демона подтекста или скрытого смысла. Но время на исходе, мешкать нельзя, поэтому он быстро готовит кофе с двумя кусочками сахара и третью молока и возвращается обратно.

Когда он возвращается с кофе и россыпью печенья на тарелке, Сатана уже безнадежно испортил почти всю тонкую работу. Иглы выбиты или сломаны, туловище ангела перекрещено глубокими кровавыми ранами от хлыста. Масдур изо всех сил старается держать себя в руках, чтобы Сатана не увидел никаких неуместных мыслей у него на лице.

— Кофе, ваша Низость, — объявляет демон, ставя поднос на компьютерный стол.

Сатана рассеянно кивает. Он не смотрит на Масдура. Пока что все его мысли заняты ангелом.

Задкиэль больше не кричит. Его глаза невидяще блестят, голова безвольно падает на грудь. Сатана еще раз щелкает плетью, заставляя окровавленное тело слегка дернуться. Только после этого он оставляет ангела в покое, отворачивается от него и смотрит на закуски.

Он берет печенье и одну из кофейных чашек и выжидающе смотрит на Масдура. Демон понимает намек, и торопливо устраивается за столом вместе с печеньем и другой чашкой.

— Как тебе кофе?

Масдур делает глоток и одобрительно кивает.

— Кроули сказал, что у нас здесь нет никаких льгот и бонусов за работу, понимаешь? — Сатана усмехается. — Если это не бонус, тогда я даже не знаю, что это такое.

Масдур пожимает плечами, показывая всем своим видом, что он тоже не знает.

— В любом случае, — продолжает Сатана, — нам понадобится хороший джип. И достаточно взрывчатки, чтобы снести толстую стену. Хм...

Он смотрит на кофе и нюхает его. Кажется, он доволен, потому что делает большой глоток. Потом замолкает.

Молчание затягивается.

Кажется, Сатана потерял ход своих мыслей. Он с удивлением рассматривает чашку в своих руках.

— Что это? Где я? — спрашивает он по-енохиански.

Масдур немедленно сплевывает коричневую жидкость, которую он все это время держал во рту, и тщательно вытирает ее тряпкой.

— Черт, не верится. Мы сделали это! — бормочет он.

Он поворачивается к Сатане. Тот озирается по сторонам с растерянным выражением лица.

— Кто ты такой? — спрашивает Сатана.

— Жди меня здесь, — коротко говорит ему Масдур на неуверенном енохианском, который он немного подзабыл.

И Сатана ждет.

Масдур спешит к Задкиэлю.

— Эй... Эй, яйцеголовый...

Ангел не реагирует. Масдур нежно дотрагивается до его щеки.

— Задкиэль?

Ангел стонет, его единственный здоровый глаз медленно фокусируется на лице демона.

— Пожалуйста... не надо больше... — всхлипывает он.

— Больше не буду, обещаю, — успокаивает его Масдур. — Все супер-пупер, недолетка! У нас получилось, он выпил! Ты был такой потрясающий...

Наконец, смысл его слов доходит до сознания Задкиэля — истерзанное тело ангела обмякает от облегчения.

— Жаль, что меня не позвали раньше, — вздыхает Масдур. — Всем влом позвать профи. Сначала они должны поизвращаться и наломать дров...

— Ничего... — шепчет ангел окровавленными губами. — Все это было довольно... дилетантски... пока не появился ты...

— О, держу пари.

— Я... впечатлен... Пять звезд тебе...

— О, большое спасибо! Я ужасно рад, что тебе понравилось! Мучить тебя — одно удовольствие. Но теперь нам нужно по-быстрому вытащить тебя отсюда. Готов?

Задкиэль кивает.

— Да... давай.

— Ага. Я буду ждать в штаб-квартире «Эскалатора». Не торопись, приходи в себя... и появляйся, ладно?

— Увидимся там... — едва слышно шепчет Задкиэль.

Масдур нежно проводит пальцами по его виску.

— Увидимся, недолетка.

Затем он берет длинную иглу. Один быстрый удар в основание черепа — и Задкиэлю уже не больно.

Чуткие пальцы Масдура на мгновение задерживаются на остывающем теле, затем ныряют в кучу зеленых лохмотьев, оставшихся от куртки, и выуживают оттуда маленький золотой значок, весь перепачканный ангельской кровью.


	32. Уговор дороже денег

Белые одуванчиковые кудри золотит утреннее солнце. Темно-рыжие волнистые пряди змеями струятся по ветру. Ангел и демон стоят на стене Эдема рука об руку, наблюдая, как по дюнам, скрываясь и снова выныривая на поверхность, едет джип. Это не та машина, которую они видели в прошлый раз — он явно массивнее и уже не так просто застревает в песках.

— Я не вынесу, если меня снова схватят, — роняет Азирафаэль.

— Не схватят.

Азирафаэль кивает.

— Вот, возьми, — шепчет он и протягивает Кроули тщательно закупоренную бутылочку. — Мне очень жаль, что тебе придется самому... невозможно делать два дела одновременно.

Кроули принимает ее.

— Все в порядке, Азирафаэль. Ты был прав, умирать легко. Оставаться одному гораздо сложнее. Но я сразу же последую за тобой... так что все будет хорошо.

Они ждут.

— Я очень рад, что у нас есть шанс побыть вместе, хотя бы еще немного.

— Я тоже рад, ангел.

Они ждут, держась за руки. Искорки адского пламени играют на кончиках пальцев свободной руки демона. Бутылочка святой воды с открытой пробкой ждет своего часа всего в шаге от него.

Джип на всем ходу пересекает Лету и останавливается под стеной. Обе двери открываются одновременно.

Со стороны водителя на песок выпрыгивает ангел. На нем джинсы и зеленый бомбер, подчеркивающий линию плеч. Из аксессуаров — солнечные очки в золотистой оправе и нежно-розовый шелковый шарф на шее.

С другой стороны машины на хрустящий песок опускаются впечатляющие готические сапоги из черной кожи со множеством заклепок и пряжек. Остальной прикид тоже не отстает: на демоне черная кружевная юбка повыше сапог и черная кожаная куртка-косуха с желтыми карманами, куда Масдур с удовольствием прячет руки.

— Что за блядский цирк?.. — недоумевает вслух Кроули. Словно услышав его голос, ангел в солнечных очках вскидывает голову.

— Эй? Алло? — зовет Задкиэль. — У нас хорошие новости! Вы можете вернуться, если хотите — теперь вам ничто не угрожает!..

Азирафаэль и Кроули озадаченно смотрят друг на друга.

— Возможно, ловушка, — шепчет Азирафаэль.

Кроули кивает и сосредотачивается сильнее. Огонь искрится на кончиках пальцев. Удерживать под контролем направление адского пламени становится все сложнее.

— Мы вам вина привезли! — добавляет Масдур. — Как и обещали!

Кроули усмехается.

— Ну, по крайней мере, это точно они. Не ведись.

— И они все помнят, — еле слышно шепчет Азирафаэль.

— Не ведись, ангел. Наша последняя попытка сделать вино была довольно удачной.

— Конечно, мой дорогой.

Кроули недоверчиво хмурится.

— Это безопасно, правда! — Задкиэль старательно пробует докричаться до них обоих. — Сатана вас не помнит! Он даже имя свое забыл!..

Азирафаэль вопросительно смотрит на Кроули. Впервые с тех пор, когда они заметили джип, в его глазах загорается робкая надежда.

— Неужели они подсунули Ему воду из Леты? — шепчет он. — Вдруг сами не выпили?..

Пальцы Кроули подрагивают, искорки адского пламени срываются с них, шипя в воздухе. Сатана не помнит. Он хотел бы в это поверить, очень бы хотел... но грандиозная новость просто не укладывается в голове.

— И... они явно братаются. И их не наказали... — добавляет Азирафаэль. Он пробует последовательно убедить самого себя в невероятной новости, только начиная с фактов поменьше, которые он видит собственными глазами.

Кроули принимает решение.

— Оставайся здесь, ангел, — говорит он, вскакивая на зубчатый парапет.

Азирафаэль не слушается и тут же следует за ним.

— Это правда? — кричит Кроули со стены. Если кричать во все горло, не слышно предательской дрожи в голосе.

— Чистая правда, — подтверждает Масдур. — Он теперь говорит только по-енохиански и совсем ничегошеньки не помнит.

Адское пламя на пальцах Кроули вспыхивает фейерверком искр на прощанье и гаснет.

Азирафаэль и Кроули молча смотрят друг на друга.

Масдур и Задкиэль видят черно—белую вспышку крыльев и опустевший край стены. Что-то подсказывает им, что собеседники скрылись из виду в Эдем и за ними больше не наблюдают.

— Ты их спугнул! — шипит Задкиэль.

— Нет, это ты их спугнул, яйцеголовый!

Задкиэль вздыхает.

— Ну, в любом случае, неважно, кто — мы их спугнули. Придется снова подождать. Ты не забыл взять с собой Скраббл?

Азирафаэль и Кроули приземляются на покрытые мхом камни у озера. Здесь они обычно сидели вместе в тишине, преодолевая тяжелые воспоминания. Здесь они обычно разговаривали, снова находя путь друг к другу. Теперь они снова молчат.

Азирафаэль кладет руку на грудь Кроули: под дрожащими пальцами учащенно бьется демоническое сердце. Кроули кладет руку поверх руки Азирафаэля.

— Смеем ли мы надеяться?.. — сдавленным голосом говорит он, не скрывая своей тоски от ангела.

Азирафаэль прерывисто вздыхает.

— Я даже не знаю.

Они снова замолкают и долго стоят так, слушая дрожащими пальцами отчаянный стук сердца.

— Енохианский, — чуть слышно говорит Азирафаэль. — Похоже на правду. Они бы не узнали... если бы не... Или все-таки могли бы... откуда-то?..

Кроули беспомощно качает головой.

— Я больше не знаю, во что верить, ангел. И кому верить. Я не могу представить, что мы наконец-то можем быть свободны и в безопасности от Него. Это... очень трудно после всего.

Азирафаэль наклоняется к нему, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Кроули.

— Да... это слишком невероятно. Я тоже не могу уместить это в голове. Прости, что на этот раз я не могу быть сильным, чтобы тебе помочь.

— Все хорошо. Я бы не стал просить тебя об этом. Наверное, мы заслужили покой, как ты думаешь? Может быть... нам можно хотя бы раз... довериться кому-то более сильному?..

— Кому-то еще? Кроме нас? Господи, это было бы проще всего... но можем ли мы им доверять? — вздыхает Азирафаэль и устало кладет голову на колени Кроули. Кроули склоняется над ним, практически сгибаясь пополам, и кладет ангелу голову на грудь.

Так они и остаются недвижимые, обнимаясь, не шевелясь. Солнце катится по небу, проходят часы. Кроули и Азирафаэль поддерживают друг друга — слишком уставшие, чтобы пошевелиться; слишком разочаровавшиеся, чтобы доверять; слишком отчаявшиеся, чтобы надеяться.

Наконец, Азирафаэль отмирает.

— Кроули? — шепчет он.

— Да, ангел?

— Может, еще раз почитаем журнал?

Кроули кивает и щелкает пальцами, призывая планшет со всеми архивными выпусками «Эскалатора».

— Какой ты хочешь выпуск? — спрашивает он.

Они читали его так много раз, что уже выучили содержание наизусть. В журнале есть литературный блок с обзорами новинок литературы (рецензии пишутся на целый веер жанров, от сказок до артхаусных драм), есть раздел кулинарии и рецептов, посвященный человеческой традиции готовить пищу, есть разворот о свежих тенденциях моды для ангелов и демонов (некоторые стили подходят и тем, и другим). Еще колонка психологии с путеводителем-словариком по чувствам и эмпатии (в основном для демонов, но и ангелам может быть полезно почитать — в цифровой версии было только описание, а в печатной — целое зачарованное пятно на странице, о него можно потереть запястье и ощутить новое чувство, о котором говорится в этом выпуске) и обзоры новых орудий пыток. Популярностью пользуется политическая аналитика о партии Гавриила, выставляющая его и его приспешников в довольно нелицеприятном свете, интервью с членами взвода Азирафаэля и с демоном, который был свидетелем на суде после недоАпокалипсиса, маленькое интервью с Адамом Янгом и Уорлоком Даулингом, а также с другими людьми, которые были знакомы с Азирафаэлем и Кроули. И, конечно же, ни один журнал не обходится без детального обзора серий Наказания в двух версиях (адской без цензуры и райской с цензурой), которые можно найти по ссылке [Ссылка].

— Выпуск 38, тот, где интервью, — тихо говорит Азирафаэль.

Кроули кивает и находит его в архиве. Он пропускает вступление, точно зная, какую часть хочет услышать ангел, и читает вслух:

Эскалатор: «Не могли бы вы рассказать нам о ваших садовнике и няне?»

У. Д.: «С ними что-то стряслось? Они что-то натворили? Я могу их выручить, только дайте мне знать, в какой они тюрьме...»

Эскалатор: «Они обвинялись в преступлении, но сейчас недосягаемы для правосудия. Многие сочувствующие и причастные считают, что они уже отбыли свое наказание. Мы хотели бы побеседовать с вами, чтобы читатели лучше себе представляли, кто они и что они такое».

У. Д.: «Может ли то, что я говорю, быть использовано против них?»

Эскалатор: «Никак нет — напротив, интервью может помочь обелить их образы».

УД: «Если вы мне лжете или извратите мои слова, я найду вас и в порошок сотру».

Эскалатор: «Мы отправим вам финальную версию интервью на ваш почтовый ящик для предварительного ознакомления до ухода материалов в печать».

УД: «Хорошо. Что вы хотите узнать?»

Эскалатор: «Как бы вы описали их отношения? Они были парой?»

УД: «Мне сложно сказать. Я не думаю, что они были женаты или... ну... вы понимаете... пока они работали у моих родителей. [Примечание: определение брака, романтических и сексуальных отношений см. в выпуске 15.] Но во всем остальном они вели себя так, словно были женаты целую вечность. У моих родителей никогда не было таких отношений — в конце концов, они развелись... Без няни Ашторет и брата Франциска я бы так никогда и не узнал, какими должны быть по-настоящему крепкие здоровые отношения».

Эскалатор: «Какое влияние садовник и няня оказали на ваше детство?»

УД: «Хех. Они практически вырастили меня, так что я должен сказать, что очень... очень большое. Но... не совсем прямое, если так подумать. Они были рядом, когда я нуждался в них, но мне всегда позволялось иметь свою точку зрения и делать свой собственный выбор. Мои родители поступали ровно наоборот. Няня и садовник могли поссориться с моими родителями, чтобы поддержать или выгородить меня. Они поддерживали меня во всем, даже в самых глупых начинаниях. Не знаю, каким чудом их не уволили. Но без этого чудесного ощущения всесторонней поддержки из детства я не думаю, что у меня хватило бы смелости стать художником и рисовать комиксы, а не пойти по стопам отца в политику. Или совершить каминг-аут». [Примечание: см. выпуск 23 о человеческой гендерной идентичности и сексуальной ориентации, см. культурный блок выпусков 6 и 14 об искусстве комиксов.]

Эскалатор: «Как бы вы охарактеризовали этих людей? На кого они были похожи?» [Примечание: термин «люди» используется вместо термина «сущности» при разговоре с людьми.]

У. Д.: «Няня была как Мэри Поппинс, которая решила косить под гота. Она никогда не позволяла относиться к себе без должного уважения. А брат Франциск был похож на ролевика-реконструктора, он был немножко хиппи в душе и любил каждое Божье творение. По крайней мере, так казалось всем, кто их видел, либо тем, кто с ними общался. Я думаю, что они немножко... играли эти роли. Няня временами внушала дьявольский ужас, я это обожал. Но вместе с тем, она умела быть доброй и нежной. С ней ты всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности, потому что всегда знал, что с теми, кто осмелится причинить тебе боль, обязательно случится что-то плохое. А брат Франциск, он всегда излучал что-то такое, очень уютное... домашнее. В его присутствии ничто плохое просто не осмелилось бы произойти. Но когда они были вместе... Мне казалось в детстве, что с ними двумя безопаснее всего на свете. Извините, я немного расчувствовался. Похоже, я очень скучаю по ним. Я не видел их больше десяти лет...»

Голос Кроули обрывается.

— Видишь... на свете есть люди, которые готовы быть сильными ради нас, если мы им позволим, — шепчет Азирафаэль.

— Возможно. Но как это сделать? Как можно доверять кому-то другому? Кому-то, кто не ты, не я и не мы с тобой? Боюсь, я уже забыл... если вообще знал.

Азирафаэль вздыхает.

— Да, я понимаю.

— И Уорлока здесь все равно нет. Есть только эти двое. Я не знаю, что о них думать и как к ним относиться.

— Я бы доверился Задкиэлю во время Войны, но это было давно... слишком много времени прошло для нас обоих. И все это время он был там, наверху, с архангелами, которые промывали ему мозги и говорили, что правильно и что неправильно. Но, судя по всем его статьям о нас, я, пожалуй, осмелюсь надеяться на счастливый финал. Не доверяя ему, а просто надеясь, что он не приведет нас в ловушку. Если это и впрямь ловушка, то уж очень хитроумная.

— Если это ловушка, я хочу поскорее выяснить, что это она... — вздыхает Кроули.

— У меня есть идея, как нам это выяснить, мой дорогой. Ты не хочешь вернуться со мной к ним и поговорить? — ангел протягивает ему руку. Кроули хватается за нее и позволяет Азирафаэлю поднять его на ноги.

Маски срываются.

***

Масдур и Задкиэль как раз спорят, является ли «Нгк» словом (Масдур утверждает, что это слово на демоническом языке), когда с зубчатых стен доносится голос Азирафаэля:

— Минутку вашего внимания, джентльмены! Могу я задать вам один вопрос?

Задкиэль вскакивает, едва не опрокидывая доску.

— Да, конечно, командир!

— Расскажите нам про выборы, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Кто победил?

На мгновение воцаряется тишина. Корреспонденты обмениваются взглядами у подножия стены.

— Ну... видишь ли... — издалека начинает Задкиэль. — Все висело на волоске. У нас было моральное преимущество. И хорошее представительство в парламенте говорит само за себя. А вот политические настроения...

Масдур решительно обрывает это туманное словоблудие.

— Гавриил победил и теперь возглавляет парламент.

Азирафаэль с облегчением улыбается.

— Это чистая правда. Они не врут нам, Кроули.

— Подожди, как ты понял? — моргает Кроули.

— Если бы они сказали, что победила их партия, я бы не поверил — Гавриил слишком хороший манипулятор, чтобы не обойти неопытных политиков. Они не сказали бы нам, что Гавриил победил, если бы хотели заманить нас в ловушку, мы видели это много раз в истории людей, не так ли?

Кроули еще мгновение наблюдает за Азирафаэлем, затем медленно кивает.

— Хочешь пригласить их к нам в гости, ангел? Рискнем поверить, что они говорят нам правду, и обсудим их предложение?

Азирафаэль отвечает не сразу. На стене все еще стоит бутылка со святой водой. Он наклоняется за ней и плотно заталкивает пробку в горлышко.

— Как странно, правда, Кроули? Быть готовым умереть в любой момент... а в следующий узнать, что можно беспрепятственно вернуться домой... Хотя... Насчет дома я больше не уверен. Я теперь не знаю, где это.

Кроули вздыхает.

— Да... Я понимаю тебя. Может, нам все же стоит с ними поговорить? Посмотрим, какие есть варианты. Потратим некоторое время на обсуждение и принятие решения, если ты точно уверен, что это не ловушка.

Азирафаэль критически смотрит на собственный наряд.

— Есть еще одна вещь. Неужели ты думаешь, что кто-то захочет заманить нас в ловушку на новую съемку, пока мы с тобой так одеты?

— Хех. Справедливое замечание, — на губах демона появляется легкая улыбка. — Тогда давай играть в гостеприимных хозяев.

Он чудесит веревочную лестницу и спускает ее со стены.

— Идите сюда! Поднимайтесь к нам! — зовет он. — От ваших криков уже уши вянут!

Задкиэль и Масдур, не ожидавшие такого крутого поворота, мгновение колеблются.

— И никаких условий не будет? — спрашивает Задкиэль.

Кроули пожимает плечами.

— Не могу ничего придумать, — он делает паузу. — Ну, может быть, только одно. Если вы пришли, чтобы взять нас в плен, сделайте нам всем одолжение и поторопитесь.

— Мы ничего такого не замышляли и не собирались! — горячо восклицает Задкиэль. — Я даю тебе слово!

— Да, я тоже даю тебе его слово, — поддакивает Масдур.

Кроули поднимает брови.

— Ого... ты меня удивил, это эффективный способ для демона поручиться за что-то. Азирафаэль, слушай, почему я не могу дать кому-нибудь твое слово?

Азирафаэль загадочно улыбается.

— Я не уверен, что оно кому-нибудь так уж нужно, — он срывает несколько листьев с чайного куста, растущего в «Сохо», осторожно откупоривает бутылку со святой водой, бросает в нее листья и быстро кипятит ее чудом.

Кроули немного расслабляется. Нет такого понятия, как святой чай. Если воду нельзя назвать водой, она перестает быть святой. Тем не менее Азирафаэль не любит рисковать и готовит еще один чай для демонов уже из обычной воды. Он разливает его по чашкам как раз тогда, когда Задкиэль забирается на вершину стены.

— Хм... нам сюда можно? Вы не будете делать нам платформу или балкончик? Или нам лучше остаться на лестнице?.. — нерешительно спрашивает Задкиэль.

— О нет, входите по-настоящему, — Азирафаэль делает дружелюбный жест рукой, словно распахивает дверь. — Мы уже утомились прятаться. Сахару?

— Нет, спасибо, — говорит Задкиэль, взбирается на стену и вздыхает с облегчением, когда чувствует, что чудеса снова можно творить.

Кроули подсознательно занимает позицию между новоприбывшими и своим ангелом.

— Три кусочка, — Масдур следует за Задкиэлем и ставит бутылку вина рядом с кружками. — Если это обычная вода.

— Конечно-конечно, — заверяет его Азирафаэль, немного удивленный тем, что демон почувствовал святую воду с такого расстояния. Но потом до него доходит, что он, скорее всего, имеет в виду воду из Леты.

Задкиэль с любопытством подходит ближе к внутренней стороне стены и смотрит с высоты.

— Так это и есть Эдем... Вау!

Масдур бросает взгляд в ту сторону, куда смотрит ангел, и слегка пожимает плечами.

— Природа... — говорит он тоном человека, привыкшего встречать подобные вещи только на расписной тарелке.

Азирафаэль протягивает руку в знак приветствия.

— Я рад снова видеть тебя, Задкиэль.

Юноша взволнованно пожимает ее.

— Большая честь, командир.

— Привет, — говорит Кроули демону. Масдур кивает.

— Итак, Задкиэль, мой дорогой мальчик, не расскажешь ли ты нам, что произошло в Раю и в Аду со времен твоего последнего визита? — спрашивает Азирафаэль, наливая сослуживцу ангельский чай из бутылки. — Боюсь, я отследил не все события и немного запутался.

— Нет, давайте сначала проясним одну вещь, — с вызовом произносит Масдур, прежде чем Задкиэль успевает ответить. — Вы дали нам интервью только потому, что знали, что у нас закончилась вода и мы будем вынуждены наполнить пустые бутылки водой из Леты, правильно?

— Именно, — кивает Кроули.

Азирафаэль вздыхает.

— Да, боюсь, что так, — говорит он, чувствуя потребность извиниться. — Мне очень жаль. Наше убежище подверглось бы нешуточной опасности, если бы о нем узнали.

— Это понятно, честное слово, — кивает Задкиэль. — Я не держу на вас зла. Корреспонденты — довольно пронырливые ребята, верно, Масдур?

Масдур пожимает плечами.

— Как и все журналисты.

— Мы набрали себе воды из Леты, но сами не пили, так что ничего страшного, — добавляет Задкиэль. — Но если бы я выпил, большого вреда бы мне это не принесло. Все, о чем я помню и о чем стоит упомянуть, напечатано в «Эскалаторе». Я быстро читаю, все бы вспомнил.

— Потому что ты — недолетка без настоящего жизненного опыта, — ухмыляется Масдур.

Азирафаэль наклоняет голову набок.

— Но как вы узнали, что это она? О ней знал только я один, я был рядом, когда Всевышняя создавала ее. Я не упоминал о ней даже в отчетах — Всевышняя запретила мне об этом говорить.

— Я подозревал, что вы не отпустите нас назад с ответами интервью. С самого начала разговора чувствовался какой-то подвох. Для беглецов вы говорили слишком откровенно, как будто знали, что у нас не будет ни единого шанса опубликовать наше интервью.

— О-о-о, умно подмечено! — Кроули салютует Задкиэлю несуществующей шляпой.

— Спасибо, — слегка краснеет юный ангел. — Когда мы добрались до ручейка и ничего не произошло, я начал подозревать воду. Так что мы взяли ее с собой, но пить не стали. Мы продержались без воды, а потом начудесили себе холодное пиво, когда прошли отрезок, где не творятся чудеса.

— А как вы узнали про свойства воды? — спрашивает Азирафаэль.

— Ты сам невольно дал ключ к разгадке, — с готовностью отвечает Задкиэль. — Вы забрали всю технику и все записывающие устройства, чтобы у нас не осталось ни фотографий, ни аудиозаписей. Это имело смысл, иначе оставило бы в наших руках доказательства того, что Эдем существует. Но еще ты не разрешил делать записи от руки и сказал, что все придется запоминать на слух. И я подумал: «А что, если ты знаешь что-то такое, что может заставить нас все забыть?»

Масдур усмехается.

— Кроме того, сначала мы испробовали воду Леты на Хастуре.

Кроули удивленно блестит глазами.

— А как вы смогли заставить выпить самого Сатану? — Азирафаэлю интересно, но он делает вид, что не очень-то верит в успешность этого мероприятия.

Масдур и Задкиэль обмениваются долгим взглядом.

— Кофе-пауза... — говорят они одновременно.

Кроули вздрагивает, затем вполголоса повторяет эти слова. Усмехается про себя, притворяясь, что в это тоже не особенно верит.

— Так Ему и надо.

Масдур кивает.

— У Него это вошло в привычку. Он втирал мне про льготы и бонусы за безупречную службу. Влить воду Ему в кофеварку было почти легко.

— Так просто? — Кроули недоверчиво смотрит на них.

— Ну, не настолько просто, но в принципе, да, — улыбается Задкиэль.

Азирафаэль выжидающе смотрит на двух журналистов, но, похоже, они не собираются вдаваться в подробности. Он вдруг вспоминает о гостеприимстве и поспешно чудесит четыре стула.

— Извините, дорогие мои, я совсем забыл... присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. Так и голову свою забыть недолго. Так вы говорите... вы стопроцентно, абсолютно уверены в том, что Он ничего не помнит? — спрашивает он, когда они садятся.

— Вельзевул знает, что с боссом что-то не так, но Владыки Ада держат это в секрете, — говорит Масдур. — Мы уважаем их тайну, поэтому я хотел бы попросить вас никому об этом не говорить. Мы не пишем о личных делах Сатаны и Бога, это пункт, которого мы безукоснительно придерживаемся. Да, вы не ослышались, Сатана вне любых обсуждений. Слово Задкиэля.

Азирафаэль смотрит на Кроули и впервые допускает возможность поверить, впрочем, его привычная осторожность никуда не девается.

— А что насчет остальных? — спрашивает он. — С Вельзевул понятно, с Гавриилом тоже. А все остальные Небеса и Ад? Разве они не хотят снова захватить нас в плен?

— Давайте считать. Вельзевул — раз. — Задкиэль загибает большой палец.

— Вельзевул приятно, что Сатана больше не командует в Аду, — говорит Масдур. — Владыки Ада слишком заняты своими делами, чтобы обращать внимание на появление каких-то мелких демонов. И поскольку теперь есть демоны, которые сочувствуют вам, любое насилие только вызовет раздор и волнения вместо того, чтобы поднимать боевой дух Преисподней. Вряд ли Вельзевул собирается усложнить себе жизнь сильнее, чем уже есть, и пойти на такой шаг.

— Гавриил, — Задкиэль загибает указательный палец. — Он с головой занялся политикой и пытается сохранить свою власть. Он должен был понять, что его преимущество на выборах — величина непостоянная. Ему легко потерять поддержку эфирных. Мы сейчас как раз работаем над этим и собираемся ему это обеспечить.

— Хм, ну конечно, недолетка, — говорит Масдур тем особенным тоном, который для Кроули звучит ужасно похоже на его собственное «конечно, ангел».

Задкиэль загибает третий палец.

— На небесах сотни ангелов, которые сочувствуют вам, командир. Не все, конечно, но при раскладе против вас они не побоялись бы ввязаться в драку на вашей стороне, чтобы пух и перья летели. Ангелы оставят вас в покое. Да и демоны тоже, — Задкиэль загибает безымянный палец. — Масдур уже вкратце говорил о демонах. С Хастуром могли бы быть неприятности, но его мы нейтрализовали.

На руке Задкиэля остается загнуть только мизинец.

— Я думаю, что остаются только люди. Но с какой стати люди бы хотели причинить вам вред? Это выше моего понимания. Осмелюсь сказать, все признаки указывают на то, что вы должны быть в полной безопасности, если вернетесь назад...

Кроули долго наблюдает за ними. Затем бросает взгляд на Азирафаэля, который смотрит на горизонт с робкой надеждой.

— Кажется, я вам верю, — говорит Кроули, и Азирафаэль согласно кивает.


	33. В яблочко

Несколько дней было решено потратить на сборы. Уважая личное пространство хозяев и не желая нарушать их уединение, Масдур и Задкиэль разбили палатку снаружи у стен, хотя Кроули и Азирафаэль об этом вовсе не просили. Такова натура британцев: если жить столетиями с ними рядом, безупречная вежливость просто сама по себе становится чертой вашего характера. В палатку принесли все необходимое, чем мог угостить гостей Эдем — фрукты, напитки, а еще довольно сносный Каберне Совиньон.

Это очень странно, когда можно бродить по знакомым местам Эдема и знать, что за его стенами лежит целый мир и он для тебя безопасен. Не менее странно, когда готовишься провести вечность в одном месте, а потом вдруг выясняется, что его приходится покинуть. Какая-то часть тебя не хочет изменений, потому что это страшно.

Они сидят в «Бентли».

— Скоро тебе удастся посидеть за рулем настоящей «Бентли»...

Кроули трогает дерево и золото. Он мог бы переделать автомобиль с помощью стали и пластмассы (после того как они с ангелом конфисковали у нежданных гостей технику, все эти материалы стали доступны для воплощения), но он не стал.

— Эта тоже настоящая.

— Я знаю.

Они сидят и молчат еще некоторое время.

— Куда направимся, ангел? — спрашивает Кроули.

— Поехали на прогулку в Сент-Джеймс?

Кроули кивает и уезжает, но мыслями витает где-то далеко. Он даже воображает себе, что недолго едет без превышения скорости.

Остановившись, он выпускает ангела из машины, и они вместе идут по каменной дорожке.

— Как ты думаешь, Адам и Ева чувствовали то же самое? — внезапно спрашивает Азирафаэль.

Кроули качает головой.

— Скорее, чувствовали, что им придется уйти в неизвестность и в пути заботиться друг о друге и о своем ребенке. Они понятия не имели, насколько велика эта неизвестность.

— Не совсем, мне кажется.

— А как тогда?

— Я имею в виду, что нельзя объять необъятное. Неизвестность, о которой ты говоришь, не очень-то большая, если присмотреться. Это просто вопрос восприятия — человеческое сознание может охватить лишь небольшой кусочек реальности за один раз и двигаться дальше, постигая новое и накапливая собственный опыт. Реальность — это пузырек, в котором сочетаются память и восприятие. Но постичь весь мир сразу невозможно. Невозможно познакомиться со всеми на свете людьми — и в огромном городе, и в маленьком, где бы ты ни был, у тебя будет примерно одинаковое количество знакомых. Видишь? Наша ситуация перекликается. Нельзя объять необъятное — это совершенно необязательно.

— Допустим.

— Да. Но я скорее имел в виду схожее ощущение оттого, что что-то придется оставить позади. Не знаю... может быть, сожаление?

Кроули качает головой.

— Они не должны были здесь застрять навсегда. Это был всего лишь вопрос времени.

— Ты так думаешь?

— А ты нет? Только представь. Представь себе, что они вдвоем, бессмертные, без детей, бездельничают здесь целую вечность, а в самом центре Сада стоит Древо... И пока что нет никаких неразрешимых проблем, которые нужно преодолеть, нет величия, которого нужно достичь. И нет никакой истинной человечности, о которой мы так часто с тобой разговаривали.

Азирафаэль на мгновение задумывается.

— Так ты пытаешься сказать, что на самом деле ты поступил правильно?

— Хех. Может быть. Кто знает.

— Да... Может быть, я тоже.

Кроули следит за взглядом Азирафаэля. Они в Сент-Джеймсском парке или, другими словами, в самом сердце Эдема, где мертвое Древо Жизни стоит рядом с живым Древом Познания Добра и Зла.

— Только не говори мне, что ты никогда не задумывался о...

Кроули смеется.

— Ангел, ты меня искушаешь?..

— Если так посмотреть... пожалуй, да.

— Ты можешь Пасть, ангел... — Кроули очень серьезен.

— За то, что соблазняю тебя? Если бы дело было в этом, я бы уже давным-давно Пал.

— За то, что попробуешь его, я имею в виду. И не говори, что откажешься, заставив меня откусить.

Азирафаэль улыбается.

— Нет, я совершенно уверен, что не Паду. Знаешь, что самое худшее, что могло бы с нами случиться? Она могла бы изгнать нас. Я не хотел нарываться на неприятности. Но теперь... что нам терять?

Азирафаэль останавливается под Древом и срывает кроваво-красное, без единого пятнышка, яблоко. Он протягивает руку, предлагая его Кроули.

— Ты когда-то размышлял над тем, чью же волю мы исполняем. Есть ли у нас свобода воли, как у людей? Или нет? Мы могли бы узнать...

Кроули переводит восхищенный взгляд то на яблоко, то на ангела. Перед ним совершенно дивное зрелище.

— Вот что я скажу тебе, Ангел Восточных врат, Начало Азирафаэль — ты искуситель из искусителей! — шепчет он. — Тебе очень идет.

Азирафаэль краснеет.

Кроули тянется к его руке, крепко обхватывает руку ангела, подносит ее к губам, целует пальцы — и тут же откусывает кусочек яблока прямо из его ладони.

Азирафаэль, не мешкая, не дожидаясь каких бы то ни было последствий, кусает сразу же после него, желая разделить все изменения вместе, на двоих.

Оба сосредоточенно хрустят яблоком, наблюдая друг за другом во все глаза. Обоим смешно и немного неловко.

— Хм. Довольно сочное и сладкое, с приятным терпким послевкусием, — выносит свой вердикт Азирафаэль.

Кроули фыркает.

— Признайся, ангел, ты задумал все это только ради дегустации и кулинарного эксперимента.

— Ну конечно, — улыбается Азирафаэль. — Я так и думал, что это будет единственный интересный опыт, который можно из него извлечь.

Кроули обдумывает его слова.

— И ничего не изменилось?.. Откуда ты знаешь?

— Начнем с того, что мы и так уже одеты.

— Да.

— И не только потому, что так принято на Земле. Мы смущаемся без одежды... перед другими, я имею в виду, — быстро добавляет Азирафаэль, прежде чем Кроули успевает возразить — он как раз собирался это сделать.

— Если я правильно помню, именно так яблоко подействовало на Адама и Еву.

— Да, это был довольно занятный побочный эффект.

— Зато он привел к тому, что люди изобрели все эти свои прекрасные одежки.

Кроули улыбается про себя — он думает, что у него точно получится угадать, о каких прекрасных одежках сейчас думает ангел. Ключевое слово — с рюшечками.

Не похоже, что Всемогущая собирается выгнать их из Эдема прямо сейчас. Ангел усаживается на траву под Древом.

— Помнишь наш первый разговор? — спрашивает он. — Мы говорили о добре и зле.

Кроули присаживается рядышком, откидываясь спиной на ствол и чувствуя рядом плечо ангела.

— Я сказал, что думаю, что ты, должно быть, поступил правильно, потому что ты ангел.

— Да. Ты все еще в это веришь?

— Хех. Ни в коем случае. Ты поступил правильно, потому что ты — это ты.

— Я думаю сейчас, что правоту моего поступка можно оспорить, учитывая, во что у людей превратился меч... Но, в целом, я согласен. Это был выбор. Мой собственный выбор. Не обязательно правильный или неправильный, просто выбор с последствиями, совсем как у тебя.

— Значит, у нас с самого начала была свобода воли?

— Мы просто не знали истинной разницы между добром и злом.

— Именно этому тебя и должно научить яблоко, — раздумчиво говорит Кроули. — Тогда мы думали, что ангелы всегда добрые, а демоны всегда злые. Но на самом деле это только названия сторон. Настоящее добро и зло — это выбор, который ты делаешь независимо от того, на чьей ты стороне. Вся разница — в поступках.

— Видишь? Значит, даже не нужно было яблоко, чтобы это узнать.

— А мы как узнали?

Азирафаэль пожимает плечами.

— От людей, конечно. Мы ведь так долго пробыли с ними рядом, притворяясь ими. Ты помнишь Цербера, у Адама?

— Ты имеешь в виду Пса?

— Да, его. Форма влияет на содержание. Мы с тобой пробыли в человеческой форме в течение долгого... очень долгого времени. Должно быть, границы где-то потерялись и стерлись. Мы сами делаем свой выбор, если кто-то не ограничивает его для нас. Я знаю, почему это до сих пор тебя печалит. Должно быть, Сатана наговорил тебе столько ужасных вещей, мой дорогой... Но знай, ты не чей-то инструмент. Ты — личность. Так было всегда. Я просто хотел тебе это показать.

Кроули некоторое время сидит молча и загадочно улыбается, его голова приятной тяжестью давит на плечо Азирафаэля. Рыжие волосы щекочут ангельскую щеку, когда демон приподнимает голову и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть ангелу в лицо.

— Но ты не был уверен на сто процентов. Если бы был, то не ждал бы так долго. Признай.

— В общем, да, признаю. Мне точно не хотелось рисковать тем, что нас могут выгнать. Но, по-видимому, с нами все будет в порядке. Хочешь яблочную оладью?

***

На первом этаже здания в конце коридора расположен частный конференц-зал. Туда можно войти, только если у вас есть очень специфическая карта безопасности — отдельный слот для нее находится рядом с усиленной стальной дверью позади эскалаторов.

Вельзевул небрежно взмахивает рукой в воздухе. Дверь распахивается настежь, открывая хорошо освещенный холл с искусственными растениями, аккуратно расставленными в горшках через равные промежутки пространства. В конце коридора простая фанерная дверь, ведущая в сам конференц-зал.

Внутри все очень современно и отчаянно высокотехнологично: сплошные хромированные и стеклянные поверхности, посредине стол, на противоположных концах которого дожидаются два кресла из искусственной кожи. На столе графин с водой, два стакана и ваза с фруктами в центре. Фрукты — скорее украшение, чем настоящая закуска, потому что кто, черт возьми, будет чистить апельсин посреди деловой встречи, так ведь?

Вельзевул заходит внутрь и непринужденно усаживается на спинку кожаного кресла, поставив грязные ноги на сиденье.

Гавриил торопливо приподнимается со своей стороны стола, ослепительно улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба — его улыбка безошибочно говорит людям о том, что ее владелец отвалил за отбеливание кругленькую сумму.

— Князь Преисподней Вельзевул! Я рад, что мое приглашение было принято.

— Достань язык из жопы, Гав, и говори нормально. Я кручусь как Цербер в колесе! Дел просто тьма! — рычит Вельзевул.

— Конечно, конечно. Хлопотное дельце — быть руководителем. Можешь не объяснять.

Вельзевул лезет в вазу с фруктами и начинает чистить апельсин.

— Так что... да, я тут по делу. И не хочу отнимать у тебя много времени. Просто хочу обсудить общую стратегию поведения. Потому что, знаешь ли... Если какие-то журналисты придут и спросят обо всем этом деле с наказанием предателей...

Вельзевул бросает апельсиновую корку на стол и вздергивает бровь.

— Ну и что с того?

— То, что мы с тобой сотрудничали при их поимке, это же очевидно. А еще появилась куча доказательств сопричастности вашего босса. Ты же помнишь, как он повеселился с ними. Версия, показанная в Раю, отличалась от настоящей.

—-З-з-замечательно! — Вельзевул вгрызается в апельсин, как в яблоко, не разделяя его на дольки. Липкий сок стекает по подбородку, мухи обрадованно облепливают сладкое лицо Князя Ада.

— Да, все просто отлично, — Гавриил изображает приятную улыбку. — У меня такой план. Цензура с самого начала была твоей идеей, поскольку Аду не выгодно, чтобы Небеса узнали об особом интересе Сатаны к предателям. Наша версия с цензурой — твоих рук дело.

Вельзевул подается вперед, апельсиновый сок капает на стеклянный стол. Несколько мух слетаются к сладким лужицам.

— Давай-ка с этого места притормоз-з-зим, — говорит демон протяжным голосом. — Архангелу нужно, чтобы кто-то осмелился вз-з-зять ответственность з-з-за ценз-з-зуру на себя? Наврать всему белу свету?

Гавриил словно на змею наступил.

— Нет! Вовсе нет! Ты все не так понимаешь! Я придумал план и просто предлагаю свою услугу!

— Услугу. Архангел. Мне.

— А как иначе? В ваших интересах поддержать мой план, он гарантированно поможет мне сохранить свою должность. Неужели ты считаешь, что какое-то другое руководство было бы так же любезно с вами?

Вельзевул ухмыляется.

— Мне наплевать на твою должность. Где ты был, когда Сатана гонял меня по галактикам, чтобы найти предателей?

— Я был занят! У нас крайне острая политическая ситуация!

— Мне плевать на политическую ситуацию.

— Ты будешь так говорить до тех пор, пока твои демоны всерьез не задумаются о демократии. Вот тогда ты прибежишь ко мне с просьбой дать несколько советов о том, как победить на выборах!

— Этого не случится, — ухмыляется Вельзевул. — Кто-то из-з-з-з вас хочет попробовать порулить Адом? Встречу шампанским! С удовольствием посмотрю! Ах, что же я. Никто никогда з-з-з-а это не возьмется, потому что это тяжелая и неблагодарная работа, в которой отлично разбираюсь только я, и все об этом з-з-знают.

— Хочешь капитальный ремонт водопровода за мой счет?!

— Хочу, — кивает Вельзевул, запихивает в рот последний кусочек апельсина и на ходу вытирает липкие руки о безупречный костюм Гавриила. — Очень бескорыстно с твоей стороны. А теперь из-з-з-вини, у меня есть дела, надо лететь.

***

Азирафаэль начал собирать вещи, но вскоре оставил эту затею. Уносить с собой что-то из Эдема было неправильно. Кроули тоже это чувствовал, поэтому даже не стал начинать. В конце концов они забрали только свою одежду. С этим можно было примириться, так как Адаму и Еве тогда тоже разрешили оставить себе то, что у них считалось одеждой.

Но вся техника от Масдура и Задкиэля не была родом из Эдема. Как только Кроули осознал, что тут есть лазейка, он несколько часов подряд фотографировал все написанные Азирафаэлем книги, не особенно обращая внимания на неуверенные протесты ангела — Азирафаэль был твердо убежден в том, что его творчество не заслуживает такого пристального внимания к себе. Чтобы уравновесить количество материала, ангел, в свою очередь, сфотографировал все картины Кроули, стараясь запечатлеть их при наилучшем освещении. Его дорогой друг, который их нарисовал, стоял у него за плечом и красноречиво закатывал глаза.

Они покинули Эдем на рассвете, когда солнце осветило восточный край стены, где Азирафаэль когда-то открыл первые в мире Врата. Сейчас не было необходимости открывать их вновь — они воспользовались веревочной лестницей, а, как только спустились вниз на песок, Кроули поджег ее. Огонь не смог ее уничтожить — он потрепыхался некоторое время на ветру, но в конце концов ветер пустыни его задул. Поэтому они оставили все как есть.

Открыв дверцу для Азирафаэля, Кроули сел за руль джипа. Некоторое время они сидели в неловком молчании, затем поменялись местами, потому что рулевое управление находилось слева. Задкиэль и Масдур обменялись взглядами, но ничего не сказали и уселись на задние сиденья. Когда рассветное солнце начало разгораться все сильнее и слепить глаза, Задкиэль молча протянул Кроули свои солнцезащитные очки в золотистой оправе, чтобы тот не щурился. Кроули взял их без возражений.

***

На Лондон опускается вечер. Они сидят в «Бентли» — в настоящей «Бентли»! — перед книжным магазином Азирафаэля. По радио звучит бетховенская композиция Don’t Try So Hard.

— Может, нам войти? — cпрашивает Кроули.

Азирафаэль кивает.

— Да. Да, обязательно... Сегодня и так получился очень длинный день.

Но ни один из них не двигается с места.

***

— Вот тебе телефон с парочкой номеров, — сказал Задкиэль на прощанье, когда они с Масдуром собрались уезжать. — Не стесняйтесь звонить, если вам что-нибудь понадобится.

— Да, конечно, — пробормотал Кроули и сунул его в карман.

— Вы уверены, что не хотите, чтобы мы остались с вами подольше, пока вы немного не освоитесь на прежнем месте?

Кроули закатил глаза.

— Малыш, мы наизусть помним каждую улицу Лондона еще с тех пор, как тут было всего несколько грязных хижин. Нам не нужен провожатый, который провел на Земле меньше времени, чем смартфоны.

— Верно, — кивнул Задкиэль. — Я просто подумал... ладно, неважно.

***

Табличка на двери гласит: «Закрыто». Похоже, что ее только вчера перевернули обратной стороной, на которой написано: «Открыто». Азирафаэль тянется к дверной ручке. Дверь не заперта, она легко подается и открывается перед ними.

Говорить «После вас» теперь как-то неправильно. Ангел входит первым.

Шум с улицы стихает, как только они переступают порог, словно тут на окнах специально установлена система звукоизоляции. Но это не так. Здесь мертвенно тихо.

Дверь должна была быть заперта изнутри. В полумраке высокие книжные полки с бесчисленными первоизданиями и различным букинистическим антиквариатом возвышаются вдоль стен, как темный амфитеатр, наполненный внимательными, пристально оценивающими зрителями.

Но дверь была не заперта.

***

— Вы найдете свои вещи почти в том же виде, в котором их оставили, — сказал Масдур, когда они сидели под навесом небольшого ресторанчика, спасаясь от солнца. Рядом были гаражи для джипов, на которых проводились экскурсии-сафари по пустыне. Никто не заметил, что один из этих джипов вернулся из пустыни с опозданием на несколько дней.

— Да. Мы наложили на магазин чудо для отвода глаз. Когда вы вернетесь домой, никто не вспомнит, что книжный магазин не работает уже много лет, — сказал Задкиэль и повернулся к официанту, чтобы заказать холодную газировку с лимонным вкусом.

— О, и еще мы немного прибрались, — добавил он, подумав, когда принесли напитки. — Надеюсь, вы не против.

Азирафаэль покачал головой, но все его внимание было приковано к официанту. В это время дня, кроме них, в ресторане больше никого не было. Официант был человеком. Восхитительным, самым что ни на есть настоящим человеком!.. Ангельские глаза радостно и застенчиво блестели.

***

Кроули включает свет.

Здесь больше нет никаких растений — все они, должно быть, давно умерли. Их убрали.

В вазе на столе нет фруктов. Их убрали.

Чашки чистые все до одной, и все стройными рядочками убраны в шкаф для посуды. Тоже кто-то постарался.

Кто-то выбрасывал засохшие растения и заплесневелые фрукты, кто-то мыл чашки. Дверь не заперта, просто на нее наложено чудо для отвода глаз.

В воздухе все еще витают отголоски случившегося. И в этом нет вины Задкиэля и Масдура — тут до сих пор пахнет озоном, смешанным с серой.

Азирафаэль напрягается. Он сжимает кулаки и вертит головой по сторонам, словно ожидая нападения.

Кроули тоже напряжен. Он идет дальше вдоль темной книжной полки из черного дерева, на которой стоят энциклопедии растений и шпионские новеллы. На кухонном столе стоит кофеварка.

Кроули нечем дышать.

***

За окнами «Бентли» Лондон течет рекой, оживленной, неусыпной и восхитительно человеческой. Маленький островок внутри реки того и гляди смоют бурные воды.

Радио молчит. Слышно только дуэт быстрых и неглубоких вдохов и чей-то тихий всхлип.

В наступившей тишине слышно, как целеустремленный бурливый поток лондонской жизни размывает берега.

 _— Как найти и подобрать нити прежней жизни? Как жить дальше, когда в глубине души начинаешь понимать, что возврата к прежнему нет?_ — шепчет Азирафаэль дрожащим голосом, как будто цитирует по памяти любимую книгу. — _Есть вещи, которые не излечит время — некоторые раны уходят так глубоко, что не заживают никогда_...

— Черт, почему кто-то всегда умудряется сказать гораздо лучше меня? — вздыхает Кроули.

— Это Толкин. _«Другу и сохоббитцу моему Азирафаэлю, на долгую добрую память...»_ Стоит на третьей полке, слева в верхнем ряду. Первоиздание... Я хотел бы зайти за ним и взять, но не могу себя пересилить. Не хочу идти туда, где нас схватили. Я не думаю, что теперь смогу чувствовать себя там в безопасности.

— Теперь ты сам сказал гораздо лучше меня...

Радио начинает играть квиновскую All Dead, All Dead.

— Заткнись, только тебя нам сейчас не хватало!.. — рявкает Кроули на радио, и оно замолкает.

Они остаются сидеть в машине до самого рассвета.

Кроули вздыхает.

— Придется найти какое-нибудь другое место, более уединенное и тихое. Где-нибудь за городом.

Азирафаэль смотрит в окно машины на дверь книжного и с сожалением кивает.

— Мы же будем к кому-нибудь обращаться?.. — негромко спрашивает Кроуи.

— Похоже, нам правда нужна помощь, мой дорогой, — мягко подтверждает Азирафаэль. — Я не знаю, куда идти, с чего начать...

Кроули достает из кармана смартфон. Вертит его в руках, смотрит на него с минуту, потом кладет обратно.

— Я все еще не могу разрешить себе в это поверить, — удрученно говорит он. — Я не могу поверить, что теперь кто-то еще может быть на нашей стороне.

— Да, — вздыхает Азирафаэль. — В это поверить трудно.

— Хотя это было бы неплохо.

— Так и будет. И уже есть.

Кроули снова берет в руки телефон и начинает листать контакты. Задумчиво останавливается рядом с номером Уорлока Даулинга.

— Давай позвоним ему позже? — предлагает Азирафаэль. — Давай позовем его в гости на несколько дней, когда все будет готово?

— Когда у нас появится место, куда его пригласить, — соглашаясь, Кроули прокручивает страницу чуть дальше, долистывая до номера Задкиэля.

— Мне кажется, эти двое, похоже, были готовы нам помочь. И им не нужно будет все долго объяснять... — Кроули не может заставить себя прикоснуться к символу вызова, потому что изо всех сил борется со своей гордостью.

— Позволь мне, мой дорогой, — говорит Азирафаэль.

Кроули благодарно кивает и отдает ему телефон. Азирафаэль ободряюще сжимает его руку и набирает номер.


	34. Уверенность и контроль

На окраине маленькой деревушки Саут-Даунс посреди фруктового сада стоит коттедж, обнесенный низким каменным забором. В саду нескольких старых фруктовых деревьев и еще парочка молодых, совсем недавно посаженных. Под деревьями разбито несколько грядок с овощами и душистыми травами, около коттеджа прудик с водяными лилиями, окруженный большими замшелыми валунами. Пышные розы и глицинии густо обрамляют дорожку, ведущую к дому. Цветы — источник зависти соседей на многие мили вокруг.

Застекленная теплица рядом с коттеджем притягивает всеобщее любопытство. То, что в ней растет, не предназначено для чужих глаз и не видно снаружи — похоже, хозяева выращивают в ней растения только для личного удовольствия. Сквозь стеклянные стены видны случайные очертания больших сочных листьев.

Двускатная крыша коттеджа выложена глиняной черепицей, в мансарду врезано два слуховых окна с белыми стойками и цветочными занавесками. А на маленькой табличке возле входной двери написано: «Коттедж Эдем».

Небо над коттеджем серое, обещающее скорый дождь. Другими словами, сегодня обычный день в английской провинции.

Винтажный «Бентли» подползает к домику по узкой дорожке. Кованые железные ворота открываются сами собой, хотя они вовсе не автоматические. Дорожка из золотистого гравия ведет к гаражу — он примыкает к дому параллельно теплице, но с другой стороны. «Бентли», еще один весьма ощутимый повод для зависти в округе, успевает исчезнуть внутри до первых капель. Начинается дождь.

— О, привет, дорогой. Уже вернулся? — Азирафаэль отрывается от книги, едва Кроули входит в гостиную. Здесь очень уютно: камин, зеленый диван, антикварный журнальный столик и большой телевизор. Еще тут нашли себе место три больших книжных шкафа, но это потому, что главная библиотека находится наверху.

— Ага. — Кроули снимает солнечные очки и плюхается на диван, распластавшись на нем наподобие морской звезды — он закидывает одну ногу на спинку дивана, другой пробует не спеша дотянуться до коленей Азирафаэля.

— Повеселился в гольф-клубе?

— Представь себе! Сегодня было интересно! Столько промазанных ударов по мячику, ямок в песке откуда ни возьмись, почти удачных бросков... Гольф такой медитативный вид спорта, честное слово! Если в него не играть. О, знаешь, я даже совершил одно благословение!

— Неужели? Расскажи, как это было? — Азирафаэль отодвигается к спинке дивана, позволяя Кроули положить лодыжку себе на колени.

— Я пробовал заставить одного парня накричать на рабочего, который срезал куст, выросший на дорожке для гольфа. Перед этим парень пропустил два гола и сломал клюшку. Но он почему-то не захотел ни с кем ссориться, начал решать все вежливо, поэтому я благословил его.

— Ой! Как замечательно, когда они так делают!

— А на обратном пути я сделал остановку, чтобы запомнить новое меню в ресторанчике «Собака и пастух». — Кроули прикрывает глаза, как будто читает что-то по памяти. — У них сегодня жареные на сковороде гребешки, пюре из сельдерея и трюфелей и маринованный фенхель со щавелем в качестве основного блюда. Или чизкейк с козьим сыром, пюре из ревеня, проросшая киноа и печеные яблоки. Что же выбрать, что же выбрать. Хочешь, пойдем туда поужинать?

— О Боже, звучит просто восхитительно. Мы определенно должны пойти туда, но завтра, а сегодня мы ждем гостей. Я уже нарезал бутерброды и пеку черничный пирог.

— У нас люди или нет? Если Калиэль явится снова поговорить о политике, то меня здесь нет. Я сбежал ссориться с Бетти Брукс из-за обрезки роз или чего-то в этом роде.

— Нет, это Задкиэль и Масдур.

— Да ну? — Кроули заинтересованно придвигается поближе, положив обе ноги на колени ангела. — Я уже два года ничего о них не слышал. Чем они сейчас занимаются?

— Честно говоря, не знаю. В «Эскалаторе» давненько не было их статей. Знаешь, я немного боялся, что их могли наказать за братание.

Кроули совершает какой-то сложный вращательный маневр и теперь лежит, уютно пристроившись головой на коленях Азирафаэля, закинув обе ноги на спинку дивана.

— В наши дни уже не наказывают за братание, ангел. Малышам с этим проще, не то что нам с тобой в былые времена.

Азирафаэль расслабляется и загадочно улыбается ему.

— Как ты думаешь, они скоро поймут, что..?

Кроули задумчиво поджимает губы.

— Лет через пятьсот, может быть, даже быстрее. Я бы поставил на это.

— Давай поспорим. Держу пари на бутылку «Касильеро дель Дьябло».

***

— Кому чаю с черничным пирогом? — спрашивает Азирафаэль, раздавая угощение за столом. — Мы очень рады вас видеть! Чем вы сейчас занимаетесь?

Масдур и Задкиэль косятся друг на друга.

— Я не совсем уверен, что нам можно об этом говорить. Но мы были бы признательны за совет, — говорит Задкиэль, протягивая руку за чашкой чая. — Поэтому мы напросились в гости.

— Ну конечно, мой дорогой, — тут же откликается Азирафаэль. — С чем же вам нужна наша помощь?

Масдур и Задкиэль снова обмениваются взглядами.

— Объясните нам, как правильно воспитывать малышей. На ничьей стороне.

Теперь уже Азирафаэль и Кроули вопросительно смотрят друг на друга.

— Малышей? — брови Кроули взлетают над очками. — Настоящих, человеческих? Или детенышей?

Масдур и Задкиэль снова глядят друг на друга. В их глазах читается сложная невысказанная мысль. Масдур берет себе пирога.

— Ну, строго говоря, нас интересуют не совсем дети. Это... один... и тоже не совсем ребенок. Больше похож на взрослого, но без па... совсем без опыта общения с миром людей, так будет точнее.

Азирафаэль и Кроули смотрят друг на друга очень долгим взглядом. Азирафаэль продолжает наливать себе чай, но неверные руки дрожат и не слушаются, он проливает себе кипяток на пальцы. Чай горячий, ангел резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и дует на ожог. У него перехватывает дыхание.

— Я... извините, я на минутку, — торопливо говорит он. — Я сейчас вернусь.

Кроули молча встает с места и немедленно идет за ним, ничего не объясняя.

Масдур и Задкиэль сокрушенно переглядываются.

Когда хозяева возвращаются обратно, Масдур стоит рядом с книжной полкой и читает названия на корешках, а Задкиэль листает новенький «Эскалатор», лежащий на столе.

— Ты очень здорово пишешь культурные колонки, — говорит младший ангел как ни в чем не бывало. — А ты не хотел бы писать их для нас почаще?

Успокоившийся Азирафаэль слегка улыбается и глядит на Задкиэля.

— Спасибо, но нет. Скажи главному редактору, что я не люблю задания по расписанию. Если хочется написать колонку или даже несколько статей, я их пишу. А если нет... она всегда сама может прочитать книгу или сходить в театр.

Он садится на диван, и Кроули немедленно пристраивается рядышком, прижавшись плечом к ангельскому плечу.

— Ты же помнишь реакцию Пеппер, когда в книге или пьесе не хватает сильных женских персонажей, — говорит Задкиэль, откладывая «Эскалатор» в сторону.

— Я могу писать автообзоры, если надо, — вызывается Кроули.

— Все твои отзывы об автомобилях всегда пишутся по одной и той же схеме: ни одна современная машина не может сравниться со старой доброй Бентли 1933 года выпуска.

— Но это правда!

На мгновение воцаряется неловкая тишина.

— Кому еще чаю? Или бутербродов? — Азирафаэль пробует нарушить ее.

Задкиэль и Масдур отрицательно качают головами.

— Я буду, — говорит Кроули, и Азирафаэль наливает ему еще одну чашку, радуясь, что есть чем заняться.

Масдур, подумав, тоже протягивает ему свою.

— Получается, заклятие неуязвимости потихоньку выдыхается?

— Да, — беспечно кивает Кроули. — Я даже по привычке забываю надевать перчатки, когда подрезаю розы.

Повисает минута молчания, Азирафаэль нервно теребит руки. Затем он поднимает глаза и смотрит прямо на Задкиэля.

— Вы воспитываете Сатану, я правильно понял? — тихо спрашивает он.

Масдур и Задкиэль снова переглядываются.

— У нас есть... одно поручение, — медленно объясняет младший ангел, тщательно подбирая слова. — Нам нужно обучить Люка Грея (да, так его теперь зовут) всему-всему. Это поручение нам дал некто очень высокопоставленный.

Масдур закатывает глаза.

— Ты прост как пенни, недолетка. Учись быть хитрее.

Кроули поднимает брови.

— Вельзевул попросила вас двоих воспитать Са... Люка Грея, чтобы он стал человеком?

— Ага, — кивает Масдур. — Вельзевул неплохо управляется с Адом — конечно, ей хочется, чтобы так все и оставалось. У них даже трубы перестали протекать, представляешь?

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что с Сатаной этот номер не пройдет... — бормочет Кроули.

— Но с Антихристом этот подход сработал. Беспамятный Сатана по своей сути не злее Адама. Впрочем, это секрет. Понятно, что Владыкам Ада нравится притворяться, будто их поддерживает высшая власть.

— Прямо как в Раю, — пожимает плечами Азирафаэль. — Там все то же самое.

— Поэтому я вынужден просить вас держать это втайне, — добавляет Масдур.

— Конечно, дорогой, — успокаивающе говорит Азирафаэль. — Мы хорошо умеем хранить секреты.

— Да. Нам потребовалось шесть тысяч лет, чтобы научиться быть абсолютно честными друг с другом насчет одной секретной вещи, — некстати влезает Кроули. — А у вас с этим как дела?

— Кроули!.. — Азирафаэль возмущенно толкает его локтем.

— Что? Я просто спросил.

Масдур и Задкиэль переглядываются.

— Я не очень понял вопрос... — говорит Задкиэль в некотором замешательстве.

— Не обращай внимания, мой дорогой, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Вы хотели получить совет, и мы с радостью вам его дадим. Но сначала я должен спросить... — его глаза безмолвно обращаются к Кроули, словно ища у него поддержки. — Так как это Он... вы в безопасности рядом с Ним?

Взгляд Задкиэля смягчается.

— О, не беспокойтесь. С Ним все в порядке, и с нами тоже. Он не может причинить нам вреда. Сейчас Он в основном увлекается Лего и мультиками.

— И носит очень красивые серебряные браслеты, — говорит Масдур как ни в чем не бывало. — Ну, вы сами знаете. Очень элегантные. Вообще-то... — он бросает взгляд на Задкиэля, тот кивает. — У нас здесь есть ключик от них. Вы не хотели бы взять его себе?

Глаза Азирафаэля округляются. Некоторое время он наблюдает за Масдуром и Задкиэлем, обдумывая этот вопрос. Кроули кусает губы, но молчит. Азирафаэль берет его под руку.

— Вы не могли бы оставить нас еще на минутку?

— Конечно, — говорит Задкиэль и смотрит им вслед взглядом, полным сострадания.

— Ты не думаешь, что мы допустили ошибку, предложив им такое? — шепчет он, когда они с Масдуром остаются одни в гостиной.

— Не знаю, — сокрушенно бормочет Масдур. — Ты у нас эксперт по чувствам.

Задкиэль вздыхает, оглядываясь вокруг, как будто мебель и книги на полках могут ему что-то подсказать.

— Я все-таки думаю, что они заслуживают знать, — медленно произносит он. — Такая правда лучше, чем неопределенность. Но может быть... может быть, мы слишком поторопились, и стоило подождать еще немного? На первый взгляд, у них уже все хорошо, но это впечатление может быть обманчиво...

— Я знаю, что они общаются с ангелом, получившей научную степень по психологии людей. Напомни, как ее имя?

— Амбриэль. Да, она тоже видела Наказание, и оно произвело на нее такое неизгладимое впечатление, что она поступила в университет изучать психологию людей, и теперь ведет небольшую практику. Они встречаются по четвергам, но я не могу попросить у нее совета, не раскрывая наше щекотливое дельце. Не могу никого подставить и пытаюсь быть хитрее, правильно?

— Тут уже неважно, — говорит Масдур. — Мы со своей стороны гарантируем уверенность и контроль. Никаких причин медлить у них нет.

— Но ключ — еще и напоминание о...

Масдур пожимает плечами.

— Ничего. Мне кажется, иметь такую штуку при себе все равно полезно. Я бы на их месте взял. Если что-то полностью контролируешь — это всегда хорошо.

Задкиэль ухмыляется уголком рта.

— Да уж, знаю я, как ты относишься к контролю. Но я не уверен, что они того же мнения... — он вздыхает и берет еще бутерброд, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Он успевает съесть его, два куска пирога и допить чай, когда Кроули и Азирафаэль, наконец, возвращаются.

Поза, взгляды и жесты хозяев излучают спокойствие и уверенность; они держатся за руки и не извиняются за задержку.

— Вот этот ключ... — спрашивает Азирафаэль, — вы собираетесь отдать нам его насовсем? И никто из высшего руководства не потребует его вернуть?

Задкиэль кивает.

— Никто и никогда. Я даю тебе слово.

— А Вельзевул дает тебе слово Гавриила, — добавляет Масдур.

— Подожди, и Гавриил тоже знает?.. — хмурится Кроули.

— Нет, но Владыки Ада позаботятся о том, чтобы с ним не было никаких проблем, — усмехается Масдур.

Азирафаэль и Кроули обмениваются взглядами. Кроули кивает.

— Мы возьмем ключ, — спокойно и уверенно объявляет Азирафаэль.

За их взглядами скрывается что-то сломанное, но уже склеенное воедино. Трещины на зеркалах все еще заметны, но, как при переломах костей, заросли чем-то намного более прочным, чем оригинал.

Задкиэль почтительно склоняет голову и отдает им серебряный ключ.

Азирафаэль держит его на ладони. Ключ идеально ложится в нее, полностью скрываясь под сжатыми пальцами. Ангел зачарованно рассматривает сомкнутую руку. Кроули берет ее в свою, подносит к губам, и Азирафаэль улыбается в ответ на поцелуй.

Он разжимает кулак и кладет ключ себе в карман. Прочищает горло.

— Кхм, ладно, значит... вам нужен был совет, да? Я думаю, будет лучше, если вы спросите совета у родителей Адама, миссис и мистера Янг. Или даже у самого Адама. Я не совсем уверен, как прошел бы Апокалипсис, если бы мы воспитали правильного Антихриста.

— Согласен, — важно кивает Кроули. — Хотя, один совет я все-таки дам.

— Да? — Задкиэль заинтересованно шагает поближе.

— Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не оставляйте Его наедине с несмываемыми маркерами и микроволновкой.

— О да, — бормочет Азирафаэль, глубокомысленно кивая. Он знает, откуда исходит этот дельный совет.


	35. Эпилог

Мы опять стоим посреди книжного магазина. Табличка на двери гласит: «Открыто». Тут немноголюдно, несколько человек просматривают полки с широким выбором классической литературы, а также модными новинками издательств. Это довольно стильный и современный магазин с уникальной атмосферой уюта и теплоты — тут повсюду мягкие ковры и в изобилии места, куда можно присесть и почитать книгу, не раздражаясь из-за того, что ее нужно покупать. Например, на диванчик.

Чувствительные люди могут уловить намек на зло в магазине. И дело не только в книгах Джеффри Арчера. Только тот, кто способен видеть ауры, может сказать, что в секции книг для взрослых таится демон.

Это невысокий человек в черной кожаной куртке-косухе с желтыми карманами, в тяжелых кожаных сапогах чуть ниже колен, со стальными заклепками и пряжками и с внушительной коллекцией пирсингов в ушах и на лице. Демон держит в руках бумажный пакет с логотипом дорогого модного бутика.

Он приветливо машет другому человеку, который только что вошел в магазин. Довольно трудно поверить, что благообразный джентльмен в бежевом пальто и галстуке-бабочке знаком с таким экстравагантным персонажем. Однако благообразный джентльмен машет в ответ и направляется к нему. Тот, кто способен видеть ауры, скажет вам, что это ангел.

— Азирафаэль! Спасибо, что уделил мне минутку!

— О, не стоит благодарности, мой дорогой, раз уж мы все равно в Лондоне.

— Мы? Кроули тоже приехал?

— Конечно. Он хотел забежать в садовый центр чего-то там прикупить, а у меня здесь есть кое-какие дела, так что мы пока разделились. Мы собираемся посмотреть спектакль в Ист-Энде и поужинать вместе где-нибудь попозже вечером. Но что привело тебя сюда? Я думал, что вы с Задкиэлем остановились в Калифорнии вместе с... ну, ты знаешь.

— Да, мы в Калифорнии. Я просто тоже решил по-быстрому заскочить сюда, чтобы купить кое-что, — Масдур приподнимает руку с пакетом из бутика.

— Понятно. Ну и как там дела? Надеюсь, у вас все в порядке?

— По большей части да, все норм. Сначала у Него были небольшие проблемы с адаптацией, но мы делаем вид, что Он миллионер, восстанавливающийся после травмы головы. Если сразу же об этом упомянуть, никто не удивляется, даже если Он ведет себя совсем по-детски. И вилла на берегу моря очень хорошая. У Задкиэля даже есть моторная лодка.

— Это... приятно слышать. Наверное. Передай, пожалуйста, Задкиэлю, чтобы он аккуратно... плавал... э-э-э... водил лодку. На моторной лодке плавают или ездят?.. Ладно, неважно. Просто передай, чтобы был аккуратен и не подвергал вас опасности на воде.

Масдур еле заметно ухмыляется.

— Передам обязательно.

— Ты хотел со мной о чем-то поговорить. Вроде бы, нужна какая-то моя помощь?

— Да, мне нужен совет по поводу одной книги.

— Книги? Конечно, я с радостью помогу!

— Большое спасибо. Так ты решил возродить магазинчик? И распродаешь свои книжки?

— Ты что! Господи, нет, конечно! Мы возродили магазинчик, но не в том формате, в котором он был раньше. Всю свою коллекцию я перевез домой, а помещение сдаю в аренду хорошим людям, которые продают уже совсем другие книги. Не мои. Ну, честнее даже будет сказать, что помещение магазина я им одолжил — я все равно им не пользовался, а они разрешают мне приходить и читать в любое время, и брать то, что мне нужно... Привет, Пол! — ангел машет рукой молодому человеку, покрытому татуировками, который стоит за прилавком.

Продавец машет им в ответ. Масдур едва заметно кивает ему и снова поворачивается к Азирафаэлю.

— Какая книга тебе нужна? — спрашивает ангел.

— Сейчас... записал где-то здесь, — Масдур роется по карманам. — Я слышал отзывы — говорят, очень вдохновляет на определенные действия, но решил, что лучше спрошу у тебя. Не хочу ошибиться. А, вот, — он достает смятый листочек бумаги. — Кстати, имя нашего подопечного с этой книгой не связано. Говорят, его придумала Вельзевул еще до того, как впервые увидела книгу. Наверное, просто совпадение. Вряд ли Вельзевул таким вдохновляется. Ну, по крайней мере, я так думаю.

Азирафаэль берет листочек у него из рук и читает название с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Ах... Так, хорошо. Я понял. На мой вкус, это довольно неудачный пример книги, из которой можно черпать вдохновение... на определенные действия. Да и мой магазин не подходит. Но тут рядышком есть один прямо за углом, и у них есть учебные книги такого рода, а также другие занятные вещи. Если хочешь, сходим туда, я все тебе покажу, только дай мне еще минутку, мне хотелось бы купить книгу для Кроули.

Масдур кивает. Азирафаэль подходит к Полу за прилавком.

— Вы не забыли про мой заказ?

— Нет, конечно, мистер Фелл. Вот ваш Le Petit Prince, французское первоиздание.

— О, замечательно, просто чудесно! Энтони будет доволен — от неплохо знает французский, ему будет интересно прочитать в оригинале. А вот я лентяй, так до конца французский и не выучил...

Обменявшись с Полом парой фраз, Азирафаэль отходит от него и снова возвращается к Масдуру.

— Отлично, у меня здесь на сегодня все. Книга со мной. Теперь пойдем поищем то, что тебе нужно. Смелей.

***

— Прости мое любопытство, но раз Задкиэля здесь нет, то, выходит, это подарок? — осторожно спрашивает Азирафаэль, когда они выходят из другого магазина с довольно объемным пакетом покупок.

— Все правильно понимаешь, — кивает Масдур.

— Значит, он ничего не знает? Я не хочу быть назойливым, но, может быть, вам лучше сначала об этом поговорить?..

— Необязательно. Я знаю его размер, он с таким интересом смотрел на это зеленое платье, когда мы первый раз были в том модном бутике. И раз уж на днях будет наша годовщина... А, ты это имеешь в виду? — догадывается демон и кивает на другой пакет, не из модного бутика. — Да, конечно, он знает. Мы давно собирались попробовать по-человечески, а не как обычно. Звучит интересно и менее грязно.

— Все с вами понятно, — вполголоса бормочет Азирафаэль. — Зависит оттого, что считать грязным, но... понимаю, да.

Он прячет смятую бумажку с надписью «Пятьдесят оттенков серого» в карман.

— Тогда приятного вечера вам обоим. Кажется, у меня появилось еще одно дело — нужно забежать в винный магазин за бутылкой «Касильеро дель Дьябло».

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
